A Thread of Hope
by Ness13
Summary: What happens when in your escape to a peaceful life there are obstacles? Bella's fear of committment will be her own enemy as will another unknown fear she keeps secret. But there's a valuable lesson she'll learn, no matter how hard you run, no matter where you hide, the past will always come back, you have to face it. "Change..." she whispered.
1. Freshmen Life

**A/N: Hi my lovely's! This is a new story I've been working on, it's completely human. I wanted a change; I'm hoping you like it. It's been quite a while and I wanted to upload this to start off the new year, I really hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and happy New Years to everyone! :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 1 Freshmen Life

Bella's POV

I sat in front of the mirror looking at myself trying to find something to calm myself down. Nothing was helping me really, the own sight of my reflection was actually increasing my nerves—making them bounce off the walls.

"Come on, Bella!" My mom called from the living room. I slowly stood up taking a deep breath. _Relax; it's not the end of the world. _I slowly slid on my bag over my shoulder and made my way down the stairs, trying to get out of the small daze I was in.

"Wow there, kiddo." I looked up and saw my dad looking down at me with a warm smile. "You look a little nervous." He commented and I shrugged, biting my lip. He sighed and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, steadying me. "Relax, Bells. Its high school, we all had to go through that process."

Obviously everyone had to go through high school, but I hated starting over and being a freshman was basically that. A new beginning in the same town—Forks. In Forks, everyone knew each other by name, last name and even physique description—that's how small it was. I shrugged, fixing my bag.  
"I know, dad. It's just nerve-wracking. It's the first day nerves is all." He laughed and mussed my hair making me scowl. Renee came up to us with a smile on her face, momentarily allowing me to forget my nerves.

My mom was a very pretty lady. She was about average height, young, with sandy hair that tumbled down her back and piercing blue eyes. Her and my dad met in high school where they dated for a while, before I came knocking on the door as a surprise. They got married right after high school and soon enough started a life together. Although, my mom was a very attractive woman I think what really captured Charlie's attention was her smile. Renee had this smile that could lift up your mood and melt away your troubles—letting your day brighten. Charlie was a young clean cut man, who was on his way to being promoted as town sheriff.

"Come on, honey. You can't be late for your first day of high school." She almost squealed. Being that she was so young—she liked to act it. I grimaced at the words 'high school' but nodded. Charlie turned to her.

"You know, there are new residents in Forks." Renee's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? Who?" It was common that as soon as people moved to Forks most of the town knew their background—it was like set standards.

"They're the Cullens." He answered. "From what I hear it's a family of four—a mother, a father and two kids."

"Well we'll have to make them feel welcomed in Forks, now won't we?" Renee fixed Charlie's collar and he smiled.

"Of course," he turned to me and cleared his throat. "Come on, kid, time for high school." Renee gave me a big kiss on my cheek as she quickly fixed my hair.  
"Good luck, honey. Enjoy your first day."

"Thanks, mom." I walked out into the old black car my dad owned. He was already in the driver's seat when I entered into the passenger side. I closed the door and he pulled out, making his way to Forks High School.

Once I saw the parking lot of seniors and new freshmen, my nerves kicked in again into full attack and I contemplated holding onto my dad's leg and begging him to let me stay home. Then I reconsidered it and told myself I'd had to do it eventually. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck, kiddo." I gave him a weak smile as I opened the door and was welcomed into the new high school 'atmosphere.' The seniors were easy to point out as were the freshmen. Most of the seniors were sitting on top of their cars tossing a football around while the girls talked amongst themselves by the guys. The freshmen all had the same expressions on their face. Nervous. Lost.

I sighed and walked by, pushing my dark brown hair behind my ear. _A totally new world._ When I entered it was mandatory to head into the auditorium for a speech before we received our schedules. I noticed most of the seats were already filled and people were already beginning to introduce and interact with each other. I shifted my feet, uncomfortably, before taking a seat towards the back of the auditorium, hopefully where no one can see me. I was painfully shy, it was the worst trait in the world—I hated the idea of having to introduce myself and being new it made me nervous and made me choke up on my words. I had to get the feelings of things before I got accustomed to my surroundings.

I placed my bag on my lap before a tall, plump teacher grabbed the microphone. There was a slight breeze beside me and I turned around shocked.

"Looks like this is going to be a long speech," The girl sitting next to me said with a smile on her face. She looked over at me and stuck out a very thin hand. "Alice Cullen," She introduced herself and that's when I remembered what my dad had said about the 'Cullens' moving into town. The girl was really pretty even for the age of around fourteen, which was weird because usually most girls at this age were going through their awkward stage. She had long layered black hair that flowed down her shoulders, to the middle of her stomach. She was fair with pink lips and white teeth and most of all she had a lovely shade of light green eyes. She looked really tiny though, but it wasn't a bad thing—it actually looked like it suited her.

I must've been staring for a little too long because her eyebrow rose in humor and she waved her hand in front of me. I shook my head viciously and grabbed her hand—shaking it.

"Isabella Swan," I muttered. "But I like Bella."

She smiled. "Bella's a very pretty name." She suddenly made me feel better and my nerves went away somewhat. She craned her neck looking around before she shook her head, sighing.  
"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just I'm looking for my brother but of course he wouldn't come." She rolled her eyes and I stifled a giggle.

"He's a freshman too?"

She shook her head. "No, he's a year older than me. But since we're new he was supposed to be here with me." Oh, so she's the younger sister.

"Welcome to Forks High School, home of the Spartans, ladies and gentlemen." My attention went to the guy talking. "My name is Mr. Dansfor; I'm the head of departments in this school." The woman behind him nodded. "All of you are here for the same thing—the new milestone known as 'high school.'" He cleared his throat. "This can be a very nervous experience but I assure you all of us here are going to do everything in our power to allow you to feel comfortable in this environment, while teaching you everything you need to know for life. With my help and our staff we plan to guide you in the right way for college—and then life." We only just entered high school and he's already talking college. "I know you're probably thinking you have all the time in the world before college. But before you know it you'll be seniors and out of here—but before we even think about that let us start with our foundation of education."

I heard Alice sigh and I turned to find her looking as uninterested as the next person. She looked at me and grinned. "Sorry, this is just a little lengthy." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just a little."

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in our high school and absorb as much knowledge as possible." I caught Mr. Dansfor say. "If you walk out to the front, Ms. Shelly Cope—" The redheaded woman from behind him walked forward, waving slightly so we knew who she was. "Will be helping you out with your classes and schedules, enjoy your first day students." That was the message that we were dismissed and both Alice and I stood up, ready to leave.

"I'll see you," I waved to her as I walked towards the front. She smiled at me, waving back.  
"See you later, Bella." A boy suddenly appeared in front of her and she looked mad. The boy's back was to me, but I could see he was lean and lanky with a weird color hair that was slicked back. He wore a gray t-shirt and jeans as he shook his head to Alice. She huffed in frustration and stomped away. I'm guessing that's the brother. I made my way to Ms. Cope's desk for my schedule.

"Hello, dear, how can I help you?" She smiled at me, her eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

"Hi, I'd like to get my schedule." She rolled back in her chair.  
"What's your name?" She asked from a desk full of folders and files.

"Isabella Swan." She rolled back with it—handing it to me.  
"Ah, Charlie Swan's daughter," She mused and I nodded. "Well good luck on your first day, honey." I thanked her and made my way to my first class. English.

When I finally found my way to my classroom, I was already fifteen minutes late. I didn't even want to imagine the teacher's anger when I walked in. I took a deep breath and walked in to see a tall woman, with olive-toned skin and black curly hair talking to the class. She stopped to turn and look at me—her smile never fading. She gestured me over, asking for my schedule.

"Isabella Swan," She said to herself before her eyes flashed with recognition. "Ah, Renee's daughter?" I nodded again. She handed me the schedule back and smiled. "Go take a seat anywhere." I looked around to see most seats were filled, except for a couple next to Alice Cullen. She was beaming, jumping up and down in her seat—pointing to the seat next to her. I settled down my stuff next to her and she immediately started talking.

"So you have this class too, huh?" She leaned her chin into her hand and I nodded. "This is going to be so much fun, Bella. I can tell. I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends."

She left me without words with her excitement. "Uhm…"

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry, you'll get used to me."

I opened the door thanking Billy for picking me up from school because my dad couldn't make it. Billy was my dad's closest friend since before he married my mom. He had a son of his own—Jacob, but we hadn't talked too much lately since we weren't really around each other anymore.

"You're being utterly ridiculous, Renee!" I heard Charlie say from the kitchen. Some pans banged against each other, clattering to the floor, making me flinch.

"Do not tell me I'm being ridiculous, Charlie!" She shouted back. My parents used to argue occasionally, when I was a child they used to do it outside or in secret so I wouldn't hear—but after a while they stopped trying to shield me from everything. This argument though, sounded pretty bad compared to their usual debates and it made me walk over to the kitchen. When I walked in Charlie's eyes snapped to me and his face changed, becoming softer. Renee's shoulders relaxed before turning to me, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, kiddo," Charlie greeted, kindly.

"Hey, dad." I answered, placing my bag down.

"Hi honey," Renee walked over to me. "How was your first day?"

"Hi mom. It was fine, I guess. I got lost a couple of times though." I muttered the last part, mostly to myself.

She chuckled, taking a plate of food to place on the table for me. It was macaroni and cheese—my favorite. "It's just until you get used to the shift in classes and where they all are. Soon enough you won't even need your schedule!" She waved her hand in dismissal. Charlie stayed near the window, away from Renee as she tried to avoid even looking at him. I quickly analyzed them before digging into my food. They'll make up.

Two weeks went by since school first started and I became friends with Alice Cullen—learning a lot about her. She was the opposite of me: she was a never ending energizer bunny, outgoing and full of life—while I'm more on the shy, introvert side. Her father was a doctor and her mother was an architect. She loved her family—you could just tell by the way her eyes shined when she spoke about them, it was great watching it.

"Do you think you could come over to hangout?" She asked, picking up her binder.  
"When?"

"After school."

I shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'd have to find a ride to get there though, I'll ask my dad." She stopped me from taking out my cellphone, shaking her head.

"It's not a problem. My mom's going to come pick me up so she'll take you with us." I shifted.

"I'm not sure; I don't want to bother your mom. I haven't even met her yet."

"You won't bother, Bella. And I'm sure she'll take a good liking to you." She shrugged and I sighed.  
"Okay, Alice. Let me tell my dad." I called my mom and dad and let them know. They had no problem with it—in fact, they were actually pretty ecstatic that I had a friend and wanted to go and hang out with her.

After eighth period was over, I met up with Alice in the parking lot where she skipped over to me. She pecked my cheek and dragged me to her mom.

"Mommy, this is my friend, Bella, Bella this is my mom, Esme." She gestured her hand in front of the both of us. I couldn't even think of shaking her hand, I was looking at how literally beautiful her mother was. Her mother was petite—not like Alice, but still quite short—with fair skin and caramel colored hair that waved like it just came out of a salon, down her back. Her eyes were a warm brown and she had a genuine kind smile on her lips—revealing beautiful, white, shiny teeth. I managed to shake my head when I heard Alice giggle and extend my hand.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." I said. Her smile grew wider as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. And please call me Esme." This time I smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked Alice and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I think he's staying at the library. His friends will probably drop him off." Edward was Alice's brother. She didn't really talk a lot about him and I had yet to meet him, all I knew is that he had weird colored hair and he was skinny, but that wasn't very helpful.

Esme nodded and walked over to the driver's seat in her heels and trench coat. I sat in the back as they drove home. The ride was relatively quiet, just the normal questions about my life Esme asked. When we arrived I took a real look at their house.

It was definitely a big house—that was a given—but wasn't flashy or over the top. Actually, it was quite modest and had a homey feeling to it. It was a creamish color outside with a brick chimney and had a couple of French doors leading to different exits of the house. Alice piled her bag and binder on the couch and skipped over to the kitchen.

"Want anything, Bella?" She shouted to me. My attention turned to her and Esme giggled.

"No thank you, Alice." I answered politely. "You have such a pretty house, Esme." I commented and she beamed with gratitude.  
"Thank you, honey." Alice came out with juice in her hands.

"She designed it." My mouth fell open and Esme blushed slightly at the sudden revelation her daughter blurted. I knew Esme was an architect but I had no idea she designed her own home—it was definitely a beautiful creation.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"We're going to be in the kitchen okay, mom?"

"Okay, dear. Be careful." She warned as she made her way up the stairs.

Edward's POV

"Come on, man!" Tyler Crowley insisted, punching my shoulder lightly. The guys wanted me to go out and play a game of football with them after I went home. I wasn't too sure if that would fly with Esme though—she's still pretty strict.

"I don't know it depends what my mom says." I answered and all the guys rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on," they whined. "Don't listen to her." I raised an eyebrow and they rolled their eyes again. "Then beg her, it's just a game." I sighed and decided to try.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Her voice answered on the other side of the phone. On the inside, I really was a mama's boy. I loved my mother, she was simply the only woman on this planet—besides Alice—that was perfect.

"Hi, mom," I greeted, smiling.

"Oh, Edward!" She breathed. "Where have you been young man?" She questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"I was in the library with some of the guys."

"Next time, let me know Edward. I was worried when you didn't come out of school with your sister. Thankfully, she told me." I'd have to thank Alice for saving my butt. "Now why is it you're calling?" I stepped away from my friends and walked to the corner of the street.

"Well I wanted to know if I can come home, change and then go out and play football with my friends." _Oh I hope you don't decide to yell at me right now, mom. _I thought. The other line was silent and I was preparing myself for the big no.

"…I don't know, Edward." She spoke softly. _Phew, at least it wasn't a no._

"Please, mom. My friends invited me; it won't be an all-night thing, just for a while."  
She sighed into the phone and I knew I won.

"Fine, Edward. I want you home by seven though, no later."

I smiled. "Okay, mom. Thank you, bye."

"Bye, dear." I hung up and turned to the boys.

"She said yes." They cheered and soon enough, some kid Alfred's mom was picking us up, taking us all to each of our houses. Mine was the third stop and I dashed out, booking it up the stairs, changing in the matter of seconds into a pair of sweats and a black long-sleeved shirt. I ran into Esme's room and kissed her cheek before running down the stairs into the kitchen.

When I walked in I immediately saw Alice, she was laughing before her eyes landed on me. There was a girl in front of her though, with her back to me—it must be one of Alice's friends. The girl stopped talking and turned her attention to me, nearly slipping off the stool if she hadn't straightened herself up.

The girl was short, very, very pale—it was unnatural—and with dark brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders. Her eyebrows were a dark brown and framed a pair of chocolate colored eyes that seemed to sparkle. She had rosy colored, plump lips and high cheekbones that were somehow hidden by her baby face. The girl was dressed in a black sweater and jeans—while her body was still one of a child's. It looks like she hadn't hit puberty yet. She wasn't ugly—but she wasn't something you'd look at more than once. _Well that was mean, even to think_, I muttered to myself.

Alice stood up and cleared her throat. "Edward, this is my friend, Bella. Bella, this is my pain in the butt brother, Edward." I threw her a small glare before she smiled, making me grin back.  
"Yeah, yeah, but you love me." I quipped back at her, extending my hand for the girl, Bella. She took it, looking down at the floor and for some reason her shyness made me smile—as did her small hand in my own.

"Edward," I said kindly and she muttered her own name. Alice stood by us when she pulled her hand back.  
"She's really shy," Alice shrugged and Bella stuck her tongue out. "Where are you going?"

"To play football,"

"My brother thinks he's cool because he's a sophomore."  
I hooked my arm around her neck and mussed her hair making her whine and squeal. "That's right, pixie."

"Ugh, I hate you." She sneered, fixing her hair as Bella tried not to laugh.  
"Love you too," I heard the car beep and that meant I had to go. "All right, see you guys later." I gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and smiled at Bella.

Bella's POV

"Sorry about that, Bella. He can be a pain in the butt sometimes, until you get used to him." She sat back on the stool. Edward Cullen was definitely a cute kid, but nothing out of the ordinary. His skin was fair, like Alice's and he had this weird bronze—you could say—colored hair that was slicked back. He was tall and lanky with a pair of perfect teeth but most of all these gorgeous emerald green eyes, that stood out brightly from everything on his face.

"I guess,"

"Pretend he's not here so he's not a pain."

"But he's not," I joked and she laughed.

"Well you know what I mean, when he is, pretend he's not." We laughed together and I could tell this was a start of a wonderful friendship.


	2. A Heartbreaking Farewell

**A/N: Helloo, well i don't really have much to say for this time haha so i'll just give you guys a short little chapter ! Let me know what you think, :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 2 A Heartbreaking Farewell

The school year had flown by, it was summer now and we were going to be sophomores. Alice and I were the closest of friends. We talked about everything and hung out whenever we could. She came over my house to meet my parents a couple of days after I went to hers and I joked around saying it felt like I was introducing her as my boyfriend. They obviously loved her, especially my mom. My mom and her talked a lot about shopping and it was hard to believe Alice was fourteen and my mom was thirty one.

I never really talked to Edward, here and there mostly, but he was usually hanging out with his friends. I met Alice's dad, Carlisle. He was a tall man, built but not too much. He had golden hair that he combed back and his eyes were the same as Edward's—a beautiful emerald green color with a kind smile similar to Esme. When they were together, they looked perfect. They always embraced each other but without being gross. When I saw them it made me both happy and sad that my parents had stopped acting like that altogether.

I rang the doorbell and Esme answered the door with a surprised expression. "Bella dear, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Esme." I apologized realizing I hadn't asked Alice to even come over; I just sort of popped in. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, dear, you don't disturb. This house is yours," Carlisle stepped behind her and smiled down at me.

"Hello, Bella, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you as well, Dr. Cullen." He groaned and both Esme and I laughed, momentarily forgetting my sadness.

"Carlisle, Bella, Carlisle." He repeated.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Is Alice home?" I heard her run down the stairs quickly.

"Bella?" She questioned and when she saw me she ran over to me, embracing me in a tight hug. "What's up, girl?" Esme smiled down with affection at our little embrace and left the living room with Carlisle.

"I—need to vent, Al." I whispered and her face became serious while she pulled me upstairs into her large bedrooms. She sat me down on the bed and shut off her iPod.

"What's wrong?" She asked, clearly concerned. Somehow I just started crying, the tears just unleashed, streaming down my face. She cradled my face, calling my name. "Bella! Bella!"

"My parents," I said and understanding was on her face. After the first real fight I saw my parents have that afternoon I came back from school, they didn't stop. They started occurring every week, to every other day to now daily. They're not arguments anymore—they're real fights where they yell horrible things to each other. I just left them fighting again, hearing both of them say things they probably won't be able to take back. Things like 'you bitch' and 'I hate you' and 'marrying you was the worst mistake I have ever made.'

Alice knew about it from the beginning and I had to give her credit, she'd been there every time I told her about it—listening intently. "What happened?"

"It's gotten worst, Alice." I sniffled, wiping my eyes, roughly. "I just left in the middle of one, I heard things I didn't want to and I even heard something being thrown before it broke. I'm guessing it was glass…" She gasped before cradling me to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You shouldn't have to hear that, you really shouldn't." She made me look at her. "But this isn't about you, this is about them. I know it must hurt you to hear that every day but you have to be the strong one out the three of you. You are the strongest one, you can overcome anything. Don't let their bickering tear you down." She whispered into my ear and I just kept crying all day there.

When I arrived home I saw four suitcases by the door and my heart leapt into my my dad leaving us? Was my mom leaving us? Was my mom kicking my dad out? I wanted to know whose suitcases were those but at the same time I didn't want to know the truth. I didn't want to be upset and know who was leaving us—breaking this family. Charlie came out of the kitchen with Renee and I was relieved. I'm guessing they worked it out—otherwise they wouldn't be together.

I looked closely to see my mom's eyes bloodshot and Charlie seemed to have tears rimming his eyes. Panic overtook me again and I felt my throat closing up.

"Bella…" My mom's voice cracked.  
"Hey, kiddo," My dad smiled half-heartedly, clearing his throat.  
"Bella, we have—something to tell you." I didn't say anything. "Your father and I are getting a divorce." _Slam! _Right in my face, everything I'd let out with Alice, started to resurface and I felt the knot in my throat.

"W…hat?"

Renee took a deep breath. "We're filing for a divorce, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because we can't live fighting forever, our priorities have changed. We're grown-ups, we have to mature and move on." It felt as though they were telling me I was going to boarding school and I would never see them again. My little family, my home was being broken apart.

"We still love you, kid." My dad added, placing his hand on my cheek. "Don't doubt that. We just need—to be away from each other." He looked at Renee as she looked away from him. He sighed.

"Who's leaving?" Charlie's hand dropped and they both seemed hesitant to answer. "Who's leaving?" I repeated.

"We are." Renee whispered and my jaw dropped. NO. I finally had a friend, I finally went out, I finally was happy and now we're going to move? What about Alice, Carlisle, Esme, what about high school?

"No…" I breathed, feeling as the hot tears spilled onto my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Bella." My mom, soothed, cradling me. "We need to move on, start fresh."

"I don't want to leave." I saw Charlie's eyes fill with brand new tears as they too, spilled over.

"I'm sorry." Renee murmured and I sobbed.

"Let her stay here." Charlie spoke and Renee shook her head.

"No, she's coming with me."  
"She's my daughter too." He argued and Renee stood up, glaring at him.

"I'm her mother," She snapped and I cried harder, seeing the way these two people that once loved each other, now spit venom at each other was absolutely horrifying.

"When?"

Renee bit her lip. "Now." I stood up and shook my head furiously.

"No. That I will not accept. I have to say goodbye. I can't just leave and disappear." I replied. "I have to say goodbye to the Cullens—to my best friend." Renee looked torn.

"Bella…"  
"Please," I begged. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the most special family to touch my heart.

"Tomorrow, go say goodbye we're leaving at six pm." Her voice sounded strained and I ran upstairs, slamming the door to my room, letting my sobs be muffled by the pillow. My life had made a total one eighty and I was hating every second of it.

Esme and Carlisle both embraced me tightly; they had grown to really care for me like their child as I cared for them—like extended family. I sobbed and Esme let tears of her own trickle.  
"Don't cry, dear." She soothed, combing my hair with her fingers.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Bella. We consider you family, don't ever forget that." Carlisle murmured. I nodded.

Esme cradled my face, rubbing her thumbs over my cheeks. "Remember this is and will _always_ be your house." I hugged her before pulling back to see Alice. She was distraught. She was wearing no mascara and her eyes were red and puffy making her green irises stand out more. Tears stained her pretty little face making it pink and blotchy. Edward had his arm wrapped around, trying to comfort her. She ran out of his embrace and into my arms, hugging me tightly against her.

"Don't leave." She pleaded and it just sent a new wave of emotions for me. I started sobbing, feeling as my heart broke at the thought of leaving the one true friend I loved and had. I considered staying here, but I knew my mom wouldn't allow it. She could be so unfair sometimes. When I asked her why I had to go she said I was too young to understand that'd she'd explain it to me when I'm older.  
"I wish I didn't h…have…too…"

Edward walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders grimacing. She placed her hand on top of his before stepping back. I covered my face and his big hands, pulled mine away from my eyes.

"Don't cry, Bella." He murmured and I blinked up at him, trying to move the tears away to see his face. Edward and I rarely saw each other, just in those weird moments when he would stay home. It honestly surprised me that he was here today—usually he's out and I didn't think he would be here today for my goodbye, Esme probably asked him to be here.

I was jolted forward into his embrace. "I know I don't know you a lot, especially like Alice," he threw a glance at a crying Alice. "This is a horrible situation, but things will work out ya' know? You gotta face this situation with a tough face." I nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered and he tilted my chin up, causing my tears to stop and my cheeks to feel a little heated. He smiled and hugged me once more.

"Thanks for being such an amazing friend to Alice, for welcoming her." I nodded again. "You're a strong girl. Go get 'em tiger. Get the world." Somehow his words made me feel a little more at ease, I don't know how. He stepped back and he wrapped his arms around Alice, her huge messy bun hitting his face as she blew her nose into a tissue she crumbled in her little hands.

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Alice, thank you." She threw her arms over me.  
"I love you, Bella. You'll always be my best friend, no matter what. Stay in contact with me, visit if you can." Her eyes were clouded with sadness that my heart was breaking at the sight of it.  
"I will, Al." I walked towards the door, throwing one last glance at the family I had loved in a year before turning on my heel and leaving to get into my mom's car.

Renee looked guilty as she took in my appearance so I looked out the window. I didn't want her sympathy—I just wanted to feel happy again. I had already said a painful goodbye to Charlie, where we both exchanged our emotional goodbyes. Now we were on our way to the airport heading towards Phoenix. Mom wanted a sunny place, a difference apart from Forks so she bought a little house down there.  
"You're going to love Arizona, Bella. It's sunny and warm and you're going to meet so many people who are energetic and—" I stopped listening after a while, I just watched the trees pass by us as we left the place I had lived all my life in, welcoming a new beginning. A warm one at that.


	3. Muggy Starts

Ch 3 Muggy Starts

I stared at myself in the mirror, feeling the heat from the outside seep through and warm up my room. I combed my now long hair and sighed. A new change.

"Bella!" Renee called. I knew that meant I was late and she was hurrying me.

"Coming, mom," I answered back, walking towards my window. My mom was laughing as her boyfriend, Phil, hugged her from behind, whispering into her ear. After we left Forks, Renee had immediately placed me into high school as a sophomore here in Phoenix. I talked to her many times while we were here that I wanted to go visit Forks, that I missed everyone but every time she would try to lightly brush it off and change the subject. Finally when I was sixteen she had talked to me about what really happened in Forks.

She told me that she did love my father and he loved her but they weren't seeing eye to eye anymore. She told me they rushed into marriage and they had to grow up very quickly, not being able to enjoy their kid years. When I asked her if I was the one at fault for knocking on the door at the wrong moment in their lives, she got offended and immediately dismissed that idea. She said although I wasn't planned I was the best gift and decision she'd made in her life.

_"Having you Bella was the best part of my life. My marriage with your father might've not worked out not because of lack of love but because lack of timing. When you're older you'll understand that sometimes love isn't enough, it isn't the time to be enough. You have to live and get older to see what's true and what you want. I didn't want to leave you with Charlie because I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you, I was always the one who made decisions for you, I was scared if I left you with Charlie to make his own decisions for you for once it wouldn't be nice. What kind of mother would I be?"_

That night, I told her I understood and I didn't hold any grudge against her but that I wanted to go back to Charlie. When she finally agreed to let me go, she found out that Charlie had gone into a deep depression since our departure and had become an alcoholic and was now recently getting better. Renee refused to put me in that environment and didn't allow me to go.

She dated very scarcely which I was grateful for, not being able to handle a parade of men walking into my house—I'd find that disturbing actually. When one day we went to a baseball game Renee won tickets for, she'd spilt soda all over the guy sitting next to us—Phil. She apologized so many times and like in the movies it was a love story. I was happy that she found love and it was with a great guy like Phil, I liked him. He treated my mom like a princess.

I took one last look at my room and headed down stairs with a duffle bag in my hands. I went outside and placed it in the car. "Ready to go, Bella?" Phil asked, smiling half-heartedly. I nodded.

Due to certain things in my life—I told Renee I needed to get away from Phoenix. I was finally able to convince her that Charlie was better and that I wanted to spend the summer with him before I had to go to college—since I hadn't seen him since I was fourteen. Charlie was ecstatic and sounded like he was counting down the days.

We drove off to the airport where Phil and Renee stayed with me until I had to go inside the terminal. Renee got all hazy-eyed, covering her mouth with her hand. She cradled my face in between her hands and smiled.  
"I love you, Bella. Be safe and behave with Charlie. Have fun, sweetheart. Call me when you get there."

"I will, mom. I love you too. I'm going to miss you." She kissed my forehead and smiled.  
"I'll miss you too, baby."

Phil came up to me and nuggied my head as I laughed. "See you later, buddy."  
"See ya, Phil."

My mom opened her mouth as if to say something, stopping for half a second. "Mom, please remember. Zip it. No one can know." She nodded sternly, sadness and guilt passing through her eyes and I felt bad, reminding her.

"I know, Bella. I know. I'm sorr—" I put up a hand and smiled.  
"It's okay mom, I know. It happened and it doesn't matter. I'm going away and that's what's important. A new life—a fresh one." I repeated her words she spoke to me when we left Forks many years ago and she nodded.

_"Now boarding passengers for the flight for Forks, Washington," _The loudspeakers boomed and I knew I had to leave. I gave a kiss to my mom and boarded the plane, leaving behind the horrible memories of this place.

I sat down in the plane and closed my eyes. Throughout the years I kept some type of contact with Alice. Sophomore year she had told me about a new guy she'd met but she didn't get into too much detail, after that school got in the way and we barely spoke. _Maybe I should've contacted her, _I thought. No, she's probably in her college city dream getting ready to dorm. Alice always wanted to move away and this was the summer after senior year, she would definitely not be in Forks anymore, so why bother? I was soon unconscious before the plane took off, feeling the slight sway of it.

_A living room was clear, and I heard a couple of yells. I ran out chasing the girl's yelp to see if I could help. When I was there I saw a girl crying, she was balled up, with her knees against her forehead, sobbing. I walked over quietly and touched her shoulder lightly making her flinch, but otherwise she remained unmoving. _

_"Why are you crying?" I asked but the girl just kept on crying louder. "Why are you crying?" Her head snapped up and I stumbled backwards as I stared at a version of me—the girl—with her tears running down her face. _

_"Because I couldn't save myself." _

I woke up gasping for air and I turned to see the passenger next to me was leaning away and looking at me as if I needed help. I shook my head, trying to remove any horrible dreams that made way into my mind. My dreams were usually a little more than what actually happened but I think it's what could've happened that my dreams represent. The hostess came with a cup of water—handing it to me and I thanked her, grabbing it with a shaky hand.

_Come on, relax, you're okay. You're safe now. _I was able to get my nerves under control and settled down, awake for the rest of the drive.

I was walking slowly out of the terminal, into the airport looking for Charlie, but then I realized I don't really know what he looks like. I hadn't seen him in five years—hopefully he didn't change. My eyes scanned the area and they finally landed on a tall man. It was Charlie. It had to be it looked just like him. His physical features were almost the same, maybe a little wider. His brown eyes seemed to be holding hope, the only thing different was he now had a mustache. He was wearing a grey shirt with a flannel on top and a pair of rugged jeans. He smiled brightly when he noticed me and I felt emotions flooding in my stomach.

I dropped my bag and raced over to him, throwing my arms around him. "Dad," I breathed.

"Bells," His voice sounded deeper too. "How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm all right dad, how are you?" He smiled and like when I was younger, he mussed my hair.

"I'm a lot better. I'm happy you're here."

I took in a deep breath, smiling a genuine smile. "So am I." He grabbed my suitcases in his hands and led the way out.  
"Let's go," I followed him out and welcomed the slight mug and humid air into my hair and skin. _Is it weird to say this feels great? I feel happy and free?_

We were on our way back home and my happiness seemed to be growing. "You've grown up, Bells." He commented, his eyes on the road and I blushed slightly at his comment.

"Thanks, dad."

It was quiet for a few more moments before he spoke again. "I have a surprise for you."

My eyebrow furrowed. "A surprise?" He nodded. "What is it?" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile at my father.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

I shrugged. "I'm not a big fan of them, anyways."

He traced his mustache with his thumb. "I have a feeling you'll like this one." He didn't say much after that and I knew he wasn't going to spill, so I didn't press it.

He made a right turn and the house that I hadn't seen in a while appeared in my vision now. It was exactly the way we left it; it was white and simple with a cute little green door. I jumped out of the car, rushing to help Charlie but he was already opening the door of the house with the suitcases. He gestured me over.

"Come on!" I walked in feeling at ease; I looked to the right and imagined a little version of myself running through the living room, giggling with Charlie chasing after me while Renee laughed by the stairway. Then I recalled the first day of high school experience and I sighed. Such a long time ago. "This is it," He sounded a little embarrassed as he showed me the house. "I didn't know how to decorate it, I don't have a woman's mind…" he trailed off and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dad, it's fine. I'll help you change it if you'd like." He smiled in agreement.

"That'd be nice, Bells." I looked around and saw nothing like a gift or box he'd give to me as a surprise. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Where's the surprise, dad?" I asked, walking around my old room. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking at his watch and giving one stern nod.

"It should be here in about ten seconds."

My head cocked to the side. "Be here?"

And just like he said there was a knock on the door. He led me downstairs giving me a small smile before opening the door. My jaw dropped as I gaped at the beautiful person that stared at me. She ran into my house and jumped on me, wrapping her little arms and legs around my waist.

"Bella!" She screamed into my ear, making me flinch, but I immediately hugged her tightly getting ready to cry of happiness. She unwrapped herself bouncing in place up and down, with a face splitting, award winning smile.

"Alice!" I squealed clapping my own hands. Charlie chuckled and excused himself into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I can't believe it. You're here! You're really here!" She shouted, screaming in happiness. "I've missed you more than anything, Bella." She moved me to arms-length and eyed me up and down as I blushed slightly. "Jesus Christ, you've gotten _gorgeous._ You look great. I'm loving the highlights." She winked and I laughed.

"You look amazing, Al." Alice had definitely grown up. She was maybe an inch or two taller from when I last saw her. She was still quite fair and thin but she'd filled out, she was proportionate with her body frame, but it was enough to catch a guy's attention. Most of all I noticed that her beautiful long black hair was gone! It was now cropped very short, in a pixie like fashion that framed her face. A hairstyle like that was very difficult to pull off but somehow she'd managed to pull it off and make it look amazing for a nineteen year old girl. "I'm liking the new do." I winked, mimicking her and she threw her head back and laughed.

"I got tired of the long locks, they're such a hassle." She ran her fingers through her short locks. "You have to come home to see Esme and Carlisle."

I smiled at the fond memory of the blonde doctor and caramel haired architect couple that were very much in love. _Like my parents. _I pushed those thoughts away, not allowing them to invade my mind.

"I would love to, I've missed them. How are they?"

"They're good, still being parents, you know. How's Renee?" I looked up at the stairs to make sure Charlie wasn't nearby.

"She's good, she has a boyfriend." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yep, his name's Phil." My eyes flashed back to the stairs and I saw my dad appear at the top. "I'll tell you later." She understood what I meant and nodded before skipping over to Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie," She sang and he rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Oh no, what happened Alice?" She batted her eyes and rocked on the balls of her feet, pouting, giving him the 'Alice puppy dog face.'

"Well, I've missed Bella a lot a lot. And I was wondering if she could come over later on." Charlie's eyebrows rose.

"You have to ask your parents first." She laughed.

"I already did! They'd love to see Bella." Charlie 'harrumphed' thinking to himself.

"Can she go tomorrow?" Alice's smile faltered a little. "I haven't seen her in so long. I wanna take her out for dinner. She must be tired and hungry and I don't know how to cook." He looked down shyly muttering the last bit and I smiled.

Alice sighed but nodded. "All right, all right, Charlie. But can I please take her tomorrow all day?"

He laughed. "Sure thing."

She beamed and turned to look at me. "You, up at nine am. I'll be here at ten to pick you up." I laughed and kissed her head.

"Yeah yeah, bossy fairy, run along." She whined and complained, stomping her way out. When I turned back around Charlie had my sweatert in his hands for me to put on.

"I wasn't joking, Bells. Let's go eat, it's on me." He joked and we made our way to his favorite restaurant. I ordered a burger while Charlie ordered steak with mashed potatoes—apparently his favorite dish. Take note, so I can make this for him.

"So how was life in Phoenix, Bells?" He asked, sticking a fork full of mashed potatoes in his mouth. I physically froze and I knew he noticed because he stopped chewing and stared at me. I cleared my throat, throwing a French fry in my mouth.

"Good." Vague is good. The less he knows the better.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just…tired I guess." He gave me a suspicious look before he resumed eating. "Crap, I forgot to call mom." I groaned. Knowing her, she's probably freaking out.

Charlie took out his cell phone and handed it to me. "Call her, she's probably freaking out."  
I gave him a sad smile. "Thanks." I called her and she answered before the first ring even finished ringing. I picture her waiting around the table staring at her phone, waiting for it to ring while she bites the skin on her thumb.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you know what time it is?" She answered making me sigh.

"Yes, mom. Sorry, Alice surprised me at dad's house and I got caught up. I'm calling now, I'm all right. I arrived fine and I'm okay at dads. How are you and Phil?" I saw Charlie wince slightly and I bit my tongue for forgetting he wasn't used to hearing conversations like this.

"I'm glad Bella. And we're fine; we were just worried, waiting for your phone call." I heard Phil's voice in the background.

_"Hey, bud!" _I laughed.

"Hey," I answered back trying to be considerate for my father.

"You saw Alice?" My mom asked surprised.

"Yeah,"

"I thought she was dorming?"

I shrugged. "I thought so too, I'm hanging out with her tomorrow."

"Okay, good. Tell her I said hello and wish her luck with college. And goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, mom." I shut the small phone and passed it back to Charlie, who was staring at his food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Your mom loves Phil?" He blurted and I squirmed in my seat, uncomfortable with the sudden topic. This wasn't a typical conversation starter and definitely not one a father and daughter should be having. "Sorry, didn't mean to ask that."

"It's okay, but I'd rather not answer and save you the pain." He nodded, glumly as he kept eating. Awkward much?

I changed into my pajamas and sat in my bed. Hopefully I can sleep now. I laid back and shut my eyes. I woke up the next morning feeling fine, I had no nightmares the night before which immediately had me in a good mood. I skipped off into the bathroom to freshen myself up getting ready for Alice. One thing about Alice is when she says she'll be here at a certain time—best believe she's going to be here at that time.

I looked over and saw the clock say nine fifteen. Well I still have forty-five minutes, might as well make breakfast. I noticed Charlie was still sleeping so I decided to surprise him by whipping up some eggs and bacon for him. About fifteen minutes later, I heard his heavy steps come down into the kitchen as he yawned, loudly.

"Mm," he sniffed appreciating the smells. "It smells delicious, Bells. What is it?" I placed the plate in his place and invited him over.  
"Breakfast." He cracked a huge smile and I knew he really appreciated this. He dug in before his butt even touched the seat.

"Wow," He said with a full mouth. "This is absolutely delicious. You're a good cook."  
"Thanks," I set some toast for myself and ate beside him. He tried the bacon but ended up burning his tongue.

"Ah, shit." He cursed, fanning his tongue causing me to laugh loudly, passing him a glass of water. He chugged it down with a few tears at the corners of his eyes when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to open it laughing the entire time. Alice stood there with a confused smile on her face and I invited her in.

"What's going on?"

"Dad burned his mouth."

"I didn't know it was so hot, sheesh." He countered back.

"It just came off the pan, what did you expect!" I laughed and he grumbled lowly.

"Let's go, chick." Alice snapped. "Go get your bag and we're out. I'll be waiting outside."

I nodded and raced, going upstairs.

Edward's POV

Emmett's house was definitely the one place where we did nothing and enjoyed it. Emmett was a good friend I'd met the end of sophomore year and actually stayed friends with until now. He was a big muscular man that would probably terrify you and most likely destroy you in a fight. He had dark brown curly hair with brown eyes and a goofy ass smile. He could be the most intimidating person in the world but honestly he was a big plush toy with feelings and a heart of gold.

He was lying down on the floor, pressing buttons on his game controller while I versed him from the couch when his phone rang. He cursed and patted the floor until he found the phone, sliding the answer button. He placed it to his ear, never once moving his attention from the game.

"Hello?" He buzzed. "Oh hey, Alice!" He said excited and I rolled my eyes. Emmett and Alice had become such good friends once they finally met each other. I was scared to introduce them to each other in fear that they might start a fling or relationship or something like that. I didn't want that, no way in hell—but when they did meet they ended up abusing each other like the best of friends.

"Why doesn't she call me?" I complained and I heard Emmett chuckle.

"She said because she doesn't like you very much." I yet again rolled my eyes.

"Tell me something new," I muttered and Emmett snickered.

"Uh huh," He said incoherently as he inched closer to the tv. "Yup, we'll buy that when we go. Mhm, no problem. Vanilla? Okay. Bye." He let the phone fall off his ear and went back to playing.

"What'd she want?"

"Uhm…" He trailed off. "She wants us to get an ice cream cake for some friend she has over."  
"Why us?"

"She said she had no time and we're going that way anyways."  
"I guess we're going to have to do that soon, we're leaving in a hour."  
"Uh huh,"

"Be careful with the cake!" Emmett warned as we made our way into my parents' driveway. I threw him a glare and he shut up. He'd been yelling at me about this damn cake all the way here—I was going to hit him with the damn cake. This person better be pretty fucking special for Alice for her to let me tolerate Emmett for a whole half an hour.

My phone vibrated indicating I received a text.

_Come over tomorrow?_

_Tanya_

I grinned but decided that I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her yet.

_Maybe_

_Edward_

Emmett nudged me with his elbow and pointed to the phone. "Tanya?" I nodded and his eyebrow arched. "You got her wrapped around your finger, man."  
I shrugged. What can I do?

"Let's go find out who this person is." I said, opening the door.

"Hopefully it's not her boyfriend."  
I groaned. "I'll kill that little girl if it is."

When we rounded the corner Esme, Carlisle and Alice were all facing us talking to a girl animatedly. I stopped and stared at the girl from behind. She was average height, slim, but with a nice asset to her from the back, her hair was long and layered. She looked hot as hell from the back and I tried to recall meeting this girl but I don't recall Alice introducing her to me. Emmett was caught staring too, before Alice cleared her throat. Esme looked up at me and smiled.

"Edward, dear, come in." I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug to my father as did Emmett.  
"Are you going to _introduce_ us, Alice?" I emphasized the word 'introduce' hoping she'd understand the message. Alice shook her head smiling before the girl turned around and smiled.

"Isabella Swan, nice to meet your acquaintance," Her eyes glinted with humor and my eyes must've popped out of my head. "But I like Bella." Bella? As in Bella from four years ago? Bella, Alice's friend—Charlie Swan's daughter? The girl who cried not wanting to leave, that Bella? I eyed her up and down taking her fully in. She certainly got a little taller, her body filled out perfectly with the right amount of curves. Her once short hair was now long with very subtle highlights and layers. Her eyebrows were perfectly done and arched and her once translucent skin now had a light tint of color to it. Her face lost some of its babyness to it and now was well structured. Her warm chocolate eyes were emphasized by the mascara she had on and laughed along with her.

If Bella was once the girl you wouldn't look once at, now she was the girl couldn't look away from. Definitely an eye catcher. Emmett whistled.

"Damn girl!" He laughed. "Not gonna lie, you're a total hottie." She laughed lightly, thanking him. "So you're Bella," He teased, leaning his elbows against the counter.  
"How'd you know?" He chuckled.

"Al here talked about you restlessly for years! I was wondering if I'd ever get to meet you."

"Bella, this is Emmett, he's a really good friend of Edward's and like part of the family." Carlisle introduced them and she shook his gigantic hand.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett."

"Nice to finally meet you as well, Bella!" Alice eyed the cake and snatched it from my hands.

"Oh goodie, you got it! And it's still cold, you guys are the best." She hopped up and kissed both our cheeks. She opened it, cutting a piece for everyone to eat while my eyes were still glued to Bella. I couldn't get over her transformation from when I last saw her. "Gawking isn't polite, Edward."  
I pursed my lips but started to dig into the cake Alice served in front of me. "Did you recently arrive, Bella?" I asked, in an attempt to start a conversation.

She nodded, drinking some water. "Yes, I arrived yesterday. Alice surprised me and told me she'd come pick me up today." She smiled at Alice. One thing I wasn't sure about is why she would be here now? She left four years ago and never came back until now—obviously.  
"What made you come here? Are you visiting?" She lowered her eyes to the cake in front of her, speaking to it.

"No, I'm here to stay with Charlie for the summer before I have to go away for college." That's right, Bella was Alice's age—she'd just start college this year.

Emmett's attention was obviously captivated. "Charlie's your dad?"

"Yep," She smiled, showing her affection for her father.

"What college are you going to?"

"Seattle University." Alice suddenly squealed, wrapping her tiny arms around Bella's neck causing a woosh of air to leave her body in surprise.

"You're going to be with all of us!" Bella managed to maneuver her way out of Alice's grasp and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you were dorming away?" I chuckled.

"She was," Alice stuck her tongue out. "She didn't want to leave mom and dad or her boyfriend." I sang, teasingly.

Bella's POV

Alice was blushing scarlet red, fuming with Edward. "Shut up!" She huffed. "But yeah I wanted to be able to be a little closer to mom and dad." I remembered Edward was a year older than us, if he goes to the Seattle University, what is he doing here? I'm surprised he's not over there now.

"What college do you go to?" I asked him.

"For now I go to one of the community colleges around here, I want to wait until Alice goes to college so we could all go together."

"Aw, that's really sweet." He threw me a devilish grin and it made me smile back. Edward was literally gorgeous now. He was even taller now but wasn't as lanky anymore; he was a bit more toned out. His once slicked back hair now fell over his forehead in a mess and his voice had become softer but deeper. His eyes were still a brilliant green and he had a winning smile.

"Well we have to go," Emmett stretched his arms widely as he yawned. "We'll probably be back tomorrow." He gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and Carlisle a hug before walking out with Edward next to him  
"See you, Bella." They waved as they shut the door. Alice put the dishes in the sink and grabbed my hand, pulling upstairs. She opened the door, revealing her huge bedroom. It was large and with different colors, illuminating the room. She had many pictures up and notebooks were scattered all over the room floor. I sat down on her bed and saw a picture of her and the back of a blonde kids head. I'm guessing that's the boyfriend.

She flung her shoes and hopped on the bed getting comfortable. "So Bella how was Phoenix? What'd you do there? How long did it take for you to accommodate?" This little girl just kept spitting questions out one after another.

I put up a hand in humor, cutting her off before she continued. "Whoa, whoa girl—slow down. One thing at a time." She zipped her lips. "It took me a couple of months to accommodate there or at least get used to it." I shrugged but started talking again when I saw her mouth open to say something. "I didn't do much, just went to school and then hung out with Renee."

"What about going out with friends?" I physically flinched and it definitely did not go by her. She eyed me closely, guarding my expression.

"I didn't have any friends really." I decided being truthful was the least Alice deserved. She covered her mouth with her hand, obviously surprised—I don't know why, she seemed so surprised, she knew from firsthand accounts that I was painfully shy.

She let out a breath. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was the new-comer in school and I never really became part of any 'clique' you can say. I lived a home and studious life."

"Typical, Bella."  
Her momentarily gloominess was soon dismissed by her new questions. I answered them all—about Phil, about my high lights, about my grades and school and about my house. We were laughing and joking around when she asked the last question she'd saved.

"Any boyfriends, Bells?" I flinched and all laughter ceased. I didn't say anything; I just stared straight ahead, blinking. "Bella?" She asked, moving to sit on her knees, concern crossing her face.  
"No." I shook my head but Alice knew I wasn't being honest.  
"Bella what's wrong?" She asked, searching my face for any hidden answers.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie," She argued. "Why'd you get all serious when I asked you about boyfriends?"  
I shook my head, trying to hold onto my sanity. "Did something happen?" She started to panic and I had to change the direction of the conversation and calm her down before she went into paranoia.

"Alice, I talked a lot about myself, tell me about your life." I suggested, trying to distract her, but she wasn't having it.

"No, you're hiding something." She placed her hand on top of mine as her intense green gaze held mine. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." She whispered and I knew she was right. Even though I hadn't seen Alice in a while, I knew she was still the same girl I said goodbye to many years ago, I knew I could vent to her everything I had inside since the moment I'd moved and she would listen—absorbing everything I said to her. She was the girl I could count on for anything, no matter what. She was right.

I opened my mouth to start speaking, but something crossed my mind, halting my decision. Panic overtook me and I shook my head. No, I can't, not now at least—it's too early.  
"Can we talk about this some other time?" She sighed but nodded.

"I'm here," She repeated and I nodded. _I know, _I thought. I looked over to see it was late, Charlie would want me home.

"I think I have to go home, Charlie's probably wondering what time I'll come back." I muttered.

"Can you come tomorrow? I want you to meet someone."

Esme and Carlisle are going to get sick of seeing me—I joked in my head, but it felt nice to know that I was always welcomed here and that things hadn't changed. It'd be great to hang around a friend for a while—especially since we're going to the same college together.

I smiled widely. "Sure thing,"

"I'll pick you up around noon." I nodded and we made our way downstairs, driving back to my house.


	4. On the A-List

Ch 4 On the A-List

Alice had picked me up at twelve in the afternoon on the dot. She was waiting for me in a pair of skinny jeans and white flowy shirt paired with some heels. She waved me over and we drove off to her house.

"So Emmett's also coming to college with us?"

She sucked the ice cream on the spoon, smacking her lips together afterwards. "Mhm," She hummed.  
"It's going to be interesting…" She laughed, placing the Ben&Jerry's carton back in the freezer. Her phone rang, making her run towards the door.

"Hey, Alice," I heard a sweet voice say. I turned on the stool, careful to keep my balance this time around—to stare at a gorgeous girl walking around the corner into the living room. She was tall, with long silky blonde hair that fell effortlessly down her back; a body that most girls envied and would kill for, like the ones that belonged on the cover of a 'Sports Illustrated' magazine. She had smoldering gray eyes and perfect features. Her legs looked like they ran for miles as she basically strutted into the kitchen, gracefully. At first, I thought Alice had a model come over, but she looked rather young to be one, maybe our age if anything—so around nineteen. Her eyes held surprised as she took in my presence but soon enough she smiled kindly at me, extending her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I don't think I've met you." I placed my hand in hers as Alice walked over to us.  
"Sorry, she's my best friend that I told you about." Rosalie's eyebrows rose in surprise.  
"Oh hello, I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." She smiled again.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."  
"Nice to finally meet you, Alice has told me a lot about you." I felt a little embarrassed—everyone knew me, well knew _of_ me.

"So people tell me," I threw a glance at Alice and she was whistling, looking everywhere but me. "Nice to meet you, Rosalie." She took a seat in front of me, scrolling through her phone.

"Royce?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, obviously looking annoyed.

"Don't even remind me of him, annoying little shit." She growled and Alice sighed.

"What'd he do now?"

Rosalie threw her hands up in frustration. "What the hell doesn't he do?" She placed her hand on her forehead, breathing slowly for a few seconds. "He's rude and inconsiderate. I told him we'd have big problems if I saw him flirting with another girl and that's exactly what he did."

I was a little lost, but from what I could put together it seemed to be that this Royce guy was Rosalie's boyfriend and she wasn't too happy with him. I think Rosalie must've seen my face because her face softened and she giggled.

"Sorry Bella, I forgot you didn't know me. Royce King is my boyfriend." Aha! I was right.

"Why don't you just dump him, Rose?" She hid her face behind her hands.  
"My parents like him, especially my mom. She says he's different from all the other idiots she's met." I understood what she meant—she tried to please her mom, I know that feeling. "Whatever, I'll just argue with him later. I want time away from him." She shut her phone off and tossed it in her pocket bag. "So Bella, where are you going to college?"

Alice beat me to it and told her with a lot of excitement. "She's coming with us!" Rosalie's eyebrow arched and she smiled.

"Well then this should be a lot of fun, I hope you enjoy it with us!"  
"Thank you," I smiled warmly.

"Yes, dear, I'll be back around seven with your father," I heard Esme speak as she came down the stairs. "Love you too, dear. Goodbye." She walked into the kitchen dressed in beautiful lilac dress with black heels—kissing Rosalie's head. "Hello, honey."

"Hey, Esme," Rosalie smiled kindly at her.  
"I'll be back later, Al. I'm going to go out with your dad." She smoothed Alice's hair and she nodded.

"Okay, mom."

"Your brother's going to stop by to get changed so let him in, please."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye, honey." She kissed Alice's head as well as ours and made her way out the door. Once she was gone Rosalie scrunched up her nose, making a face.

"Yay, Edward's coming." Rosalie mumbled sarcastically and I scowled.  
"Not a big fan?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not at all."  
Alice sat next to me. "Rose and Edward don't get along very well."  
"I wonder why."

"Why?" I wanted to know what was so wrong with him. He didn't look like a bad guy, or someone who would hurt another person. He seemed—nice?

"You haven't told her?" Alice stayed quiet, just shook her head.

"I didn't think it was necessary."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It's necessary." She turned to face me. "Edward's a man whore in easy terms. He plays and fucks with any woman that walks in front of him. He's good looking and charming which work to his advantage—he knows that." My eyebrows shot up in total astonishment. I had not been expecting that. Edward was gorgeous of course, but I didn't think he'd play with women, I didn't think Esme would allow that.

"Rose," Alice warned uncomfortably.

"Don't try to sugarcoat it, Al."

Alice sighed, dejected. "He wasn't like that all the time, Bella. Once he started becoming popular after you left he changed. Girls threw themselves at him—he loved it." I knew she didn't like admitting that, she loved Edward after all.

"Yeah, good luck with him." Rosalie added. "You're obviously a very beautiful girl, it'll be no time when he sees you and tries to get you."

"He already saw me."

"Well like I said, no time."  
Alice gave her a small glare. "Edward wouldn't do that because I'd kill him. This is Bella, not one of his fuck buddies. Besides he's with Tanya."  
Tanya? Who's that? I cocked my head to the side trying to see if I recalled a Tanya when I was in high school, but came up empty handed.

"Tanya's his girlfriend?" I wondered and Alice shook her head.

"Not precisely. She's the closest thing to it though. Edward doesn't like the idea of girlfriends—he's never ever even brought a girl home to meet our parents. He usually does himself, but has two main girls, Jane and Tanya. Tanya is the closest thing to a girlfriend—the one with more rights than any other girl. She's been with him since senior year in high school."  
"That's a while." Then the door opened and I heard heavy footsteps walk in, mixed with the clattering of keys hitting each other.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Rose spoke loudly—like she wanted to be heard. The steps ceased for a second before resuming—a flash of bronze mussed hair appearing through the thresh hold of the kitchen, revealing Edward who was glaring at Rosalie as she did the same.

"Rosalie." He said through his teeth. "Nice to see you,"

"Wish I could say the same." He snorted and walked over to grab a glass of water.

"Hey Alice," He greeted before turning to me and smiling widely, his emerald eyes glistening under all the dirt from the outside. "Hey, Bella," He spoke softly and I rolled my eyes. Rose was right, here comes the sudden charm. He noticed my expression and furrowed his brow.

"Hi, Edward." His phone rang and he slid the answer button, placing it to his ear.  
"Hello?" His expression was expectant, like the phone call wasn't really out of the ordinary. "Yeah, okay. An hour—okay, bye." He hung up turning to leave. "I'm leaving in a bit. See you later."

He walked up the stairs and Rosalie sighed in relief. "Moron," Alice giggled and I started laughing.

"Do you think Billy's son could go with you, Bells?" Charlie asked, with a puppy dog pout of his own. I laughed loudly at his expression but didn't answer. I hadn't seen Jake in the longest, maybe even before I left—Alice didn't even know him, I don't think she'd be okay with it and I don't want to just take him without even asking her.

"I'd have to ask Alice." He looked out through the window, grinning—meaning Alice was probably here.

"We can ask her now." There were light knocks on the door and Charlie opened the door revealing a beaming Alice.

"Hi, Charlie!" She chirped skipping over to kiss my cheek.

"Hello, Alice."

"Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded. Charlie stood in front of the door and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Alice, do you think I could ask you for a favor?" She looked confused but nodded.

"Of course Charlie, you know if I can you just ask me and I will." Oh no Alice, he will remember that.

"Well since you made plans with Bella I made plans with a really old friend of mine, but his son wanted to hang out with Bella." I bit my lip nervously staring at Alice's profile. "Do you think he could hang out with you guys—just for today?"  
"Of course, no problem! When's he going to be here?" At that moment a red Chevy truck pulled up into the street, parking behind Alice's car and out came a tall, man, maybe late thirties, with long black hair and russet skin. He waved at Charlie and I noticed that was Billy; next to him came out a boy. His hair was cropped short and he was built as shit.

"Bella, nice to see you again." Billy greeted, looking down at me from his tall frame. "I hope you remember my son, Jacob." Jacob smiled and waved at me from his father's side.

"Hi Billy, Hey Jacob." I waved. "This is my friend Alice. Alice, Billy and Jacob." They both shook her hand softly and Charlie soon was engulfed in his fishing conversation with Billy. Alice nudged me, signaling me to leave and I nodded.

"Okay dad, we'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye guys, thanks Alice!" Alice smiled back at him as we all walked out and filed into Alice's car.  
"So Jacob, how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm nineteen, going on twenty soon." He answered, scratching his cheek.

"Oh so a college boy," Alice giggled and he grinned.

"Nah, I live in a small reservation—our people don't really do outside colleges. We stay within our region."

Alice flashed him a smile. "That's actually pretty cool." When we arrived home, Rosalie was already waiting outside perched on top of the hood of her car with an impatient face.

"Sorry, sorry. We got caught up." Alice apologized.

"It's okay, just let me use your bathroom, I've got to go!" Alice tossed her the keys and she flew in—looking like if it was a magic trick.

"Well welcome Jacob," Alice gestured towards her house and he looked lost, entranced in its simple beauty.

"Wow." He breathed. I went on the tips of my toes and leaned into his ear.

"I know." I whispered.

Edward's POV

"Come back to bed, Edward." Tanya purred from her bed where she was wrapped in her sheets. I gazed at her through the mirror and shook my head.

"No, I have to go home."

"Can I go?"  
"You can't stay."

She jumped up, holding the sheets close to her chest beaming from ear to ear. "That's fine. I'll just say hi to your sister, stay a little and then leave." I shrugged and saw as she bounced into the shower, letting the sheets pool by the entrance.  
I snorted lightly. Alice hated Tanya—she thought she was snotty and superficial, which she was—she never was a fan of our _'relationship.'_ Tanya thought that one day she could win Alice over and somehow be accepted by her—I don't know how she even saw that as a possibility, it's like trying to mix fire and ice together.

Tanya was a beautiful girl, we'd basically grown up together in a sense and she's been one of the longest girls I've slept with. My phone rang shining _'EMMMETT' _in big bold letters.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"No hello, no how are you? I get a yeah? Thanks, man." Emmett sniffed dramatically and I sighed.

"Hello," I started over.

"Much better." He said. "Hello, Edward. How are you on this fine afternoon?"

"Good, what do you want?"

"I'm on my way to your house now, just wanted to ask if you're gonna come."

I ran my hand through my hair, staring at the unruliness of it—especially after that whole sex session. "Yeah, I'm bringing a package with me as well." I whispered, hearing Tanya hum in the shower.

"You're bringing Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, bro."

"I'll see you when I get there." The water turned off and soon Tanya walked out with a white towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her pale blonde hair. She walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Be right back."

"Okay."

I opened Tanya's door and helped her out as she made her way into my house. When I walked in I heard giggling and deep male voices in the kitchen. One I recognized as Emmett's the other didn't sound familiar. I walked in to see Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and some guy I've never seen before in my life, sitting in my kitchen—laughing their faces off.

I cleared my throat and all the attention turned to us. Bella's big brown eyes snapped from me to the girl next to me and I thought it should be time to start with the introductions. I noticed the boy had a big arm draped over her shoulder and my mouth twisted.

"Hi, Alice. Hello Rosalie." Tanya greeted causing both of them to give her dirty stares.

"Hi," Alice said curtly and Rosalie just nodded. Rose was hard to get along with and I felt if she liked you you had to be something special—especially if you were female. Tanya's eyes flew to Bella and she immediately glared at her and I knew it was her ridiculous jealousy raging again. These are times where I wish I wasn't with Tanya; she can be absurd at times.

"Who are you?" She jutted her chin out to Bella rudely and I placed my hand on her arm, pulling her back. Bella smiled sickly at her making me stifle the loose chuckle that wanted to escape.

"Bella, you?"

"Tanya." A spark of recognition sparked through Bella's eyes before she looked away, smirking.  
"Who are you?" I asked the new guy. He squared his shoulders and nodded.

"Jacob Black," A row full of white teeth shined under his russet skin.

"Edward Cullen," I nodded back. There was an awkward silence before Emmett clapped his hands, breaking it.

"Well, this is fun and all but I'm actually starved." He complained, rubbing his now roaring stomach, making everyone but Tanya, laugh.

"If Alice has food and you tell me what you want, I'll whip you up something," Bella winked, jokingly in his direction and I stared in amazement. This girl cooks? That's about as rare as a virgin now a days, all most girls do now is go out and party, cooking is the last thing they learn—if they ever do learn it that is.

Emmett looked like he could cry. "You cook?!"

She stuck out her chest proudly and nodded. "Yep, in Phoenix someone had to do the cooking." Alice giggled and pulled Bella off the stool.

"Do you have chicken cutlets, Al?" Emmett asked as Rosalie rummaged the fridge, pulling out the chicken cutlets.  
"She has them!" She announced and Emmett smiled at her kindly. Emmett had always joked around saying he wanted to marry Rosalie when he saw a picture of her, but when he met her in person for the first time he was nearly knocked off his feet. Her beauty blew him away but he knew she had a boyfriend so he didn't make any efforts.

"Can I use your kitchen?" Bella asked.

"Obviously!" She took the chicken cutlets, oil, potatoes and some seasonings to the counter where Alice followed closely behind.

"Oo, Bella, teach me how to cook!"

"I wouldn't mind learning a trick or two either," Rose added and Bella passed them both knives and potatoes.

"Here, you guys can help me peel these before we start with the actual seasoning." They nodded and started peeling the skin off the potatoes as fast and as carefully as they could. Alice was squealing with delight at the fact that she could make more than an egg. I was enjoying the view of this vision—all the women cooking for a hungry Emmett, it made me laugh. I nudged Tanya with my elbow and she looked at me.

"Wanna cook something?" She snorted, looking away spoiling my good mood.

"As if, I'd cut myself." Tanya was very pampered and up kept, asking that was a stupid question. I didn't say anything else and neither did she, she just stared at everyone from my side. Jacob watched laughing as the girls spilled salt on each other, making fun of their poor coordination skills. I moved away from Tanya and stood next to Emmett, exchanging jokes with him.

Jacob suddenly picked up his phone, excusing himself, to answer a phone call. He appeared seconds later with a sullen face. "I have to go, Bells. My friend Sam needs me asap. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for having me Alice." He kissed her cheek in a friendly matter, moving onto Rose. "Nice meeting you, Rosalie."

"I would give you my hand but it's covered with seasoning." She laughed. "But nice to meet you as well." She kissed his cheek and then he kissed Bella's. "See ya later. Bye Emmett, Edward, Tanya." He nodded towards us, showing himself the way out. I can't say I wasn't relieved when he left, for some reason something about him was a thorn to my side.

"Nice boy," Alice mumbled after he left, resuming her 'cooking.' I totally forgot that Tanya was here until she stomped over to me and pulled my arm harshly. My eyes snapped to her and I could tell she was furious.

"Thank you for paying attention to me, I want to go home." She hissed, frowning.

"We're going to eat."

"I don't want to eat." She sneered, pointing towards the pan that was now starting to warm up with oil. I huffed in frustration, shaking my head.

_"Relax bro, there are girls here—remember she's also a girl." _Emmett whispered and I nodded, thanking him. I grabbed Tanya and walked outside, knowing this was going to become an argument.

"What the hell, Edward?" She shouted making me wince. I didn't want anybody hearing what was going on, but it looked like that option was out of the picture.

Bella's POV

"I thought you said he didn't bring girls home," I whispered to Alice who was concentrating hard on dicing the peppers, like if it was some form of rocket science.

"He doesn't. Tanya is the only one who's come but when our parents aren't here—he's never let anyone meet our mother or father." She answered. "Not even Tanya."

"She's right. He only brings her once in a while when she asks and when he knows Esme and Carlisle aren't here." Emmett chided and I blushed realizing he heard me.

_"What the hell, Edward?" _I heard Tanya's muffled screams from the front porch.

Emmett groaned. "Aw, hell."

_"What do you mean what the hell? What's your problem?" _Edward asked in a more hushed tone.

_"You brought me and fucking left me because three women started cooking! You act like you've never seen a girl cook before—all of you were gawking like if it was abnormal!"_

_"It was funny to see my sister and her friends cook together, that's why you're mad? Are you kidding me?"_

_"Does it look like I'm kidding you?"_

_"You need to stop, Tanya. Seriously. I can't deal with your little jealousy fits." _

_"I'm upset because you moved away from me and left me standing there like an imbecile."_

_"You could've come with me, but you refused." _

_"You could've stayed with me! By my side! You're the wrong one here, Edward. This time, it's you." _

There was an awkward silence and I thought it'd finally stopped when their voices were heard again. _"Whatever, Tanya. You always want me to see a supposable fault. I think we need our space." _

_"Edward, you're joking right?"_

_"No…"_

_"You're unbelievable. Leave me alone, I'm calling Kate."_

_"Why are you going to call your sister?"_

_"To take me home, why else!" _Their voices then disappeared and I stayed in utter amazement at what I just heard.

"Well that was…interesting…" I muttered and Emmett laughed as Edward walked back in without Tanya by his side.

"That went well." Emmett commented with a raised eyebrow while Edward smirked, unaffected by his argument with her.

Edward's POV

Tanya's older sister Kate had come to pick her up and I was glad I had my time away from her for now. I definitely needed it.

"You broke it off with Tanya again?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged, still smirking. "Asshole," She muttered.

"Whatever, Rosalie." I waved a hand of dismissal in her direction.

Bella walked over to the counter and picked up her long brown hair into a tight bun as the smells of the cooking chicken started to float through the kitchen into my nostrils. It smelled delicious, like something my mom makes—it made my mouth water and my stomach growl.

"You left her pretty awfully." Bella commented, sitting down.

Emmett boomed in laughter. "You've obviously never experienced this before. It happens often. They leave each other, do what they need to do and then get back together." I shrugged, brushing it off even though he was exactly right. Tanya and I took many 'breaks' away from each other and we'd see other people before we messed around again.

Bella's face was shocked; I could tell she didn't expect that. "Don't you love her?" She asked seriously and I tried to hide my smile. Love? I didn't do the whole 'I love you' thing. I didn't like it, it was cliché. I didn't have feelings let alone love for anyone but my family.

"I _care_ for her in a way—yes. I like her in a way and I'm attracted to her—yes, but that's where it stops."

"Edward Cullen doesn't fall in love." Emmett mocked and Bella shook her head.

"Shame."

I raised an eyebrow as she walked to the stove, watching her move the chicken.

"Don't believe it's a shame. Love is for later on like later later on, when I'm old and gray." I chuckled. "I'm about winning." I whispered huskily to her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh shit," Emmett snickered. "Watch out, Bella. Edward's got his eyes set." It sounded like a joke, but little did Bella know how right Emmett was. She was my new chase, my new thrill. She snorted lightly, turning her head.

"He can set his eyes all he wants—I'm not a toy. He's not going to get me." Emmett spit out his drink as Alice and Rosalie threw back their heads in a roaring laughter and my jaw hit the floor. Did she really just say I wasn't going to get her? Oh this game just became a whole lot more interesting.

"OH SHIT!" Emmett laughed. "Ah….."

"Shut up," I pushed him off the stool as Bella set a plate of food in front of him and me.

"Eat." She ordered and we did that. She didn't have to tell us twice we stuck forkfuls of mashed potatoes and chicken cutlets—moaning at the delicious taste of it. It was cooked perfectly and it had a different taste, a dash of flavor.

"Mm, Bella this is delicious!" Emmett complimented, closing his eyes in appreciation. She giggled thanking him.  
"He's right it's amazing!" I added. "You guys did great." Soon our plates were empty and we stood up placing our plates in the sink. Emmett burped loudly, signaling he was full.

"Excuse me," Alice scrunched her nose, she hated when we forgot our manners.  
"Ew." Emmett ran over to her and started tickling her making her squeal and scream. "Stop!"  
Emmett pulled away, cracking up while she slapped the back of his head. "Ah, Alice," He groaned rubbing his head. "I never understood why girls were so ticklish."

"Bella's the most ticklish person alive," Alice blurted making Bella stare at her with wide eyes. A mischievous grin appeared on Emmett's face as he approached her swiftly, poking her making her laugh uncontrollably. The sight was actually hilarious and made me laugh along with them. Then Emmett poked her bellybutton, pulling back—hastily.

"Why the hell is there something hard in your bellybutton?" He asked while Bella composed herself.  
"Uhm, are you talking about my belly ring?" Belly rings were one of the hottest piercings on a girl if they could manage to pull it off. Not everyone could—yet everyone tried.

"Lemme see!" Bella slowly lifted her shirt until about under her bra, revealing the light skin across a flat stomach that led to a dangling silver gemmed belly ring that fell down in little facets. It seemed to gleam and stand out against her skin so lovely that I was caught staring at it for a while. I don't know why, but just looking at the belly ring against Bella's smooth skin, did things to me—things that made me shift uncomfortably. As strange as it sounded, that sight aroused me and I had to hide it from them, so I immediately sat on one of the stools watching as Bella hid her stomach again. "That's sick!"

"You didn't tell me you had one," Alice reproached like a nagging mother, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I got it in Phoenix and I didn't think it was important." Rosalie smiled and lifted her shirt a little bit to reveal the silver, belly ring with ruby colored facets falling down against her stomach.

"I have mine too," Emmett's attention was for Rose's stomach, gawking at the bit of skin she revealed for us like a lost man and I shook my head. Pathetic.

"Do you have yours too, Alice?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I never really considered getting one. I didn't know how it would look. It looks great on you guys though."

"Yeah, real hot Bella." I winked at her but she gave me the opposite reaction I'd hoped for. Her face was impassive and that made me twitch—why is she being so difficult?

"Thanks, Edward—means a lot coming from you." She answered sarcastically and I chuckled giving her points for fighting back. She's not the innocent little kitten she looked like. The door open and in walked in Carlisle and Esme greeting us.

"Hi kids, how was your evening?" All eyes snapped to me and for a second I got worried they'd sell me out. My mom would kill me if she'd known I brought a girl here without introducing her, she'd probably beat me into next week.

"Good, mom, Bella cooked for Emmett and Edward and we helped." Alice beamed widely as Esme's attention was caught by the whole Bella cooking comment and my body relaxed—I have to start thanking Alice for saving my ass.

"You cook, dear?" Bella nodded, smiling coyly.

"Yeah, I like it. I had to do it in Phoenix when I was with my mom." Esme smiled.

"Maybe we can cook something together one day?" She suggested and Bella agreed.

"Of course Esme, I'd absolutely love to."

"Good. And I hope you sleep over someday soon—before you guys are off to college."

"She'll sleep over this weekend." Alice interjected before Bella could even speak her opinion. She stared at Alice like a fish out of water as her plans for this weekend were already arranged thanks to my sister.

"Great, I'm glad to hear so." Bella stared at Alice incredulously while I thanked Alice mentally. Maybe I could talk to her and see why she's being so impossible to even flirt with. There has to be something. Carlisle left the room and walked back with someone behind him. Alice squealed loudly, dashing over to her boyfriend.

"Jazzy!" She screamed, jumping on him. "You're here!" He kissed her forehead, smiling in relief as he looked at my sister.

"Yes, baby. I was at my aunt's a little longer than I expected." She hummed against his chest in contentment while we all debated on leaving the happy couple or not. Alice lifted her head off of Jasper's chest glancing over at Bella.

"Jazz, I have to introduce you to somebody." She pulled his arm so he stood in front of Bella, awkwardly. "Jazz this is Bella—my best friend. Bella this is my boyfriend, Jasper."  
He smiled at her kindly in recognition and shook her hand. "Jasper Whitlock,"  
"Bella Swan,"

He chuckled. "I think we all know that. Alice here always talks about you." She pushed him playfully making him grin.

"I'm hoping now Aunt Carol will stop calling," Rosalie sighed placing the dishes on the dish rack so they would dry.  
"I think she will. She had me for a whole three days doing all her work." He rolled his eyes. "I think it'll be a while before she calls again."

"Good. Jasper and I are cousins by the way Bella." Rose explained to a confused Bella. "He's a year older than us—he's Edward and Emmett's age."

"What a small world…"


	5. The First Sour Patch

Ch 5 The First Sour Patch

Bella's POV

"So Forks is treating you okay?" My mom asked worried about my sanity and hoping that I'd changed my mind and move back in with her. I wouldn't be going back to live to Phoenix—and it'd be a while before I visited. I shifted my phone to my left ear, placing my washed clothes into my drawer.

"Yes, I've been hanging out with Alice and a new friend, Rosalie."

"How is Alice?"  
"She's fine, she has a boyfriend. He looks like he cares for her." I added, smiling at nothing—happy for my best friend.

"Well I'm glad for her—she's a great girl and an amazing friend." Her voice held a tint of sadness but I ignored it. "How's Charlie?"

"He's fine, mom. No he isn't drinking—he hasn't even mentioned that." I answered the questions I knew she was thinking about firing. Renee loved to over think things sometimes and that caused her to ask a million questions. I could almost sense the way her shoulders probably slumped in relief when she heard that.

"I'm glad, Bella. Have you seen any boys?"

"Just Edward and his friend Emmett." I answered and I instantly regretted it, knowing I just sparked her interest for the little remark I made.

"Oo, Emmett?" She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he's good looking but I don't think I'm interested."

"…What about Edward?" I bit my lip not knowing how to answer that. Yeah mom, I'm not interested in him because he fucks everything that walks on two legs and doesn't take feelings seriously? No, that's not nice to say—even if it is true. She didn't need to know that.

"He's fine."

"Is he good looking?" She pressed—demanding an answer.

I sighed. "Yes he is, but I'm not interested."

"Why not? He's your best friend's brother…" She trailed off suggestively and I groaned.

"Because I don't date now," The line got quiet and I immediately felt bad for snapping at her. I sighed. "Sorry mom, I just don't want to get involved with anyone now."

"It's…okay, Bella. I know you don't—I shouldn't have even asked."  
"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter. But I'll talk to you later; I'm going out with Charlie."

"Okay bye, honey. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up, staring out of my window—noticing how the mug seemed to create a thick cloud on the ground. Alice was going to call me to pick me up tomorrow for the sleepover she'd arranged for me so I had to remember to pack just enough so she wouldn't flip out.

Charlie wasn't home yet and I wasn't going to go out with him, but I just needed an excuse so Renee didn't get all emotional over the phone over things that were minimal to me now. I loved my mother a lot—but sometimes she could be a handful, Phil has learned that by now. I sat by my laptop scrolling through my iTunes library for something I wanted to listen to when my mind started to wander.  
Edward wasn't a kid anymore—not even a teenager—he was now twenty, a full man. _A good looking one at that. _No, don't even start to think that, he's completely not the guy you want to get involved with. He'll charm his way into your pants, adding you to the list of his conquests and that's not something that was going to fly past me. I grew up in Phoenix this past year, I am able to resist little kid charms and tricks to seduce a woman—so Edward will be simple enough for me to ignore. He might be grown up but his games with women make him still a child.

Edward Cullen won't seduce me and use me like he has every other girl, if he wants to play a game I'll give him a good one at that—I promise. A sudden breeze blew lightly into my room, rustling the papers next to me, bringing my mind back to reality.

"I need to stay focused on one task at a time," I muttered to myself.

I heard the impatient obnoxious beeps from outside, indicating that Alice had arrived and had waited there for more than two minutes. I jumped up, slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder walking over and kissing Charlie's cheek.  
"I'll be back tomorrow, dad." He put down the newspaper, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
"Okay, Bells. Why don't we go out and eat tomorrow, we need to talk." His eyes lowered and his tone was serious but low. Something was wrong with him, he needed to tell me something but when I opened my mouth to ask him, Alice beeped the horn again. "You better get going before she knocks down the door," He chuckled and I rushed out of the house.

"Geesh, I'm going, I'm going!" I exclaimed making my way over to her. Alice greeted me and flung my bag to the back before settling into her seat.

"Rose can't make it today. Her mother is having a family dinner and wants her to bring Royce." She grumbled like a grumpy kid and I laughed.

"Is he really that bad?" She sighed, looking at me for a second.  
"We don't like the way he treats her. He believes he's superior to everyone—including her. Rose has a tough character though so he can't dominate her, so they're almost always clashing and yelling at each other. I think he's mad because she won't sleep with him,"

My head snapped to hers. Somebody as gorgeous and as confident as Rosalie who had many boyfriends was still a virgin? "She's a virgin?" I asked, shocked and Alice giggled shaking her head.

"No, she hasn't been—she just refuses to sleep with Royce. She's not a whore and she's not ready for it with him. She's really just with him because her mom and dad like him. They make her think that he's the best choice for her—I wouldn't put it past them if they try to marry her off to him. Rosalie just tries to please her parents because she loves them."

I turned away to look out the window, trying to absorb what Alice had explained to me about Rosalie. She didn't sound too happy with Royce and I felt sympathy that she had to be with him—maybe she'll realize soon enough she doesn't have to be with him, that there will be other boys her mom will like in the future.

When we arrived at the house, she grabbed my bag before I even got out and was already opening the door. Inside were Emmett and Edward, lounging on the couch, watching a ridiculous show. They heard me come in and immediately stood up to greet us. Emmett gave me a huge friendly hug, spinning me around.

"What's up, Bella?" He asked, placing me down carefully as I ran a hand through my messy hair.  
"Nothing really, you?" He shrugged, pointing to the tv.

"Wasting my life away." He chuckled and I laughed until I bumped into a hard chest. I turned startled to see Edward was much closer to me than I thought—looking down at me, smirking. I cleared my throat taking a step back. He leaned down and placed his lips softly over my cheek. I felt the heat rise up from my neck, all the way up to my cheeks, enflaming my face at this unexpected action. His lips lingered there a little longer than necessary, it was obviously more than a friend gesture so I put my hand on his chest, feeling how tone it was underneath his shirt and patted it twice before pushing him back.

"Hello to you too, Edward," I grumbled, breathing heavily from his lips on my cheek. I forced myself to remain composed; settling for an impassive face so that it would bother him to see his little trick had no effect on me. As I thought, he scowled for a second before smiling.

"Hi Bella, nice to see you around here again."  
"Nice to be back," Alice skipped over throwing Edward my duffle bag.

"Take it upstairs, por favor," She asked in her Spanish accent—making her sound like an innocent little kid. He glared at her before stomping up the stairs. "You know Bella," Alice turned to me. "I want to show you around Forks since you've been gone. Let you meet new people and even some old ones," She giggled. "Maybe plan stuff for the weekends, like a party or club or dinner date!" She clapped her hands looking excited as Emmett had a face of humor next to her.

"Party? Club? You're nineteen Alice, with the face of a twelve year old, what club are you going to?" He teased and she gave him the middle finger. "Plus, I doubt neither Edward nor Jasper will like you going to a party."

I've gone to maybe two or three parties back in Phoenix—they were fun but I didn't do things most kids did there like drinking or dry humping the person behind me.

"Well Jasper would obviously come with us and who cares about Edward!"

"We all care about Edward." Edward said speaking about himself in third person as he rounded the corner with a smile.

"You're killing him, girl, he just became friends with Jasper again." Emmett snickered and Edward's smile fell.

"Not my fault!"  
"Actually it was," Edward debated and that's how that little argument started between the two siblings. Emmett walked over to me and whispered what he meant to fill me in.

"Jasper transferred to school junior year where he met us. We became his friends instantly and hung out with him all the time. Edward usually doesn't let his friends hangout around Alice because he doesn't want them flirting with her but he didn't think it would happen with Jasper." He laughed. "Who would've thought the one time he didn't mind, a relationship would bloom." My eyebrows shot up as I heard how protective Edward was of his sister from Emmett's description. "They had a huge argument. Jasper and him didn't talk for a while, it took some time before Edward could accept their relationship and they could become friends again." I stared as the siblings glowered each other down.

"That's kind of cute," I commented watching as Edward's eyes turned to me in wonder.

"Cute?" Both him and Alice asked in unison and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean maybe a tad bit extreme but it's nice that you have a brother that's protective of you." I shrugged making Edward smile triumphantly. Alice huffed, placing her hands on her delicate hips, looking annoyed.

"You need to get out Bella; I think Forks is taking its toll on you." I rolled my eyes. "So we'll start introducing you to new people and going out more often before we go away to Seattle."  
"Where are you guys going?" Edward asked and Alice raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me saying who cared about you but not what we were talking about?"

"I came in during important matters, obviously." He joked back.

"I'm going to introduce Bella to people and take her out to parties and stuff so she can live a social life and know more people."

"Hey," I whined. "I do have a social life," Edward snorted lightly and I glared at him. "What are you snorting at?"

"You don't have a social life." He stated sternly and my hand balled into a fist. Asshole.

"You're right," I smiled sweetly at him before turning back to Alice. "I need you to take me out to parties to meet more people to talk to, you can dress me up if you'd like." Shit, I didn't just say that. Tell me I didn't just say that. Alice loved to dress me up like if I were a life sized Barbie doll—she experimented on me when we were younger for hours not letting me move. I can only imagine it got worst since she now does know how to use make up. _You put your foot in your mouth big-time. Good job Swan, swell, _my mind shouted at me.

Alice immediately squealed jumping to sit on top of the counter top, her tiny legs swinging in the air. "Oh god, Bella! You've made me so happy. I've got to start looking for parties so I can take you. You're going to look great—and attract all the attention." Edward's jaw tensed up.

"Those parties aren't for girls like you." He spat and I smacked my lips together.

"Nobody invited you." I snapped, walking away taking Alice by the arm. She didn't fight back—she was just trying to understand what happened between me and Edward, but I couldn't even explain it myself. He just irritated me with his smart little comments; I wasn't going to take that.

Edward's POV

I stared in disbelief as Bella dragged Alice out and walked away from the kitchen after our little dispute. It was deadly quiet before Emmett whistled.

"Damn Edward, such a charm with the ladies," He shook his head and I shoved him.

"Shut up,"

"What happened?" I didn't even know what happened, I didn't think she would get so offended over my comment—that was definitely not the reaction I was expecting. She just keeps surprising me every time.

"I wish I could tell you…"

He pointed in the direction the girls left. "Do you like her or something?" I laughed loudly, rubbing my hand over my cheek feeling the stubble on it.

"I don't do the whole feelings thing—you know that. I think she's hot is a different story."

"Right, right. Do you know when Jazz is coming?"

"I think either today or tomorrow—I'm betting on tomorrow. It's already pretty late and Alice is having her little sleepover."

"Hello, dear." Esme kissed my cheek before moving onto Emmett. "Hello, dear." She greeted him and Emmett grinned, goofily. He loved Esme like his own mother—he says Esme actually treats him like a son unlike his mother.  
"Hi mom, hi dad," I gave my dad a hug and he did the same with Emmett.  
"What are you kids doing?" Carlisle asked, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

"Nothing watching tv, the usual." I shrugged. "I think Emmett and I might be going out tomorrow, maybe a club or something." Esme smoothed the hair on my forehead back.

"Okay, dear." I kissed her hand and heard my phone vibrate. It shined Jane in big bright letters and my eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me," I walked outside to the backyard and answered the phone.  
"Jane?"

"Edward, where have you been lately? You haven't talked to me in almost a month. You're leaving me lonely over here." She whined in her child like voice and I almost grinned. When Tanya and I broke things off, Jane was usually the first person to call me and ask me to go over.

"Sorry, Jane—I've had to do a lot of things lately. But now we're talking." She giggled into the phone and I could almost picture her flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, I heard you ended things with Tanya…again."

I laughed. "I really need to find out how your sources find things out so fast."

"That's a secret I'll never tell," She taunted. "But I was thinking we can pick up on old times?"

As tempting as that sounded right now, I was in absolutely no mood to leave my house right now for an hour drive. I'd rather just have a rain check on that.

"I can't today, Jane. I have family plans." She whined slightly into the phone.

"Ugh, Edward," She moaned. "I'm going to kill you when I see you. But fine, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Carlisle walked out at that second and I let out a breath. _Thank god, I might be twenty but I still live in their roof, I don't need interrogations. _He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Your mother and I were wondering, Edward, why is it you've never brought a girl home to us." _Oh I've brought one home, just when you're not around. _

"I don't have a girlfriend," I replied, looking at the trees.

"I feel like you don't want to introduce us to any girl you have." He was right—I didn't. But not for the reasons anybody would suspect. My family is the most important thing in my life, they're top rank in my mind—no girl I've ever been with has met the standards for me to bring them home. They're just girls I date like any young guy would—nothing serious. The day I bring a girl home to meet my parents as my partner, that's the day I'll know I have to marry that woman.

"Dad, these girls aren't really up there to meet you guys. And no, I don't mean up there in society, I mean up there in behavior, in morals. I like to date—I haven't settled down. When I do, then I'll bring home a girl for you, but now—I change girls often, I'm not going to bring a girl I'm not with home to you guys."

"Don't play with women's feelings Edward. You have to be a gentleman. Your mother and I raised you different." My parents had raised me to be chivalrous and courteous and I honestly was with women. I've never treated a women less than a gentleman when I'm with her. They loved that about me for some reason and I didn't mind doing it too much.

"I am a gentleman; mom and you raised me with that engrained since I was a kid." He nodded and I sighed—I guess not seeing your son's love life could be somewhat upsetting and frustrating. "Maybe one day, dad." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Maybe one day a girl will be worthy of meeting you and mom."

"I know she'll be coming soon enough," He whispered before turning and making his way back inside. _Definitely not soon. _

"See you later, Ed." Emmett gave me a pound and I almost punched him in the face. He always found it hysterical to shorten my name and it infuriated me, I hated it so much.

"Call me Ed one more time and my fist will be inside your mouth." I growled through my teeth and he laughed.

"All right, all right, down kitty." He waved goodbye and drove off at midnight, heading back home. Carlisle and Esme were already in their bedroom probably sleeping or reading. I yawned, stretching my arms over my head, feeling them unknot. When I walked past Alice's room Alice was coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Bella fell asleep a couple of minutes ago, she looked really tired." Bella had some bags under her eyes lately—but she didn't seem too tired whenever I saw her. "Which by the way—what was that today?" She whispered-yelled at me, making her mood 180 completely.

"I don't know, I didn't think she was going to get that offended!" I defended myself.

She blew some of her hair off her face, tapping her foot. "Well that's not nice to say regardless! She's my friend Edward, treat her that way." I sighed, Alice had a point—I had to be nicer and watch my mouth around her.

"All right you're right, I'm sorry." I pulled her into a one armed hug and I kissed her hair.  
"It's fine," She rubbed my back, smiling. "Run along!" She kissed my cheek and tip toed slowly into her room.

I walked into my room and stripped out of my black shirt and jeans. I changed into a pair of shorts—feeling comfortable and free. My mind was set on going to bed but I forgot to brush my teeth, I turned to see that it was twelve thirty and I decided I'd get up in fifteen minutes to go brush my teeth. So I lied back against the big, comfortable mattress, finding the sweet spot—no pun intended. Right when I got comfortable it was time for me to get up, so groaning I stood up and walked out into the hallway before I heard feminine sobs.

My attention snapped towards Alice's room, noticing it was coming out from in there. What's going on? I tip toed close enough so I could hear what was going on but not close enough so they could see me. I leaned in and heard muffled sobs again, but no one was talking.

"…Please, Alice…" Bella's voice was cut off by another sob and I realized it was Bella who was crying.

"Bella, why the hell didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you say something? Why haven't you told anybody?" Alice reproached.

Bella—I'm guessing—sniffled. "I don't need to tell anybody, I don't want to. It's not something I like to talk about. You're the only friend that knows."

"You didn't deserve to be treated like that, you didn't deserve that." Alice whispered menacingly and I felt more puzzled than ever.

"Does it matter if I deserved it or not..." She broke off crying again. "It's in the past."

I dared to lean over the door frame to catch of glimpse of the scene that I was overhearing. Alice was sitting with her back towards me, cross legged, on the bed with Bella facing her—tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were blood shot and wet as she kept wiping them ferociously with the back of her hands. Alice took Bella's face in her hands.  
"Bella, it's obviously not in the past." Bella looked down.

"Alice…" Her voice broke. "Nobody can know," She warned. "Nobody. Please." Alice went still for a second and Bella noticed. "I don't need everyone knowing, you knowing is enough."

"I wish you would've told me sooner, Bella. I hate seeing you like this…"

"It'll go away soon," Bella wiped her eyes letting a fake smile spread across her face, through the mini shower storm her eyes did. Alice kissed her forehead and Bella wrapped her fragile arms around her neck. "Please." She begged once more and Alice gave in.

"Fine,"  
"Thank you." I stepped back, walking slowly over thinking what I just saw. Alice and Bella were obviously sharing a secret. This was Bella's secret and it was something that bothered her but she didn't deserve—part of the past. She was sobbing uncontrollably, something that actually pained me to see. I'd never like to see a girl cry—especially Alice—but this was a whole new level of pain. Bella was usually so happy that seeing her like this made me feel upset. Something was going on here that Bella won't let us know and I have to find out what it is.

Bella's POV

I had told Alice what happened in Phoenix and why I had to leave—why I needed to get away from _him._ She came over to me with a tissue box and held it out for me to use with a sad smile. I took one to blow my nose while my eyes remained on her duvet. I didn't want to see the look she gave me, it was the look I probably had a little while ago in Phoenix.

She pulled the blanket back, pushing me against the mattress and placing it over my body. She sat down on my side of the bed and soothed my hair—it felt like something a mother would do to a daughter but I felt comfortable. "Try and sleep, Bella. Tomorrow's a brand new day." She whispered and I nodded, closing my eyes hoping that I could sleep peacefully this time around.

When I woke up the next morning Alice was already dressed and waiting for me to wake up. "Good morning!" She sang and I sat up looking around me.  
"Morning," I mumbled and she laughed, walking over to me and pulling me to my feet. I jumped at the sensation of the cold tiles against my bare feet and hissed lowly.

"Someone's not a morning person," She said as she walked me over to the bathroom. Her bathroom was enormous—with cream and lilac colors setting a peaceful aura to the room. I picked up my hair, scrubbing at my face to get ready for today. I brushed my teeth hastily until they were minty fresh and then walked outside to see my bag missing. My eyebrows furrowed—I know I left them on Alice's chair last night before I went to sleep. Where is it?

"Alice!" I called and she walked into the room, holding on to a pair of light blue skinny jeans I recognized as mine.

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes? And why do you have my jeans in your hands?" I pointed to them and she smiled.

"I didn't like the outfit you brought to wear. It was going to be too loose on you and unflattering on your body." She grimaced like my choice of clothes offended her. I didn't see the problem, I brought a big white V-neck, with a tan pull over sweater and blue jeans and I think I threw in a pair of old combat boots too—it was casual and comfy.

"It's comfortable, there's nothing wrong with it." She put her hand on my arm and shook her head.

"I want you to discover a different side to fashion—and I'm going to help." She smiled running into her closet, coming back with clothes in her hands. "Hm," She mused, holding up two different shirts. One was a light pink and the other was a soft lavender shade. "Try this on," She handed me a full outfit and shoved me into the bathroom making me stumble against the sink. "Sorry!"

I huffed and stripped down into my underwear and bra, pulling the pink sweater over my head. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a soft pink colored sweater. It hung off the shoulders, exposing them and hung loosely until about three quarters of my arm where it scrunched up a little more tightly. It hugged my stomach as well but flowed over it loosely just giving a faint silhouette of it. My jeans hugged my legs tightly giving me a nice form and I liked the way I looked—I looked pretty today. I walked out and Alice grinned nodding her head in approval.

"I love it," She walked back with a pair of bronzed strappy sandals to pair on my feet. "Here, it'll complete the look. Thank god we're the same size or we'd be having problems." I strapped my feet in and ran a hand over my hair.

"Thanks, Alice. I actually really like this outfit." I hugged her and she snapped, smirking.

"I know. I'm going to help you whenever I can." I nodded and we both walked to the kitchen in order to eat some breakfast. I had to go back to Charlie soon, we had an impending conversation and I wouldn't miss a chance to be with my father.  
Right as we walked in there stood Edward with his back towards me as he rummaged through the refrigerator. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of black shorts as they hung low off his body—I gaped, not having words to say anything and Alice cleared her throat.

"It'd be nice if you'd walk around with a shirt when I have friends over." He turned around and scratched his bed-messed hair. He was _very _toned—he had a six pack that led down to his chiseled v, and I looked away so my eyes wouldn't wander anymore.  
"Good morning, Alice." He rolled his eyes, pouring himself a glass of orange juice turning his eyes to me. I felt uncomfortable and felt my cheeks pink up as his eyes widened and lingered on me. "Damn, Bella." He breathed, taking a seat in his chair quickly. "Damn," He repeated and from the corner of my eye, I saw him cross his legs and I knew what that meant. I wanted to giggle at the little fact but I decided against it so I bit my lip in hopes it wouldn't let the giggle escape. His eyes raked over me once more quickly before he shook his head.

"I should go put on a shirt before you beat me with a broom," Edward walked quickly out of the room and Alice rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't love him so much, I'd beat him with a broom." Alice said taking out the egg box. "Pass me the butter, Bella." I gave her the butter and saw as she swiftly cracked four eggs. "I'll make an omelet. It's about as much as I can cook." I laughed at her honesty.  
"That's fine with me,"

Edward's POV

The girl looked good—like really good. I mean I thought she looked good every time I'd seen her so far, but today she wore clothes that flattered her in every aspect. The pink sweater hugged her body, but not tightly and the color set off her lightly tanned skin, making it glow as if it were sun-kissed and even brightened up her face more when she blushed.

My reaction to her was not something I wanted her to see so I made my way out of the kitchen and came to my room to take a breather. I was attracted to her—that was definitely a fact, there was no way of denying it and I had to do something about it. _Ugh, she's being so hard. She's being a chase. _Maybe I had to talk to her in order to get an idea of how to approach her. _Good thinking._ I changed into a pair of stonewashed jeans and a black shirt before heading back downstairs.

"I'll be right back," I heard Alice tell Bella and I knew this was the moment I could talk to her. I walked in and saw her playing with her slim fingers. I took a seat in front of her, startling her—making me chuckle.  
"Sorry," I murmured.

"It's fine."

There was a small awkward silence and I realized she's probably still upset at what happened yesterday between us. I sighed, _women._ "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday Bella, it wasn't supposed to be that offensive." She raised an eyebrow as if she was testing against me and I raised my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I wasn't thinking."

"I figured," She answered sarcastically and I scowled.

"I'm trying to make an effort!" I insisted and she tapped her fingers.

"Okay, you're forgiven." She said and for some reason I smiled making her smile back at me.

"So," I started. "What made you come back here now after so long?" She squirmed uncomfortably and I could tell she didn't want to answer. Maybe it had to do with what I overheard yesterday.

"My mom finally let me come to live with Charlie for a while,"

"Why didn't you live with him before?" I pressed and she shook her head, making her hair float around her.

"It's hard to explain—it's private." She whispered but I couldn't let her go, I wanted to know about her life so I knew how to try and approach her. Besides anything she would tell me would be completely confidential—I wouldn't share it with anyone, it wouldn't be my place.

I leaned forward on my elbows and smiled at her. "I promise I can keep a secret." Her breathing faltered for a second and her eyes widened slightly. I grinned triumphantly. Finally, she gave me the reaction I'd wanted—so she wasn't completely immune, I'm getting somewhere at least.  
"Well after I left I lived in Arizona with mom. In the summer I asked to go visit Charlie because I'd missed him and she was going to let me but someone told her Charlie had a drinking problem." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I didn't know Chief Swan had been an alcoholic. "He apparently started drinking when we left and my mom wouldn't let me go after that—she thought it wouldn't be a safe environment for me to be around. I don't really know the rest." She shrugged nonchalantly before biting her lip and looking towards the door—probably hoping Alice would come in and rescue her.

"And you came now because…?" I pressed.

"Well I'm almost nineteen and I'm going away to college, I told my mom I wanted to be with him after all this time. He had recovered from drinking so there was no reason she could object. We agreed that I'd come as soon as I graduated and well…here I am."

I blinked, hearing her story. I would've never guessed Bella's father was an alcoholic—he seemed like such a collected, strict man. Someone you wouldn't want to have as your enemy. Bella's eyes were bouncing around and I knew she was uncomfortable so I had to change the subject. "Well I'm glad you came back, Alice was going crazy without you and was driving everyone else crazy with her," I chuckled and I heard her giggle like a school girl.  
"Yeah, apparently everyone knew who I was." She answered.  
"You can thank Alice for that," She laughed again and random conversations just started—making us laugh like if we were actually good friends.

"No way!" She said laughing hysterically, leaning back on the stool.  
"I'm serious! Emmett almost got us suspended because we walked into the wrong locker room and you had about fifty girls changing and wanting to throw their shoes at us." I shook my head remembering how Emmett had the brilliant idea to walk into the girls' locker room junior year, thinking it was empty. "The principal gave us fifteen hours of community service in order to avoid suspension and I almost killed him. We painted the school and helped clean up parks and dealt with cranky old ladies—it was so bad."

"Only you guys would do that." She rolled her eyes. "How come Tanya didn't meet your parents?" She blurted before smacking her hand over her mouth. I was taken aback by how blunt and direct her question was.

"Tanya wasn't my girlfriend," I replied smoothly.  
"I know, but still,"  
I shrugged. "I don't like my parents meeting girls I'm with."

_"I love you too, baby. Okay, see you later on then, bye." _I heard Alice walking back in and that was my cue to leave. I stood up and walked around to where Bella was until Alice came up. "Sorry, Jasper called me and I got carried away."

"That's going to be different for you though, since my parents already know you." I whispered in her ear seductively and she gasped loudly as I turned on my heel and walked out chuckling.

_"Asshole." _She muttered and I grinned. Success.

Bella's POV

"Thanks for coming, Bella. I'm sorry about what happened last night," Alice apologized, scowling at the floor of her car before composing herself. "But other than that, I had a great time and I hope we could do it again soon."

"I'd like that, Al." I grabbed the duffle bag that was now empty and clothe less thanks to Alice and her brilliant idea to trash my clothes. Stinkin' little girl.

"Can we hang out Tuesday?" She asked hopeful and I shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, I think Charlie wants us to hang out a little bit." She pouted sad, but nodded.

"Fine, but that means I get you Friday and Saturday." She put her index finger to her lip. "Maybe even Thursday I'll ask him, I don't want to abuse. We'll go somewhere fun to distract you!"

I didn't know whether to grin at the plan she had just explained to me or scowl at the thought of getting ready for all the outings she had planned.

"Okay, so I'll call you later on. I have a dinner pending with Charlie." She smiled and nodded.  
"Let me know how it goes."

I stood outside, taking my lightweight duffle bag inside when I heard Charlie shout in happiness. "And the Mariners win!" I dumped the duffle bag on the floor and he turned to look at me blushing slightly, embarrassed that I saw him like that. "Sorry, Bells, didn't know you were here yet."

I waved my hand shrugging. "It's okay, dad. No big deal—it's nice to see you enjoying yourself." He smiled shyly. "But we had a dinner to go out to and talk about," I reminded him and he immediately grimaced.

"Right, right," He mumbled. "Let's go then."

"Okay," He grabbed his car keys off the dining room table and opened the door for me. When we got in the car he played light pop music in the background and we rode in silence all the way to the restaurant. He helped me inside when we arrived and the hostess came out to greet us. She was probably in her mid-twenties with black hair that was tied in a bun. She smiled at us and asked us how many of us there were.

"Two, please." She nodded, grabbing some menus and walking towards an open table in the back. We followed after her and sat down while she handed us our menus.

"Maggie will be your server for this evening, she'll be right out." She rehearsed her typical lines and walked away, leaving us to look over our food choices. So far the three things that stood out for me were a salad, Penne Vodka, or lasagna.  
"What are you getting, Bells?" He asked, looking thoughtfully at his choices as well.  
"Uhm, I think I'm going to go with Penne Vodka." I shut my menu, placing it carefully between us and he nodded.

"Same here," The waitress came and took our orders, telling us she'd be back with our drinks.

"What's up, dad?" I asked casually and he shifted in his seat, playing with his utensils.  
"I want you to know what's happened."


	6. Charlie's Shameful Secret

Ch 6 Charlie's Shameful Secret

"What happened?" I asked, hearing the confusion clear in my voice.  
"You know your mother and I loved each other very much," He looked up at me but I still wasn't too sure where he was getting at with that. "Our lives started out very young when you came, but I was fine with that. You were the best gift in our relationship you know, you were really somethin' special," He murmured and my face softened. "We raised you together for fourteen years of our lives—you turned into a beautiful young girl from the baby we knew." He looked past me, smiling at the memory fondly. "Renee and I thought that our family was complete that our lives were set in stone and we were happy. Our lives were perfect for us."

I recalled back at the dim memories of my parents laughing together at my clumsiness as I tripped over my own two feet, or the love in their eyes when I painted them a picture of themselves. Never in a million years would I have thought back then that my parents would divorce each other—they seemed so happy, it was sometimes still hard to believe. Charlie cleared his throat, before he continued, his voice taking a deeper tone.  
"Then when you were fourteen our problems started. Renee didn't want me to work as a deputy of Forks in the first place but she soon enough got over it. Later on, she read of horrible crimes and how many police were killed in search of these criminals. She didn't want me taking those risks and I yelled at her telling her to stay away from the newspapers, that they filled her head with nonsense and stupidities." He sighed. "Then my schedule was to change to off hours if I wanted to get promoted and that's when Renee went insane. She told me our family wouldn't be the same, but I didn't listen to her. Every couple had their fights but ours got progressively worse every time. We went from starting to fight because of my career choice to fighting about what the weather was outside.

"There was a crack in our relationship and it was never able to be sealed up again—instead it was pulled open with every argument." He confessed looking away and I felt the blood circulate in my body slowly. "Then she had it." He shut his eyes as he remembered painfully what happened. "She didn't want to deal with my career, with me. She wanted to start a new life away from Forks. She spit in my face that she hated Forks and that she didn't get to live the life she wanted here." He wrung his hands as he continued. "I couldn't hold onto her, Bells. I couldn't. I loved her, but I couldn't force her to stay.

"What hurt me the most was that she took you," He leaned over and cupped my cheek. "You were my only child, my little girl—I know I wasn't the world's greatest father and that Renee usually made the decisions when it came to you because she was scared of my judgment—but when you left, it took a toll on me." He leaned back and took a deep breath as he was ready to admit the rest of his story.

"I resorted to liquor." He whispered so low that I wasn't sure that I heard right. "It numbed the pain for a while until I sobered up—it made me forget that the love of my life and my kid weren't with me anymore." His voice cracked and I could see his eyes were all hazy. I felt a knot in my throat as his words pierced my heart. Charlie wasn't the man to usually spill his emotions for everyone to see so this was taking me by surprise and really hurting me.

"Dad, you don't have to do this." I said trying to relieve him, but he shook his head.

"I want to. I was an alcoholic for about a year—it was bad. Most of my money went towards liquor, I stayed home to myself and I got laid off my job." He stuck his fork through his macaroni and played with it. "The worst was when I found out Renee barred you from coming to see me because she found out that I drank my life away. That hurt me—it hurt me enough to slap some sense into me. I didn't want to go the rest of my life away from you so I quit drinking—I even went to a therapist to help me cope and talk my issues out. After nine months I was clean. I begged for my job back and they gave it back because I was good at it before my problem—I was under probation for a while though. My life was slowly shifting back, and with the help of Billy I became a normal man again." A small smile appeared on his face and I pushed down the lump in my throat.

"I'm…sorry, daddy," I mumbled, closing my eyes. He had such a horrible life when we left—his relationship with my mom had gone rock bottom and ever since then so did his life. He shook his head.  
"It wasn't your fault, Bella. I was a weak man, I made wrong choices—I would change them if I could, but I can't. Your mother's happy and in love and you're now a grown up woman. I missed out on so much of your life…" He trailed off, looking sadly at his penne.

I scratched my arm nervously, before placing my hand over his. "You didn't miss out on anything special," I whispered.  
"I want to make up for it, Bells. I want to be a dad for you from now on." I smiled, happy at the thought and nodded.  
"I'd like that,"

We went back to eating as we made small conversation after that emotional confession.  
"Alice is going to beg you to take me for a good three days," I warned, eating my ice cream he ordered for me.  
He laughed and shook his head. "That girl might as well be your sister. You guys are like glue to paper." I smiled, knowing he was right. Alice and I had this bond ever since we met each other and even after so many years, now that we've seen each other its back—like it never left in the first place. "If you spend the week with me, I'll let her have you for the three days she wants you."

"Sounds fair enough," We laughed and enjoyed our little father-daughter date before we went home. "I'm going to call Alice," I grabbed the phone and dialed the Cullen's house number, knowing she never answers the phone at this time.

After the second ring the phone shuffled. "Hello," a sweet voice floated through the phone and I stood still, unable to speak. _That's certainly not Alice._ It was Edward, my god did he have such a soft voice, like velvet to my ears. I smiled stupidly before he talked on the phone again, clearly irritated. "Hello?"

I cleared my head, gathering my thoughts together. "Hi Edward, its Bella, is Alice there?"

I could picture his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Hey Bella," He answered happily into the phone. "Alice actually isn't here at this moment."

Darn, I was pretty tired and wanted to get some sleep before I decided to stay up all night. I sighed into the phone, "Okay, thanks Edward."  
"Wait!" My attention was caught. "You know, she'll be back in about…ten minutes. She's coming back from her date with Jasper. Just stick on the phone with me." He suggested nonchalantly while I felt weak stomached.  
"Huh,"

"Stay with me on the phone, until Alice arrives," He spoke with humor in his voice softly, teasing me.  
"I know what you said! I mean why would I stay with you on the phone?"

"Ouch," He replied, laughing, taking no offense to my comment. "You don't wanna stick on the phone with me?"

"And do what?"

"Talk, obviously. Sheesh, you don't do this often do you?" Again he was joking and this time I cracked a smile.  
"You're horrible. But fine, only until Alice comes back."

"That's fine with me." He answered. "So how'd your day go?"

I walked over to pull out my pajamas for tonight. "Good, I went out to dinner."  
"With who?" His tone hushed down.

"My father," I answered and I could almost feel the weird feeling lift away from the phone call. "What about you?"

"It was fine. I'm going out with Emmett in a little to a club actually." I raised my eyebrow, those two went everywhere together.

"Is Emmett like your right hand man?" I asked and he laughed into the phone.

"Yeah and my wing-man," He whispered lowly into the phone. I rolled my eyes, _as if he needed a wing-man. From what I heard, girls basically fling themselves onto him. He just has to say when and how. _  
"Like you need that," I disputed and he chuckled.

"Surprisingly enough, sometimes I do." I didn't know what to answer him so I decided ending the call was the best.

"Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" I questioned him making him snort.

"Trying to get rid of me so fast Isabella?" I frowned at my full name, it was so distasteful and such a mouthful.

"I don't like being called Isabella, Eduardo." I guessed he didn't like people messing with his name, so this could be a little entertaining. I heard some plates fall against each other onto the sink and I laughed knowing it was his fault.  
He groaned into the phone and it made me stop laughing and blush. _What the hell. _"Have you been hanging out with Emmett and I don't know about it?" His question confused me, why would he ask me that?

"No? Why?"

"Because he's the only person that messes with my name and calls me that."  
"Oh, woops! Well now we're even."

"Touché," He laughed again. "You're a tough one, I'll admit."

_"I'm_ _home, guys!" _Alice's tinkling voice was heard in the background and I silently thanked her, I wasn't sure what else to talk about with Edward. _"Hey Edward," _I heard her voice closer. _"Who are you on the phone with?" _  
"Bella," He answered and for some unknown reason, I felt happy. I liked the idea of him telling Alice he was on the phone with me—I could register her face of shock when he told her that.

_"Oh, she was going to call me, crap. Let me just use the bathroom and I'll take the phone. Just talk to her for a minute, Edward." _He chuckled.

"I've been talking to you for a good ten minutes and she thinks I just picked up the phone."

"That's Alice for you,"

"You know," He started. "This is fun, when you call the house I'm going to pick up the phone."

I gasped lightly, oh no I couldn't do this every time. "Uh…"

"Okay, I'm glad we agreed." I could sense the smile he had on his face while I tried to put a coherent sentence together. "Alice is coming. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Bella," My name came out like a caress from his mouth and it made me shiver. Okay, seriously this has to stop—I'm not liking it.

"Bye Edward," The phone shuffled before it went quiet.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped into the phone and I felt some sort of relief to be out of that weird situation.

"Hey, Al,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing lying in bed after dinner with Charlie. How about you?"

I heard the refrigerator open as she hummed. "Just got home from a date with Jasper." Her voice rose a little when she said his name and I could tell this boy had her heart. "What happened at dinner?"

"Charlie confessed everything to me."

"What do you mean everything?" I went into deep detail, explaining to her what Charlie had told me—I filled her in with every gap that she wondered about and she gasped and sighed in all the places she had too. She listened intently at what I told her and asked questions when she was able to.

"Wow, Bella. What your father told you is from very deep in him." She said, still in surprise.  
I sighed into the phone, nodding. "I know, it took me by surprise."  
"I'm sure! He was being honest, I'll give him that. I'm proud of Charlie."  
"I am too, he didn't have to."  
"He didn't, but he wanted to which is the difference. He wants to make up for lost time."

"I really appreciate it then. He also said that if you let me spend this week with him you can take me Friday and Saturday and _maybe _Thursday." She squealed into the phone making me nearly fall off my bed from how loud she was. "Ow," I muttered.

"I can't wait, this is so fun! I'm already making plans for us to go to a club soon. You're going to love it!"  
"I don't do the whole dry humping on other people thing," I announced to her so she's well aware that I wouldn't dance like that. She blew air through her lips, snapping her fingers into the phone.  
"Duh, you don't have to. We'll just dance—without looking like horny freaks." She giggled into the phone and I joined her. This should be fun.

I felt something shake my leg, so I shook it off and turned to my side nuzzling my face against the pillow. He chuckled and nudged my shoulder. "Wake up, kid." I groaned wishing Charlie would go back to bed and let me sleep for another hour.  
"No," I moaned.

"Come on, I want to spend the day with you," He insisted and I knew he wouldn't give up and go away so I sat up, crossing my arms. My hair must look like I was electrocuted and I kept on yawning. "We're going to spend some time with Billy and then we'll hang out." He smiled and I could see this is something he's been looking forward to. I couldn't deny my dad when he was trying just because I was tired, so I smiled back and reluctantly got up to get ready.

"We'll only be here for a little bit. I just want to visit Billy." I nodded getting out of the car noticing that Billy and Jacob were already waiting by the door, smiling.  
"Hi Billy, hi Jake," I greeted them and they both gave me hugs.  
"Hello, Bella,"  
"Hey Bella," Jake smiled his white brilliant smile—stepping aside so that I could go inside. Their house was the same since the last time I'd seen it—small but cozy, with animal pelts hanging over the sofas from their hunting trips. In the living room in a big frame, hanging over the largest sofa, was the photo of a native woman. She was stunning, with her russet skin and glossy black hair that was combed back into a ponytail. She had dark eyes that sparkled through the picture and a wide white smile. As I examined the photo, I noticed that many of her features were similar to that of Jacob's. They had the same chin, and the same squared jaw. He had her eyes and definitely had her smile. This had to be his mother.

"That's my mom," Jacob said, confirming my thoughts out loud. "She died when I was really young, I don't remember her. I don't think I ever told you either," He smiled sadly as he gazed at the picture.

"She's very beautiful." I whispered and he nodded.

"She was. Her name was Leia, she died one day in her sleep—we still don't understand how, or why."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, in a mere attempt to make him feel better. "I'm sorry,"

He placed his hand over mine. "It's okay. Don't worry." He turned and walked over to his kitchen and I followed after him. He grabbed a Twinkie, shoving it in his mouth in one bite as I stared at him in disbelief. I didn't think it was humanly possible to eat anything in one bite, let alone a Twinkie! He grinned widely, crumbs of the Twinkie falling over his lip.

"Ugh, Jake, cover your mouth!" I reproached putting my hands over my face while I heard him laugh.  
"Sorry sorry. You want?" I peeked through my fingers to see him offering me a Twinkie. I shook my head and he ate that one as well, this time with more manners. "So, what are you going to study in college?"

"Journalism," I answered back. I loved reading; it was one of my favorite things to do when I could. Back in Phoenix, my mom made a small shelf where I could place my books after reading them, but soon enough I needed another one with the amount of books I read. Reading and writing mixed in hand and hand and when I wrote down my feelings or stories or even school reports, I would express myself in depth so the reader could understand my point—and my teachers always praised it. That's when I decided I wanted to write, to share my knowledge and feelings onto a piece of paper that can capture a person's attention.

He raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of milk from his glass. "That's a pretty tall goal for such a small girl," He joked and I stuck my tongue out.

"Ha, ha,"

"Joking, joking. But I take it you like writing?"

"Yeah, I like to write until I run out of things to write about and I'm pretty good at it," I shrugged trying not to sound like I was bragging.  
He licked the milk mustache from above his lip off before speaking. "Pft, where were you during my high school years, I could've used your help!"  
I laughed thinking of a little Jacob scratching his head, struggling as his paper was blank before him.  
"I'm guessing writing isn't your strength?" He stared at me as if I had magically grown three heads. _I'm guessing not._

"Writing isn't a strong topic for a lot of people, you're just weird," He scrunched up his nose and I rolled my eyes, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Thanks, that's something nice to say," I muttered at him.

"Ya know," He started and I looked at his face, seeing he was smiling kindly at me. "We were friends when we were younger, maybe we should pick up on that relationship."

For some reason, I didn't mind the idea of being friends with him—it was actually quite relieving to have another old friend in Forks, besides Alice. _And Edward,_ my mind added and I shot it down immediately. No, I don't think I can call ourselves friends, we argue and bicker—not to mention the fact that he sees me as another conquest to add to his list, so no I don't think of him as a friend.

"That'd be nice, it'd be cool to have another friend besides Alice," I giggled and he laughed.

"She's an energizer bunny, how the hell do you keep up with her?"

"A lot of practice, buddy." I answered laughing and heard as both Charlie and Billy entered the kitchen.

"All right bud, we can go now." Charlie said, extending his arm for me to take. "I'll see you later, Billy." The two men shook hands and nodded.  
"Of course, we'll hang out this weekend." Jacob pursed his lips from behind his father.

"My dad has more of a social life than me," he grumbled and I shook my head smiling. "We'll hang out soon, Bella. See ya." He walked over, giving me a huge bear hug before walking up the stairs.

"Bye, Bella." Billy waved and I smiled at him.  
"Goodbye Billy."

When we got in the car, Charlie had one eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked confused and he shrugged, making a face.

"Oh, nothing." He dismissed and I knew where he was getting at. How wonderful would it be for me and Jacob to get together? The two men would be with each other twenty four seven. Charlie would like that, but he was already jumping to conclusions. Jacob and I were old friends that were picking up on an old friendship—nothing more.

"Don't even think about it," I warned and he pouted.

"Yeah, yeah," I turned my face towards the window and sighed, shaking my head.

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this; probable chances of him picking up are actually quite high. Maybe I should just hang up and call Alice's cell phone. I looked over at the clock and saw it was ten fifteen. I huffed—Alice likes to leave her phone on the charger around this time so she won't pick up. Stinkin' pixie for making me do this. The phone rang a second time and I was about to hang up thinking that maybe the Cullens were out somewhere when someone picked up.

"Cullen's residence, Emmett speaking," Emmett answered the phone practically singing his line making me giggle at his tone. "Oh oh, I can figure out who this is! Don't tell me!" I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from saying anything to indicate it was me on the phone. The phone was silent for a couple of seconds as Emmett tried to figure out who I was when I heard what seemed to be Jasper's voice over the phone.

_"Who is it?" _He asked.

"Not sure, I'm trying to figure it out!" He called back and I shook my head at Emmett's silliness.

"Emmett, its Bella." I said and he groaned.

"Aw man, I can't believe I didn't guess it!" He moped before brightening up instantly. "Hey, Bella!" He greeted making me feel like a child. For some reason whenever Emmett was around or I talked to him, he made me feel like a child who was talking to another child.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted back, and then I heard a muffled voice in the background.

_"Did you say Bella?" _

"Mhm," Emmett answered. "Why?"

_"Give me that!" _The voice commanded as the phone shuffled like if someone was snatching it from someone. "Hello?" Edward's voice was clear, strong but soft over the phone making me smile involuntarily.  
"Hi Edward," I greeted a little too happy and I mentally cursed myself. _We have to work on this. _

Edward's POV

"Hi Bella," I answered back, grinning at nothing. Jasper was sprawled out on the floor reading a book and Emmett was flickering aimlessly through channels. "What are you doing?" I asked casually, walking over and sitting at the far end of the couch.

"Calling for Alice," She said and I 'tskd' at her in disappointment.  
"Sheesh, you never call for me," I replied, rolling my eyes and Emmett's head snapped to me, watching me suspiciously.

"I've called twice, Edward," She retorted as if it were a common fact I'd missed. "And why would I call you?"

"Damn, you love deflating my ego don't you?"

She laughed into the phone a full throw your head back laugh. It was a contagious sound, a sweet one at that—not like most girls' laughs.

"Somebody has to, that thing's too big to inhabit one body," She replied softly and I could tell that behind the joke there was a serious tone to it—a double meaning but I shrugged it off. My ego was pretty big, but it never bothered me obviously so her comment really didn't offend me.

"I'm guessing you're the one that's taken up such a complicated task?" I asked jokingly.  
"Mhm," She hummed. "It'll be normal sized when I'm done," her tone sounded threatening and my eyes shot open in surprise. Dangerous little tiger, aren't we?  
"We'll have to see about that." Right at that moment Alice walked in, laughing, with Rosalie by her side as they both gripped tightly onto their iced coffees  
they'd run out to get. Jasper shot up and picked up Alice, kissing her tightly, smiling as they pulled away.

Alice and Jasper shared a very honest and loving relationship. They weren't all over each other or sloppy, they were very controlled and affectionate in a subtle way. Jasper was one of those few guys that when he said "I love you" he meant it and Alice knew that. After I accepted their relationship I knew that Jasper was the one for Alice—he had made her complete and as corny and mushy as that sounds that's what my sister deserves. She's his princess and that made me glad that she didn't get a guy like me—I know that I don't settle down and that I get with a lot of women and that's the opposite of what Alice needed. Jasper was her everything and vice versa.

He walked over to Rose and kissed her cheek after Emmett greeted her first with a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and I could tell she had some sort of attraction towards him, but she wasn't going to admit to that. I realized I hadn't said a word over the phone to Bella and she's probably thinking I died or hung up.

"Sorry, Alice and Rosalie are here."

There was no response and I started to get worried that maybe she had hung up on me until I heard light, deep breaths. They were very steady and consistent as they were heard over the phone and I tried to hide my smile behind my hand. She fell asleep, that's so cute—she sounds like a little girl sleeping. I couldn't stay on the phone forever so I decided to whisper a quick goodnight before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Alice asked taking a sip from her iced latte, offering a little to Jasper who shook his head—he wasn't a big fan of iced coffee.  
"Bella," Emmett sang teasingly to her making me frown and both Alice and Rosalie's eye's snap up.

"Would you look at that," Rosalie mused with a smirk that had a hidden message I couldn't decode.  
"Look at what?" I asked, irritated and she shrugged, her smirk still in place.

"Nothing,"

"What'd Bella want? Why didn't you pass the phone?"

I put the phone back on its base, answering Alice. "She called to speak with you but she fell asleep over the phone so I don't think that would've worked out very well,"

She closed her eyes briefly. "Shit, I really have to start carrying my phone around so she can call me to that." If Bella called her cell phone that would mean she wouldn't call the house anymore and I actually enjoyed our small conversations, they were full of jokes that made us laugh.  
"Or you can be here around ten when she calls," I shrugged and Emmett grinned a dimple smile.

"Yeah why not, Al." He said and Alice sighed.

"Fine, fine I'll call her tomorrow morning. Rose and I are going to change, be right back." She pecked Jasper's lips, racing up the stairs with Rose behind her. When I turned to sit, Emmett was behind me with a dangerous smile on his face.

"What?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"What are your feelings for Bella?" Emmett questioned like a therapist would to his patient and I almost choked on my own saliva. Those were big words in one sentence that I didn't hear often.  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard me,"

I looked around seeing if some divine miracle would save me. "I don't have feelings for Bella."

Jasper walked around and gave me a challenging look. "I really doubt that, it doesn't look like she's a nobody."

My mind was racing with their words in panic and I waved my hands in front of them. "Whoa, whoa, you guys are getting too wild now! I admit the girl's pretty…" _More than pretty. _Emmett snorted distastefully.

"Pretty? No, Tanya and Jane are pretty, this girl is hot—she's beautiful, man." I stared at him shocked, trying to put together the answers they wanted.

"Uhm…" I struggled and Jasper patted my back.

"We thought you'd be single forever." I coughed nervously, looking around the room. What is going on? They're tying me down to Bella without my consent.

"What the hell? Guys, I'm attracted to her—liking her is completely different." I opposed hoping they'd stop.

"It didn't sound like it." Emmett countered, jutting his chin.

"She's just harder to get than other girls," I muttered knowing how lame that excuse sounded.

"Maybe 'cause she's not like other girls," Emmett shook his head and I took a deep breath.

"Guys, I'm not ready to let go of being myself. I don't settle down—you know that."

"You mean you're not ready to stop fucking every living creature?" I frowned at the harshness of Emmett's words. Usually he didn't comment on what I did, actually it was very rare if he did, but now he was just unleashing everything he was thinking.

"I—" Emmett and Jasper exchanged a glance before sighing, stopping me mid-sentence.

"Don't play with her, Edward." Jasper warned, staring me directly in my eyes. "She's not just a simple girl—Rosalie's taken a liking to her you know," I gaped at him—Rosalie actually liked other women besides herself and Alice? Holy shit. "Besides," He continued. "Alice would _never _forgive you."

I hung my head knowing he was right—they were right. Alice would kill me if I did to her friend what I did to most girls. I had to cool it or I'd end up castrated. "Relax guys," I said, at loss for other words. They resumed their spots on the floor and turned on the tv fighting for the remote, as I sat in the couch staring at the wall like if it was the most interesting thing.


	7. Awkward Encounters

**A/N: Hey guys ! I haven't been posting author's notes it hasn't let me but its finally working anyways, I hope you all enjoy an early chapter rather than waiting til Friday. Let me know what you think :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**

Ch 7 Awkward Encounters

Alice's POV

Rosalie removed her ear from the doorway after the guys' conversation and sat cross legged in front of me on my bed. She sighed, shaking her head and I stared glumly at the door.  
"Jazz is right. I wouldn't forgive him—ever." If Edward got with Bella as nothing serious Bella would be crushed. She'd stop coming over as often and start distancing herself and I wouldn't be able to handle that—I loved her.

"You're brother's so immature." She sneered, combing her hair with her fingers. "But, I don't think he's being honest." She shrugged and I looked at her curiously.  
"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but there's something off about him lately. Bella's his new prey but there's more, we need to find out how much more."  
"I think he probably died of surprise when Jasper told him you liked her," I giggled and she rolled her eyes before smiling.

"I know, _shocker._ I guess it's because I can tell Bella's pretty transparent—she's not full of herself, she's kind but she also has a tough edge to her. She's not fake." Rosalie hated a good ninety eight percent of the world's woman population because they always used to envy her and try and stain her reputation by starting rumors. She was backstabbed by a lot of girlfriends up until she met me—it took a while but she was able to trust me.

Her phone rang and she sighed as she looked at her phone. I knew what that meant, it was probably Royce. She answered the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Rose, how are you pumpkin?" _Rosalie scrunched her nose up in disgust. She _hated _being called pumpkin; she considered it the worst endearment and Royce loved to call her that every time they talked.  
"Hi Royce, I'm fine. I'm at Alice's how about you?"

_"I'm good, hanging out with the guys," _Rosalie cracked her fingers, shaking her head. _"What are you doing at Alice's?" _  
"I'm sleeping over." It was quiet for a second before you heard a bunch of laughter and bottle clatter. "Are you drinking?" She asked—anger clear in her voice. Alcohol and Royce didn't go well together—he became annoying and clingy as well as bi polar.

_"Huh? Oh yeah, a little, the guys are celebrating a scholarship so they got some drinks." _Men's laughter was heard in the background behind the loud music. _"Is that Emmett there?" _  
Rosalie sighed, knowing the direction where this conversation was heading and bracing herself for it.

"Yes, I know you don't like him but he's Edward's friend. He has just as much right to be here as I do."

_"Whatever, he just better watch himself. You're mine."_ He emphasized the last sentence and Rosalie squirmed.

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

_"Goodnight, pumpkin." _She hung up the phone and slammed it next to her on the mattress, huffing heavily.

"I don't even know what to do with him anymore." I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me. "Not today, Al. Please." I zipped my lips and kept all comments to myself.

"I was thinking about doing a small little dinner outing with everyone when Bella comes over this weekend, that way she gets to know everyone a little better."  
"I like that idea, we'll all go down to Port Angeles and have a kicking meal." She gave me a thumb's up, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Who's going?"

"Me, you, Emmett, Jazzy, Edward—" I counted on my fingers. "And if Bella wants to bring anyone."

"Maybe that kid Jacob that came over last time?"  
"Brilliant! We'll let her know tomorrow when we call." She nodded and we got ready for bed.

I grabbed my car keys going to pick up Bella from her house. It was Thursday and Charlie has lent me her all weekend, boy do I love that man! As a father, of course. I ran down the stairs where I saw Edward texting and I immediately knew it was someone he was going to hook up with or finding out where there was a party. He looked up from his iPhone to look at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to pick up Bella," I replied, eating a piece of orange from his plate. He smiled slightly, before he removed any expression from his face. "Oh I don't know if Emmett told you, but we're all going out to a little dinner together tonight in Port Angeles."

"Tonight?"

"Yep."

He pressed his lips together. "I'm not sure, I have plans tonight…" I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew what that meant, or more directly who that meant. It was too early for him to make up with Tanya so there was only one more possible option.  
"Jane?" He nodded and I shook my head.

"Whatever, your loss." He looked struggled but otherwise remained unmoving. Esme walked around the corner in her silk robe, smiling at us.

"Good morning my children," She greeted, kissing my head kindly. I smiled and hugged her around the waist. She eyed me up and down and immediately raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going so early in the morning, missy?" I giggled and feigned innocence.

"Well, mommy, I'm going to pick up Bella because she's going to spend the weekend with us, I hope that's okay?" She laughed and kissed my head.  
"Of course it's all right, dear. You know I love Bella as a daughter and I know you've been very happy since she's arrived—this house is hers." Edward took his glass of water and chugged it down.

I beamed. "Great! Then you wouldn't mind her sleeping over next weekend too…" I trailed off, looking down and Esme shook her head.  
"I don't mind dear, but make sure Charlie doesn't." I waved my hand at her, shrugging.

"Pish, posh, I already asked Charlie—he's okay with her as long as he spends some time with her as well."  
Edward clicked his tongue. "I like how you arrange her plans." He said sarcastically and I glared at him.

"Shut up, it's a shame you're not included in them." He narrowed his eyes at me and I knew I spoke a little too much. _Oh well, he'll get over it._

Esme looked over at him, confused as Carlisle walked in after looking slightly tired but like always with a mug of coffee in his hands. He kissed Esme good morning and hugged me tightly.  
"Good morning, daddy." I chirped and he chuckled, kissing my hair.

"Good morning, sunshine."  
"Why isn't Edward included in your plans? I thought he got along with Bella?" Esme wondered and Edward shot me a quick death stare. Stupid boy.

"Well mom, he is a grown up, he's twenty now—he's hanging out with some friends tonight."  
"He'll always be my baby boy," Esme cooed and Edward blushed hard, turning a brilliant red color making me burst out in laughter.

"Mom!" He whined, covering his face and she smiled at him, blowing him a quick kiss.

"You're going out with Emmett and Jasper?" Carlisle asked and I stopped laughing. Welp, I didn't think that one through.

"No, he's going out with some old high school friends. Emmett and Jasper are coming with us—they want to get to know Bella more." They smiled at each other, glad that everyone was getting along.

"Actually," Edward started. "I've cancelled my plans for tonight. I want to get to know Bella more as well; she's going to be hanging out a lot with this one—might as well know who else I'm dealing with." I glared at him, not quite knowing what his intentions for knowing Bella were. He threw me a quick side smile and I suddenly smiled, glad that I could actually hang out with everyone—including Edward. Now I could watch him closely and control him if he decided to get out of line.

Esme clapped, delighted with the idea and Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I'm glad, son. Good choice."

Edward nodded and I turned saying goodbye to everyone, walking to my car calling Bella's house. _She really needs a phone. _Charlie picked up and I told him I'd be there in twenty minutes, he agreed and told Bella while I was over the phone she had fifteen minutes. I heard stumbling and complaints and I knew Bella hurt herself. Clumsy girl.

When I pulled into the drive way, I skipped over and knocked on the door, Charlie opened the door holding Bella's stuff in one hand while she raced down the stairs. She kissed her father's cheek and said her goodbye's.

"See you later, dad!" She waved him off and we drove back to my house, as we sang out in the car the entire time.  
"So dinner tonight." I confirmed and she bit her lip and I knew she didn't tell me something so I sighed. "What is it?"

"I kind of invited Jacob, is that all right? I told him I'd hang out with him this weekend, not knowing we were all going out."

"That's fine, Bella." She smiled.

"Thanks, Al. He's an old friend I want to catch up with as well. He isn't staying long; he has a job to do with one of his friends." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"You sure he's just your friend?" She didn't blush like I thought she would—instead she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He's just my friend. I don't like him like that." I took a quick glance at her eyes and noticed she was telling the truth. I turned my mouth and was happy about that. Bella had to find the perfect guy but for that she's going to have to date, that's if she wanted to.

"Okay, just asking."

"Hello, sweetheart." Esme cheerfully greeted Bella at the door. Bella hugged her, greeting her back before walking inside. "Carlisle went to work early and he told me to send you his greetings,"

"Thank you," Bella smiled and I grabbed her hand, towing her to my bed room. On our way there I heard Edward's muffled anger from behind his door like as if he were arguing with someone. Someone doesn't sound too happy about Edward cancelling plans. I let Bella enter my room and walked by Edward's room.  
_"I don't want to hang out Jane!" _His tone sounded impatient. _"Because I have to do other things, we'll see each other some other time all right?" _A long pause. _"No I haven't forgotten the times we've had…All right, no, seriously we'll get together soon, but today I can't okay, I've got important stuff. Bye." _  
I tip toed back into my room, smiling in secret. Aw, I'm glad he changed his plans to hang out with everyone and blew Jane off when she insisted.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella's question brought me back to the present and I just shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood." She gave me a weird face before unpacking her clothes.  
"What time's dinner?" She asked, placing her duffle bag under my chair. I sat down on the floor, looking for my other shoe.

"Around six o'clock. So we have a while before we start getting ready, Rose will meet us there—Royce is coming,"

"I'll get to meet him?"

"Unfortunately,"

"Sounds great," She muttered sarcastically.

I walked out of my room, looking for my makeup bag, but coming up empty handed. _Ugh, why is this so frustrating?_ I stomped towards Esme's room but only saw her kit. Edward poked his head through the door, curious at all the noise I was making.

"What are you doing? It's four in the afternoon!"

"Edward," I whined. "Have you seen my makeup kit? I can't find it and me and Bella need to start getting ready."

"Its two hours before anything. Why are you starting now?"  
"Because!"

"I think you moved it to the guest room," I walked in and saw the makeup bag on top of the night stand and I breathed in relief. Thank you. I grabbed it and saw Edward was standing there still looking out into the halls towards the guest room.

"You're the best, thank you!" I kissed his cheek and he laughed, shutting the door behind him. When I entered my room Bella had come out of the shower and was wrapped in a bright pink towel. Her hair was stringy against her face as she sat waiting for me on my bed. I wiggled my makeup bag in her face and she scowled. "Come on!"  
She walked over to me, propping herself down on the little seat I had in front of my dresser. "I have something nice to wear; I think you'll actually like it." She murmured.  
"Let me see," She stood up and walked back with a beautiful cream colored Puff Sleeve Chiffon Playsuit with a slim brown belt around the waist. My eyes ran over the outfit in approval and Bella smiled. "I love it!" I pushed her down into the seat and allowed my hands to get to work over her face.

Bella's face was pretty flawless. She had no acne, scars or blemishes. It was a light beige color from her years in Phoenix that only had little dark circles under her eyes due to the lack of sleep lately. I grabbed my cover up and dabbed it under her eyes, brightening them up instantly. I grabbed my liquid eyeliner, drawling a thick black cat line and finishing it off with some mascara to give her eyes the smoldering look. Her cheeks had a tint of pink to them on their own so there was no need to add more, so I just pressed a light pink lip stick on Bella's lips and before I knew it her makeup was done!

Her hair waved slightly on her own and she brushed through it quickly untangling it and it fell in big locks down her back. I told her to try the playsuit on while I looked for matching shoes in my closet. Hm, Bella needs something that'll hold her balance but look great on her, matching the outfit. _I know what'll go!_ I snapped my fingers, digging through my closet finding my Steve Madden wedges. When I showed her them fear crossed her face but I assured her she wouldn't fall once the entire night—she'd be perfectly safe.

She strapped herself in, standing up for me to take a good look. "I don't know, Alice." She squirmed, pulling at the hem of the playsuit.

I stood back in admiration. "No, Bella, you look great! I love this outfit on you." The playsuit was feminine enough to show off her figure and long legs, but wasn't slutty enough to overwhelm with skin. It was the perfect combination.  
"I guess," She mumbled and I immediately got upset.

"Listen Isabella Swan, you will not have that attitude—you look _beautiful_ it's time you learn to accept it and act to it." She sighed but nodded.

"You're right."

I heard the door open and I knew that people had arrived. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the stairs. I placed my hands on her shoulders and smiled. "You look great." I repeated and this time she smiled brightly.  
"Where's Alice?" I heard Jasper ask and I couldn't help but giggle at his impatience. His voice ceased and I laughed at his next statement. "I hear her baby giggle, she's around here."  
His back was to me, so I ran up behind him to jump on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.  
"Hi baby," I said bubbly and he immediately grinned, pulling me in front of him.  
"Hello, darlin'" He gave me a once over look before tilting my chin up and kissing me.  
"Ew, ew." Emmett whined and I pulled back with the intent to throw him a dirty look but my attention was caught with Bella and Edward.

Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at Jasper and I with love filled eyes while Edward's eyes raked her over again and again endlessly—as if he couldn't get enough of her. From their point of view, they were completely oblivious to the world but in a third party's eyes—such as myself—I could see that there was a weird atmosphere there. Her eyes snapped to his before lowering and her cheeks went pink. There was a spark there! It was little, but there was definitely a little bit of a spark between them.

Edward cleared his throat walking up to her. "You look great, Bella." He complimented and she mumbled her thanks to him.

Bella's POV

"I think it's time we go, Rosalie, Royce and Jacob will meet us there," Alice said placing her small jacket over her thin frame. I noticed Edward grimace at the wall past me.

"Jacob's coming?" He asked dreadfully and I looked at him to study his face. He had a deep scowl on his face, his eyebrows were furrowed and he had frown lines on his forehead. He looked taken aback—upset even—with the mention of Jacob's company.  
I nodded. "Yes, he's staying for a little while before he goes somewhere else." Edward didn't answer—he just walked out the door. I stood after him a little shocked and not really knowing what to do. The others didn't notice—or at least didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so they didn't question him.

Emmett came up to me with a grin and offered me his arm. "I would say I'd drive you in my jeep but I doubt you want to get your hair messed up." I grabbed his arm with both of my hands and shrugged.  
"I don't mind."  
"Then you're coming with me!" He announced almost running out the door with me by his side.

I noticed Edward was leaning against a silver Volvo I guess was his as he glanced quickly at me and Emmett. Somehow I felt like it was wrong to be holding onto Emmett—and it was making me feel uncomfortable although I doubt he noticed. Emmett helped me in and when I looked back, he was already in his car as Alice got into hers.

We drove all the way into Port Angeles and I watched as many memories floated in my mind from when I was younger. Emmett parked in between Alice and another car and was by my side, helping me off.

"Thanks," I whispered and he nodded.  
"No problem, Bella." Alice walked over to us with Japer's hand in hers and her other one, scrolling through her phone.

"Rosalie's inside already," She said and Edward joined us momentarily. "Jacob's arrived minutes after her. He's with them now." Everyone nodded in understanding as we walked into the restaurant. The hostess took one boring look in our direction before she straightened up, smiling brightly at Emmett and Edward.  
"Welcome," She purred, keeping her eyes glued on them. "How many?"

"Our party's already here." I said curtly causing everyone to stare at me briefly.  
"Yes our friends our here. Rosalie Hale?" The name seemed to register in her head, because she towed us to her. Rosalie was sitting in the middle of the table looking stunning as always in her black baby doll and her golden locks twisted into two pieces down the middle—revealing her gorgeous face. She was talking with Jacob who sat in front of her, laughing while a man sat next to her, observing the two bitterly through narrowed eyes.

_That must be Royce, _I thought. He was without mistake a very handsome guy: his hair was a lighter shade of blonde than Rosalie's. His eyes were a pale blue in the contrast with his pale skin that was framed by dark gold eyebrows. And his face seemed like it was in a permanent scowl as he had his arm possessively over Rose's shoulders. The scene looked familiar and it snapped back to about five months ago. I shook the thought away and concentrated on sitting down.  
Alice and Jasper sat at the far end of the table, while Emmett sat on one side, Jacob and I sat on the other. Edward sat next to Royce, which was right in front of me and smiled in my direction. I smiled back but other than that said nothing to him. Jacob greeted me with his bear hug, which resulted to be a challenge to do while sitting down.

"I don't think I can stay 'til dinner, Bells." He scowled. "Sam and my father need me, but we can do this again some other time, where I'll actually stay full time."  
"That'd be good!"

"Hello guys my name is Darrel and I'll be your waiter this evening." The waiter was a guy in his early thirties who seemed to be bored off his mind with his job. "Can I start you off with any drinks?"

Alice, Jasper and Emmett all wanted a Pepsi, while Edward, Jacob, Rosalie and I ordered water. Royce ordered a cup of white wine and that made Rosalie huff. I remembered Rosalie doesn't like it when Royce drinks—he goes a little cuckoo.  
"Don't start," he warned but she didn't pay him any mind, like if he wasn't there.

"How do you guys know each other?" Jasper asked referring to Jacob and me. We looked at each other and laughed.  
"We've known each other since we were kids. Our fathers are best friends." I answered, remembering the times we played doctor as kids or made mud pies for our parents to eat for our 'restaurant.'

"That's quite a while," Edward commented, taking a sip from his water. "Longer than Alice?" I nodded.

"Yeah, obviously, you guys moved here when she was a freshman in high school." Edward knew that it didn't make sense that he even thought of that question.  
"No romantic relation ever?" Rosalie questioned with a raised eyebrow and this time Jacob laughed, slapping his knee before flinging his arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side. Alice studied his movement like a scientist, dissecting a frog and Edward's hands tightened before he grabbed the silverware.

"With this girl?" He jutted his chin towards me, resuming his laughter. "Nah, she's been a close friend since ever." I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Darrel asked when he came back.

"I'm not gonna stay so I'll see you guys later," Jacob stood up saying his goodbyes before walking off, but not before turning around to tell me something. "I'll call you sometime!" I waved him off as he left the restaurant. When I turned back all eyes turned to me, and I shrugged.  
"Just friends guys, just friends," I clarified in case their minds were wondering otherwise.  
We ordered our meal and went back to our insignificant chatter. Jokes were shared as were old stories and everyone—except Royce—laughed, enjoying themselves.

"And you weren't going to come Edward," Alice smirked and he rolled his eyes, brushing her comment off like nothing, although it captured my attention. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

"You weren't going to come?" The table got quiet as he looked down embarrassed Alice had shared that detail with everyone, which I wasn't supposed to know. I'm guessing he thought I would get offended and to be honest I actually was a little. His plans weren't to hang out with me like everyone else, but to go out with other people. I frowned, what made him change his mind?

"No, he was going to hang out with someone else, but he changed his mind last minute." Alice replied for him.  
"You sure _you_ changed your mind?" I raised an eyebrow glancing between him and Alice. Alice was a wicked little girl with the power of persuasion that she used very often. It was ninety eight percent effective every time she'd use it, it sounds like her hands were in this. He looked to see where my gaze was and shook his head, smiling kindly.

"_I_ changed my mind," He whispered. "And it was the best choice." He stared straight into my eyes and I could see sincerity in them. I looked down at my napkin and blushed furiously making him chuckle. We went through our meal continuing to laugh and joke with each other like normal friends would when Alice suddenly stiffened.

Edward looked at his sister with confusion written on his face. It seemed like he was silently asking her what was wrong but she didn't move, just stared down behind him. When I followed her stare I saw a small girl and a guy by her side walk until they were behind Edward. He turned around to look at what was going on, jolting backwards when his sight met the two people.

The girl was very attractive. She was petite with golden skin and blonde hair that cascaded in waves over her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkly blue, and her lips were a little too full for her face. She had fine features and stood tall with confidence—almost with cockiness. The boy next to her had similar features. The same eyebrows and nose, as well as the same eyes, with the only difference that he had dark brown hair that flopped over his forehead and he seemed to have a mixture between sweet pleasure and utter disgust on his face. They looked related—like brother and sister.

"Edward!" The girl squealed, throwing herself on his lap and crashing her lips against his. Edward's eyes widened in surprise as the girl connected their lips, moving them against his. Everyone spit out their drink watching this, while I had utter revolt in my stomach. Bile threatened to come up and I was thinking of excusing myself. I wanted to grab her off him and shove her out of the restaurant. My hands fisted at my side and I turned my face away to avoid the sight of seeing them. For some reason it angered me and I don't know if it was because she came out of nowhere and threw herself on him in an unladylike fashion in front of everyone or for some other unknown reason.

Edward has a fixation with blondes, I noticed. Tanya was blonde and this girl was as well—he had a problem with brunettes apparently. It felt like forever before Edward pulled her back at arm's length. The girl was smiling down at him eagerly and hungry and I'm pretty sure that if he didn't speak in the next minute she would drop her panties for him in front of everyone in this restaurant. _She already threw herself on him like his girlfriend,_ my mind sneered and I tried to cool myself off by sipping my water.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" He asked and the girl pouted. Aha, so this is Jane. Alice told me Jane and Tanya are the main girls he sleeps with—so it was true. Now that I see it, I believe it. _Sadly. _

"You've left me lonely," She complained, swinging her feet from his lap. "You cancelled on me and I really wanted to see you, so someone told me they saw you here and well, here I am!" She outstretched her arms, beaming at him.

"I told you I couldn't hang out today." He sounded serious and her face immediately fell as she glared at him—obviously not pleased with his reaction.  
"You told me you had important matters." She didn't directly say we weren't important, but if that hint wasn't blunt enough, well then I don't know what is. I glared at her from under my lashes, knowing Edward wasn't going to defend us.

"These are important matters," He countered defensively, shocking me—proving me wrong. I gasped lightly and the guy Jane had come with turned to look at me. He smiled slightly before turning his attention back at the frustrated couple.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Rosalie slammed her glass hard against the table in an opposing way and smiled sickly at her, raking her from head to toe.

"I don't see much importance either," Jane's eyes flared and Royce pulled Rosalie back.  
"Bitch," Jane muttered and that's when I had it.

"Shut up," I said strongly at her making her head snap to me as well as everyone else's on the table.

"What?"

"I said shut up, don't come here to our dinner and start your little hissy fit. If Edward cancelled plans with you take that up with him at some other time rather than now where you come and insult everybody." Edward's eyes never left my face while I talked, it's like he was in a trance. "So please if you two angry love birds want to tear each other apart, take it outside. I know I don't want to deal with your shit."

The girl's mouth dropped at my sudden burst of a statement and Edward had a small smile that appeared on his face for a second before disappearing making me think I imagined it.  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to shu—" Edward took her wrists pulling her attention to him.

"Don't." He said sternly. "Don't you even dare. You're not going to insult her or anyone else—let's go outside." He stood up and pulled her tightly to his side as she whimpered slightly. The boy that looked like her brother started to follow them when Edward turned around to glare at him.

"You want to follow us everywhere, Alec?" Edward spat and Alec glared at him, grabbing the small blonde by her elbow protectively.

"If you're forgetting, Cullen, this is _my _sister. I won't allow you to mistreat her." He snapped back as I mentally congratulated myself for guessing their relation right. I'm getting good at this whole 'guess their relation' game.

Jane pushed against his chest, sighing softly. "Wait in the car, Alec." She said looking up at him with pleading eyes. He looked at her in surprise and she touched his cheek. "Don't worry, I've got this." He seemed to struggle, not sure what to do—whether to do as his sister wants or pull her from Edward to take her away. Edward seemed to be getting more impatient by the second, noticing his hesitation. _Patience is definitely not one of his virtues, _I thought.

"Listen to your sister," Alec looked doubtful before letting go of her elbow and smirking.

"I can wait here until you come back, something sweet's seemed to catch my eye," His eyes flickered to me briefly and this didn't go unnoticed by anybody. I scratched my arm nervously, biting me lip—not knowing how to react.

"The hell you are!" Edward's emerald eyes flared.

"Car." Jane insisted sternly, trying to avoid a confrontation between the two guys and he chuckled.  
"All right, all right." He turned to me, bowing his head in an olden century fashion. "I'll see you around."

"Uhm, okay." I stuttered and he walked out while Edward took Jane outside to fight out the current events.

The table was quiet before Emmett let out a wind of air, breaking the silence. "Damn, Bella. I give you props for standing up to Jane like that."

"Yeah, we usually let them go on and on." Jasper added, kissing Alice's head.

Rosalie smiled, raising her glass in front of everyone. "To Bella, for having the biggest balls out of everyone here." She laughed and I joined, clattering all of our glasses of Pepsi and tap water together.

_"Sit down, Rose! You're embarrassing me."_Royce hissed in her ear and she growled at him, pulling away from him. That's when I noticed the fight for dominance in that relationship—like Alice said, Royce thought he was superior to everyone and wanted to be the superior one in the relationship. But Rosalie's character isn't very submissive—she's the kind of girl that doesn't give a fuck if she hurts your feelings, as long as she gets her point across and that's what seemed to be happening now.

It had been ten minutes since Edward walked outside with Jane and there had been no sign of them, so we ordered the check.

"He's probably making out with her somewhere." Emmett said, shaking his head. I flinched slightly at the possibility of them kissing in a corner somewhere after their argument. They would let their lust and anger become passion and…_STOP. _I was thinking of Edward in too many ways that it wasn't healthy, whatever he does shouldn't bother me. I need to realize that.

"Or took her somewhere and left us with the bill," Jasper looked at the bill with a pained expression as he pulled out his credit card, giving it back to our waiter. I sipped on my water quietly, trying to focus on something to lift my mood back up. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice quickly glancing at me before going into her purse.

"Here you go, enjoy your night." Darrel said as he gave us back the check book. We paid and all stood up getting ready to leave. I pushed my seat in sulking, when I saw the chair in front of me being pushed in as well. My head snapped up and I saw Edward smiling at me, as he left some singles for the waiter. He looked fine, like as if he didn't argue with Jane at all. Maybe Emmett and Jasper were right maybe…

I held my head high and walked past him to the outside. Everyone followed behind me, ready for our departures. Royce held Rose with an iron grip around her waist, but she didn't seem to enjoy it much.

"I have to drive Rose home. She'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Rose looked at us sadly before leaving with Royce. Emmett gazed after her until she disappeared into the night.

"Told you we don't like him." Alice whispered and I nodded.

"Jerk much?"

Edward came over to me and pulled me close to him. When I noticed our proximity I instantly panicked. My heart went into a frenzy as I tried to push the dizziness away. His eyes were shining brightly on his face and his intoxicating smell was filling my nose. "Wanna come home with me this time?" I looked at him with horror that he had the _audacity_ to ask me that. How dare he? He noticed my expression and frowned. "Not like that. I meant want me to drive you to my house?" _Oh, well now I feel a little stupid. _I blushed at my silly assumption taking it way out of context. He lifted my chin to see his face and that's when I remembered where I was. I pushed him away from me and shook my head.

"No," His face fell and I tried to fix my choice of words. "I came with Emmett, the least I can do is go back with him." He looked bummed out but nodded, understanding. Emmett took my arm, taking a quick glance at Edward before taking me over to the jeep. He picked me up around the waist so I could climb over the door, setting me in.

"Up and over!" He jogged over to the driver's side and turned on the ignition, taking off back to Forks.

"How was it?" Carlisle asked from the couch where Esme was wrapped around him.

"It was fun, daddy!" Alice clapped happily and Carlisle smiled at his daughter.

"I'm glad, honey. Did you enjoy yourself Bella?" Yeah I did, until your son's fuck buddy popped in and insulted us all—then she killed my night. But I couldn't tell Carlisle that, it was rude and wrong—he was extended family to me so I decided to tell him half the truth.

"Yeah, we all joked around and had fun," Esme peeked over the couch and grinned.  
"I'm glad you're having a good time, dear. You've been here almost a month and I'm happy Alice is allowing you to enjoy it." That's right next weekend I would be here for a month. Where does the time go? Soon I'd be off with everyone to Seattle to go to school.

"What are you guys going to do?" Carlisle asked and Edward shrugged pointing to a door to the far left of the room.  
"Maybe go to the basement for a little, before everyone decides to sleep." Alice and I exchanged looks and agreed, but we'd change first.  
"We'll meet you guys downstairs, we're going to go change," She said and we went to her room where we scrubbed off our makeup, feeling fresh faced, and put on our pajamas. I grabbed my shorts and oversized shirt and gathered my hair in a loose ponytail while Alice wore her plaid pajama pants and white tank top with her pixie hair pointing in all directions.

Edward's POV

"So…" Emmett started breaking the silence. "What happened with Jane?"

"I argued with her, what else?"

Jasper gave me a sarcastic look, rolling his eyes. "Obviously, but did you do anything else? You took quite long."

I glared at him knowing where he thought my argument with Jane went. "No, I didn't have sex with her. I wasn't going to have sex in the middle of the parking lot with her twin brother there!"

"But you would've if he wasn't?" Emmett challenged and I groaned, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "I was really angry with her, with the way she talked to you guys."

"I thought you cancelled on her?"

I sat on the couch, placing my feet on top of the center table. Esme would kill me if she saw me do this. "I did, she said it herself. She came because someone probably told her I was out with friends."

"I don't understand why you deal with her, it's like she's your girlfriend." Emmett muttered and I sighed.

"Jane won't ever be my girlfriend, neither will Tanya. They just bark like Chihuahua's thinking they have some claim—but they don't. If every girl I've slept with had claim, there would be a big issue."

"Cocky much?" I flinched remembering when the other night Bella told me my ego was too big for my body. "What Bella did though was really impressive." I chuckled seeing Bella's cheeks all red from anger, as her eyes sparkled and her lips curled up into a half pout. She looked so cute, like a baby tiger. And then when she exploded on Jane, she went from being cute to being completely hot. She went from being a cub to a full grown tiger—usually girls that argue are such a turn off, but seeing her in such a heat defending her friends against somebody she didn't even know was impressive and a turn on. I discovered something new about her—she seemed very loyal and very low tempered.

"I know she didn't even know Jane and she just went all 'get the hell out of here and fuck Edward somewhere else!'"

I gave him a poker face, not finding humor in his joke at all. "She did not say that."  
Jasper waved a hand in dismissal. "She might as well have,"  
"Fuck you, man." I sneered and their eyebrows shot up.

"Touchy, touchy." Emmett mocked and I gave him the middle finger.  
"Obviously when you make it seem like I fuck everything that walks at every given moment." I snapped.  
"All right, relax yourself. We were just joking!" Jasper came between us to stop any more rising anger. He was always the peacemaker, the one who calmed down the riot and stopped things from stirring up into something bigger. I stepped away from Emmett and walked back to the couch.

"Whatever."


	8. Bonding

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I feel like I uploaded a lot more than eight chapters lmao I guess it's how much wording I've written per chapter. But anyways, enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think :D**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 8 Bonding

Bella's POV

We were on our way to the basement, passing by a cuddled Carlisle and Esme—making me smile at their love. When we walked downstairs the guys were sitting on opposite ends of the rooms in silence, not even looking at each other. Alice and I exchanged confused looks with each other as we reached the bottom of the steps. Did something happen here?

"This looks like a war zone," Alice said, walking over to Jasper who immediately engulfed her in a hug. I stood by the stairs, not knowing where to go and sit. "Did we miss something?"

"No," Edward replied sitting up, removing his legs from the table. "Just bickering, it's whatever." He waved his hand and I pulled on the hem of my shirt. His eyes turned to me and he smiled, patting the spot next to him. Before I could even consider an option my legs walked me over to the sofa and I sat down as far away from him as possible. I invited Emmett and he joyously bounced over to sit between us. Edward frowned but shrugged moving his attention to Jasper and Alice.

Everyone chatted together about the night except for certain parts, specifically Jane and Edward's little rendezvous. "Let's see if Rose will call today," Alice said sadly and Jasper shook his head, looking pained.

"She would've been here if it wasn't for _Royce,_" He grimaced at Royce's name leaving his lips, like a bitter taste in his mouth. "I wish her mom didn't like Royce, Rose wouldn't be dating him."  
"You know, she'll realize she doesn't need him," I whispered, looking down at the floor. Jasper stared at me before sighing.  
"I'm hoping she does, sooner rather than later preferably."  
Edward and I didn't speak to each other, we spoke to everyone but ourselves—like if we didn't exist to one another and it felt odd, but I shrugged it away and laughed the night away with everyone—feeling slightly lifted—until they had to leave.

I hugged Emmett and Jasper as they walked out the door and I smiled, feeling a little tired from the day. Alice turned to me smiling mischievously, swinging my wrists in between her hands. "So…There's a club in the next two weeks and we're going!" She squealed and my nose scrunched up, not knowing how I felt about that.

"Do I have a choice?" She shook her head, her smile never fading from her glowing face. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Fine, but then let I'll spend next weekend at my house, okay?" She stopped bouncing but agreed, whining as she did.

"Ugh, okay." I grinned.

"Perfect." Edward strolled straight by us not saying a word making his way up the stairs into his room. Odd, he usually at least says good night before leaving.

Alice dropped me off home Sunday in the afternoon after her little weekend at her house. It was fun, we hung out with Rose and it was a girl's weekend after that dinner. I didn't really see the guys or Edward—he went out the entire time and came back looking somewhat exhausted, satisfied and mad, not even looking in my direction. We didn't cross words to each other and I thought that that was best for us; it would keep my weird reactions to him I've had lately, under control.

I set dinner on the table and called Charlie over to eat. "Coming, Bells." He called from the living room where he was trying to figure out a crossword puzzle he'd started the night before. He came in rubbing his hands together as he saw his meal in front of him. "This looks amazing."

I threw him a smile, thanking him. "Thanks dad." I took a plate of food for myself and sat myself across from him, eating in a comfortable silence.

"How was your weekend with the Cullens?" He asked, taking a forkful of meat into his mouth, chewing hastily.

"It was fun. I went out to get to know Alice's boyfriend and friends." I answered and his eyebrows rose.

"Well I'm glad, you deserve to have fun." He murmured, continuing to dig into his already half empty plate. "Did you have many friends like Alice in Phoenix?" I circled my salad with my fork, mindlessly as he asked the question.  
Charlie's chewing slowed as he studied my reaction. "No, I didn't have friends in Phoenix." I confessed truthfully.

"Why not?"

I grabbed my plate, suddenly losing appetite and placing it into the sink. "I was the new comer, a lot of people weren't really friendly," I shrugged at the memory of how kids sneered and turned their heads at my appearance in their high school as a transfer student. "I didn't care much."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin, looking away. "You missed your friends here?"

"I didn't have many, dad. You know that, but yes I missed Alice."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Bella,"

"Don't apologize. You don't have to. Anyways, onto bigger and brighter topics," I said, changing the course of direction our dinner had taken.

He chuckled standing up and placing his plate on top of mine in the sink. "I actually have a gift for you." A surprise? Really? I haven't gotten a surprise in a long time, well besides Alice showing up here when I arrived. He left the kitchen and came back with a little box in his hands. "I know it took me a while but I was savin' up money," He handed me the rectangular box and I slowly opened the lid, gasping at what was inside.

"Dad, this can't be for me…" I choked as I took the white object in my hand and rubbed it against my hands.

"I knew you didn't have a phone, Bells. It took me a while but I was able to get it for you." In my hands was the white iPhone 4S. It was brand new and Charlie had gotten it just for me. My old phone was left in Phoenix with my mom and wasn't one of the top lines, I never really cared much for a top line phone but just the fact that my dad saved up his money to get it for me meant so much more to me than the phone itself did.

"Wow…" I breathed, still amazed as I pressed the home button and it lit up the screen to a light blue preprogrammed background. I looked at Charlie to see him blushing lightly, ducking his face from direct view. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "This is amazing dad, thank you so much." He grinned, all traces of pink leaving his face back to normal color.

"You're welcome, my number's preprogrammed in there and so is your mother's." He smiled sadly and I looked at him wondering how he got Renee's number. "When you called her from my phone you left her number registered, and it was the only number without a name." He answered my unspoken question and I nodded—still too excited over my new phone. I had to call Alice when I was done with the dishes! I placed my phone on the counter, turning on the sink to wash the first plate when Charlie's hand shot out and turned off the faucet, shaking his head.

"I'll do this, you cooked—I clean." He negotiated and I nodded smiling, excusing myself to go to my room and call Alice.

I groaned, crap I forgot the last couple of digits for her number, that meant I had to call her house. _I hope Edward doesn't answer,_I thought, crossing my fingers. At the second ring a lovely kind voice filled the phone.  
"Hello?" Esme answered sweetly making me wipe my forehead with relief that it wasn't her son.

"Hi Esme, its Bella." I greeted into the phone.

"Hi, dear, what can I help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if Alice is around."

I heard the door open in the background and I silently hoped that was her. "Actually, sweetheart she just left for a coffee run," She chuckled at her daughter's silliness.

_"Hi mom," _Edward's voice swept through the phone onto my side and I froze. Well I just jinxed myself.

"Hello, honey." Esme greeted back happily. "How was your outing?"

_"Fine," _He replied blandly as if he just said that so she wouldn't press questions. _"Who are you on the phone with?" _

"Bella," Oh don't talk to me, don't talk to me, don't talk to me. There was a small silence and I felt a relief when I thought he might just shrug it off and not pick up—avoiding an awkward conversation.

_"I'll take it mom, dad's looking for you." _Fuck me.

"Okay. I'm going to leave you with Edward, darling, have a good night." She passed the phone along and I was left speechless.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I whispered meekly.  
There was another small silence. "Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you yourself?"

There was the sound of steps and a big muffled slam. "All right," He replied and that's when the conversation dried out. What do I say?

"That's good."

"Are you calling for Alice?" He asked suddenly.

"Mhm, I'm calling to tell her I have a cell phone now and I can call her to hers instead of your house phone. I just need her number." I answered back, biting my lip.

I heard his sharp intake of breath clearly when I finished speaking. "You're not going to be calling my house anymore?"

I shook my head, as if he could see me, biting my thumb nail. "Not once I have Alice's number."

"What if I didn't give you Alice's number?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice.

"You'd give it to me though, so I don't have to worry about that,"

He chuckled lightly, tsking at me. "Don't be so sure Ms. Isabella Swan." I laughed at the sound of my formal name in that sentence.  
"Oh come on, I know you would."

"Can you be so sure?"

"Yes," I replied almost immediately.

"Try it out," He whispered flirtatiously over the phone and I couldn't help but flirt back with him—it was entertaining, I couldn't lie.

"Give me Alice's number, please."

"Nope," He responded, popping the 'p' by smacking his lips together.

I frowned, what a difficult man. "I guess I'll call back another time then, and ask Esme."

"I'll pick up every time." He countered and I could envision his smirk on his face as he challenged me.  
"You're not home twenty four seven, so we'll see how far that gets you along."

"Oh but I'd make an exception," He murmured huskily into the phone.

"Don't test me, Cullen." I threatened and he laughed.  
"Fine, fine, I'll give it to you—_if _you promise to still call once in a blue moon so that I can pick up and laugh a bit." His request took me by surprise as he asked specifically for one thing.

"Maybe," I considered it, not too sure if I wanted to do that.

"Come on," He insisted and my pondering faded, accepting his request.  
"Ugh, okay. I'll call _once_ in a blue moon." I emphasized that so he'd understand I wouldn't be talking too much over the phone with him.

"Good, I'll give you her number in a minute, let me get my phone." There was rummaging and rustling of stuff as he looked for his phone. All noise stopped, _thank god he found it. _"You know, I'm sorry for Jane's behavior and approach to you the other night."

I glared at the duvet at the memory of the encounter the other night, feeling anger and disgust in my stomach again, like that night. "It's whatever to me, I just didn't think she should be insulting everyone because her panties weren't dropped the moment you saw her." I snapped back and I heard his throw his head back laugh, echoing in the room and I gasped at my vulgar response, groaning. Ugh, must I embarrass myself?

"I give you props," He said when he caught his breath. "That was hysterical. But she was going to attack you verbally and I couldn't let her do that—I'd be a horrible person. I'm glad you had a back bone though, you're a true friend for everyone," He said sounding astonished.

"Edward it's whatever, just in the future, deal with your girls somewhere else rather than in public."  
"Okay, I could do that!" He agreed and I tried to hide the happiness that was basically radiating off my body.

"So Alice's number?" I reminded him.

"Sheesh, in such a hurry to get off the phone with me, hold up," I shook my head and got the number from Edward, calling Alice.

"I'm so glad you got a cell phone! Now we can text _all _the time!" She said delighted into the phone. How is she so energetic, I'm literally dropping dead right now and she sounds like she is ready to run a marathon. She needs to rub some of that energy off on me, I could use it.

"Yeah, that's just awesome," I muttered sarcastically.  
"Don't be sarcastic with me, Bella." She threatened in a hush tone.  
"Shut up, pixie." I heard her getting riled up and ready to curse me out so I decided to cut her off before she could start. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed, night Alice."

"I hate you, night Bella." We hung up and I lied back staring at the lines on my ceiling, smiling to myself. I was in a better mood, I couldn't lie and it was because of my new phone and my little chat with Edward. _This whole flirtatious-fighting thing could get you burned, _my mind warned and I scowled at the edge of my ceiling where it connected with the wall—floating off of my little wonder land.  
I wasn't going to be with a player, that's for sure. I may not want to be with one but flirting isn't too bad, is it? I mean it's just something to distract yourself and it's even unwillingly—it comes natural. This couldn't go wrong, as long as no feelings were attached, then things would be fine. Maybe I should tone it down just a notch—just in case.

"I won't fall for a player and be a name on his list." I vowed to myself in my dark room, hearing my low echo.

Days passed and I spent most of them with Charlie when he came home from work—he would come home exhausted but would will himself to have conversations with me before I sent him off to bed. In some ways, I felt like I was his mother, taking care of him, cooking, sending him to bed—the usual mommy stuff. With the days I was spending with him, I could see Charlie's soft side come out—I could see the side that my mom had fallen in love with many years ago.

He was a kind, honest man. He didn't share or express his feelings like most people but when he did you were overwhelmed and awestruck at his sincerity. He was thoughtful and worried of me and he would call me often like if he still couldn't believe I was with him. Charlie was caring and I could feel the love he felt for my mother still lingered deep in his heart. He still loved her but he knew he let her go and couldn't have her back. She was happy now, in love with someone else while he moved on with his life.

I pictured a young seventeen year old Charlie, worrying over a pregnant seventeen year old version of Renee, calling her constantly to make sure she was all right and had no trouble in the morning. I pictured their happy faces as they pulled through the long months to finally having their child between their arms. Then my mind switched to the fighting and throwing of objects as they screamed hateful words towards each other, their separation and my departure from Forks.

I closed my eyes feeling the wetness in them. I hadn't noticed my mind and thoughts had caused me to cry. _It still affects me. _Talking about Renee, maybe I should call her to see how she was. I dialed her number and she picked up almost immediately.

"Bella?"

"Hi mom," I answered, smiling. My mom was the strongest woman in my life; I loved her and missed her.

"Hi sweetie, how are you baby?" She gushed into the phone.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good, Phil says hello,"

"Put him on," I said and the phone shuffled until a deep voice spoke into the phone.

"Hey, bud." He greeted cheery.

"What's up, Phil? How is it over there?" He blew air through his lips sounding like an airplane.

"Eh, hot, ha!" He laughed and I heard Renee laugh from somewhere in the background near the phone.

"Get in the air condition then," I replied, laughing.

"That's why we're home. How's life over there?"

"It's good, I'm having fun."

"That's great. Has there been any _problems_?" All humor ceased and the conversation turned serious.

"No, nothing, thankfully. How about over there?" I asked, panic striking me.

"No it's been quiet over here." I let out a gust of air from my lungs and allowed my body to relax.

"Perfect. Let's keep it that way. I'll talk to you later; tell mom I'll call soon."

"All right, bud. Talk to you soon."

"Bye." I hung up only to get an immediate phone call from Jacob. "Hello?"

"Come outside, I need to go get something from the supermarket for my dad and I'm not taking no for an answer." Jacob mocked and when I looked outside my window he was parked outside in his Chevy truck.

"I'll be down in a minute," I answered, hanging up and walking down the stairs. When I got into his car he hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hi Jake," I murmured and he turned up the radio and took off, heading onto the supermarket. "Why'd you call me?" I asked Jacob as he picked through the vegetables with his fingers. He shrugged, picking up a load of tomatoes.

"I had to pass by your house to get to the supermarket and I thought I'd invite you out until Charlie gets home," He explained and I remained quiet, not knowing exactly what to say. "My dad wants lettuce. I don't know what you can even do with lettuce. Its leaves! Who eats leaves?"

I laughed turning my head to look at some potatoes I could get for dinner this week when I saw Rosalie standing by the pantry with her back to me and Royce stuck to her side. She shuffled over slightly, moving away from him only to have him pull her back into his side. I called her name and she turned around looking for the person until she saw me. She smiled widely and waved, enthusiastically. Royce followed her gaze and merely nodded in my direct for acknowledgement. I rolled my eyes and she pursed her lips as in saying 'tell me about it.'

Jacob looked at her and waved as well. "Let's go talk to her," he encouraged, towing me towards her. Her smile grew wider until we got there—she hugged us tightly asking us what we were doing here.

"Jacob needs to buy some veggies for his dad and asked me to come along and since I was bored I agreed," I shrugged and Rosalie laughed.

"Nice job, veggie boy." Jacob glared at her mockingly, but Royce took that into offense, flinging her behind him as he stared Jacob down.

"Don't look at her like that." He threatened and Rose shoved him forward.

"Don't you start, Royce. They're my friends."

"It's time for us to go, pumpkin." He said, never removing his intense stare from Jake. Jacob seemed unfazed but I thought a brawl was about to break out at any moment. Rosalie snatched her arm away with an incredulous look on her face.

"You can go to hell. I'm not going with you. I came here to buy stuff and I'm not leaving without it. You can either stay and behave or go somewhere where I don't see you." She spat at him and my eyes widened at the hostility in her words. He didn't seem affected by them; he simply sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"Hurry up, would you?" He pressured her.

"Shut up," She snapped before smiling at me. "I'll call you later, Bella. Bye Jacob." She waved us off disappearing to find more groceries.

"Well that was…entertaining." Jacob mumbled and I simply watched after the beautiful, miserable blonde who was secretly searching for a way out of the relationship. "Got it!" Jacob explained with a bag of lettuce in his hand, feeling successful. I rolled my eyes and we went to go pay.

Alice's POV

"So he was being an asshole again?" I asked Rosalie over the phone. Rose, Bella and I were three way calling each other as I lied on the couch, waiting for the guys to come down from Edward's room.

"Basically." She answered, sighing.

"He isn't the loveliest peach in the tree," Bella muttered and I rolled my eyes, obviously Bella—the guy's a complete jerk off.

"So next weekend, man?" Emmett asked as he descended from upstairs with Edward and Jasper behind him. Edward nodded, scrolling through his phone.

"Yes,"

"This is going to be great!"

"What's going to be great?" I asked the guys and they all turned to me.

"A club next week."

"I'm taking Bella to one next week too!" I announced, happily and Edward grimaced.

"If you're going to the only club around here next week than I suggest you and her don't go. It's full of groping men."

I waved my hand. "No one's going to touch her or me for that matter." Jasper growled lowly and I blew him a quick kiss.

"Who are you on the phone with?" Edward asked and I removed the phone away from my ear, covering the mouth piece.

"Bella and Rose."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Rose saw Bella and Jacob at the supermarket and she was with Royce. She's telling me how much of an asshole he was." I rolled my eyes as did all of them.  
"Tell us something new,"

"Bella was with Jacob?" Edward questioned, his eyes narrowing and I nodded.

"Yeah, he was around Bella's house and invited her out because Charlie was still at work."

"Uh huh," he clicked his tongue but I paid no mind to him.

"Now if you don't mind, I have an important conversation to get back to." I turned my face away from him to start talking to my friends again.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked.

"The guys are going to the same club as us next weekend." The line went dead and neither Rose nor Bella said one word. I was starting to think that they hung up on me. "Hello? Guys?"

"Ugh, there go our plans," Rosalie said upset, but I heard nothing from Bella. She was still silent over the phone. "Bella?" I called—worried she'd hung up or something.

She cleared her throat before answering, "I'm here, sorry."

"They won't bother us." I clarified going back to Rosalie's statement.

"Yeah, okay. Jasper's going to be protective of you, Emmett's going to be dancing like a fool and Edward's going to be annoying as usual." She retorted and I pursed my lips. I doubt they'd do that, they're adults and both Em and Edward do their own thing.

"Emmett and Edward are probably going to be doing their own thing. They'll probably find a girl for that night to dance with." I shrugged, fully aware that those two found girls wherever they went. That's usually why they went to clubs or parties in the first place. All the girls were drunk and overly happy at those places. Rosalie made an unladylike sound and Bella went silent again. "Bella, are you there? You seem off."

"No, just listening." I was suspicious of her but brushed it off for now.

"I hope they don't become annoying." Rosalie mumbled into the phone under her breath so low that I barely heard it.

"Are you bringing Royce?"

"No. I don't want to spend _every _weekend with him, that's crazy."

I chuckled but agreed, changing course of topic—making Bella speak again. She could be really weird at times, she'd go quiet, like if she were thinking of something profusely. She did that when we were younger and that usually meant she was thinking about a situation she didn't like and bothered her.

She was fine until I talked to the guys. She was talking with me and Rose—speaking like a normal person. After I told them about the club with the guys being there, she went quiet and didn't speak much, only when spoken to. Could it be she didn't want them going? Or maybe the fact that Rose said they'd be annoying with us. I doubt it she seemed to have no trouble with Emmett's annoyingness or Edward's seductive character, she was used to them, surely this wouldn't bother her.  
Could it be…_yes!_ It's a possibility—a little more believable for her. Maybe the comments of Emmett and Edward getting with other girls that night rubbed her off the wrong way. Watching them seduce women was never a pretty sight, let alone a pretty comment. I usually liked to look away at those times. I had my theory about Bella, I wasn't too sure—but I'd test it out that night when we all went out.

Bella's POV

Charlie decided to come home for lunch to spend some time with me because for the rest of the week he had to work longer shifts—meaning I would be home alone for longer. It was no big deal, I wouldn't mind some alone time since I hadn't had it in over a month.

"So…" Charlie started sipping on his soup. "Bella, did you have any uh…you know…boyfriends?" I slammed my spoon against the plate making me wince slightly. That was the question I expected when we had our emotional talk weeks ago, not now.

"I don't talk about guys, dad. I hope you understand." He looked a little taken aback but nodded, going back to eating his soup. "I don't date." I added quickly so he didn't think anything funky. He looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and relief.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I just don't."

"So you don't have a boyfriend now?"

I shook my head, taking a spoonful of soup into my mouth. "Nope,"

His eyebrows shot up. "Not Jake?"

"He's my friend for god's sake! And he's your best friend's son!" I exclaimed at his assumptions about me and Jake—again. He raised his hands in front of him in defense, pushing them towards me.

"Okay, jeez, just asking Bells." He rolled his eyes, before continuing. "How about that other kid at the Cullens house? Carlisle and Esme's son." Oh no, "Alice's brother—Edward."

My jaw dropped open at my father's thought of Edward and me going out or having a thing going on. What would make him think that? I don't ever hang out with the guy unless I am at Alice's. And somehow every time we hang out we always end up bickering over nothing. Either my father is pulling random guy names out of a bunny's hat or he truly believes that I have something with Edward. I'm going with choice one.

"No! I don't even hang out with him unless Alice is there. What would make you think that?" I questioned, hastily.

"I heard you talk to him on the phone before, so I thought maybe you had something going on with him…" He trailed off, adverting, his eyes from my face which probably held the expression of horror. My father probably heard me flirt with Edward and now thinks he's my boyfriend, _fabulous. _Why am I overreacting to something I can easily dismiss? Am I that nervous about the idea of a boyfriend that my reactions have gone nuts?

"No dad, Edward's just…a friend." I guess I can call him that. His eyes held relief and he let out a gust of air from his chest.

"Thank god, I wasn't ready for the whole 'daughter dates and brings guy home' situation." I shook my head smiling shyly at his comment.

"Don't worry dad, you have a _long _time before that. I don't date." I repeated and this time he asked no more further questions.

Maybe it's time I did some dorm shopping for when I leave to Seattle. I completely forgot that I had to buy things to make the dorm feel a little more like me. I'd have to go tomorrow though, since I have no way of going out to shop now and I don't want to bother Alice right now. Charlie left back to work and I walked out on the unusual bright sunny day—even in the summer—at Forks with a blanket and a book in my hand.

I spread the blanket on the ground, removing any wrinkles on it with my hands before lying down on my stomach to get comfortable. The warmth made me feel happy inside, it soaked into my skin and bounced off in a gentle glare. I opened the book Wuthering Heights—a gift Renee had gotten me two years ago and I had absolutely loved. Whenever I wanted to read and didn't have something new to pick I would go back and re read Wuthering Heights. The twists and turns of the plot were so unexpected and surprising that it was impossible to put the book down.

After about twenty minutes I put down the book next to me and rolled over on my back, relishing the rays of the sun hitting my body from head to toe. The feeling was so relaxing; I closed my eyes—letting them rest.


	9. Night Outings

Ch 9 Night Outings

Edward's POV

Alice begged me to go with her to shop for our dorms and because I'm such a sucker for my sister when she uses her puppy dog face, I let her drag me with her. She got a board to put her collage of pictures, lavender curtains and a cream rug. She was taking shopping over board when college really wasn't what she expected. She expected a movie looking college experience where everything was grand and fun, when in reality it was all annoying and work. I didn't want to leave Alice alone so I decided to stay here and go to college here until she was going to college so I would leave with her.

We were on our way back home with Alice blabbing away as I drove when she suddenly yelled stop. My foot stomped down aggressively on the brake making the car halt roughly and causing us to jolt forward.

"What?!" I asked, panicked at her sudden reaction. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car pointing towards a house that was simple and was known as Charlie Swan's house. I followed after her and she ran over, looking worried at a limp body that lied on top of a blanket, still. My eyebrow furrowed and I jogged next to Alice who fell to her knees worried before suddenly huffing, putting her hands on her hips, smiling.

"She fell asleep outside." She said and I saw it was Bella. She was lying on her back against the blanket, her eyes closed—her long eyelashes brushing against the skim of her cheekbones. Her face was peaceful and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed easily in a steady rhythm. Her hair was sprawled around her like dark tresses of seaweed lightly illuminated by the light streaks in it giving her hair dimension. Her legs were turned to the left and she had her arms by her face—next to a book I recognized as Wuthering Heights. _Hm, a lover of the classics, that's rare. _

She sighed quietly and I thought she woke up, ready for her insane reaction when she saw us hovering over her. Alice sat on the grass, shaking her gently. "What are you doing?" I whispered-yelled at her and she looked at me like I was stupid.

"We can't leave her out here, something can happen. I'm going to wake her up so she can go inside." She explained and I saw Bella stir, turning to her right before falling back into a deep sleep. She looked so peaceful—the most peaceful and happy I've ever seen her, since she's arrived. I couldn't allow Alice to wake her up and make such a beautiful expression leave her face. I put my hand on Alice's shoulder, shaking my head.  
"Don't wake her, I'll carry her." I suggested and she gave me a suspicious look before smiling suddenly.

"Okay, she has an extra key to her house under that rock by her front door." She skipped along happily as I chuckled in astonishment that she knew so much about this girl. That's how you know they spent too much time together. Alice turned the key of the door and waved me in. I looked down at Bella, kneeling so that I was near her level and slowly slid my arms underneath her body, picking her up with ease. She was as light as a feather—she sighed again and nuzzled her face closer to my chest. I stopped breathing, hoping I didn't wake her up and scare her, although I couldn't deny that her little frame against my body made me feel like a little teenager who was nervous and helpless as his emotions shot through the roof from happiness. She fit perfectly against me in ways I didn't know were possible.

As I walked carefully through the door, I took a shallow breath to keep from moving too much and studied the inside of Bella's house. Her home was modest but welcoming. It had a feminine touch and I wonder if Charlie had kept his house the same way since his wife and Bella left. I looked over to my left and above the wall there was a huge rifle hung up in plain view as a treasure. It looked deadly just being there and I gulped. Well no one would be alive if they messed with the Chief's daughter that's for sure.

"Edward!" Alice whispered from the top of the stairs, waving me over to follow her. I walked up the stairs, hearing them creak underneath me. Alice led me into a room that I'm guessing was Bella's because when I opened it, it was a pastel yellow color with dark purple curtains and a cream duvet on top of her bed. There were all types of sneakers and sandals scattered across the floor and in the far back there seemed to be a pile of notebooks and textbooks, but one was flung open—looking like a photo album. I pulled my attention away to place Bella down as softly as I could on the bed, although it wasn't that easy because her hands took a great liking to my shirt.

I chuckled lowly so she wouldn't wake and pried her hands off my shirt, placing them on her stomach, so I could stand up. Her forehead creased before she took a deep breath.  
"Change…" She whispered. I physically stilled—thinking she woke up and was about to see me in her room and scream at me, possibly flinging one of her books at my head. But when I looked closely her eyes were still shut and her breathing was still the same. _She sleep talks, _I thought in amazement. Alice walked back into the room, leaning against the door frame with a smirk.

"Yes, she talks in her sleep." She confirmed my thoughts and I tuned in to hear if she'd say anything else. "It's something she's always done. But c'mon, we better go before she wakes up or even worst, Charlie comes home. He wouldn't mind me here but you—" She eyed me quickly before shaking her head. "That's a completely different story; let's hope if that were the case my powers of persuasion would work so he doesn't strangle you."

Fear traveled through my body and I shivered making Alice giggle. "C'mon," She insisted and this time I walked after her, stopping only to throw a smile at the beautiful girl that slept peacefully like an angel on her cloud. _Goodnight Bella._ I closed her door and walked after Alice who was already in front of my car, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, confused by her expression. She walked over to me pointing her little finger at me.

"Don't hurt her Edward Anthony Cullen. Do _not _hurt her." She warned in a serious tone, all trace of humor and mockery on her face, gone. Her sudden attack caught me by surprise and I stuttered not knowing what to answer, or what she was really referring to.

"I—I"

"It's not going to be easy, but it'll be worth it." She smiled and turned around, letting herself take a seat in the car. I stood still in place, not knowing how to react. Alice had just given me a warning that a father would give his daughter's boyfriend. Could it be she was giving me a warning because she thought I liked Bella and she was giving me advice? That's preposterous. _Or is it? _Do I like Bella?

I didn't dwell on the question for long, or I'd be there a while. I pushed it to the back of my mind for now, afraid to know what the answer was. I shook my head and walked around to get into the driver's side, driving home.

When we arrived I walked upstairs into my room, locking the door behind me. Could it be that I liked Bella more than just physical attraction? Or was it just that I was feeling like this because she wasn't a simple conquest. I've never really liked anyone in a true express your feelings type of way, so it's not something I can refer to.

Bella's a beautiful girl. She's strong, witty and a tough cookie to deal with. She's loyal to her friend and loving to those she cares about. She wasn't easy like many girls—she was someone who expelled self-respect from herself. I paced back and forth in my room, thinking of all the things that had to deal with Bella.

I can joke around with her and I'd get a snappy, smart answer thrown back at me—we fought like enemies over the silliest things and she was the one person I could be on the phone with for several minutes and make me laugh with her sudden outbursts. I had weird urges to make her laugh to see a smile appear on her face—something that I actually had to work for, unlike other girls who giggled over everything I did.

I stopped walking and looked out my window at the setting sun—it can't be… _I like Bella…_

Bella's POV

I was half asleep half-awake when I heard the front door slam shut and heavy boots stomp against the bare, wooden floor. My eyes flew open and I sat up, looking around frantically, my heart beat pounding at a heavy pace. _I was reading outside, how did I end up in here? _I looked around and saw the blanket I had lied on, on the floor neatly folded with Wuthering Heights on top of it.

My brows furrowed when I heard heavy equipment being hung and I jumped up, scattering to my feet. _Charlie's home! Shit!_ I ran down the stairs, almost stumbling over my own feet if it weren't for Charlie's hands holding me up straight.

"Whoa there, kiddo." He pulled me straight and I dragged in some air to my lungs. "You okay?"

"I fell asleep through the afternoon. I forgot to cook!" I explained, moving past him, making my way into the kitchen. He chuckled, shaking his head at the sight of me taking out pans and pots.

"Don't worry, I'm not that hungry. Take all the time."

"Are you sure?" He shrugged, smiling.  
"Yeah, no rush, Bells." I smiled and nodded feeling a little more at ease.

I looked over for my pajamas to pack into my bag when Charlie walked in holding the phone. "It's Jacob," I frowned, but picked up.

"Hi, Jake," I greeted.

"Hey Bella! Sorry for calling so randomly, but hey, I said I would." He chuckled, his deep voice echoing into the phone. "I'm calling you to invite you to a little party my friends are having—they want to meet you."

"Uh, when is it?" I asked, looking away from my dad's intense stare.

"Next week, I know you have a party with Alice this week," I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, I'd only know Jacob there and I don't expect him to be glued to my side the entire time if I went, that'd bore him. He cleared his throat and I decided I didn't have to pick now.

"Uhm, I'll let you know by Monday or Tuesday, okay?" He sighed, but chuckled.

"Fine,"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I have to go; I'm getting ready to go to Alice's. I'll talk to you later Jake, bye."

"Bye, Bells." I hung up, passing the phone back to him.  
"I wonder why he called the house phone," I zipped the duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder.  
"He said he called your phone but you didn't pick up." I didn't hear my phone ring. I walked over to it where it was placed to charge on top of my dresser. I pressed the home key and saw I had five missed calls: two from Jake and three from Alice.

I heard two impatient honks and I sighed. Impatient little twerp. I kissed Charlie's cheek and ran out to Alice's car which Rosalie and Jasper were in as well. I slid into the back seat, next to Rose and Alice glared me down.

"What's the point of having a phone if you're not going to use it?" She demanded and I cringed at the fierceness in her voice.

"I must've put in on silent without realizing…" I mumbled and she sighed.

"Okay, whatever—let's go. Its four thirty and we only have about three hours to get ready. We need to start!" She turned around and slammed on the accelerator, making my breath escape my lungs and drove away. On the road, she would sing loudly making silly faces at Jasper while Rose and I laughed in the back at his comeback faces. They truly were perfect for each other. When we arrived, she instructed Jasper to carry my duffle bag inside as she literally pulled Rose and I by our hands into her house, running past her parents that I was barely able to say hello to—and took us to her room.

She took a deep breath smiling. "Okay, go shower one of you guys. I'm going to get everything ready." Rose went in first and Alice walked me over to the guest bathroom so I could shower and make things faster. "Go on in, everything's in there. Just come into my room when you're done."

I squirmed. "Are you sure Jasper or your brother's not going to walk by?" I almost blushed at the thought of Edward seeing me clad with a towel around my body. Alice shook her head, smiling.

"No, Jasper's in Edward's room and Edward probably won't leave his room until Emmett comes. He only leaves to go out." I relaxed and walked into the warm shower that sprayed onto my body, unknotting my muscles.

Edward's POV

The girls were getting ready in Alice's room. I heard blow dryers, whimpers, and constant tumbling going on in that room—it sounded like they were being massacred instead of getting ready. I had yet to see Bella; I refused to see her until later on in the club where I'd look at her all night. I closed my eyes, pained. I didn't know how to feel about me liking her. On one hand, I think it's nice, the idea of seeing Bella immediately puts me in a better mood, but on the other hand, it makes me upset—frustrates me actually.

I sighed and Jasper looked over at me, curious. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, leaning against the frame of my window. "Nothing," He didn't seem to buy it but didn't say anything, just studied me from the corner. I saw Emmett's jeep pull up and I walked out of my room to greet him by the front door. He jumped out with a bag over his shoulder and huge smile.  
"My man," He greeted me with our usual handshake as I let him in. He walked over and kissed Esme's cheek and shook Carlisle's hand.  
"What do you have there, dear?" Esme asked, pointing to his bag and Emmett smiled shyly.

"Well my clothes for tonight and uhm, I was hoping…you'd let me stay here tonight Esme…" Emmett whispered looking at her with innocent eyes and Esme laughed, kissing his forehead.

"Of course dear, this house is your house." He grinned and ran up the stairs straight into my room. "Whoa watch it, munchkin!" I heard Emmett tease from the hallway, followed by Alice's slap on the back of his head. "Hate you,"

Alice turned on her heel not saying one word, with a stack of boxes in her hands and walked into her room. "Where are you going with those boxes?" I called and she peeked into the hallway—her face without make up.  
"My room, they're our dresses." She closed the door and we walked back into my room. Jasper had taken out his clothes, deciding to get ready as did Emmett.

I walked into my closet, deciding on what I should wear for the night. When Emmett and I went to clubs, we usually went all out—looked our best. When I came out, I had chosen a dark blue button down shirt, which I unbuttoned at the cuffs and rolled up to my elbows and left the top two buttons open. I chose a pair of black shoes and ran a hand through my hair to at least try and tame it. When I walked out, Emmett and Jasper wore similar outfits to mine, just different colored shirts. Emmett wore a black colored shirt and Jasper wore a gray. We patted on some cologne in silence before we heard the door open to Alice's room. The sound of heels, meaning they were ready. Before the guys walked out, I called them.

"Yeah?" They asked and I nervously looked at my hands—not knowing how to precisely ask this, it was actually kind of selfish. But I'm a selfish person.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

I opened my mouth, hesitating before spitting out my request. "Take care of Bella tonight." They looked at me confused by my request and I took a deep breath hearing the giggling outside the door. "Please."

"All right, I guess." I nodded—relieved someone would look after her tonight. We walked out and saw the girls laughing at each other. My eyes snapped to Bella and I gasped loudly, making her turn to me. She looked gorgeous—she wore a dark blue dress that draped at the neckline, but not too low—just enough to make you look again. It hugged her new assets, embracing them and showing them off for everyone to see. My eyes ran down her endless legs and I saw that a pair of black stilettoes were on her feet, emphasizing the length of her legs.

My eyes wandered back to her face and I saw that the make-up emphasized her eyes, making them look deeper than they already were. Her hair cascaded in huge waves over her thin shoulders and heart-shaped face and I felt as though I was watering at the mouth. The sudden red color tinting her cheeks made me realize I was probably gawking at her. I cleared my throat, shifting my legs so they wouldn't notice anything unusual—I didn't need any curious interrogations. When I looked at Jasper and Emmett, they both held the same expression I probably had towards Bella's appearance to Rose and Alice.

They're mouths were wide open as were their eyes and they were absolutely speechless, making me grin. _Finally! _Alice tapped her foot and they snapped out of it.

"You forgot to wipe the slobber on the corner of your mouth," I coughed and they glared at me.  
"You really don't want to go there." Jasper growled and I zipped it—not wanting him to make any comment about me gawking at Bella.

"We're going to get jackets, be right back." Alice walked back with jackets and they all wrapped it around them. When we walked downstairs, Esme and Carlisle stood by the door with worried expressions—quickly inspecting the girls' outfits.

"Be careful, kids," Carlisle warned waving us off. "Edward, please take care of your sister." I nodded and we all got into our cars—the girls with Alice, the boys with me.


	10. Midnight Catastrophe's

Ch 10 Midnight Catastrophe's

Bella's POV

We had entered the club easily, the bouncer greeted, Emmett and Edward letting us in making me frown. _Seems he comes here a lot. _I didn't let that bother me and took in my surroundings. It was dimly lit, and the music was pounding through the walls, vibrating into my skin. The women were either dressed or barely dressed, hanging by the bar or dancing on the dance floor. The guys stayed by the bar, watching the women of their choice—choosing when to attack. I felt out of place being here—it'd been my first time and I wasn't used to all this. Everyone here looked a little older and at ease with the environment while I felt like a guppy in the sea.

Alice noticed my discomfort and took my hand in between hers, smiling at me. "Nothing's going to happen to you," She mouthed towards me and I smiled, believing her. We walked over to a table by the bar and sat there as the waitress came and flirtatiously asked Edward if he wanted to drink. He refused kindly staring straight ahead and that's when the question of 'how am I allowed in here when I'm only eighteen,' popped into my mind. I leaned over to Jasper, deciding to ask him.

"How are we allowed in here?" I gestured to us girls and he laughed.

"Edward's known the bouncer since forever and comes here often. It's all about connections!" He shouted over the loud music and I nodded, not wanting anymore details. Edward looked incredibly handsome, like a GQ model that had gotten lost in the small town of Forks. He looked pained and uncomfortable and I couldn't help but wonder why.

Rose grabbed my hand and suddenly pulled me onto the dance floor. I tripped, catching myself and stared at her wide eyed, not knowing exactly what to do. "I don't really hump people if you catch my drift!" I shouted at her and she laughed, grabbing my arms, flinging them into the air.

"You don't have to! Just let loose and dance!" I made a face, but decided to give it a try by just listening to the rhythm of the music to guide me. Soon enough I was swaying my hips with Rosalie, laughing loudly as she mockingly spun me around until the song ended and we walked back to the table. Alice was clapping ecstatically and I fanned myself, trying to cool the heat surge I had while I was dancing. Emmett was smiling at Rosalie, never taking his eyes off of her and it made me melt on the inside. He liked her—_a lot. _When I turned, Edward's eyes were on me, watching me in fascination before something, or better yet, someone caught his attention. He smiled this gorgeous crooked smile at a red head with a tight gold dress. She smirked back at him, taking a seat by one of the couches and Edward stood up in one fluid movement.

"I'll be back," He shouted as he walked in that girl's direction. Her smiled broadened as he approached her and soon enough his whole body was covering her as he stood in front of her. She invited him to sit next to her and I was feeling angry at the exchange. She laughed, placing her hand on his knee while I tapped my fingers against the smooth top of the table, looking away from them. _I'm here to have a good time, not witness whatever Edward Cullen does. _That small message made me feel happy so I smiled, pulling Rose to dance with me.

After several songs, I saw Edward dancing with the same red head, his hands at her waist as she moved along his body, sensually. I didn't let it bother me though and kept on dancing with Rose, watching as Jasper and Alice danced beside us as decently as they could in a club. Soon enough I stopped moving and lifted one foot off the ground at a time, to alleviate the pain of my feet that was throbbing because of the killer shoes Alice had forced me to wear. When I turned around I saw two guys standing behind me, staring directly at me. One was a good looking guy, twenty maybe—he had blonde hair that was combed back and shining blue eyes with a built frame. The guy next to him had jet black hair with brown eyes, a straight nose and full lips. He was built as well but not as much as Emmett. Jasper walked over to me and greeted the blonde kid, shaking hands.

"Hello, Mike." He greeted and the guy Mike grinned.

"Jasper Whitlock! Would you look at that Augustus," Mike nudged and Augustus nodded, never taking his eyes off of me. I looked down and blushed at his raking eyes—feeling a little uneasy. I wasn't used to it being so obvious.

Mike looked at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "Sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Mike Newton." I shook his hand, next taking Augustus' muscular hand.

"My name's Augustus Welch." He smiled down at me.

"We went to school with them," Jasper explained and I thought back, remembering a little blonde boy with spiky hair and a baby face hanging around Edward and his little group of friends.  
"Isabella Swan," I screamed and their eyebrows shot up.  
"Well we didn't think we'd see you! You've definitely changed." Mike's eyes ran over my body once, before he placed his smile back where it belonged. "Where's Cullen?" His eyes searched for him and I followed his gaze when I saw the unmistaken red haired girl, clinging onto him kissing his neck. Edward's eyes stared at Mike and Augustus with utter fury that I even flinched slightly.

"He's busy, Mike. We'll say hi to him later," Augustus suggested and Mike shrugged, not caring.  
"We're going to get drinks, you want anything?" He asked Jasper and he shook his head.

"How can you get drinks?" I shouted and they grinned.  
"We're twenty one." Oh, well that explains it.

"You go ahead Mike. I want to get to know Bella." He said looking at me and I looked back at him, shocked.

"Okay." Mike walked towards the bar, asking the bar tender for two drinks. Augustus took a step closer to me and started swaying with me to the music but at a comfortable distance.

"So Bella, what have you been up to?" He asked, breaking the ice for us.

"Getting used to Forks again before college," I answered back.

"Oh that's right, college girl now, eh?" He winked and I laughed. "Where are you going to college?"

"Seattle University,"

"Nice choice," He commented.

"How about you?"

He shrugged. "I go to a community college here, but I'm hopefully transferring and studying abroad for this semester."

That sparked my interest. I'd always thought that abroad studying was a brilliant idea and a way to go out and see the world. "That's really great. I love the idea of studying abroad." He smiled kindly at me.

"So can I ask what made you come back to Forks?" He asked trying not to be too intrusive in my life's privacy and that automatically made me like him.

"I missed my dad. I wanted to spend time with him before I went to college." I noted that we were a little closer than seconds ago and this time I didn't overreact.

"Well that's a kind thing to do,"

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella and Augustus talked and laughed, dancing in front of each other with joy. Bella looked wonderful dancing, but I didn't want her dancing with Augustus. I've known him since I moved to Forks here, sophomore year. He was the kid that was quiet until you got to know him, so I'm surprised he was able to go up and talk to Bella.

"What are you staring at?" The red haired girl, whose name I think is Veronica or Victoria asked from my neck. She was kissing it over and over again wanting to arouse me, which was working _before _I saw Bella talking to Mike and Augustus.

"Nothing," I quipped brusquely and she shrugged, going back to kissing my neck repeatedly. Her goal wasn't to know how I was, but to take me so that I could be with her tonight. If you would've told me this any other time, I probably would've taken the offer—but not tonight.

Bella threw her head back in laughter again and Augustus got even closer to her, dancing. They seemed extremely comfortable now and for some reason I knew what the next step he was going to do was. Two songs passed by, Bella smiled, turning to leave him when Augustus grabbed her arms and pulled her back against his front. Bella's face turned to panic before they both started grinding on each other and she relaxed somewhat. I looked to see everyone doing their own thing and not stopping them, so I pushed Victorionica off of me and power walked, pushing people, to get to Bella. I grabbed her arms, pulling her forward in surprise, towing her away from him towards the bar.

She looked up at me mad and pushed me away as another guy who wasn't Augustus, walked behind her and started dancing with her. I snapped my teeth together, this time dragging her outside by the arm so she could get some fresh air. When I took her outside, she pushed me away from her, glaring at me.

"What the hell?!" She screamed at me and George, the bouncer, threw a sideways glance at us. I moved her away from him a little more ignoring as she fought against me. "Get the fuck off of me!"

I let her go, surprised at her tone of anger she used. "Bella, relax."

"Don't fucking tell me to relax, why the hell did you do that?" I couldn't think of a leeway answer to that. What was I supposed to say, _I didn't like you dancing, let alone grinding with another guy? _Somehow, I believe she'll get more pissed if I say that. "How can you just pull me away and out of the clublike a ragdoll when _I'm supposed _to be having fun, after you're getting your neck all slobbered? Why?" She was spitting out so much anger and in her eyes I saw a fire of almost…hate.

I couldn't help but ask the next question. "Why do you hate me?" I asked and her nostrils flared as if I'd asked the wrong question. She closed her eyes, balling her fists by her side.

"I don't hate you, I hate people like you!" She screamed. "I hate people who think that they can get with everyone. You think you're all mature because you're twenty but you act like a fucking twelve year old with women! _That's _what I hate, I hate the immature you! Grow the hell up!" She sneered venomously, I winced at the words of her saying 'hate' and calling me immature.

"I'm not immature Bella," I tried to reason but she wasn't listening to reason.

"Because screwing a different girl every fucking other week isn't immature? Or having women _slobber _all over your neck, while your family and friends are here? Can't you stick with _one?_" She spat furiously and I bowed my head, trying to not bite back while she was angry. I looked at Bella's eyes and for a moment, they seemed unfocused—as if she wasn't talking to me. Then she gasped shaking her head. I reached out for her but she pushed me away and turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, jogging after her.

"Away from you," She retorted before her heel got caught in the crack on the ground and her ankle twisted making her fall onto the cold pavement. "Ow," She whimpered grabbing onto her ankle, rubbing it. I kneeled down immediately to her level and looked at her ankle.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Bad." I touched it and she jumped. Alice suddenly sprang from the doors of the club, looking around frantically before her eyes landed on me. She sprinted over to us, looking panicked at Bella being on the ground.

"What happened?" Bella pursed her lips and remained silent. Alice hit my arm making it sting slightly. "What. Happened." She repeated.  
"Bella twisted her ankle." I explained and Alice shook her head.

"We have to take her back to dad, so he could examine it." I nodded picking her up in my arms, making her scream in surprise. George turned to me but I nodded at him once to let him know that everything was okay and he understood, resuming his position with his arms behind his back.

"Put me down, what are you doing?!" Bella asked, flailing her arms making me chuckle at her, forgetting the situation. She was blushing furiously as everyone stared at her, whispering. I placed her gently in the back of Alice's car and closed the door, walking over to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alice hissed at me, with Jasper behind her—his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place.

"I—"

"No!" She put a finger near my face, shutting me. "How dare you? You go with some other woman like always and then decide to pull her out of the club like a fucking toy?" Jasper didn't say anything, but I knew he agreed with her through his eyes. "You're no one to do that to her! Why'd you do it, because she was dancing or because she had male attention other than you? Or was it because you were jealous?" I avoided her eyes, remaining silent. "You have no idea what Bella's been through and for you to do that reminds her of—" Alice caught herself mid-sentence and my head snapped up to her, my attention captured.

"Reminds her of what?" I asked but she shook her head.

"Nothing." Alice was hiding Bella's secret from me, possibly the secret I heard her crying over the night she slept over. The one I wanted to find out to see what made her cry so much.

"What's happened in her life?" I pressed but she pushed past me.

"It's not my story to share. I can't tell you." She walked into her car with Rosalie running in and talking to Bella. Alice had given me a hint and was about to spit out the whole truth if she hadn't caught herself right on time. What's going on with Bella? Emmett and Jasper shoved me into the driver's seat, watching as Alice drove off and started reproaching me.

"What the actual fuck, man?" Emmett started. "I saw what you did and I was about to kick you. How could you literally _drag_ her out of the club by her elbow? Are you mentally ill?"

"You were going to kick me but you weren't going to stop her from having guys _dry hump _her on the dance floor?"

"She wasn't dry humping anyone. She was having _fun _Edward, like she's supposed to."

I gave no response and that frustrated them. "Why'd you do it huh? Because you like her Edward, that's why!" Jasper said exasperated. I cut someone off abruptly to stay close behind Alice.

"Yes, I fucking like her! Are you happy you were right?" I screamed and suddenly Emmett sighed.  
"Jealousy's a powerful emotion isn't it?" I nodded stiffly at them.

"If you like her, why don't you tell her?" Jasper suggested making me panic all over again.

"No, I can't." I choked and they looked at me like I was crazy. "I do like her, yes. But I don't know how to feel about that. I like feeling happy when I see her smile because of me or even just seeing her in general but having feelings for her is—complicated." I breathed. "I don't do relationships, I don't do feelings—I'm not ready to settle down. I'm not ready to give up living a peaceful life for one filled of headaches." Relationships started constant fights and jealousy fits and that all led to huge headaches.

Jasper snorted. "Alice and I don't fight like animals."  
"But Royce and Rose do." I quipped. Both him and Emmett looked away.

"Rose doesn't count. She goes out with Royce still, because it pleases her mother and because she's in love with the idea of being in a happy relationship." He sighed.

"They're in a relationship. It counts." I countered, making my way home. "I don't want to be in a relationship because…" I didn't really want to share this part—it was personal, something I kept to myself.

"Because…?" Emmett prompted and I took a deep breath.  
"Heartbreak," I confessed. "I'm scared I'll get attached to someone and somehow I'll end up heartbroken and alone. I wouldn't want to experience the pain of that." I bowed my head. "I wouldn't want to break someone else's heart either," I whispered. "I wouldn't want someone to fall for me so hard that if I were to end things they'd be crushed. I don't think I could stand their face of pain." The idea of truly killing a woman from the inside kills me; I wouldn't want to be responsible for a false idea of love. "That's why I don't do feelings. I've seen what it's done to people and I don't want to be part of that. That's why I've lived my life the way I do, free without someone to worry about hurting or hurting me."

It was silent that for a second, I started to think that I was alone in the car. "Edward, things in life happen. Being hurt is a process of life, as is hurting someone else. You can't skip out on experiences because you're afraid." I parked the car and turned off the engine, watching as Alice waited for me, next to Rosalie so I could carry out Bella. I left the emotional conversation and opened the door to find a pouting, sulking Bella sitting down with her arms crossed across her chest.

I smiled at her and slowly slid her onto my arms. "Upsa daisy." This time she didn't flail or even speak. She was motionless. When we walked through the door, Carlisle came down in his blue silk robe and medical bag. _Guess, Alice called ahead of time._

"Bring her over to the sofa, Edward." He instructed and I slowly made my way over there, placing her gently against the couch. She winced when her leg hit the couch but otherwise didn't make other movements. Carlisle kneeled beside her, smiling as he took out bandages. "What happened?" Bella's eyes snapped to me and I knew she was telling me to cover for her.  
"She tripped while she was dancing," She narrowed her eyes at me as Carlisle chuckled.

"Typical Bella," He grabbed her ankle and pressed a light amount of pressure on it. "Does that hurt?"  
"Not really,"

He added a little more pressure and she whimpered. "It seems it's sprained." He sat up and Bella stared daggers at me, making me cringe. "You need to stay off it for a week or so and everyone has to be nice and not anger you." She snorted and I chuckled. "So as doctor's orders Edward take her upstairs into the guest's room so she can have space to sleep."

"Oh no, please don't go through so much trouble for me." I didn't listen to her. I took her and started walking with her up to the room.

"It's no trouble, relax."

"I don't want to talk to you right now," She said in a hushed tone. _Ouch. _  
"You're talking to me right now." She closed her lips and didn't say a word to me after I left the room.

Bella's POV

I watched him close the door and I screamed into a pillow to let out all my frustration. I was having a good time, then all of a sudden Edward came and basically took me out of the club by arm. It reminded me of what happened in Phoenix and my anger went out of control. I remembered what I spit angrily at Edward about being a player and I gasped. _How could I say that? That's not my place to say anything._

Edward's behavior with woman did make me upset. I hated seeing him flirt with other girls especially seeing them kiss. It was an unpleasant burning feeling that irked at me to pay attention to and stop it from happening. I've suppressed that sensation so I wouldn't go over there and rip the girl off myself, but obviously Edward couldn't do that. _Ugh, Edward why is it that you aggravate me but you're always in my thoughts—like now. _I shook my head, remembering as his strong fingers held onto my ankle, checking it and I suddenly blushed, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

_Butterflies? _No, no, no, no! I've gotten burned by something I said I wouldn't. I like Edward Cullen, I have feelings for him and I've been pushing them away ever since I've seen him since I've arrived. The way I was rendered speechless by his presence and how I always seemed to naturally flirt with him, it was because I ended up liking him. Tears sprung to my eyes so I hid my face in my hands, allowing the tears to flow down my face in happiness, anger, fear and anxiety.

I hadn't felt feelings for someone in such a long time—I didn't want to. I wanted to focus on my career for now. It's more than a physical attraction now, this could be dangerous. I lifted my face and wiped my eyes hastily, taking a deep breath. _Things aren't as bad as they seem, you just like him. Feelings like that can be removed easily, no big deal. _Alice walked in, taking a look at me, running over to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Edward is an asshole." She sneered. "I already talked to him. I know how you probably felt." I nodded and she took out my pajamas. "Time to get you ready for bed," She slowly slipped the stilettoes off my feet careful not to move my injured ankle in the process and helped me freshen up for bed. She fluffed my pillows and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams." She got up and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed, thinking I'd have to tell Charlie tomorrow morning and that should be just _fantastic _to explain. Suddenly, the door creaked open and I jumped startled only to reveal the handsome bronzed haired guy. He stood by the door frame with a weak smile, waiting for my permission to walk in. I gestured for him to come in and he quickly shut the door, standing beside me, taking a seat in front of me. It was silent and I wasn't sure what he wanted, this was just awkward.

"I'm really sorry, Bella." He apologized, releasing a huge breath from his lungs. "I know you're mad over what I did and you have every right to be. I should have never dragged you out of the club like that, I was wrong." He looked down at the duvet, feeling embarrassed and I couldn't help but feel bad. "Something strong came over me and I didn't even think—I just acted. I'm sorry for the way I've behaved lately, you're right to hate me, to despise me—especially after tonight, but I just wanted you to know I deeply regret it. I'm so sorry I've caused you to get hurt." I sighed and lifted his face towards mine, so we saw each other at eye level.

"You didn't hurt me, I'm a klutz and I fall all the time." I muttered, shrugging but he cut me off.

"No, but because of me, you got hurt!"

"Stop," I pleaded and he immediately shut his mouth. "_I'm _sorry I said those awful things to you about your love life." He shook his head.

"No. Don't be sorry, I needed some sense screamed into me." He smiled slightly. "I'm going to see where things went wrong." I felt confused, by the double meaning in his voice.  
"What do you mean?"

"Maybe sometime I'll tell you my reasons," He said, almost as if he was trying to tell himself that I was going to know something.

"Okay," he opened his mouth to say something, before snapping it back shut. He reached out, taking my hands in his and he pulled our faces very close to each other, making my breathing stop all together.

"I'm really so sorry, Bella. I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to take care of you and help you recover as soon as possible." His minty breath fanned across my face in a cool sensation.

The thought of Edward possibly being my nurse until my ankle was in better condition made me smile brightly at him, receiving the same brilliant smile back. "That'd be nice."

"I don't want you to forgive me now. I want you to be convinced you can forgive me—I'll be taking care of you every day, either at my house or yours. You're going to get sick and tired of seeing me."

I shrugged. "Oh well, start paying your way through purgatory." I sang and he laughed softly.  
"I'll let you sleep now. Goodnight." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before shutting the light.

_Goodnight Edward…_

I started to wake up due to murmuring in my surroundings. I opened my eyes seeing Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward all in the guest room they had let me sleep in hovering over me. Esme walked over towards the window and opened them, to let some air and sunlight in. Carlisle was sitting down wearing a pair of black slacks with a baby blue sweater and was smiling down at me; I'm guessing he was here to check up on me. Alice and Edward were both wearing their pajamas and I realized I was too. _How embarrassing_.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" Carlisle asked kindly and I moved myself up slightly to sit up, feeling uncomfortable with how I was positioned.

I shrugged. I really wasn't feeling any pain with my ankle, just if I moved it too much, which thank fully I didn't in my sleep since I'm such an awkward sleeper. "I'm all right. It's not hurting right now."

He nodded, hearing my answer and being satisfied with it. "I'm glad, well my doctor's orders are still in place. Be in bed for a couple of days and lay any pressure off your ankle. You want it to heal." He joked and I blushed slightly.

"I have to tell Charlie," I confessed, biting my lip nervously. I wasn't sure how he'd take it, he'd most likely would want me to come home. I looked over to see Edward's intense eyes on my lips, so I pulled my teeth off of them. Esme walked over, smiling as always, and sat beside me.

"Of course honey, we'll get him on the phone right away. We want you to feel better." She kissed my temple and I felt any worry or nerves evaporate with Esme's kindness and love.

"Thank you."

Carlisle stood up and held his hand out for Esme. She took it and he wrapped his arms around her, making their way to the door. "We'll let you kids be, if you need anything Bella please let us know, we'll be downstairs."

"Okay, thank you." I replied and they made their way out. Alice immediately took the spot her mother was in, sitting next to me. "Where is everyone?" I asked and they rolled their eyes.

"Sleeping," Sleeping? What time was it? I looked over at the clock on the night table; it read eight am in big bold, red numbers. Eight am? I groaned—I'm such a hassle for them.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked and Alice shot him a quick, 'shut up' glance. Guess she hasn't forgiven Edward yet.

"I'm such a hassle. You guys are up at eight in the morning for me." Alice snorted.

"As if. You're no hassle to us Bella, we all _wanted _to get up and check up on you. We didn't have to but we wanted to. We love you, you're family. And that's what family does." I hugged her tightly which she returned without any hesitation. "Okay, I'm going to go check up on Rose now, and get you your phone to call Charlie." She stood up. "I'll be right back. Let's go Edward." I looked at Edward, not wanting him to leave and surprisingly he hadn't moved when she called him. He was still sitting by my feet, staring at me. "Edward." She repeated, impatiently.

"I don't want to go Alice, I'll be here." He said and she gave him an incredulous look.

"No. Now."

I shook my head to her, helping him out. "He's going to make it up to me by taking care of me." I said and she looked at me doubtfully. "He's got to start living hell starting now," I joked at his expense. She cracked a smile, proud of my answer.

"Okay, well then I'll be back." She sashayed out of the room, quietly and Edward scooted closer to me.

"So hell, huh?" He questioned and I nodded, not looking away from him. He grinned shaking his head. "Then this shall be an interesting adventure."

"That it shall," Alice returned with my phone in her hands and passed it to me.

"Here you go," I dialed the house phone nervously waiting for Charlie to answer. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He answered groggily and I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. I forgot it's early in the morning and Charlie's not quite the morning person.

"Hi dad," I answered meekly and he immediately took a sharp breath to wake himself up.

"Bella? Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" His voice etched concern. I bit my thumb, my nerves now bouncing everywhere predicting his reaction.

"Uhm, I've kind of hurt my ankle…" There was a small silence over the phone as Charlie was either trying to shake off his tiredness or going over what I said.

"What happened?" His voice was now stern, somewhat demanding. I sighed.

"I went out and was wearing heels," Alice grimaced not liking that I blamed the heels. "And well I walked the wrong way and fell onto the pavement. Carlisle said I sprained it."

This time it was his turn to sigh into the phone. "Typical Bella the klutz, well I want to take care of you the rest of the weekend, so come home. Alice can come and sleep over if she'd like."

"All right, well then I'll be home later on." I snuck a look at the two siblings seeing Alice's face held excitement—meaning she overheard my dad's sleepover invitation while Edward's held disappointment. As if he didn't want me to go. But who knows, I'm the crazy one here.  
"Okay Bells. Call me and let me know. Come home soon."

"Okay, bye." I hung up and slid my phone towards them. "I have to go home later but you can come sleepover." I told Alice and she clapped, ecstatic with that idea. We hadn't slept over my house in the longest—even when we were younger. We rarely did it, only on special occasions.

"Guess I'm going to annoy Chief Swan quite a lot then." Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and I looked at him, confused. "I told you I would take care of you—whether it's at my house or yours." After he said that I remembered when my dad asked me if Edward and I were going out and knowing him, if he sees Edward over he's going to question him quite a bit. I better tell him that so my dad doesn't catch him off guard when he's over.

"You…don't have to do that you know," I said.

"Of course he does!" Alice chided angrily at the thought of her brother getting a scapegoat out of this. I paid no mind to her and neither did Edward.  
"I know I don't have to." He answered. "I want to. It's the least I can do." The last words struck me, making me a little sad. So it's pity. Whatever, pay no mind to it. Remember, forget these feelings. Yes, I would.


	11. Don't Disappoint Her

**A/N**: **Hola, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter definitely let me know how it is :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie **

Ch 11Don't Disappoint Her

"Once you get better Bella, we'll have more outings and you'll meet new people!" Alice gushed as Edward drove us to my house.

"Do you guys ever shut up?" He questioned.

"Nope," Rose answered, smirking. Rose had woken up an hour later and came to check up on me. She has been undoubtedly kind, even though she hasn't known me for long. I asked her if she wanted to sleep over with Alice tonight and she was surprised at first but said yes, thanking me.

"And maybe we can go dancing again, without you falling and breaking a bone though." Alice continued as if she hadn't heard Edward. "And maybe you can find a nice guy," She said in a small voice, risking a peek at my reaction only to grimace when she saw my expression. I gave her the death stare telling her to not continue anymore and the car came to a sudden halt.  
"We're here." Edward said brusquely as he got out of the car.

"Ugh, stupid asshole," Rosalie muttered, rubbing her head that hit the back rest. Alice and Rose got out and Edward came in, picking me up bridal style in his arms.

"I must be killing you with my weight." I mumbled and he shook his head.  
"You're the lightest thing ever, Bella. You weigh less than a feather." I heard my front door open and everyone stopped walking, meaning Charlie was outside.  
"Hi Charlie!" Alice chirped.

"Hi Alice," He came up to Edward and me before looking over at Rose. She smiled kindly at him and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Rosalie Hale, sir." My dad's eyes softened at her politeness and I knew that just like Alice, Rosalie had too, won him over.

"Charlie Swan." He turned to me and Edward shifted all my weight onto his left arm.

"Edward Cullen, Chief Swan."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his eyes almost rolled out of his eye sockets. I already knew what questions he was thinking of asking me when we were alone. _I thought you said you didn't like him, Bells? I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend? Then why was he carrying you to our house?_

Edward waited patiently with his hand out, as if all of my weight wasn't on one of his arms. Charlie seemed to snap out of it just in time, he cleared his throat, shaking Edward's hand. "Carlisle and Esme's boy?" He nodded and Alice hugged her brother's side.

"My brother," Charlie nodded smiling slightly.  
"If you're like Alice, then we'll have no problem." I almost choked on nothing at what my father just said. I wanted to crawl in a hole and erase the last five minutes of my life after this. Edward remained unfazed, a smile still on his face. "Come on in, I'll take her." Edward's hold on me tightened as he pulled me closer into his chest.

"No, Chief Swan, it's okay. I'll take her upstairs." Charlie thought about it for a second before nodding, gesturing us in.

"Okay, okay." He walked towards the stairs. "Her room is the second door on the right." Edward walked up with Alice ahead of us and Rose behind us, carrying my duffle bag. Suddenly I remembered I forgot to clean my room. Shit, they're going to see how much of a mess I am. There are books all over the place and shoes thrown all over the floor, they're going to trip. Shit, my yearbook! The other mess seemed irrelevant now as I realized I flung my yearbook somewhere on my floor and it was open. It attracted a lot of attention if you looked at it for some reason and they'd look through it asking questions. I knew I should've left that thing in Phoenix.

Edward entered my room, expertly maneuvering his way through the maze of shoes, onto my bed, where he placed me softly.

"Go get her something to drink, Edward." Alice ordered, placing my clothes from my duffle bag away.

"No, no you don't have to." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't mind, what would you like?"

"Water please," I almost squeaked and he chuckled.

"No need to be embarrassed." When he walked out of my room, Rose sat on my bed. "Alice, stop ordering him to do stuff for me!" I hissed at her but she didn't stop folding clothes.

"You said you were going to give him hell. I'm helping you." She answered. "What he did was wrong. He's got to understand and learn that. You can't let him get away with it."

"He said he was sorry," I mumbled and this time Rose answered, placing her hand on top of mine.

"That's not enough. He's got to actually work for it. Trust us." I frowned, but agreed.

"Fine, I will, but you can't order him too. I'm supposed to be annoying him, not you guys." Alice turned around to look at me, pursing her lips.

"Ugh, that's no fun." She huffed but then rolled her eyes. "Whatever. As long as you do it!"

Edward hadn't returned and it's been a good ten minutes since he's been gone. I started getting worried. Not because of him precisely, or him getting lost—my house was small, but because of Charlie's curious mind. Rosalie noticed my discomfort and nudged me with her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip nervously, a habit that had stuck to me lately. "Charlie's downstairs and so is Edward."

Alice shrugged. "So?"

"He thought Edward and me were dating before and the fact that Edward carried me inside has piqued his interest to start a list of never ending questions." Rosalie's face lightened and she laughed, waving her hand in dismissal.  
"Don't worry, he'll be absolutely fine. He'll be coming up the stairs any second." I tried to believe her, but truth is I wouldn't relax until he came up, if my dad didn't already send him running for the hills. "Why are you so worried about him?" Rosalie asked, analyzing my expression. I swallowed and shook my head.

"My dad could be overwhelming." I replied simply and Alice just giggled, not believing me. At that moment, Edward walked through my door with a glass of water in his hands. The cliché phrase, _'Saved by the bell' _popped into my head. He seemed normal—with a relaxed look and smile on his face while passing me the glass with water. Maybe my dad didn't say anything. I crossed my fingers, hopefully.

"Here you go,"

"Thanks," I mumbled, chugging down the water, trying to forget any concerns for now. Edward stayed for about another hour before he headed out; saying Jasper and Emmett were probably going to kill him if he didn't get back. My smile faded and I frowned, upset he had to leave but he assured me he would be back. Rose stretched across my bed, groaning.

"Well, let's have fun!" I laughed and nodded, although they wouldn't even let me get up half the time for fear of my ankle. I rolled my eyes, I always hurt something—this isn't an exception I'm used to it, but they wouldn't have it. So I stayed in bed pretty much the whole night, to my misfortune but other than that had fun with the two girls that were near and dear to me.

Edward had stayed true to his word. He came over the next couple of days to check up on me and would hang out for a while before he had to go home. Charlie grew accustomed to seeing him every day that after he asked me again if we were going out and I answered no, he let it go and would let Edward come in freely. Alice would usually come with him, rarely leaving us alone the first two days, but she's been softening up and letting us be in a room alone even for a good five minutes before she popped back in.

Edward was remarkably kind and concerned when he's been over. He would ask how I was, ask if I needed anything and bring me something to drink or eat regardless of what I said. I told him they were being ridiculous, that I hurt my ankle—didn't break my leg. He narrowed his eyes at me when I said that and I quickly shut my trap. Edward would make me laugh with the random things he would say and Alice would join along.

After the first three days, Carlisle allowed me to get up but not put too much pressure on my ankle until next week. Edward became my personal crutches as he moved me from place to place while I wobbled due to my lack of balance. Alice laughed at me and would shake her head, smiling at the hysterical scene between her brother and me. I couldn't deny Edward showed me these last few days a side I didn't know he had. I knew the player, conqueror side that didn't have feelings for girls and would seduce anything in sight. This though was completely different side—he was the complete opposite of himself. He would try to make my day better; he would call Jasper and Emmett on the phone so they could talk to me. It was strange to see it, but even stranger enough I liked it. I liked the softer side of him; it gave me a different view on him.

Alice's phone buzzed and she suddenly beamed, meaning Jasper was calling her. She stood up and excused herself from the room. "Be back in gify." She skipped out—leaving Edward and me alone as we laughed at some pictures he had on his phone from when Jasper, Emmett and himself, were younger, in high school.  
"No way, that's Emmett?" I asked in wonder as I saw a young version of Emmett with spiky brown hair and skinny as a bat. Edward looked down and laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, Emmett didn't get big until the end of sophomore year. And his hair was going through a _phase,_" He emphasized and I laughed, imagining a lanky Emmett. Suddenly my phone vibrated and I crawled to the edge of my bed to get it as Edward watched over me, so I wouldn't fall. The name read, _'Jacob'_ and I looked surprised.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella," Jake greeted, happily into the phone. His phone call surprised me, I wasn't expecting it.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked. Edward's eyes remained frozen on me.

I heard some deep laughter of males in the background and I guessed that he was with his friends. "Nothing, hanging with the guys, but I'm calling because you never called me to tell me about your decision for Saturday." _Oh crap! I completely forgot about Jacob's invitation. _  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry Jake, I completely forgot." I apologized frantically. "I hurt my ankle when I went out with Alice. I'm not sure if I'd be fine to go Saturday." Edward's eyes sparkled with curiosity and I turned away from him, so he wouldn't distract me.

"What happened?" He asked, worried and I sighed.

"I was wearing heels." I said simply making him laugh loudly into the phone while I held it at arms-length until he was done. "Sorry," He answered when he caught his breath. "But yeah you and heels don't go well together."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.  
"Nawh, it's all right Bells, I mean try to come if you can. I can take care of you or you can bring someone to care for you. Whatever you'd like," He insisted and I felt guilty for not going, but I wasn't too sure if I wanted to go anyways.

"I'll try Jake,"

"If you wanna come, call me and let me know."

"I will, bye."  
"Bye." I hung up to see Alice was staring at me from the doorframe.

"What'd Jacob want?" She asked.

"He invited me to a party on Saturday and he called to confirm, but I don't think I can go. I hurt my ankle." Lame excuse. She raised her eyebrow at me testing me.

"You've been telling us you can walk fine all week and today that he asks you out to hangout on Saturday your ankle suddenly is hurt?" I scowled at her, knowing she was right. I just didn't want to go, I didn't feel like going.

"She doesn't have to go, Alice." Edward countered, defending me and I silently thanked him. Alice rolled her eyes.

"She needs to go out. I'll go with you Bella. I'll take care of you that night, but you need to get out now that Carlisle is letting you walk." I sighed, knowing I couldn't escape this since Alice Cullen already put her small foot down.

"Fine, Al." I said resigned and she suddenly smiled. "I'll let him know." Edward squirmed but didn't say anything.  
"What's the party thing for anyways?" She sat next to me, taking Edward's spot.

"He said his friends wanted to meet me." I answered when suddenly Edward's old fashioned ringtone went off.

"Yes, Tanya?" I felt that annoying irritated feeling in the core of my stomach at the mention of her name leaving his lips, so I decided to go to the bathroom.

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella limped slowly to the bathroom, leaving me on the phone next to Alice.

"It's almost been two months Edward, I think that we're both sated enough to get back together." She spoke firmly into the phone.  
"I'm not ready." I said curtly making Alice stare at me.

Tanya huffed into the phone. "Well hurry the fuck up, fuck someone and let's get on with it. I miss you." I knew Tanya was dying for me to be with her again but I wasn't too sure, I wasn't ready to have her in my life again as whatever she was to begin with.

"I don't know. You need to go get tested." Every time I returned with Tanya or even Jane, I sent them to go get tested as I did myself. I know they're not saints when we stop messing around and I don't need to catch something from them because they couldn't keep their skirts down.

"I know that, this isn't the first time we do this." She replied as if it were common sense to me. Bella suddenly emerged from the bathroom, looking slightly down and I immediately wanted to know what was wrong. "How about you come over and we talk this out?" When I went over, one thing usually led to the other.

"I'll call you." I retorted and hung up on her, looking towards Bella. "What's wrong?" I asked her and she stared up surprised, plastering a smile on her face.

"Nothing, my ankle just stings a bit." She was lying; something about her face was screaming liar towards me. "I'll be right back. I have to tell Charlie about my plans with Jake." She said turning to Alice. "You can get me ready that night." Alice smiled brightly at the idea.  
"You're going to look amazing! All eyes are going to be on you." Bella gave her a smile and walked out as I stared in her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I choked, but Alice didn't seem to care. She shrugged.

"What?" She asked innocently before she turned serious all humor leaving her face. "You can't expect me not to try and engage her with society because you suddenly have feelings for her." I never actually confessed to Alice that I liked Bella, but Alice knows everything—well that and the fact that Jasper probably told her confirming her theory. I didn't say anything. "How can I even think of helping you out or have pity on you when you're still doing your own shit!" She flung my phone in the air and I watched as it landed onto the mattress.

"What am I supposed to do? Stop my life for her?" I exclaimed, angrily. Everyone wanted me to stop my life so that it could concentrate on Bella and I wasn't about to give up my freedom for a girl I didn't even have.

Alice's eyes blazed as she stared me down. "Then don't expect her to stop her life for you!" She whisper-yelled, "She's going to hopefully find a guy who doesn't act like a sex addict and an asshole." I flinched at her words, knowing that they were somewhat true, except for the sex addict part. She stood up, handing me my phone and keys. "You don't even know what you want." I looked down. "Figure out what you want in life, and then come back to me." She shook her head. "Go. You have a _phone call_ to attend to." She mocked a nasally feminine voice and I knew that was my cue to leave. I grabbed my keys and walked downstairs to say goodbye to Bella and her father.

Bella was on the phone, speaking calmly with her back to me. "Mhm, yeah I'll let you know mom." She mumbled. I cleared my throat and she turned to me startled.

"I'm leaving," I mouthed to her. She stood straight nodding stiffly once at me. Her reaction surprised me, but I didn't dwell on it for long. I turned and shook hands with Charlie, leaving to go back home.

Why do I have to give up the ability to have anyone I want for someone who might not even end up being with me? That's what everyone wanted me to do, but is it what I want to do? I wasn't even sure if I wanted to chase Bella. I mean, I was going to chase Bella before but they were for different reasons, ones she'd probably spit on me if she knew how determined I was. That was before anything more than attraction got involved. Now feelings lingered, it was strange and scary. I knew they were there, but I didn't know if I was going to pursue them or let them diminish. I felt like a broken record, questioning myself over and over again over the same situation.

_"Figure out what you want in life, and then come back to me," _Alice's words rang through my head, freshly and I knew she was being hard on me because she was tired of how I acted. Alice was right; I had to get my mind straight. I had to find out what I wanted to do first before I questioned my steps. Whether pursue Bella or let it be, but I couldn't expect her not to get with anyone while I still go out and do my own thing, that'd be selfish. The thought of Bella having anyone in her life in more than a friendship way angered me, but I couldn't say anything until I had made up my mind.

Bella's POV

Edward didn't show up Friday or today and I tried to push away the disappointment that burned in the pit of my stomach. He was probably with Tanya, and although I was sure of this fact, the worst about this is that I still had hope he'd come over to hang out with me and take care of me like he said he would. I looked into the mirror angrily. _What was it about him being different? He's still the insensitive asshole I encountered when I arrived. _I sighed I can't even say that or be angry he's with Tanya because I was warned from the start that they broke things off often and then got back together after. And he was free to do whatever he wanted, that's how he's lived and I couldn't come in and expect that to be different because I have a crush on him.

_You do have some rotten luck, Swan._ My mind sneered at me, reproachfully. To think the boy changed. I shrugged at myself in the mirror, deciding that I wasn't going to think about it anymore. I was going to live my life how I intended to when I came from Phoenix—peaceful and happy. I was going to ignore Edward and live great until we had to go to college. Yep, sounds like the perfect plan to me.

Alice barged in with her make up bag, breathing heavily. "Sorry I took so long, Jasper wasn't letting me go." She placed her bag on my dresser and turned to me. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a white top and black cropped blazer, paired with a pair of peep toe booties. "Nice outfit, I approve." She looked at my simple, blue sweater and jeans, stopping briefly at my black flats. "I see you're wearing flats," She almost spit at the thought of flats and I nodded.

"Hurt ankle, remember?"

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah," She smiled and sat me down, getting to work on me, letting different brushes glide gently across my face, eyelids and lips. When I was ready we walked down slowly to her car, saying goodbye to Charlie and headed off to Jacob's reservation.

Jacob was waiting outside, wearing a leather biker jacket with some rugged jeans and a white t-shirt inside—looking pretty hot. Next to him was another guy, maybe around his age and they were both laughing until Alice's headlight's almost blinded them. She stopped the engine and helped me out, walking me slowly over to Jacob.

Jacob smiled and kissed her cheek, kissing mine next. "Hey guys, welcome." He looked down at my ankle; smirked and I pursed my lips, slapping his arm lightly. He laughed and hitched his arm around my waist to help me out.

"I'm not crippled! I can walk perfectly fine." I countered, fighting against him but Alice pushed me closer to him.  
"I bet you can," He replied pulling towards the other guy. "But just to make sure I'll help you out, it's better to be safe than sorry." I sighed and went along with him. Alice wasn't far behind, maybe two steps behind us as the other guy came up with a smile on his face. He had the same russet skin as Jacob and his father with shaggy, black, glossy hair that barely brushed his shoulders. His eyes were almost a black and he had a definite smile.  
"Bella, this is my friend since I was born, Embry. Embry this is Bella." Embry's eyes flashed with recognition as he gave me a pound instead of a handshake. "This is Bella's friend, Alice. Alice this is Embry." Jake introduced them and Embry gave her a pound as well, making her laugh. His eyes lingered on her a little more than just a friendly look and he suddenly smiled.

_Uh oh._ Alice walked next to me over to a huge camp fire where everyone was joking and laughing with beers in their hands. As we arrived, they all ceased noise and turned their eyes towards us. Jacob pulled me off and introduced them.

"Bella, Alice, this is Paul," A serious looking guy nodded at us in acknowledgement not mentioning a word in our direction. "That's Quil," He waved at us. "That's Lila," An innocent looking girl waved her beer bottle, chugging it like a master. "That's her boyfriend, Tyl." The boy nodded at us. "That's Leah and Seth, they're siblings." The boy looked maybe seventeen and bubbly, like a male version of Alice as he waved at us enthusiastically. Leah, his sister, was a pretty girl, with angular features that stood out sharply on her petite face that held a certain serious attitude to it. She looked like a tough cracker. "And that," He turned me over to another guy—he was seated by the corner with a beautiful girl at his side. "Is Sam," I remembered when Jake would mention a Sam every time we hung out, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. He smiled at us and the girl at his side, smiled as well. "That's his wife, Emily."

"How old is he?" I whispered. He didn't look to be older than twenty five at the most, which is incredibly young to be married.

"He's twenty three; they've been married for three years." Shock registered in my system as I stole another glance at the couple. They were wrapped around each other, smiling contently as they embraced each other's warmth. I had only seen Carlisle and Esme act like that, it surprised me to see anyone else do it. Alice nudged me and invited me to sit down next to Paul and Jacob.


	12. Cryptic Promise

Ch 12 Cryptic Promise

As the night went on, Embry offered Alice and me a beer. Alice kindly refused because she had to drive me and herself home—plus Esme would kill her but I grabbed one, sipping on it from time to time as I watched everyone joke around with each other like a huge family.

"You guys seem so close," I said as Paul wrestled with Embry due to the many beers they drank. Jacob turned, taking a drag from his Heineken and grinned at them.  
"We all basically grew up together."

"Really?" Alice asked in amazement that so many people could be so close. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's been like this for decades." He whispered into the fire as it cracked and I took another small sip from the beer, feeling a story coming on. Alice felt it as well because she scooted closer to me, nearly pushing me off the log. "Long ago, we lived with everyone before our reservation was made. We lived with everyone else and carried on with our lives until one day people discriminated us for being different, of different descents. Our elders believed that we descended from wolves," He rolled his eyes shortly before continuing. "I think that's old people imagination, but that belief got them looked down upon as crazy. People criticized and some even attacked others. Our people couldn't retaliate so they decided to move away from everyone and start their own lives amongst people they knew wouldn't hurt them—which was each other." Alice placed her chin on my shoulder intrigued by Jacob's story. "They lived away for years, staying away from others, until finally one day the people that once judged them, apologized to them for their rude actions saying that their beliefs shouldn't have caused such a riot.

"Obviously, we weren't too sure of their intentions but we forgave them. We could've lived with them again but we preferred to live amongst each other, now used to it and to guard ourselves. More years passed by and the incident was completely forgiven, we could go to their town and not have to worry about being harassed. Things did change and although we didn't forget we were happy with the change. We were raised to love each other as brother and sister since birth, to stay a close family because we are probably the only people who wouldn't turn on each other." His voice whispered against the noise in the background. "I know you probably think that all this is stupid especially the whole wolf thing—trust me, I don't even really believe that part, but that's why we live on our own reservation. It doesn't mean we can't go to your town because we obviously can, we just prefer to remain within ourselves."  
Alice blinked as did I, absorbing all that Jacob had told me. Of course certain parts did sound somewhat silly, but it doesn't mean I don't believe him.

"I don't think you're crazy. That's an amazing story—you guys are right. I guess being with each other you know you won't ever turn on each other." He smiled, nodding and patted my hand on my lap, laughing as Paul pinned Embry underneath him. I smiled as well, feeling happy and enjoying my night out with my two friends.

"We'll see you later, Jake." Alice waved him off as she helped me into the car. I was feeling a tad bit light-headed and I'm guessing it had to do with the rest of the beers I had. I enjoyed the night a little too much, I wasn't drunk or tipsy maybe just a little buzzed. Alice sat in the driver's seat laughing at me. "Let's hope Charlie doesn't get mad that you had two or three beers."

I blew my lips together, sounding like an airplane. "Me either, I hope he kind of lets it slide, at least this once." I crossed my fingers as she pulled up in front of my house. She turned to me and smiled.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I shook my head, feeling it bob from side to side.

"No, it's okay. I'll call you tomorrow." I answered, seeing it was eleven o'clock. "Tell Carlisle and Esme thank you for letting you come and I'm sorry I kept you so long." She rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Okay, go eat something, you haven't eaten all night. Go to bed and call me in the morning." I got out of the car and walked through the front door seeing Charlie, sitting half asleep on the recliner. I smiled at my father and he jolted awake.  
"Whoa, wha—" He saw me and relaxed. "Hey kiddo," He greeted coming up to me before stopping short, analyzing me through scrutinizing eyes taking a whiff of me. I closed my eyes, not expecting his reaction when he suddenly shook his head. "You drank." He didn't question it, he stated it—almost an accusation and I nodded, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry, dad, Jake—" he cut me off midway, putting his hand up.

"Stop." He ordered firmly. "You _know_ how I feel about alcohol Bella, I'm not saying you can't ever drink, but you're underage do you understand that? You didn't even ask or let me know, you did it without consulting me. Did you forget I'm the chief of this town?" He questioned and I looked down at my feet, shuffling my weight onto the non-injured one.

"No, I didn't."

"Then why would you do it?"

"I was with Jake, and well most of them are legal to drink so when they offered I thought I'd have a sip." I confessed in a small voice.

"But you smell more than just a sip." He countered. "How much?"

I squirmed uncomfortable with my father scolding at me. "Maybe three, but no more than four," His eyes hardened, realizing I wasn't talking about sips anymore.

"Did Alice drink?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No! Not at all, she knew she was going to drive home so she declined every time. She didn't even take a sip." I defended her, because I didn't want Charlie thinking bad of her or thinking she was a bad influence.

He seemed to relax somewhat knowing that the driver was sober tonight. "I'm glad. Those are the most frequent accidents—the drunk driver." I remained silent, taking my father's disappointment because I knew I did wrong. He suddenly sighed shaking his head, opening his arms towards me. I slowly walked into them before he embraced me and I wrapped my arms around him.  
"I'm sorry, dad." I whispered.

"Listen, Bella, I just don't want alcohol to have any effect on you the way it did on me." He pulled back to gaze into my eyes. "I know you're different from me—that you're stronger, but you're my kid. This is the first time I'm making the decisions for myself for you after so long, I don't want to mess up." He admitted and I realized that my father was nervous of failing. He hasn't been a father to me in the longest due to my parents separation and his addiction to alcohol, and now that he has the chance to make up for it he's nervous he'll fail with me the way his marriage failed. I felt guilty for making my dad worry and I knew I had to change.

"I'm sorry dad; you're not going to mess up. I promise. I won't do this again." He nodded and went back to hugging me.

"Don't think Jake won't get a hearing of me." He murmured as we just stayed there for a while, just hugging each other for what seemed like hours before he pulled back and let me go upstairs. I stumbled slightly, careful to put all my weight onto my not sprained ankle as I stripped down and freshened up, recalling Jacob's story.

_Jacob said the people changed their view and attitude towards his people. Could people change? They seemed to believe so. _I finished brushing my teeth and stared at myself in the mirror, remembering hearing Edward on the phone with Tanya and his kiss with Jane. How many times has he slept with women since I've been here? _I doubt people can change, especially certain people. _I splashed some cool water onto my face and laid down on my bed, letting my exhaustion take over me.

Edward's POV

"Why are you pacing back and forth, man?" Emmett asked from the living room couch. I merely shook my head.

"Waiting for Alice," I answered and Jasper scowled.

"That makes two of us." Emmett and Jasper were leaving after Alice came since Jasper never slept over at my house due to his relationship with my sister. I was anxious to talk to Alice, to see how her and Bella's night went. I heard wheels against the pavement and I knew it was Alice. The front door opened and Alice looked up surprised to see us all surrounded in the living room.

"Hi, guys." She waved, walking over and kissing Jasper who pulled her onto his lap.

"How'd the night go, darlin'?" He asked and she started giggling hysterically making me worry.

"It was so much fun! Bella and I had fun, Jacob and his friends are really nice. I had to drive Bella home and make sure she went inside safely because she was a little buzzed." She continued giggling but I stopped pacing, looking at her with disbelief.

"You let her drink?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Jacob offered her and she accepted. She had a couple, but I made sure she didn't get drunk. She was having fun." I growled at the thought of Jacob offering Bella liquor, I didn't like it. Bella didn't seem like the type of girl to drink.

"Did you drink?" Jasper asked her worried she'd driven home with alcohol in her system.

"Nope, I'm good. I had nothing." She pinky promised him and he smiled, relieved.

"Why did you let her drink?"

She turned to me, losing her patience at my constant nagging. "Because she wanted to! What was I supposed to do, say no? She's a big girl I made sure she didn't get drunk."

"Alice, Chief Swan is probably upset." I argued and she sighed, knowing I was right.

"I know, but she wanted to. She said she'd call me tomorrow and let me know what happened." Emmett snickered.

"I can only imagine Bella drunk, that'd be one hell of a night!" I gave him a death glare and walked slowly over to him, before he put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa kitten, you're taking it out of context. That's not what I meant." Alice rolled her eyes proceeding to play with Jasper's blonde hair that was flopping over his forehead.

"Alice," I called as she hummed a mindless tune.

"Hm?"

"I—need your help." I closed my eyes briefly and the humming ceased. I risked a look at her and she was smiling, knowing what I was going to ask. "I've made my decision."

"And?" She sang her smile still in place.

"I like Bella. I'm willing to give it a try with her." I said in a rush and she suddenly beamed brightly, her face looking like it might split in two from happiness. She jumped off a surprised Jasper's lap and hugged me, her little legs dangling in the air.

"I'm so glad you decided to stop being a moron!" She exclaimed and I chuckled.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett boomed in mock offense. I shrugged.

"Alice said to go to her first." Alice stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to me. "I need your help. I know what she thinks of me." Player, asshole, insensitive, inconsiderate, man whore, etc., etc. the list can go on and on. Alice grimaced, agreeing with me.  
"Yes, she does. With your phone call with Tanya you made her change her opinion of you back to what she thought when she first met you when she arrived." I groaned.

"I'm a moron." Emmett scoffed.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it can't be fixed." She stated. "Listen," She cradled my face speaking directly into my eyes. "Bella likes you. No she hasn't told me but I know. Trust me on this, I know. She's had a…difficult time before she came back to Forks, to get her isn't going to be easy, I'll tell you that much, but like I said before it'll be worth it. She's a great girl with an amazing heart—you just have to be able to understand her and vice versa. You can't get her the way you'd pick up any other girl, this time you have to try something new—different. You have to court her, give her time to warm up to you and you'll be together." She said, smiling and for some reason those words made me happy. "You're giving up fucking every girl?" She asked suddenly and I nodded, I'm taking the risk. "Good. That's a start. I know the outcome of this, I wish you luck." She kissed my cheek, standing back next to Jasper. Alice had given me hope that I could do this, she said Bella likes me, but I have to show her that I'm not going to be the same man whore I was.

Alice's POV

Edward pulled up in front of Bella's house seeing Charlie's cruiser gone. He immediately got worried, thinking Bella wasn't here. "She's here, I called her before." I rolled my eyes and got out with him following behind me. Edward hadn't seen Bella in a couple of days and sort of went back on his word to care for her so he felt guilty coming now that she was pretty much in perfect condition. I rang the doorbell twice and I felt his preparation for her reaction to his visitation.

The door unlocked and opened revealing a sweat pants Bella. Her hair was in a bun, she had on a tank top and a pair of blue sweats that fit her loosely. Her face was fresh and registered shock as her eyes gazed at Edward. I grinned, _bingo! She wasn't expecting this surprise. _  
"Hi chica!" I kissed her cheek and she cleared her throat.  
"Hey Al," Her eyes flew to Edward again and he smiled down at her with a wary expression. He was bracing himself for her to kick him out. Ridiculous.

"Hello, Bella." He whispered from behind me and Bella looked momentarily stunned, at loss for words. I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but instead I just gave her a few seconds to return to reality.  
"H-hi," She muttered. "What are you doing here?" She asked brusquely, narrowing her eyes slightly seeing his presence, but Edward kept his smile in place.

"I know I didn't come when I said I would. I was doing something important." He answered and she gave him a sarcastic look, clicking her tongue.  
"Mhm, I bet so." _Well obviously she doesn't believe you, even though, you're actually telling the truth this time. _She looked over him, turning around and walking in, letting us inside. I turned to see Edward frown at her answer. I nudged his shoulder and smiled, encouraging him. _Don't let it get to you._ He nodded and stood straight as he walked after her.

Bella asked us if we wanted anything and we both declined so she invited us to sit and watch tv with her—watching the movie Romeo and Juliet, the 1968 version of course. She hated every other version after that saying they were even more inaccurate then the one before. Edward sat by the armrest of the couch, next to her as he took in her taste in movies.

"Lover of the classics?" He questioned and she nodded, not removing her attention from the movie. "You don't see that often," Edward mumbled under his breath. He himself was a lover of classic stuff as weird as that sounded and very few people shared his interest.

"Bella likes a lot of classical stuff, since I've known her." Bella blushed trying hard not to look at me and shut me up, causing me to smile. Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I didn't know that."

"You were never around to know," Bella answered, placing her feet on the couch and Edward sighed.

The rest of the movie finished and Bella got all depressed at the end like she always did, because they died. It happened every time she watched this movie; you'd think she'd get over it by now that they die in the end. Edward and Bella barely spoke to each other and it was starting to frustrate me, I had to leave them alone.

Hm… "I'll be right back!" I announced jumping up and walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked her voice strained as she shot a panicked look in Edward's direction. "I have to call Rose, don't worry Edward will be here if you need anything." I threw her a quick kiss and shut the front door, dialing Rose's number. _Hope you're ready to talk for a while Rose, because they're going to be in there a while._

Edward's POV

Bella's mouth was dropped open as she gazed at the door Alice had just exited from to 'call' Rose. I'd have to thank her for that. Bella didn't want to talk to me and I had to find a way to fix things. She shook her head and stood up, shutting the tv off.

"Wait," I called after her and she stopped in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"If it's another apology I'd rather you save it." She replied her voice holding no emotion.

"Just hear me out." Her shoulders slumped and she turned back to sit across from me, her big brown eyes on me. "I can imagine what you're thinking I did when I left Thursday from your house." Her face remained impassive. "It's not what you think. I couldn't come because I really was doing something important, but it had nothing to do with Tanya or anyone. It had to do with something that could change my life just a little." I looked up from the floor and saw Bella's face held confusion. "I needed to get away. Yes, I know I went back on my word on taking care of you, it was just something that couldn't wait any longer." There was silence around us before she decided to speak.

"What did you need to do?" She asked.

"I'll tell you if and when it happens." I promised smiling brightly at her while she watched me with suspicious eyes. "If you want, I'll take care of you again."

She shook her head. "My ankle's fine, thank you." I wanted to huff in frustration at her stubbornness. "If it happens are you sure you'll tell me?" She questioned slowly not believing me and I grinned at her words 'if it happens.'

"Yes, without a doubt." She seemed thoughtful but shrugged.

"Okay," The tension in the room seemed to slowly disappear from the area and a smile was placed on Bella's face.

"How about we try and start fresh, starting now." I proposed and she thought about it for a couple of seconds, then deciding that it was a good idea.

"That's a good idea." We started out with small conversations but soon enough ended up laughing when Alice entered, putting her phone away, throwing a quick smile in my direction.

"I'll see you guys later!" Bella waved us off by the front door happily as Alice and I drove back home, seeing Carlisle and Esme were finally home from work. When we walked in the smell of spices and meat filled the air and Esme's humming was heard. She was cutting some vegetables for dinner, humming and dancing softly as Carlisle watched her from over the rim of his glasses, smiling affectionately at her. They looked like a teenage couple who fell in love for the first time. Alice raced over and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck, hugging him.

"Oh," Esme combed her hair back, looking down embarrassed being caught off guard. I walked over and kissed her cheek. "You're back kids, how was your day?"

"It was fun. We were at Bella's." Alice answered, taking a sip from Carlisle's shake.

"That girl is such a dear, I'm so glad she's back. She was taken away so terribly." Esme grimaced, lowering her eyes. I recalled back to the time when we were all younger and Alice had long hair, crying hysterically that her best friend was leaving. My memory was vague; I just remembered when she came to say her goodbyes and the endless tears and sobs that were heard throughout the house for months from Alice.

"Don't remind me, I wish I could've been with her." Alice whispered. "But she's back and that's all that matters now!"

Esme nodded and smiled. "Are you both ready for college?" We nodded, college wasn't anything out of the ordinary—maybe just the whole living away from home experience would be different. "Time flies, Carlisle." She sighed and he walked over, kissing her forehead.  
"Yes, my love. But we've raised them well. Now it's their turn." Esme placed her hand on top of his and I felt like their stares were looking into both Alice's and my future and quite frankly, it was kind of creepy.

"Okay…" Alice started walking away and they laughed at our reactions. "Awkward."


	13. Sharp Tongue

Ch 13 Sharp Tongue

Bella's POV

I was getting ready to go out dorm room shopping today since Charlie was at work. Jacob lent me his red Chevy truck in a peace treaty with Charlie after he got him in trouble with Billy. I didn't think it was necessary, but he insisted saying I needed to get out anyways so I finally accepted it on loan. I placed a headband in my hair, picking up my wallet with my driver's license and money—ready to head out the door when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked and Rosalie's sweet voice chimed into the phone.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Rose, what are you doing?" I couldn't find my house keys and that could be a problem, I had to lock the door, so I started a fussy search—moving couch pillows and rugs all over the place.

"Nothing really, I was calling to see if maybe we could hang out today." She suggested as I found the house keys under the cushion of the recliner.

"Sure, I'm going dorm room shopping so I'll meet you in Port Angeles, let's say threeish?" It was two-forty five right now and Port Angeles could be quite a drive.

"Sure thing!" I hung up and walked into the truck, hearing the engine roar to life as I turned the ignition key. The truck wasn't automatic, it was stick shift and I had to thank Phil repeatedly for teaching me how to drive a stick shift last year or I'd be stuck home right now. I carefully pulled out, pressing a little harder than usual on the accelerator to keep the car constant.

When I arrived I parked outside a little boutique and looked for Rosalie in the parking lot, seeing no one in sight. The door of the boutique opened, hitting the wind chimes together and golden blonde hair caught my eye. There stood Rosalie, looking at me with her gray eyes sparkling in excitement as she gestured me to go over.

"Hey Bella," She kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Rose." We had some small talk and made our way back inside the little boutique she had come out of. The store had all the accessories when you wanted to move away from home. It had curtains, duvets, collage boards, lamps, fuzzy telephone covers and multi-colored rugs—and a whole lot more that I hadn't seen yet. A pair of green curtains called my attention and I noticed they were a light green that could probably match any color and still feel like a comfortable girl color choice.

I was debating between two colors when Rosalie's phone shrilled loudly throughout the store, scaring the crap out of me. I grabbed my frantic beating heart and she took one glance at it, pressing the decline button and putting her iPhone away.

"Who was that?" I asked, already knowing the answer though.

She grabbed a cream colored sheet set for a bed, touching to see how the fabric felt beneath her fingertips. "Royce."

"Why'd you decline his call?" She sighed and set the sheets back and I wondered if maybe I crossed the line in pushing for the answer.

"We aren't getting along now, tell me something new." She muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I touched her shoulder briefly in sympathy.

"You don't seem too happy with him." She shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I'm not."  
"Then why are you with him?" She stood quiet for a moment looking past me, thinking of how to answer my question—taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I met him because my father was good friends with his father—we met the end of my junior year in high school. My first thought to him was, 'he's hot as hell.'" She smiled grimly recalling the memory. "I had many boyfriends before Royce, but he definitely topped them in looks. I was so used to getting attention everywhere I went that I became cocky and I knew how to use that to my advantage.

"Royce took a notice in me too, but we didn't initiate a relationship 'til months later. I liked him in the beginning you know. He was nice, thoughtful and would try to impress me regularly. I was happy with him and was proud to show him off to everyone that I was dating a hot, college guy.

"He did the same too. I used to love hanging off his arm, I felt like an ornament that everyone stared at constantly because of its beauty. Then, I really started getting to know him." The story took a more serious tone and I turned my full attention to her. "We started fighting and not little bickering, but huge arguments that led to screaming and panic attacks.

"Royce is hard to deal with. Just like me, when he has a set opinion or has his mind set on something, he goes for it and doesn't want anything to stop him." She sighed. "He wants to have sex with me, he's wanted it for the longest because we've been going out for a while, but I don't want to have sex with him. And that was one of our first arguments.

"I told my mom what was going on, leaving out certain subjects for that matter and she would just tell me couples had problems and that'd we work through it. My parents like Royce and he became somewhat of a routine for me—I know how to handle him better now. I like to think of the times where I actually liked him, when he actually liked me—if he ever did for that matter."

I blinked, stunned at Rosalie's confession to me and I don't know if I was shocked at the fact that even though Rose had every excuse to leave him she didn't—or that she actually confided in me in such a short amount of time to tell me something so personal. "Wow Rose, I mean—I understand what you mean, but you look miserable with him. Don't you think you deserve to be happy? You're still young."

"I'm thinking about leaving him before college. I don't think I can handle so many pretenses anymore. My relationship is hell—it's my perfect idea of a happy relationship façade that keeps me in it."

My phone vibrated and I saw a picture message from Edward. I opened it and it revealed a picture of Emmett posing at the camera with a kissy face. It made me laugh loudly and Rose looked over, smiling brightly at Emmett's picture. "You have your eye on someone else."

She looked at me, shaking her head nervously denying it. She wasn't going to tell me that much and I wasn't going to press her, I'd let her be. I gave her a small smile and hugged her. "You know, you can come to me too." I whispered and she froze, before tightening her arms around my waist.  
"Thank you."

When I arrived back home Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked in the driveway as it should be. That's strange this was usually the time Charlie was home. I turned off the engine and walked inside calling him. "Dad!" There was no response. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the refrigerator.

Sorry Kiddo,

I have to stay the late shift tonight. There's a case that needs to be analyzed, it just came up. Sorry bud, I'll go out and eat so you don't have to worry about cooking for me. Order take out if you want—on me.

Dad

Thanks for the heads up dad. I sighed, putting the note on the table noticing a twenty dollar bill placed in the center. This is the first time in a while that I've seen him work a late shift, must be annoying but then again that's his job and that's what he's needed to do from time to time. I guess a quiet night to myself wouldn't hurt, I could do some laundry, clean the house and catch up on some reading. Just then my cell phone rang and I picked it up, knowing it was Alice. _I wonder what she's calling for._

"Hey Bella!" She sang into the phone and I smiled at her contagious happy mood.

"Hey Alice,"

"Whatcha doing?" She asked and I turned to take out a pizza menu Charlie had stuffed in one of the kitchen drawers that he rarely opened.

"Nothing, going to order pizza for the night, Charlie's working the night shift today."

"Great!" She exclaimed into the phone immediately. "Then you wouldn't mind coming over?"

"I don't know, Alice. I kind of wanted to get some stuff done." She didn't even let me continue, she stopped me.  
"Nuh uh, Charlie's not home. What are going to do home by yourself? I'd rather you come over and hang out with Emmett, Jasper and Edward." She was using her persuasive tone and damn that little girl, it was actually working. I suddenly didn't want to stay home anymore and I know it had to do a lot more with the fact of seeing Edward then Alice's persistence. Yeah, that whole forgetting feelings thing wasn't going according to plan. _Figures. _

"I hate you," I huffed at my change of opinion. Alice laughed, knowing she had convinced me.

"Shall I go pick you up?" She offered but I declined, knowing I had the truck to take me places now. I didn't need to be driven everywhere forever.

"No, I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
She stayed silent, probably wondering how I'm going to get to her house. I'm guessing Rosalie hasn't told her about the truck when we went to hang out, this should be quite a surprise to her. "Okay…" She trailed off and I smiled at Alice's new curiosity. She would be pacing back and forth wondering how I was going to get to her house, if I had a car and why I didn't tell her.

"I'll be over," I hung up before she responded, still smiling and grabbed the car keys making my way back to the truck.

I walked up to her house seeing that Carlisle's car was gone, probably meaning him and Esme went out as they did occasionally, and rang the doorbell. There was furniture banging and I stepped back wondering what I was going to walk into. I'm hoping nothing sexual…

After a few seconds Edward opened the door with Alice shoving past him, blowing her front bangs off her face, frowning at him. "I told you I would get here first." He declared proudly, puffing his chest out as he grinned at her in triumph.

"That's because you pushed me into the couch you savage!" She responded, flicking him before turning to me with a smile. "Hi Bella!"

I bit my lip to cover up my smile. "I thought that banging was a different thing…" I whispered and the blood rushed quickly to her face coloring it a vivid scarlet making me laugh. Edward looked away distastefully and that just made me laugh harder.

"No! I hate you, Bella!" She hid her face in her hands and Edward frowned.

"That makes two of us," Edward chimed in as he covered his ears. "Don't even want to know about your sex life, Al."

"Bella," She moaned and I stopped laughing, surrendering.

"Sorry." I couldn't help but see the invincible Alice Cullen, who seemed unaffected by everything, blush harder than me. It was a onetime thing and was completely priceless—a Kodak moment.

The blood of her face slowly faded away, bringing back her normal pale color and she stood straight going back to normal. "How'd you get here?" She peeked outside as did Edward and as if in sync they both scrunched up their nose, obviously not liking the truck. "That?" She pointed to it and I nodded, a smile appearing on my face once again.

"Yeah, Jacob gave it to me on indefinite loan as a peace treaty after Charlie gave him a few yells for letting me drink." I looked back at the old truck as it stood motionless in the Cullen driveway, a piece of rust compared to the lavish cars they had. But I didn't mind, I liked the car it was unusual, something you don't see every day driving down the street.

"Looks like it can't even make it down the block…" Edward said, frowning at the truck. I threw him a scowl.

"The truck works fine; it's let me travel around. That's all that matters."

"That car's not for a girl." Edward replied and Alice nodded in agreement.

"For once, I agree with him. That car looks like something you would see down south, not in rainy Forks. Especially for a girl like you Bella." I put my hands on my hips and shrugged. For some reason the more they disliked the truck, the more fond I grew of it. It was mine, on borrow of course, and if I liked it and felt comfortable then that's all that mattered. It was old fashioned and had a classical feel to it, it felt like me.

"Well, I like it so it's all that matters! Now let's stop criticizing my borrowed truck and hang out." They looked at each other giving up on the 'dangerous car' matter and moved aside letting me in. I walked in to see Emmett chugging down a glass of milk with some chocolate chip cookies on a plate in front of him. I rolled my eyes—he's such a little kid, anybody who sees him thinks he's ten years old, not twenty. Jasper was sitting in front of him, his back to me, but turned when he heard the door close.

He smiled at me and waved. "Hey,"

"Hi Jasper," Emmett ran over to me and pulled me into a bear hug while I felt someone's eyes watching me intently.

"What's up, girl?" He greeted, squeezing me tightly against his chest cutting off my breathing. I groaned and a pair of hands shot out and pulled me off of Emmett. When I looked up I saw Edward glaring at Emmett, his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't suffocate her." He warned and Emmett looked down.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I forget about my strength sometimes." He smiled at me apologetically and I couldn't even be mad at him, he looked so innocent that I smiled, walking over and hugged him.  
"No worries, just try not to kill me." He grinned before nodding.

"I can do that!" Edward's eyes watched us before he smiled.  
Alice walked me over to the little island in their kitchen and sat me down on one of the stools starting up a conversation to get this going.

"Rose is almost never here when we all hang out." I commented and I noticed Emmett's expression fall slightly before recovering. Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"She's probably with Royce."  
"I was with her today." I said and everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"Really?"

"Mhm," They all looked at me like I had fifty heads and I wasn't too sure why. Was there something wrong with hanging out with Rosalie?

"Rosalie has really taken a liking to you," Emmett breathed and I frowned. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

Edward noticed my expression and shook his head. "Don't take that the wrong way. Rosalie usually hates everyone, especially women."

I laughed at his bitter face. "And you fall under that category." He rolled his eyes at me and Jasper snickered.

"She has a complex."

Emmett scowled answering him. "Not really, you're just an asshole. She doesn't necessarily like assholes." No one said anything and my eyebrows rose at Emmett's defense towards Rose. I knew he liked her a lot, but witnessing him defend her against his best friend even though she's not with him, proves he has an honest heart of gold.

Alice walked to get her bag as Edward and Jasper engaged in a deep conversation, leaving Emmett sulking next to me. I nudged him with my shoulder and he looked up at me.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" He sighed, nodding and I immediately felt some sympathy for him.

"What's not to like."

"She's beautiful, a real beauty." I said lowly and he nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not even that." I scooted closer to him so he didn't have to speak loudly and feel uncomfortable.

"Then what is it?" He opened his mouth to say something when someone cleared their throat. I jumped slightly, scared and looked up to see Edward looking down at us—noticing it was him who cleared his throat. I blushed and leaned away.

"So Bella," Jasper started. "Anyone catch your eye?"  
I nearly choked on my laughter. "Who's wondering? Because you have a girlfriend, bud." I winked at him jokingly and he laughed as Alice reappeared at his side, flicking his ear.

"Just wondering because you and Augustus were getting quite close that day at the club," My mind flashed back to my explosive argument with Edward and then me falling onto the floor twisting my ankle, before setting on Augustus' face.

"He was cute, but I didn't get much time to know him," I shot a glare in Edward's direction to see him smirking.

"His pelvis got to know your ass," He responded. I gasped at his rudeness, feeling my blood boil. Alice and Jasper both noticed this, standing up and placing a hand in front of us.

"Don't start." Alice warned Edward and he slumped his shoulders giving up.

"Fuck you." I spat angrily. His head snapped up to me as did everyone else's at my vulgar language. "That was unnecessary."

"I know," He whispered. "I take it back. I shouldn't have even thought that."  
"You shouldn't," I snapped. "Because whatever I do with whoever I do is my business not yours, just like how I don't get involved with yours."

Emmett grabbed my shoulders, holding me in place as if I was going to lunge onto Edward and attack him any second. "Bella," he warned and I sighed.

"I was…." Alice's eyes shot to his and they looked at each other briefly before he continued. "Looking out for you,"

"Fine," I said not making sense, but I really didn't care. His comment was out of place, as usual and as always we ended up bickering. How can I like someone who's so physically irritating and rude? Oh, because it always happens to the unlucky duckling.

The tension was thick in the air and everyone slowly shuffled their way out of the kitchen leaving me and Edward alone. He came over and stood over me, awkwardly as I glared at the island top, seeing an imaginary hole appear in front of my eyes. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Edward's arms wrapped around my shoulders as he pulled me close to his chest, hugging me, just as Emmett had. With the only difference that Emmett's hug nearly crushed me, while Edward's comforted me with his warm skin on mine. My arms slowly uncrossed unwillingly and I let the anger fume away.

"I'm an asshole, I know. I have to stop." He whispered.

"You always say that, but you never actually do it." I answered back. "It's the actions that count. Not the words." He stilled for a second before sighing.

"That's something I need to work on."

"You think?" I muttered sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Not a kitten," He mumbled so low, I thought I heard wrong. I was going to ask him but I would rather save myself the embarrassment in case I imagined it. I realized he was still hugging me and I started to wonder when we became close enough to physically touch. Edward and I had become friends and kind of close after he apologized and asked to start fresh, he even put his number into my phone, but we never actually hugged or anything just a kiss on the cheek once or twice—so this was definitely a first.

I let myself bask in this new small gesture before Alice walked back in, looking at us warily. "So everything's all right in here?" She asked in a small, worry-filled voice and I nodded.

"Yeah, your brother's an imbecile, but you probably already knew that." I joked and Alice laughed loudly. Edward pursed his lips before nudging me with his shoulder against mine.

"Hey," He whined. "The imbecile's right here," He waved in acknowledgement and I looked him over once.

"Good, that way it's not considered talking behind your back." I quipped and he opened his mouth to respond only to have no words come out. He was speechless and that was another priceless moment.

"Damn girl, you got one sharp tongue," Emmett chuckled from the kitchen doorframe with Jasper beside him, who was staring at us with humor in his eyes. "Did she always treat you like this, Eddie?" Edward groaned, glaring at him for his nickname.

"No, I think they talked a total of maybe seven times." Alice responded, leaning against the island and I nodded, recalling Edward's "busy" schedule, his sophomore year. And yes, I put quotes around busy because his schedule consisted around going out with his friends and coming home late, apologizing to Esme relentlessly if she got mad. I wanted to laugh at the memory, but they'd think I was crazy so I'll save it.

There was a knock on the door and everyone went quiet, remaining in place for a few seconds. _I doubt its Carlisle and Esme. It's their house they wouldn't knock. _Edward moved first and walked over to open the door.

"Rosalie," He said, surprise clear in his voice. I craned my neck to see a flash of golden locks, but other than that Edward still towered over her tall frame.

"Edward," She answered—no type of negative emotion or sarcasm in her voice which was actually surprising. "Can I come in?"

He moved to the side, allowing her to walk in. Rose was wearing the same grey shirt and jeans that she wore when we went out earlier. Her face held stress and she looked exhausted as if she'd just argued with someone. She made her way into the kitchen and from the moment she was in sight, Emmett locked his eyes onto her. She greeted everyone and Jasper put his hands on her shoulders, looking worried.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Me and mom argued."

He looked shocked. "Why?"

"I told her I didn't want to be with Royce anymore." She replied. "She went on telling me how he was the best candidate I'd find and whatnot. I don't care anymore, I just wanted to get away and clear my head." Alice ran over to her friend and rubbed her back, soothing her. "For once, let's not talk about Royce, okay?" She looked at everyone who agreed.

"Okay."

I looked over to see it was seven forty five, still pretty early. "You just missed the Cold War that went on between those two about fifteen minutes ago." Jasper jutted his chin towards me and Edward and I looked down feeling the heat creep up onto my cheeks as the attention was on me now like a huge spotlight.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward pissed her off," Emmett explained. "Said his comments as usual,"

Rose snorted and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Figures," she gave him a look before turning back to me. "What'd he say?" I didn't answer not wanting to make this whole situation awkward, but Edward stood forward and said it without hesitation.

"I told her Augustus' pelvis got acquainted with her ass," He repeated and this time I was expecting the comment so it didn't affect me _as _much as it did the first time. Rosalie raised her eyebrows before smiling.

"Well that's not a bad thing." She said. "Maybe Bella _wanted_ to get better acquainted with him," She winked in my direction, throwing her head back laughing as I sunk in the stool embarrassed at Rosalie's obvious sexual comment. Emmett's booming laughter echoed off the Cullens' walls as Alice giggled along with them. Jasper tried to hide his smile behind his hand and I didn't even risk taking a look at Edward he was probably smirking along with them.

"So that's why you two were dancing so close huh?" Emmett pressed and I felt as though every ounce of blood from my body rushed to my face, enflaming it, leaving the rest as cold as ice. I shook my head vigorously.

"No! I—"

"Let's leave her sex life alone, guys." Jasper chided and I wanted to thank him profusely, although he wasn't doing a very good job at hiding his humor.

"What?" Rose said innocently. "We weren't saying anything bad. It wouldn't be a bad thing if she wanted a fling before we go to Seattle."

I pressed the palms of my hands into my cheeks feeling how hot they were, hoping I could cool them down somehow before they exploded like dynamites.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Alice asked mockingly and I nodded. "All right guys stop embarrassing her!" Edward shuffled so that he was leaning against the island, his back towards everyone. He had a small scowl on his face, with his full lips pursed outward.

"Why would she be embarrassed? Sex is a natural part of life." Emmett shrugged obviously not seeing anything to be bashful about.

"I don't have a sex life," I whispered and it all got silent, the air got thin and you could probably hear a pin drop.

"What?" Emmett asked and I bit my lip, nervously.

"I'm still a virgin…" Emmett's jaw was on the floor, Jasper and Rose's eyes were wide, Alice looked proud but a little taken a back and Edward turned on his heel so fast I could barely catch it.

"Repeat that again." Edward requested and my cheeks seemed to be the main focus of my face now that everyone's eyes were on them.

"I haven't had sex."

Edward's POV

I didn't hear correct, no, my mind was playing tricks on me. Bella a virgin? That's impossible! I don't believe it. She was outstandingly gorgeous, kind and had a dash of fierce in her—the perfect woman for any guy. She surely dated a lot, had many boyfriends—she's bluffing.

I stared down to see her looking at the table like it suddenly held Egyptian hieroglyphics and she was trying to decode them. Her hair fell over the sides of her face, covering her from the side view. Her teeth had her lower lip captured as she bit into it probably from the nerves and then, her cheeks shined brightly the color of a tomato as she repeated her last statement.

"You're kidding!" Emmett breathed, not believing it either. We hadn't come across a virgin in—well in quite a while actually, maybe since high school. Bella shook her head, her hair flying around her.

"No, I'm not." I stared at her incredulously. This girl was amazing, witty and I grew to like her. But not only that, now she has truly depicted the perfect woman—she was still a virgin. What was it that I said the day I brought Tanya over when she was cooking, _"this girl cooks? That's about as rare as a virgin now a days." _Oh, the irony. I tried to form some words that made sense into a sentence but I couldn't. This came as a shock to me, I surely didn't expect it—and by the looks of it neither did anyone else but Alice, she isn't too surprised.

"Wow," Emmett breathed. Rosalie poked his side to shut him before turning back to Bella.

"I was definitely not expecting that, but it's not a bad thing." She lifted Bella's chin so that her face was able to be seen. "That's actually a really good thing! I wish I would've waited." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Really?" Rose nodded.  
"Yeah, I lost my virginity when I was maybe sixteen going to be seventeen. I had a boyfriend for a while, probably one of the more lasting ones I've had besides Royce. We had the ready talks and one thing led to another," She shrugged before sighing. "Wasn't too pleasant, that's all I really remember. It was a night after we left a friend's house."

Bella scrunched up her nose. "I've heard stories it's not too great the first time."

Rose giggled. "It's not for some people. I was included in that category."

Alice slipped away from Jasper, raising her hand. "I agree with Rose. It's not a bad thing that you haven't lost it. In fact, it's great you decided to wait. I lost it to this bone head." She jerked her finger to a blushing Jasper and I made a face, hearing too much information for my liking. "But I don't regret it, I'm glad I waited. Wait until you meet that person, you'll just know when it's right." She smiled and this time Emmett's face became mischievous.

"I didn't know we had Oprah in the building." He rolled his eyes. "Stop with all the mushy stuff." Alice stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing Bella's hand. "I'm going to say the same thing without all the chick flick language in there. There's no reason to be embarrassed, for a guy to have a virgin is a prized-possession, especially if you really care for her. Right, Edward?" Both his and Bella's brown eyes snapped to me, to hear my response.

I nodded buying myself a few seconds before I had to speak. "Yeah, don't be embarrassed Bella. It's rare, you should be proud."

"I'm not really embarrassed about being one I just get really shy over the subject." She responded, rubbing her arms together. I felt as though I was looking at a little version of Bella, a young girl who was bashful over the word sex and if someone joked around with her non-existent sex life and it made me grin.

"We'll try not to embarrass you like that anymore," I said and everyone shrugged.

"Okay,"

She beamed up at me in gratitude and I couldn't help but feel happy at the thought that no other man has claimed her as his before. She was a pure girl. In that second my mood fell, I'm not pure—I'm a guy who's been around the block a couple of times, I couldn't be for Bella. She deserves someone who doesn't have a history or a line of conquests like I do. I felt as though I was no good for Bella anymore, like the chance of being with her was slowly slipping out my hands just by this new revelation she shared. Could I try and be with her? And have her unaffected or tainted by my past?

Bella touched my arm and my gaze was locked onto hers. I could be with her if she let me—or at least I could try, I wouldn't taint her—I wouldn't allow it. She was pure, an angel almost and she would remain that way. I gave her a smile and she seemed to let the concern fade away.

**Hey! well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there is some background talk about Rose and Royce but I feel like it's essential for future references. I was also writing and I don't want this whole story to be like a million chapters so I ****_might_**** do a second half to this story, maybe a sequel for you guys that enjoy it. I hope you patience with me. :)**

**Let me know what you think**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**


	14. New Experiences

Ch 14 New Experiences

Bella turned to look at the time and jumped out of her seat in a hurry. "Crap, it's late! Charlie might be getting home any second!" She slipped on her moccasins and grabbed her keys, saying goodbye to everyone to leave. She was in such a hurry that I don't think that she noticed she was saying goodbye to me. She jumped and pecked my cheek before freezing. "Uhm, I'm sorry," She murmured shifting her feet and I lifted her chin to look at me, shaking my head.

"Don't apologize. I didn't mind." It was eleven at night and Bella had to go home in that god-awful truck. Ugh, it was horrible—not even just because of appearance but it look like it could strand her at any second and it was late out, not very safe in Forks. "Let me take you home." I offered and she took a step back.

"Take me home?" She repeated and I nodded. "I have the truck to take me home."

"I know, but that thing looks like it might break down on you."

"It won't." She countered stubbornly, crossing her arms. Alice walked over to Bella and smiled.

"Let him take you, Bella. It is awfully late."

Bella shook her head. "No, I have to drive the truck home."

"Then we will. I'll drive you home in it." I was trying to compromise but she didn't seem a hundred percent convinced.

"Then how are you going to come back?" She questioned.

Shit, didn't think of that completely. "We'll pick him up," Emmett volunteered, smacking Jasper's chest. I gave him a thankful look and he grinned.

Bella seemed to be caving and I was inwardly doing a little dance, _just a little more of a push. _"It's dangerous out there. Let me make sure you get home—for Chief Swan's sake." I flashed her my all-winning teeth smile to help my case and to my luck, I think it actually worked. She stared at me, her eyes all spacy and she looked a little flushed that I started to get worried. I waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked rapidly. "Are you okay?"

She tightened her lips. "Yes." I grabbed the keys for the truck from her hands and ushered her out. "Let's go." She walked out waving out as she went, into the night sky.

Rosalie's POV

We heard the engine roar to life as Edward pulled out of the driveway to take Bella home. The headlights disappeared and I prayed that Edward wouldn't pull any of his stupid moves on her now. They were both oblivious but hopefully that wouldn't make them take things overboard.

"I'm craving an iced latte," Alice mused thoughtfully and Jasper wagged his finger playfully at her.

"Nope you little elf, no more caffeine for you today," He put their foreheads together and she giggled childishly, arching her back as he rocked them both back forth. My cousin and Alice had the perfect relationship, I envied them in a way—I never had such a love-filled relationship the way they do. The way they expressed their love just by staring at each other instead of saying it over and over like normal couples, made you stare in awe.

"You okay, Rose?" Emmett's deep voice shook my thoughts away and I turned to look at him. He was gazing at me with his adorable shy look and I couldn't help but feel fuzzy for some reason.

"Yes." Emmett was really great-looking. He was tall, built—like really built that could make anyone feel threatened, well I guess I'm an exception because he never made me feel scared. Instead, he made me feel happy, I was always laughing around him. He had the most amazing little smile with a dimple on the side that gave his rough look an innocent edge to it, combining them into perfection. I think the best about him was that not only was he good looking, but he had a great personality. Something you didn't see often.

I couldn't deny it, I was attracted to Emmett since the moment I saw him but I never went for him because I was too busy on Royce noticing me. Then Royce became my boyfriend and Emmett became impossible, I wasn't about to cheat on Royce—not because I felt bad, please I really could give a crap about him, but because I'm a strong believer in karma. I wouldn't want to do something I wouldn't want done to me.

Alice squealed with delight and I looked up to see her clapping ecstatically and Jasper shaking his head making me laugh. _She won that one, good front Jazz._

"I'm going to go get changed," He nodded and excused himself to go to the bathroom leaving me and Emmett alone in the kitchen. I stood up and walked towards the cabinet reaching for the coffee mug that was on the top shelf. I couldn't reach it even though I wasn't a short girl and that frustrated me. I was contemplating standing up on the counter and getting it but then I realized it wasn't my house and Esme would kill me. A hard chest was pressed up behind me and I stilled for a moment, before I registered Emmett's low chuckle. I turned around to face him and he passed me the dark blue mug I was reaching for, with a little smile on his face.

I felt as though I wasn't a miserable person in that second, but just a regular woman, his brown eyes gazed into my own gray ones and I didn't feel the sense to look away. His smile broadened suddenly, showing off his teeth and I found myself doing the same thing, reflecting his expression like if there was something unknown floating in the air.

My phone vibrated viciously against my pocket, seeping through my skin making my smile fade and my lips curve downwards. I didn't need to check to see who it was I knew it was Royce calling to nag me; the vibration was a sick reminder of the man who interrupted any moment of my life that I wasn't with him for.

I sighed apologetically, "I'm—sorry, I have to go." He nodded sternly and stepped back slightly allowing me to maneuver my way out of the tight space that we were in so that I could grab my bag and leave. I turned to him and waved. "Bye, Em."

"Bye, Rose." I heard him whisper behind me and I ran out of the house, shaking my head. _Rosalie Hale, what was that? _My mind was trying to put a logical explanation to what that little moment was inside but came up empty, so I pushed it away for now. I pulled out in my convertible and rode off back to my house. I would text Alice when I got back home saying I had to leave. I parked outside my driveway and noticed the lights were off; the only source of light was the tv that was flickering. I walked in and saw my mother nowhere in sight. Phew!

"Rosalie," I heard my father's deep scolding voice and I winced, knowing I was in trouble. I slowly turned to face the graying man sitting at the dinner table, his fingers crossed. I plastered a fake smile hoping he'd let me go.

"Hi daddy!" I kissed his cheek but he sighed.

"Rose, your mother is sleeping. She told me what happened today, we need to talk." The time on the microwave shined midnight in green numbers.

"Dad, I'm really tired. Can we please have this conversation tomorrow?" I begged I was in no mood for another argument today. That'd be three.

"I—"

"Please," I cut him off and he bowed his head in resignation.

"Fine," He got up and kissed my cheek. "Tomorrow," I nodded and made my way quietly up the stairs so I didn't wake my mother. My father was one thing, my mom—was a completely different story.

Lying back on my bed I thought about how I was going to break up with Royce. I had to do it soon or he'd have a hissy fit as usual. I rolled over on my bed, hugging my pillow close to my chest—_I'll deal with it tomorrow, it's been a stressful day._

Bella's POV

"You really didn't have to drive me, Edward." I repeated for the millionth time since we left his house and he rolled his eyes at me, obviously losing his patience.

"Bella, it's not a problem. Seriously. I offered it because I wanted to do it. Forks, isn't safe at night and if you were to get stranded now at least you won't be alone." He replied staring into the dark road ahead of him as he struggled to keep the truck at a constant speed making me want to both giggle and hide my face. Now that he was driving the truck I kind of wished that it didn't need a forceful stomp to keep it in motion. Some Katy Perry song came on the radio and Edward immediately grimaced at nothing. _Guess he's not a fan of pop music._

"You don't like Katy Perry?" I asked humorously and he shook his head.

"Hell no, Alice blasted her so much at one point that I just grew to distaste any music with a similar rhythm." I giggled and I saw as though one of the corners of his mouth lifted up, but with the darkness from outside it was hard to tell.

"I'll change it."

"No I go—" We both reached for the radio at the same time and our hands brushed against each other for merely a second before I winced and pulled my hand back hastily. Edward did the same, resting his hand back on the steering wheel while I rubbed mine. I felt as though he shocked me and an electric current shot straight through my hand throughout my body when it touched his. I snuck a glance at him and he seemed to be deep in thought as well. Katy Perry blasted through the radio happily since neither him nor me made another move to touch the radio again.

It was strangely quiet in the car and I was grateful that we had arrived at my house. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway, signaling he was home so Edward parked carefully behind him. He turned off the engine and I immediately got out of the car nearly running to my house to see my father but then I stopped, remembering that Edward did drive all the way here in my truck when he didn't have to and now he has to wait for Alice and Jasper. The _least _I can do is let him come in until they arrive—it's not like he hasn't been here before.

"Would you like to come in?" I offered politely and his emerald eyes sparkled and he nodded, smiling.  
"If you wouldn't mind," I shook my head, of course I wouldn't—I'd kind of like that to be honest.

"Not at all, I'm offering." I repeated and he grinned suddenly lighting up all the fine features on his face, making me momentarily forget I was home as I ogled at him in a daze. His brows furrowed I'm guessing at my expression and I snapped out of it. _Come on, relax. Don't make it so obvious._

I turned and scrambled for the key to open the front door, my 'shocked' hand still shaking slightly; making me put the key in the hole almost impossible. After a minute of struggling, I opened the door and stepped to the side, inviting an oddly amused Edward inside.

Heavy boot steps came from the kitchen and I knew it was Charlie. "Oh god, Bella, I was worried sick!" He didn't even seem to notice the handsome guy beside me, his expression just held utter relief and I realized I forgot to tell my dad I wasn't even going to be home.

"Sorry dad. I was at Alice's." I answered kissing his cheek and he was now aware of Edward's presence.  
"Chief Swan," Edward extended his hand and Charlie shook it firmly.

"Edward, how are you boy? How's the family?" Edward smiled politely at my father.

"I'm fine, sir. Esme and Carlisle are great as well."  
"Good, good, I'm glad. Send them my regards."  
"Of course."  
"Edward brought me home dad, so he's waiting for Alice to pick him up." Charlie looked at him with appreciation.

"It was late and Forks isn't such a safe place at almost midnight." Charlie nodded in a hundred percent agreement.

"I appreciate it Edward, thank you. You're welcome to stay until Alice comes for you."  
"Thank you, sir." Charlie had grown used to seeing Edward when he came over to take care of me when I hurt my ankle and I assured him that we had nothing going on. He seemed to believe me and didn't seem suspicious. He went back into the kitchen saying he had to make a phone call to his office, leaving Edward and me standing in the middle of my living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked looking down at the floor.  
"No, it's okay. Thank you though, Bella." He replied warmly. We stood there in silence only the low muffles of Charlie's voice heard. "You're awfully quiet for a girl who's got an answer for everything," Edward commented lowly and my head flew up to find him grinning from ear to ear, joking around.

"You haven't said anything that has caused me to snap back at you," I replied walking over and taking a seat on the two-seat, love seat. His eyes seemed to be bouncing around with humor as he stared at me from the back of the recliner. "You can sit you know,"

He laughed and walked around the recliner, taking a seat next to me—causing my stomach to feel all warm inside by his just having his mere presence next to me. "There you are!" He pointed, tapping his index finger against my forehead and I was slowly starting to feel like a teenager in high school all over again. He shuffled, so that he was facing me and scowled. "Don't be quiet again, come on Bella." I rolled my eyes at him and his scowl disappeared. "Feisty tiger, aren't you?"

This time it was my turn to laugh as I remembered the first time he used that nickname on me. I doubt he remembers it was sort of in the spur of the moment when I was bawling my eyes out. "What makes you think I'm a tiger?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and I secretly hoped he'd remember the first time he referred to me as a tiger.

He turned his mouth to the side in an alluring pout while he was deep in thought. "You look like a tiger, a little feisty strong one." He said shrugging and my hopes dropped just a notch. He hadn't really remembered; I wasn't surprised.

"You called me that so long ago, you know." I said nonchalantly and his head cocked to the side.

"When?"

"When I left Forks and I said goodbye to your family. You called me a tiger and strong it was just ironic you mentioned that." I replied biting the skin of my thumb and he looked surprised for some reason. It really wasn't something too big to be surprised over, just a small nickname.

"It certainly fits you," he whispered and this time I didn't answer, not knowing what to say to him. Two impatient honks broke the silence between us and our heads snapped towards the window to see Alice's car outside.

"Guess you have to go." I said and he stood up in one movement.

"Yes," He suddenly smirked and leaned down so that his lips were near my ear, halting my breathing. "How about I take you somewhere tomorrow and don't worry, it'll be in public." He pulled back and I was blinking rapidly trying to comprehend what he just said. Did he just ask me out on a date? Well he didn't really ask, he kind of implied on taking me somewhere.

"Okay…" What's the worst that can happen if I accept? He did say it would be somewhere public.

He suddenly beamed and turned on his heel towards the door. "I'll pick you up at seven thirty tomorrow," He shut the door and I sat there motionless as I heard the car pull away. Edward Cullen is taking me out somewhere? What is going on? I put my hand to my head to feel my temperature but I was perfectly fine, so it couldn't be a delusional fever.

Charlie came out of the kitchen chewing on a toothpick giving me a weird look. "You all right, kiddo?"  
I sat up straight and nodded. "Yeah, just—tired."  
"You should get to bed."

The bigger question is should I tell Charlie or not to tell Charlie? If I tell him, he'll automatically assume it's a date, and I really doubt it's that but if I don't tell him, he'll get upset. "I'm going out tomorrow." I said vaguely.

"What time?"

"Around seven thirty, I should be home around nine if anything." He removed the toothpick from his mouth and waved it in the air.

"No problem, I think I have the late shift tomorrow so I'll probably be back around that time anyways." See vague _is_ good. I manage to let him know I'm going out but without sharing too many details to make him wonder. A wondering dad is never good.

I made my way upstairs and I sat down by the foot of my bed thinking of outfits in my head. _Don't stress it you'll worry about this tomorrow._ My subconscious was right, I should get some sleep because I had an interesting night tomorrow and I had to prepare.

I kept gazing at myself in the mirror seeing the girl staring back at me. I decided on wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a light teal one shoulder shirt and a pair of black sandals. It was casual but still appropriate. I just added some eyeliner and mascara and I was good to go.

"It's not a date," I closed my eyes and said to myself. _But you'd like it to be…_ Ugh, I really hate internally contradicting myself. The doorbell rang and my heart skipped a beat before it started pounding roughly against my chest, almost crushing my breathing. I made my way downstairs and opened the front door to reveal a beautiful man standing in front of me. Edward had light wash jeans and a black v-neck that fit him tightly, showing of his muscles sinfully.

He gazed at me from under his bronze hair that flopped over his forehead and smiled. "You look great tonight."

I cleared my throat grabbing my black cardigan and walked out, closing the door. "Thanks, you as too," he threw a quick smirk leading the way into his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me, allowing me to sit in before he made his way to his side and pulling off the curb. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking someplace to eat."  
"Like?"

"A little restaurant somewhere near by." He threw me a side way smile that held mischievousness to it. "You'll see." I was suspicious of him for sure, I didn't know what he was planning, but at the same time my stomach was fluttering and jumping with excitement and curiosity on where he was taking me and most importantly, why is he taking me?

We pulled up in front of a small restaurant in Port Angeles that said "La Bella Italia" in lit up letters. It was casual but had a hint of class and warmness that emitted from it and I automatically wanted to go inside. Edward opened the door for me and led me in first as I took in the whole appearance of the restaurant. It was lowly lit in almost a romantic setting, with dark colors balancing it and quiet murmuring buzzing in the air.

"How many?" A high pitched feminine voice sliced through my thoughts and I saw it was a hostess who was smirking at Edward, basically raping him with her eyes. Well, I wouldn't _necessarily_ say rape he would surely enjoy it knowing him. That thought made me want to roll my eyes.

"Two please," Edward answered with a polite smile and he didn't have to tell her twice, she snatched the menus up from the bin quicker than I could finish breathing, ushering us to our table as she swung her hips provocatively from side to side.

"Here you go," She settled the menus in front of us, bouncing on her hip towards Edward. "Is there _anything _else you'd like?" And just for the record, she was _not_ referring towards anything having to do with the restaurant. I was getting impatient and started tapping my fingers against the table and the action didn't seem to go unnoticed by either of them. Edward smiled with his attention still on the hostess and the hostess whose name was 'Jenny,' stood up straight.

"No thank you, we are fine." Edward replied and Jenny's face fell slightly before she recovered and walked away, again trying to strut her way back to the podium. I didn't even bother looking at Edward; I opened my menu and started looking through the options for dinner.

"Hello, my name's Riley and I'll be your waiter this evening!" My eyes widened and I turned to follow the oddly feminine voice that belonged to a very attractive guy. He was tall with sandy brown hair and very kind eyes; he seemed like a nice person. Most of all he had a huge smile on his face, but for some reason I think that the smile only belonged for one person. Oh I hope Edward does expect some extra kind service tonight. "Can I start you out with something to drink?" I giggled lightly speaking up first.

"Hi! Can I have a glass of water?" He grabbed the pen and scribbled it into his notepad then winking and snapping his fingers in my direction.

"You got it baby doll, I'll even add some lemon in there."

"Oh you're the absolute best!" I gushed and he laughed turning his attention to his eye-candy who was feeling a little nervous if I do say so myself.

"What about for you?" Riley asked flirtatiously and I put the napkin over my mouth when I saw Edward's cheeks pinken. _Aw, he was embarrassed he's so cute._

"A coke, please."

"Do you guys know what you wanna order or you need some time?"

My eyes skimmed over the menu, landing on whatever it was. _Mushroom Ravioli, hm, sounds tasteful. I hope it is._

"I know what I want. I'm not sure if he knows though." I jerked my finger towards Edward's face that was glued onto the menu suddenly.

"I'm still deciding."

"Men," Riley scoffed jokingly and I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. I liked him, he was hilarious.

"Tell me about it." I answered.

"How about I come back in two minutes and check up on you guys?"

"That'd be great, thanks Riley!" He smiled and made his way to another table of people who had just been seated by Jenny the hostess. I heard a release of breath and I noticed it was Edward who looked more relieved. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just him hitting on me surprised me a little." He responded.

I rolled my eyes and he raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind when girls hit on you,"

"There's a difference!" He retorted and I closed my menu, placing it beside me.

"He's too precious." I smiled after him and Edward gave me a weird look.

"I feel like you're talking about a puppy."

"I hate you." I laughed and his face brightened up at my remark.

Riley made his way back to our table with our drinks in his hands, placing them in front of us with straws. "Okay, so have you guys decided?"

"Yes," Edward decided this time seeming more relaxed around Riley. "Ladies first." he gestured to me and I smiled at his chivalry.

"I'd like the Mushroom Ravioli," Riley nodded taking notes, turning to Edward.

"And you?"

"I'd like the Chicken Marsala."  
"No problemo, I'll take those." He took our menus as he made his way over to one of the waitresses, whispering something in her ear.

**A/N: I'd just like to give a big thanks to my loyal reviewers "Iluvecookies" and "Danniestarr" you guys are awesome ! :D oh and for Danniestarr don't worry this story's not over yet, but I already do have another half of it planned for after it :) **

**Anyways **

**Read, Review and Subsribe**

**~Nessie**


	15. A Piercing Scream

Ch 15 A Piercing Scream

"How was life in Phoenix, Bella?" Edward started taking a gulp from his coke while I moved in my seat, reaching for my napkin.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, it was fine. It's a sunny, warm place."

He rolled his eyes at me, setting his cup on the table. "Obviously, but I mean how was life? Friends, parties, love?"

Riley luckily arrived just in time with our food and placed it in front of us. "Here you go girl, be careful, they're really hot."

"Thank you,"

Edward's eyes remained on me and I knew he was waiting for me to answer his question. Maybe if I ignore him and pretend I forgot, he'll forget himself.

"Bella," He insisted. _Persistent man!_

"I had acquaintances. Most of my time went to spending it with my mom." I answered while rubbing the fork in between my thumb and index finger.

"You didn't go out? Have fun?"

"Not necessarily. I did but very rarely. When we first moved to Phoenix, we had to start paying things almost immediately and Renee couldn't do it all on her own so I worked at the age of fifteen for a while to help her out." I admitted remembering the hard couple of first months when we first moved. There was barely enough money to pay all our necessities because Renee's early salary wasn't great at start-off.

"You worked so young?" He seemed amazed by that.

"Yes, I didn't mind. I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to help support and stabilize my mother and myself so for a while I worked in a grocery store and helped my mom out with whatever was necessary. Once her job was picking up, she made me stop working so that she could support me like a parent, not the other way around.

"I don't think I ever got used to it though. I got used to growing up quicker than I was supposed to, but I didn't mind. My mom's like a middle aged child and with her boyfriend, he makes her feel even more childish." I smiled fondly at their love. "He's a great guy, she deserves him." I don't know how we went from one topic, to my mom's boyfriend. I most likely bored Edward and he's probably finished his chicken by now, without me noticing.

When I snuck a glance his chicken was untouched and his bold emerald eyes held compassion and awe. "Wow, I would've never guessed that Bella." He took his fork and knife and cut a piece of chicken easily. "I would have to say that your mom has to be proud to not only have you as a daughter but proud of the woman you are. I know I would be." His tone was light and I felt slightly coy about him praising me.

"Thanks."  
"Edward Cullen," A voice called and both Edward and my head snapped up to see the two guys from the club that night, Mike and Augustus, were standing in front of us.

Edward glanced over them shaking hands with them. "Mike, Augustus."

"How are you, man?" Mike asked, his powerful cologne overpowering my nose traveling all the way up to my now dizzy head.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Can't complain,"

"Bella," Augustus greeted with a grin on his face. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Hi Augustus," I murmured shyly, fixing the linen napkin on my lap.

"She's here with me." Edward stated narrowing his eyes at Augustus, making his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Oh, you guys together?" I felt my cheeks warm but I decided hiding my face wasn't going to help anything. There was nothing to be shy about.

"No." Edward said and I did everything not to flinch to make it obvious that I didn't like that answer. Augustus' face lit up as soon as he said that and he turned his eyes onto me in full force as they basically sparkled with joy. He put a hand in the pocket of his slacks and chuckled.

"What a shame. You know Bella, Edward here doesn't usually take girls out on dates like these." You consider this a date?

"Augustus," Mike warned but he paid no mind.

"Are you guys oh I don't know, fucking?" I choked on my own saliva and some of the ravioli I'd stuffed into my mouth and started coughing into my napkin. Edward shot me a worried glance before turning his attention back to the two good looking friends standing before us.

"No." He answered coldly and Augustus smirked.

"Oh so you want to?" He said nothing for a few seconds as I gaped at him.

"It's none of your business what I do with my life or what I want. I want you to watch your goddamn mouth around me or I'll fucking break it next time, do you understand?" Edward's voice was so menacing and low. He didn't have to scream or threaten in an octave higher than his own to get his point across, because he'd somehow managed to do it anyways. Then it hit me like an ice ball straight in the face. He hadn't told them that he didn't want to sleep with me, so is that it? Is that why he's going through all the trouble, because I'm a virgin and I won't give it to him? So he thinks making me warm up to him will work.

"I'd like to get to know you Bella." Augustus rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and Edward's eyes blazed.

Mike seemed to notice Edward wasn't joking around and that the situation was getting out of hand and headed in a terrible direction because he put his hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly. "Let's go," he grunted as he tried not to form a scene at the already speculating eyes that were on us.

Augustus waved at me turning around. "Think about it." I watched as both men disappeared into a different section in the restaurant while my mind was suspended in space, rethinking the current events. How could I oversee that? Why did I think Edward had changed towards me lately? _Because your feelings—that you should've gotten rid of—got in the way and reality hit you hard. _I had the overwhelming urge to cry—to cry a river in my bed and fall asleep when my tears wouldn't come out anymore.

My eyes remained glued to my ravioli that suddenly looked repulsing and made me lose my appetite. I had to go home, now.

"Bella," Edward called quietly, concern etched in his voice but I didn't move. I just wanted Riley to come so I could ask for the check, pay and leave. Find a way home maybe call Charlie, because I was not going in the same car as him—even if he's the last method of transportation. "Bella?"

"Anything else guys?" Riley asked in a cheery spirit, oblivious to the sour moment that had just occurred moments ago.

"Check." I said roughly hearing the ice in my voice when I spoke.  
"Bella?" Nothing. I refused to say anything. "What's wrong?"

Riley appeared again a little wary this time as he placed the check probably confused at my sudden mood change. I took it and saw the total was about thirty five dollars. I grabbed my wallet, crumbling some bills for my meal and slapping it onto the check, leaving a few singles for Riley's tip. After all, he was a great waiter. Edward looked a little scared as he took my money and handed it back to me, shaking his head.

"I brought you, I pay."

Edward's POV

Bella slammed her money I just gave back to her on the check again and this time she looked furious, like if she was ready to spit flames out. What happened? She was so cheerful when we arrived, she was laughing and now she looks like she's ready to kill me if she had a weapon. _As a matter of fact, I should consider moving that knife away from her…_

She hadn't said a word to me and now she got up and stomped out of the restaurant without waiting for me, let alone throwing a glance my way. I stared after her, grabbing her money and leaving Riley a fifty—he could keep the change.

"Come again!" The hostess shouted after me in an attempt for me to notice her.

"Bella!" I screamed after her slim figure that was taking off in the opposite direction from my car. She didn't stop, instead she crossed her arms and hunched over her chest as if she was protecting herself. "Wait!" I ran after her and I had to thank my athletic years for helping me become such a fast runner. I caught up with her with ease and her cheeks were pink as her nose was all scrunched up. I put my hands on her arms and held her still so that'd she notice my presence. "Bella,"

"Get off of me." She hissed and this time her reaction didn't surprise me, "Now."

"No, what's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me with disgust as if I were a retard and was playing dumb.

"Let go of me."

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She said abruptly pushing me off her and walking straight ahead, deeper into Port Angeles.  
"I'll take you home," I offered. _Anything to get you away from here. _She scoffed and kept on walking. "What happened?" I repeated, keeping up with her without a problem.

"So your goal is to sleep with me, huh?" She spat venomously and I almost stumbled over my own feet.

"What?" I breathed, confused. I mean of course that was my goal once, but not anymore.

"Don't act stupid, I know that's hard for you." She snapped and I grimaced.

"Why would you say that?" She picked up the pace of her walking and I had to too.

"Are you kidding me? You never denied when Augustus asked you." I stopped walking and I remembered when Augustus asked me if I wanted to sleep with her, I had been evasive. One, I didn't want to lie and say no I didn't want to sleep with her, of course I would like to but it's not my priority—not the thing I'm after. And two, there's no reason why he had to ask me such personal questions. I stopped talking to Augustus the beginning of senior year, just a hi and bye here and there. Now I just truly dislike him.

Bella's body was almost out of my sight, I started running after her. "Bel—" A scream cut off my sentence and the blood drained from my body.

I pushed my legs harder and almost stumbled over Bella's still figure that remained nailed, like she was listening to something. She turned around, her face holding fear as she gazed up at me, her little hands on my shirt balled into fists.  
"Listen," She whispered and I heard another scream, like a woman and a man fighting. "Edward, that voice…" She let go of me and ran in the direction of the screams her hair floating behind her and I felt terrified watching her go into that alley.  
"Bella, no!" I screamed and sprinted after her so that I was only a few inches away. Nothing was happening to her while I was around. She suddenly stopped, collapsing and gasped.  
"Rose…"

"No, Royce!" I heard Rose's voice shout with what seemed like terror and angst mixed together. I snapped my head up and saw as Royce punched Rosalie three times, twice in the face and once in the stomach. He had the shreds of her tan sweater in his hands as he nipped on her neck and let his hands wander her body. She was knocked out and my stomach revolted as those few seconds of observation passed by. He was taking advantage of her. I got up and grabbed Royce off Rose who now lay limp on the ground, bleeding from her lip.

"Rose!" Bella screeched falling to her knees beside her Rose, tears falling onto the ground. I pushed Royce up against the brick wall and held him by the neck. He tried punching me, missing by a long shot and his eyes were rolling back, barely able to keep me in his focus and that's when I smelt the alcohol on his breath. He was trashed—beyond it.

That made me furious, he had tried to take advantage of his fucking girlfriend, while he was drunk—this fucking piece of shit. I pulled him forward, pushing him back against the wall hitting his head, hearing a groan in response.

"Bella get further away!" I warned and she slid away with Rose cradled against her chest, her eyes wide with fear and anguish as she stared at me.

I threw on the floor and punched him twice before he rolled into unconsciousness. I couldn't kill him while he was knocked out, that wouldn't be a good enough punishment for him—it would be too easy. I'll leave him here, and when he wakes up tomorrow in this very spot, he's going to be in for a rude awakening, I promise that. I let go of his collar and walked over to the crying girl, kneeling to her level.

"Are you okay?" I reached out and smoothed her cheek with my fingertips, expecting her to flinch or fling my hand away, but instead she closed her eyes and nodded.  
"We have to help her…"

"We're going to take her to my house, to Carlisle." I took Rosalie in my arms and Bella shrugged out of her cardigan, placing it over Rose's exposed chest to cover her. She was kind and loving it touched my heart. "Bella take my arm, I don't want you anywhere away from me." She didn't argue she clasped my arm in between her hands, squeezing it for reassurance, making me feel lifted for a second. Almost like a high. I gently placed Rose in the back seat and I took off at high speed back home. "I'm going to call Jasper."

I called Jasper through Bluetooth. "What's up Edward?" Jasper asked, groggy.

"Jasper, it's an emergency."

I heard something knock over and his tone suddenly became worried and serious. "What happened? Is Alice okay?" I closed my eyes for a second, Rose's news was going to crush him—he loved her.

"Yes, Al, have your dad ready please." I heard Bella plead on the phone with Alice.

"Rosalie. Royce tried to take advantage of her." I choked, hearing it hard for myself to even say the words. There was a silence before a slam.

"No. That's impossible!" Jasper screamed, scaring Bella and I put my hand on her arm to comfort her. "Where is she?"

"We're taking her to Carlisle."  
"I'll be there! Take care of her!" He yelled like a madman, and this had to be the first time I've heard Jasper lose his cool. He was always so reserved and joyful.

"You don't have to tell us." He hung up and Bella began dialing again.  
"Who are you calling?"

"Emmett." Emmett? "He cares for Rosalie. He has every right to know." Her voice cracked, but besides that it held strength to it. She was right, Emmett was head over heels for Rose, and I can only imagine how he's going to take the news.

The car wheels screeched to a stop and Bella jumped out of the car, opening the door so I could take Rose inside where Carlisle and Esme were both looking worried and startled.

"Oh," Esme covered her mouth with her hand as she gazed at Rose's unconscious body. She walked over and touched her head.

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed from the stairs, running at lightning speed and stopping in front of me. "Oh my god, dad, help her!"

"Take her downstairs!" Carlisle ordered in a hurry and Bella and I rushed downstairs with Alice hot on our tracks. Carlisle instantly starting looking over her with precaution, checking her and Bella and I moved towards a corner to allow him to work. She was biting her lip, her thumb near her mouth staring at them.

My instinct told me to wrap my arm around her and comfort her, and unwillingly that's what happened. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards me. She stilled for a second before relaxing and resting her head on my chest, entwining her right hand with mine.

I felt that shock that happened the last time I'd touched her hand in my car, but this time it wasn't painful, it wasn't enough to make me pull away it was almost—enjoyable. As if I wanted to pull away. Her small, slim fingers fit perfectly in between mine in a way as if they were carved just for my hands and left burning hot sensations where they were. In this terrifying, worrying moment I found a light of happiness. I couldn't help the little small smile that spread across my lips while I rubbed her arms. She didn't fight back, she wasn't angry right now, she was leaning on me for support—and the thought satisfied me.

"You need to go upstairs. I'll call you when I'm done. I need space to work." Carlisle ordered glancing at our hands quickly that remained together. We all reluctantly walked upstairs when Jasper and Emmett barged through the door, breaking the lock and frightening Esme.

"Where is she?!" They begged and Bella stepped forward with her hands up.

"She's with Carlisle. He's checking her, we have to wait. Please relax guys, I know I shouldn't ask that because it's hard, but please." She clasped her hands together and they seemed to come back into sense. Their edge relaxed slightly, and although they were still nervous, angry and worried they got off their toes and took a breather.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, more like demanded.

"Bella heard screaming and she followed it and we found Royce on top of Rosalie. He hit her and tried to take advantage of her but I pulled him off. Bella stayed with Rose."

"Did you kill him?" He spat and I shook my head and Emmett's hand immediately grabbed my shirt.  
Bella got nervous and run up to us, grabbing Emmett's hands off of me. "Emmett." She warned in a high pitched voice.

"Why the fuck not? He deserves it."

"He was drunk," I replied. "I hit him and he was unconscious, killing him like that would have been the easiest way for him to die." Esme gasped and Bella shook her head vigorously.  
"Don't speak of killing!" She cried. "You don't deserve to go to jail for him, neither of you do. Rose wouldn't want that."

Nobody said anything, we all remained silent the tension growing thicker as the minutes ticked and Carlisle was still downstairs.


	16. Turned Tables

Ch 16 Turned Tables

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the stairs feeling as though an eternity passed by, my knees close to my chest and the fatigue started to sweep over me but I willed my eyelids to remain open.

As soon as Carlisle walked upstairs everyone jumped up, including me, to hear what was wrong. He sighed and Jasper hugged Alice to his side.

"Rosalie is okay. She suffered some injuries, nothing too hazardous, thankfully." He prayed.

"What are they?" Jasper asked, his voice strained and I knew deep down he didn't want to know, he just wanted it to be a nightmare he'd imagined.

"He seemed to hit her face hard enough to bust her lips and swell her cheeks up. She has tiny bite marks on her neck and her stomach seems to be bruised on the inside."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"She'll probably get very sharp, sudden pains in her stomach from time to time until it heals. She'll have to be careful with what she eats so it doesn't hurt her, nothing too hot or too cold, let alone too heavy." That should be good news, but hearing what happened to her made me want to just go back in time and run out of the restaurant from Edward earlier to prevent this. "She's all right, though. She's just going to be unconscious for a while. Thankfully Bella and Edward were there to prevent anything worst from taking place." He put his hand on our shoulders with pride. "We have to tell your uncle and aunt." He told Jasper. "Her parents have to know."

"I'll call them." Carlisle shook his head.  
"No, I'll call them as her doctor. Just dial the number for me." Jasper nodded, following instructions and handing the phone over to him as he walked away from everyone in the living room, into the kitchen. Esme was sitting on the sofa with a broken look on her face the same one she had when we barged in through the door with Rosalie. Carlisle returned and handed Jasper back his phone, his face tight. "They'll be here soon."

Everyone stared at each other not knowing how to react with Rosalie's parents coming. I had never met them and now it was a nerve-wracking moment, it seemed like the worst possible timing for introductions. The parents that thought they knew their daughter's future, I wonder how the news hit them?

"Where is he?" Emmett spoke, his eyes glued to the tiles of the kitchen floor.  
"I left him in Port Angeles." Edward replied his voice a monotone and it surprised me to see him so worried over Rose since they both couldn't stand each other. But he had been the first one to jump to her defense tonight, even before I could run over to her.

"Take me to him," He ordered standing up straight and I could see his full height now. He was almost a foot taller than me and his muscular frame and cold stare made me want to shrink into a corner.

"Take _us_ to him," Jasper corrected as he glowered at the now broken front door. Edward opened his mouth to say something when car tires slid against the pavement, loudly.

The clicking of heels was heard besides the loud shuffling of heavier footsteps. The doorbell rang and Esme opened the door to two strangers.

"Oh Esme," A woman cried, sobbing her way into the house looking around frantically. The male stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder. They must be Rose's parents. Carlisle walked over to them and they looked at him with desperation and that's when I noticed the similarities between them and Rose.

The woman was stunning. Her hair was a shade between a brunette and a blonde, curled into a French knot on top of her head. Her eyes were a light brown color with little creases beside them due to aging. Her features were fine like Rosalie's and her clothes represented elegance. Although, she wasn't tall like her daughter, in fact she was actually short and only seemed to tower over most of us because of the shoes strapped onto her feet.

The man was tall and looked powerful, a man who liked to be in charge. His hair was a salt and pepper color that was slicked to the side. He had a five o'clock shadow that ran across a straight jawline. His eyebrows were bold against his skin and his eyes immediately caught my attention. They were Rosalie's eyes, a smoldering gray that entrapped you in their smoke and held your gaze until they broke away. He had slight crows-feet and frown lines but other than that they looked in great shape.

"Carlisle," Rosalie's mother cried running up in front of him, hunching. "Where's my daughter?"

"I have her downstairs, would you like to see her?" The mother nodded her head vigorously, making some strands of hair to fall out of the knot.

"Yes, please! I need to see my little girl." Her father begged and his expression held fear and anger.

"Right this way, but she is unconscious so don't be alarmed." He warned and both parents disappeared behind Carlisle. Air filled my lungs—I didn't notice that I had been holding my breath the entire time.

"Those are Rosalie's parents." Alice mentioned to me. "Her mother's name is Debra and her father's name is Richard." Jasper's expression remained frozen—he didn't blink, move or even make a motion to indicate he was breathing.

There was a short yelp from downstairs and we all assumed it was Debra, making us look down at our feet uncomfortably. My phone started ringing loudly, scaring me and I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Charlie calling me. _Crap, it's eleven thirty. Charlie's probably worried. _

I took a deep breath and answered. "Hey, dad" I croaked ready for his anger.

"Isabella Swan, do you know what time it is?" He ranted. "I don't care if you're eighteen, if you want to stay out later you don't just decide it on your own, you let me know as well!" I flinched and everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Dad," I cut him off. "I forgot to call you because there's been an emergency." My voice cracked at the end not knowing how to explain this.

"Emergency? Are you okay? What happened?" I changed position of my phone, moving it to my other ear.

"I—" Esme held her hand out for the phone and I passed it over to her, not sure what she was going to do.  
"Hello Charlie, its Esme." She said politely although it wasn't as cheery as usual. "One of our dearest members has been hurt; Bella and Edward seemed to be able to be in the right moment at the right time." _Well I guess it's not a secret who I went out with tonight anymore…_ "Can she stay the night?" It was silent for a moment as Charlie murmured his answer into the phone. "Without a problem, thank you Charlie. Good night." Esme handed me my phone back and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Your father's allowing you to spend the night, honey. Why don't you sleep? You look tired." I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I want to know what's happening with Rose."

"I know, but you and Alice need sleep. You all need some rest, we'll keep you updated."

"No mom, I want to stay in case Rosalie wakes up." Alice argued against Esme and she sighed, knowing no one was going to move.

Some more time passed by and no one came upstairs. We all somehow ended up on the couches, hearing the time tick by slowly from the old grandfather clock, breaking the silence. I yawned, trying to keep my eyes focused but it didn't seem to be working out very well…

A huge booming thudded loudly making me snap my eyes open and roll off the bed. "Ugh," I groaned rubbing my head, sitting up on the floor. I looked around and recognized being in Alice's room, her crazy colors a familiar surroundings. The room was poorly lit though, it was actually quite gloomy and I heard large droplets crashing against the window harshly with thunder cracking every few minutes and I realized the huge boom I had just heard was thunder.

_How'd I get here? I was downstairs not too long ago, wasn't I? _The clock read nine thirty am. _Damn, I fell asleep through the night. _Alice opened the door, her face pale and fresh as she gave me a grim smile. "What are you doing, Bella?"

"The thunder scared me," I confessed throwing the sheets off of me back onto the bed. "How'd I get here?"

"Jasper took me and Edward carried you." She answered softly and my mind went completely blank. I sleep talk—I _really_ hope I didn't say anything last night. "How's Rose?" I asked remembering the horrible events of last night that seemed to invade my mind like an invasion.

Alice sighed and sat down in front of me. "She woke up and she's fine. Her parents have been with her all night. She's just…upset, angry and horrified with her injuries and appearance."

"I feel horrible."

"Don't. You prevented unfixable things from happening to her and I'm sure she'll be glad and appreciative to hear that." She nodded. "Now, come on we need to get up."

"Where's your brother?" Thanking Edward for carrying me upstairs was something I had to do right away—even though I was mad at him, I appreciated it.

Alice looked down, shrugging. "They left early during the am hours without telling anybody. But I think they went looking for Royce."

My eyes widened considering the possibility that she was right. All three of them: Jasper, Emmett and Edward wanted Royce's blood and were ready to hunt and kill him for almost raping Rosalie. They all wanted to punish him, but I didn't want them to do something that could alter their lives and they could regret. "Nobody stopped them?"

Alice shook her head. "Mom was with dad and Rose's parents in the basement and I didn't know until I heard the car pull away because I was sleeping." Panic flooded through my body and I had the urge to call Edward and plead him to come back if that's what it took. I didn't want him doing anything out of rage, he had to come back. I grabbed for my phone but noticed it was completely drained from charge. "Let's go." Alice insisted and I followed her down the stairs after brushing my teeth and throwing on an oversized sweater and black cotton shorts.

Esme was by the kitchen counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned to us, smiling kindly, but she looked exhausted—her eyes were half shut and she had huge dark bags under her eyes. "Good morning,"  
"Good morning Esme."

"Good morning mom."

I nervously chewed on my bottom lip, tapping my fingers against the island, hearing another crack of thunder. I swear I felt the house just move.

Seconds later, the front door flew open and in walked Emmett, Jasper and Edward soaking wet, dripping water onto the wooden floor. Edward's hair was drenched, sticking to his face under his green eyes and his jaw was taught, his expression fathomless. _Oh no…_

Both Alice and I raced over to them to find out what they did. "Where were you guys?" Alice questioned, pointing her finger into Jasper's chest.

"We had to do something." He answered coldly, catching her by surprise not expecting that hostility from him.

"Did you…?" I trailed off not even wanting to imagine it and Edward grinded his teeth.

"No." He replied. "We didn't kill him. He won't ever hurt another woman or girl again though." The worrying question if he had done anything rash dropped from my mind, relief replacing it now that Edward confirmed they didn't do anything bad.

Footsteps interrupted us revealing Carlisle, Debra and Richard upstairs. Debra walked over to me and hugged me, catching me by surprise. "Thank you," She whispered.

"You have no idea what you've done for us, young lady." Rose's dad added. "You too, young man, thank you to the both of you." Edward and I exchanged a glance before I broke it away.  
"Rosalie wants to see you both." Carlisle informed us, looking like he had a rough night himself.

We slowly made our way down to see Rosalie, reclining against a couch cushion her eyes watery. Just like Carlisle said, her lips were busted and her face was swollen and bruised, and her neck had bite marks and hickeys spread across. She looked upset and she looked bad.

"Bella, Edward," She whispered. I made my way over to her and sat beside her while Edward stayed further away because he was still wet.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" I asked softly and she made a face.

"I could be better if I could move, but I'm fine thanks to the both of you." She smiled. "If it wasn't for you I—I don't know what I would've done with myself—"

"Hey, don't think that. The good thing is nothing bad happened." Edward replied with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you saved me to be honest."

Edward rolled his eyes, snorting. "I may have my differences with you, but deep down I do care for you since you're Alice's friend. Besides, I would have never let that happen even if I did truly despise you." He answered surprising me. So he wasn't all evil.

Rose smiled kindly, her cheeks partially covering her eyes. "Thanks Edward."

"Why did this happen?"

"I broke things off with Royce yesterday during the day," She started placing her hands delicately on her lap. "He begged me not to end things, he didn't want us to end but I couldn't be with him anymore—it was torture for me. I wanted to start doing things for myself not for anyone else.

"I went out to get some air and maybe buy a coffee when I heard my name called." She shut her eyes briefly. "When I turned around it was Royce, wobbling from side to side coming closer to me." I felt as though I was there, living the moment with her. "When he was close enough I smelt the stench of alcohol and he slurred his violent demands of us getting back together. When I refused he growled taking another pull from his liquor and I knew at that second I had to get away.

"I was so scared his hands were like shackles on my arms, holding me tightly in place. I couldn't move and he knew that so he started to kiss me and soon enough I heard the sound of fabric tearing and I felt a chill through my body and not only a chill from fear…" She looked down.  
"I remember him pinning me and me screaming, clawing at the air in hopes of catching some of his flesh so I could hurt him and make my escape." She was starting to get anxious as she retold the story, almost gasping for air. "But I failed and I remember the contact of his fist with my face but then everything else is blank…" I grabbed her hand feeling something hot on my face. "Don't cry Bella,"

I didn't even take note that I started crying. I wiped the tears and sniffled. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Where is he?" She questioned but I didn't have the answer to that since I myself didn't know.

"Jail," Edward replied and my head snapped over to him. "We…met and…showed our distaste for the events and we brought him to the police station. Your dad wasn't there yet Bella."

Rosalie looked surprised but besides that, calm. "I'm free." I kissed her head and remained there for a few more minutes before letting the rest see her.

Edward's POV

Esme passed me a mug of hot chocolate, an angry look on her face. "I cannot believe you left the house without letting us know!" She whispered gesturing to herself and my dad. Everyone else was downstairs with Rose, speaking to her and making her feel better.

"I knew you wouldn't let me go." The hot chocolate was steaming, warming up my cold hands back to room temperature. Carlisle stood behind Esme, raising a gold brow.

"Don't you think there was a reason we wouldn't have?"

"We didn't kill him, no matter how bad we wanted to at the moment," I confessed and Esme gasped. She wasn't the woman to condone any form of violence and she sure as hell didn't raise us to either. "We handed him over to the police."  
"When?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Today, early in the morning," I chugged the hot chocolate savoring the sweet taste of it as it flooded the warmness of it through my system. Esme walked over and hugged me soaking her clothes and hair. "Mom, I don't want to wet you." I whispered trying to move her away, but she shook her head wrapped tightly.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. I'm so proud of you. You did the best thing, now he won't ever hurt someone else again." She pulled back her eyes all glassy with pride in them. I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Thanks mom." I finished the hot chocolate and excused myself to shower and change, seeing as I hadn't changed since last night. My mind was wandering around obviously not wanting to be in reality as I made my way to the bathroom, crashing into someone on the way.

"Oof," I heard and looked down to see that Bella was the person I just bumped into. A silly grin spread across my face as I took in her appearance. She was wearing a cream oversized sweater that basically fit her like a dress and she had her hair in a low messy ponytail. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Bella," I breathed and she looked up at me, her doe eyes large as she took in my appearance before she narrowed them. _Oh boy._

"Edward," She cut our eye contact immediately frustrating me and went on talking. "I wanted to thank you for going through the trouble of bringing me upstairs last night. I must've passed out without noticing it."  
My hand reached out to touch her messy ponytail, but she took a step back, letting my hand fall back to my side. "It was no problem, I tell you that every time." She gave a firm nod but didn't say anything and I knew that she was still mad over what Augustus said and what I didn't say yesterday. I sighed. "Can you listen to me for a second?"

"Why do I need to listen to you?" She snapped.

"Because you're still angry an—"

"Tell me I don't need to be! Finding out that you basically took me out so that you can charm your way into my pants isn't necessarily a walk in the park." She growled and this time I was the one who felt angry. How dare she think that? I would _never _play her out like that!

I closed my eyes and placed my hand against the wall, blocking her exit. She was going to listen to me whether she liked it or not. "Stop." I hissed at her. "How could you say that? Because I didn't answer to Augustus you immediately assume that?" She was still, unmoving but her eyes said it all; they said that she really did believe that and I had to disprove it but in order to do that I had to calm down. I took a deep breath, relaxing myself and feeling all anger evaporate so I had a clear mind to think. "Do you want to know the truth?"

She bit her lip distracting me for a second before she nodded. "Yes,"

"Augustus asked if I wanted to sleep with you and... I didn't answer because…" How to put this in appropriate terms without risking a good slap in the face is the real question. "I didn't want to lie."

"I knew it!" She accused looking hurt, like if someone would've told her her puppy died—if she had one. She tried to run under my arm to escape but I caught her around the waist and pulled her against the wall, my body in front of her.  
"You didn't let me finish!"

She struggled against me pushing against my chest to try to unsuccessfully move me out of her way. "I'd rather not. Let me go, you're no one to do this!" Her voice rose slightly and I got nervous one of my parents would hear her and come investigate, most likely taking this whole scene out of context.

"Sh, Bella, you don't want Esme or Carlisle to hear you."

"Just let me go," She huffed angrily.

"I will when I'm done talking." I said firmly and she glared at me before she stopped pushing against me. "Thank you. Like I said, I didn't want to lie." This is definitely not something I wanted to say, especially like this. "I…would like to have sex with you Bella." I looked down feeling…ashamed? Since when are my sexual intentions, something that made me feel ashamed? This has never happened, what is this girl doing to me? I heard her gasp and I pressed my arms on either side of her, just in case she planned on trying to run off again. "I mean have you seen yourself? You're utterly beautiful—gorgeous, Bella, you really have no idea.

"But those aren't my intentions with you. Yes, me sleeping with you has crossed my mind like I said but that's not what I'm after with you Bella. I'm not sitting in my room thinking ways to seduce you so that I can have sex with you. In fact, it's the total opposite. When I took you out it wasn't for brownie points to take you to bed, it was just to hang out to laugh like we do when we talk on the phone." I whispered and her lips tightened into a firm line. "Augustus has an interest in you," I said blandly. He can think again if he thinks I'll let him have her. "He said that to have sort of an upper hand."

"But you could've told him no instead of making me look like a fool…"

I sighed. "I wasn't thinking about that in the moment." She lowered her head and I used my finger to lift her face to look at me. "Like I told him, he has nothing to do in my business—he and I are not close friends he needs to mind his own. I took you out to have dinner, nothing more. I swear."

She gave me a suspicious look. "I don't know. Are you telling me the truth?"  
I grinned and put my hand up by my face. "Scouts honor." Humor colored her features but she tried really hard to hide it. "Come on, laugh. I know you want to." I poked her side and she squirmed, squealing girlishly.

"Stop!" She smacked my hands away, laughing and I knew she wasn't mad at me anymore. I just have to start from zero again.

"Let me make it up to you." I suggested and her laughter ceased her face looking serious again. "How about I take—"

"How about nothing," She cut me off. "If you want to take me out to dinner, hang out, whatever—you have to ask me properly. No more of this, 'how about' crap." My mouth dropped at her comeback and I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or just swallow back my invitation. This little tiger is a ferocious cub, she just strikes leaving me speechless with her boldness—I like it. Not many people shut me up usually it's the other way around.

Her eyes never left my face as she waited for my reaction. I closed my hanging jaw and laughed. "Fine, Bella, would you like to come out with me? My treat." She suddenly grinned and nodded.

"Okay."

I beamed. "Great, I'll pick you up let's say seven thirty on Friday?"  
"Okay." She giggled like we weren't just in a tense situation minutes ago. Her face was wet and for a second I thought she was crying when I noticed it was my hair dripping onto her face.

"I'm wetting you. I should dry up," I said but I didn't move.

"What's going on here?" Alice's distinct voice sounded from the stairway and we both turned in her direction, jumping away from each other. She walked over to us, her hands on her hips looking like a mother ready to scold her kids.

"Nothing Al, we were just talking." Bella said shrugging and I wanted to snort. _Well that's an understatement._

"Mhm," She murmured turning to me. "You, me, later."

"Yes mom." I muttered sarcastically and she flicked me off. "Whoa, someone's in a grouchy mood today."

"Where's Jazz?" Bella asked and Alice immediately lifted her head, turning her nose away.

"Who knows."

_What the…_ "You okay?"

"We're not really talking. He's been like this since you guys arrived. Which by the way, why the hell are you still wet? Go shower and change!"

"Like, I already said all right mom."

Before she could smack me over the head already seeing her intentions, I turned and ran into my room, laughing.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! :D I hope you all enjoy it and have a great day whether you spend it with your special someone or a friend have fun ! :) I hope you like it. **

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**


	17. A Better Outcome

Ch 17 A Better Outcome

"Are you sure you're all right, Rose?" Jasper asked. Rosalie wanted to go home with her parents now that they finally see the reality of life after they lived in a fantasy for so long. They felt guilty for never listening to her when she asked for advice and suggested that she and Royce stay together for so long. They really did love her and after this experience I think they've learned their lesson and are going to stand by her to support her, no matter what her choices are.

"Yeah don't worry, Jazz. Mom and dad are going to take care of me." She answered smiling from her dad's side. He had an arm draped around her in a protective motion and another around his wife.

"We'll take care of her Jasper." Richard commented to his nephew.

"Carlisle, Esme, thank you for having me. For helping me—it means everything to me."

Esme carefully hugged Rose as did Carlisle. "Oh honey, you don't have to thank us. You're part of the family, like another daughter." Esme touched her heart and Rosalie started to get emotional.

"Thank you." Debra didn't seem upset by Esme's revelation, she knew that Esme had been there for her and even was a better mother in some ways to Rosalie.

"Thank you to all of you." Debra said.

"No need to thank us," I answered. "We all care for Rose."

"Thank you guys, you're the best people I could've asked for." Rose whispered. "I'll call!" She waved off.  
"Bye Rose!" Emmett called standing next to my sister, who refused to even look at Jasper. They were almost oblivious to each other and I was starting to worry. I knew that he was emotionally hay-wired since yesterday over the situation with Rose, but he's never treated my sister like that.

"I have to go," Bella mentioned looking at the time on her phone. "Charlie's probably worried that I haven't talked to him in almost sixteen hours." She grabbed her black shorts she wore today after she changed into her jeans she wore yesterday.

"I'll take you," I volunteered and Alice shot me a smile.

"I would argue with you but considering I don't have my car I would have to walk home." She joked and everyone laughed.  
"Bye Esme, bye Carlisle. Thank you for letting me stay for Rose." They both shook their heads.

"It was our pleasure, you're always welcomed Bella." Carlisle patted her hand and she went around hugging Jasper and Emmett.  
"I'll see you guys later."  
"Bye Bells!" Alice kissed her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Al." I opened the door for her and let her walk out home getting mischievous glances from the three musketeers in that room.

"Thanks for bringing me home." She said getting settled in while I fixed the rearview mirror.

"My pleasure, madam," She rolled her eyes laughing.

We arrived at her house and she was ready to bolt out the door, her hand on the handle when I grabbed her wrist leaning over to her so our faces were pretty close. Her eyes shot down to my lips and I wanted to grin, score. "So remember, Friday." I repeated and she nodded, her lips parting. "Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams." I pulled back and she blinked running a hand through her hair.  
"Good night Edward." She opened the door, running into her house and I knew she was safe.

I made a U-turn and drove off back to my house. Friday is what I can't wait for, our date Bella. I couldn't help the little feelings that seemed to open up when I thought of us going out together Friday. A date. Who would've thought Edward Cullen to even think of a hangout as a date? I chuckled in spite of myself when my phone started ringing in its old fashioned ringtone and I immediately felt like I was cold. That ringtone was only programmed for two people, Jane or Tanya.

I debated whether to answer or not, letting it ring when I finally decided letting it ring was my best option. I didn't want to have an argument with them; I didn't want any relation type of connection with them at all anymore.

Bella's POV

I heard the tires roll away and I almost sighed. This boy is going to give me whiplash with our weird friendship. "Bella!" Charlie almost shouted running over to me and picking me up. "You're okay, my god, I thought something happened to you last night."  
"No dad, I'm fine." I said to comfort him and he put me down, giving me a one over check to make sure I wasn't lying or downplaying anything.

"Come to the kitchen." He led us both to the kitchen and let me take a seat. "Want anything?'  
"No thanks."

He sat down in front of me with a cup of tea in his hands clasped around it. Since when did Charlie drink tea? "What happened?"

"My friend Rosalie almost got raped by her boyfriend—well ex-boyfriend now." Charlie's mouth dropped to the floor and his fingers tightened, turning them almost purple from lack of circulation.

"What?"  
"We were able to hear her and save her right on time, I was so scared though dad." I hid my face in my hands.

"Who is the guy?" He asked sternly and I almost felt like I shouldn't say anything.

"Royce King." Charlie tipped over the cup of tea spilling it onto the table and I pushed back my chair to avoid any of it falling on me and burning me.

"Crap," He muttered, grabbing a random towel and wiping it. "Did you say Royce King?"

"Yes why?"

"I saw him today at the station." He ground his teeth. "I had no idea it was Rosalie that he almost abused. He was all beaten and bloody today when I saw him—seems somebody gave him what he had coming to him. I know his parents; they're wealthy arrogant people so this should hit them pretty hard."

"Bloody and beaten?"

"Yeah, someone must've beaten him pretty bad. He must've been pretty big too." That's what those three did today in the morning before they took him down to the station. "He's a sick human being. How can anybody assault a woman let alone try to sexually hurt her. You have to be one fucked up asshole." Hearing my father swear and get so angry at this made me squirm uncomfortably. If this is how he got over Rose imagine how… "I'll make sure he's in jail."  
I just gave him a weak smile and excused myself to sleep. My stomach was now weak and I felt nauseous. I just needed to sleep the last two days off and focus on my week ahead.

Friday means going out with Edward. The thought of that put an instant smile upon my face. When he told me he would like to have sex with me but that's not what he was after I felt a little insulted but in a way I felt complimented. Insulted because for a mere second I thought, "Am I not good enough for you to chase after?" and complimented because he told me he would like to sleep with me but for some reason I think he wouldn't want to ruin our little friendship for that. I felt a little special I'm not going to lie.

Hopefully this outing doesn't go sour like last night's.

"So you're coming over tomorrow?"

"Yep, my dad and your dad are going to watch the game at your house." Jacob called me and warned me ahead of time that Saturday he was going to come over with Billy and told me to clear my schedule. I couldn't be happier than to spend the day with an old friend from so long ago. It's like we picked up on our friendship, just like we said we would and kept it going. Jake has become so close to me since I've been here that it's going to be difficult to say goodbye to him when I go to college, now that it's right around the corner. The thing that is the best part of our friendship is there's no romantic attachment to it, it's pure brother-sister love.

"Bring a pair of ear plugs with you. You know a lot of screaming is going to be done that day." I mocked and he laughed loudly.  
"I only have one pair I'm sorry to say…"

"Har, har, you're so funny Jacob." I sneered narrowing my eyes as he continued to laugh at me.

"You can have one for one ear!"

"Fine at least it's better than nothing!" I heard the cruiser pull away from the driveway meaning Charlie was going to work—that means it had to be six o'clock. He had the late shift again tonight because he still had a case to do and he wanted to make sure Royce didn't get a leeway out of this because of his parents.

"You're such a girl." He commented. "But I'll see you tomorrow Bells, my dad's making dinner and I have to go supervise and make sure it's nothing I hate."

"Talk about being fat," I muttered. "Bye Jake." I hung up and sat on the edge of my bed staring at myself in the mirror. My bags under my eyes were almost gone since I could sleep better now, but my hair was dirty and my face felt all sticky from the cooking I did before. Edward said he'd pick me up at seven thirty, crap that's in an hour and a half. I have to start getting ready!

I jumped into the shower into the freezing water and nearly slipped on a bar of soap. "Ugh," I stood straight and shook my head shivering until the water warmed up. _Hope I don't take too long…_

Edward's POV

I was in front of the mirror running a hand through my hair, parting it to the side to see if it looked all right. Ugh, I looked like a boy who is getting ready to go to Church, not out. I pushed my hair back to how I used to carry it in high school. _No. _Nothing was going right, I look like a mess.

There was knocking on my door. "Edward, can—" Alice stopped mid-sentence eyeing me. She looked surprised at what she was seeing. "Where are _you _going?"

I hate Alice. She was taunting me and making me feel self-conscious. "Out." I replied averting her gaze.

"With?" She insisted almost giggling through the question and I groaned.  
"Alice," I whined to make her stop and she smacked her lips together.

"Oh just spill it!" She insisted.

"Bella," I blurted and I heard her squeal, jumping up and down in place, radiating happiness.

"Oh, finally, are you guys together?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm taking her out again after the other night was a failure." I murmured. "Hopefully this time around things will go good."

"What's up with your hair?" She pointed to it oddly because it was still pushed back.  
"I don't know what to do with it." She giggled into her mouth, walking over to me.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" She question rhetorically. "Listen, relax and be yourself. Not your perverted self of course." I rolled my eyes at her. That was out of the question, I am behaving. She stood on the tips of her toes gesturing me to come down to her level, so I bent down and she fixed my hair so that it was back to being unruly and messy over my forehead. "Things are going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this." She smiled and kissed my cheek. Alice is always there for me, even when she wants to knock me out—she's been helping with Bella so far even though I didn't deserve it. I hugged her taking her by surprise and she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Thank you, Alice." I whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet. Now what time do you have to pick her up?" I looked at the clock and saw it was seven twenty. _Shit! I'm going to be late, crap crap crap! Don't kill me Bella._

"I should've left, crap!"

"Go! Enjoy your night!" She shoved me out of my room and I ran out of my house throwing a goodbye to Carlisle and Esme who both looked completely lost with my behavior.

I raced out towards Bella house thankful there was no traffic now or I would have to run to her house so she didn't think I stood her up. I was only five minutes late when I pulled up in front of her house and I think a lot of it had to do with the fact that I drove over the speed limit. _Violating the law on your way to pick up the Chief's daughter, ironic._

I knocked on the door three times and I heard some stumbling inside so I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. The door opened and Bella came out looking beautiful. She wore a white sweater, jeans and brown boots with her hair flowing over her shoulders effortlessly. I could let my eyes wander all night but that'd be weird.

"I thought you got swallowed by a black hole or something." She said jokingly and I chuckled shaking my head.  
"No, Alice entertained me and I didn't see the time." She locked the front door and I offered her my arm which she took immediately.

"Where are we going?" I drove off and smiled.

"I was thinking a movie, since I already took you to dinner the other night."

"What kind of movie?" I shrugged making a left and stopping at the red light.

"Whatever movie you want to see," But preferably not a chick flick, I don't think I could do that. Chick flicks have almost always been a big no for me. I never watched them with any girl except my mom and Alice, but that's because I couldn't say no to them.

She put her finger against her lip and my eyes flew to them as I examined how perfectly curved and pink they were I would love to kiss them. "We could figure it out when we get there." The light turned green and I smiled in agreement.

"Okay."

Bella had picked an action packed movie that wasn't half as bad as it seemed to be. She was sipping on her coke she insisted on paying for, arguing that I paid for her ticket and that she didn't want to abuse. After five minutes of going back and forth I gave up and she bought herself a large coke while I bought the popcorn.  
"Want some?" I whispered to her offering her some from the bucket. She eyed it and reached for a handful just as the main character got into an intense fight scene.  
There was some blood very graphically spilt and Bella scowled, squirming uncomfortably. "What's wrong scared of a little blood?" I teased and she pursed her lips before sticking her tongue out at me.  
"I don't like blood; I get faint at the sight of it." My eyebrows shot up and she turned away her cheeks colored a pink hue.

Throughout the rest of the movie Bella covered her eyes at any bloody scenes and laughed when I teased her and mocked the characters in the movie. When the movie ended we walked out, feeling the breeze of a cool night in Forks.  
"The movie wasn't so bad." I said and she grinned.

"Told you!"  
"I think you almost passing out on me a couple of times made it more entertaining." I mocked as we walked and she used her small hands to shove me, laughing.

"Shut up." Her hands lingered on my arm a little longer before they slid their way down back to her side. I opened the door to the car and let her in going in after her.  
"So what are your plans for this weekend? Coming over and sleeping with Alice?" That idea sounded nice but I saw she bit her lip and I already knew that the answer was no.

"No, I'm spending the day with Jake tomorrow." She mumbled lowly, almost inaudibly. My teeth ground together and I felt as though I could break my own teeth with how hard I was biting down. Why is _he _going to be there with her? "Our dads are watching the game tomorrow and he's coming over to hangout." She added in a hurry but that didn't change my expression.

I couldn't help what I was thinking and I spit it out without realizing. "Do you like him?" After I said that I wanted to be able to grab it before it reached her ears and erase it, or swallow it whichever works.

"No not at all!" She denied shaking her head and I relieved the pressure from my jaw. "He was one of my closest friends when I lived here, before high school. Before my parents isolated themselves from friends and now that I'm back me and him have grown very close. He's my best friend." She clarified honestly, almost as if assuring me that there was no romantic interest whatsoever between them.

"So nothing?" I repeated and she shook her head.

"We're going to be at my house." I didn't like the idea too much but I couldn't oppose, what would be my reason? I like you and don't want anyone else to have you? That's very impulsive. Her face was worried in deep thought and I really wish I could read her mind so that I could tell what she was thinking.

My phone started ringing its old ringtone loudly and I tightened my hold around the wheel. Don't do this to me now, don't ruin it. I let it keep ringing and from my peripheral vision I could see Bella's eyes flying from my face, to my phone back to my face.

"Are you going to answer?"  
"No."

"I think you should. It could be important."

"No."

"Just pull over and answer it." She insisted and that's what I did. I took my phone out of my pocket seeing the name _'Tanya' _flashing on the screen and I wanted to fling my phone out the window so I could avoid this moment.

I cleared my throat and slid to answer it. "Hello?"

"Edward why haven't you answered me or returned my phone calls?" she immediately demanded in her high pitched voice, causing me to flinch from it.

"Tanya." Bella's eyes widened shooting down to her hands in her laps. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do! You haven't come back in so long, why not?"

"Because we're not doing this whole cycle thing again,"

"Edward it's time to cut out the kid shit and really look at this again. We've done ourselves for over two months. I think we need to go back to our routine."

Bella kept wringing her fingers and I knew that I couldn't fall back to Tanya, Jane or anyone else. I had made a decision without me realizing how serious it was.

"I'm sorry but we're not going back to our routine, not this time." Bella's eyes shot up and she gasped lightly.  
"Excuse me?!" Tanya screamed not expecting rejection like that from me.

"I don't want to anymore, goodbye Tanya."

"Don't you da—" I clicked the end button and sighed, stuffing it back in my pants pocket. Cutting Tanya off was rude, but I knew a huge argument would've broken out of us going back and forth over this and I just wanted the cleanest outing I could get.

"You're not going back with Tanya?" Bella asked surprised, her hands still clasped together on her lap her slim fingers overlapping each other.

"Nope, I don't want to anymore."

"Surprising," she muttered and I chuckled.

"I'm not exactly who I used to be." Her teeth captured her lip and I knew it was time to move on from this topic. "Now time to get you home."

We started talking, lightening the tension around us until we arrived at her house. I parked right behind Charlie Swan's cruiser and she stared at her house with a debating expression. "What are you gazing at?" I whispered and she shrugged her face serious again with her phone on her lap. I reached over and grabbed it, catching her by surprise.

"Hey!" She complained leaning over fighting with my hands to get it while I easily pushed her hands away.  
I pressed the home button and saw that her background was plain and a boring blue—one of those preprogrammed wallpapers that come with the phone. "You need a better background." I said and a bright idea popped into my head. Her phone didn't have a password so I was able to open it and press on the camera app, turning the front camera to us. "Get over here!" I hooked my arm around her neck and pressed her face against my cheek, smiling like an idiot.

The photo was me with my eyes closed grinning like a buffoon and Bella was showing off her white teeth while she was looking down. I pressed the wall paper button and set it to that passing her phone back to her. She lit her phone and there the photo of us shined brightly against the dark a mixture of humor and confusion crossed her face. "You're phone needed some life." I winked and she threw her head back and laughed.

"Are you sure you're twenty?" She teased and I smirked leaning close to her.  
"That's an interesting question." I whispered softly and she stood still, leaning closer and both our eyes shut before we heard her front door open showing Charlie who stood craning his neck to look for Bella.

She opened the door and waved over her shoulder. "Thanks for tonight Edward, it was fun!" She slammed the door and ran up to the door, kissing her father's cheek. I lowered the window and raised my hand so he'd see me. He squinted getting a clearer look, before nodding in acknowledgment. Time to go home and be bombarded with Alice's interrogations.

I locked the car, easily opening the door since the lock was broken. I'd have to buy a new one and install it for Esme. "So how'd it go?" Alice asked from the stairway and I groaned.

"Stop stalking me! It went good." She followed behind me, raising an eyebrow.  
"Just good?"

"It went great, better?" She huffed, moving her bangs out of her face.

"You're such a pain."  
I laughed and mussed her hair causing her to glare at me. "I had an amazing time, it went great." She beamed, nodding.

"I know, I told you."

"Tanya called too, but I ended everything with her today." I stated sitting on the couch watching as she crossed her arms.  
"She's so annoying and persistent I don't know how you could stand her." She scoffed. "But I'm glad. Bella's obviously a better choice. You know," Her face looked as though she just thought of a brilliant idea, shining brightly. "Her birthday is in two weeks."  
My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I had no idea. "When?"

"September 13th."

"You could take her out again." She suggested but my mind was making new plans already. Different ideas forming in my head—seeing which looked like it would work better.

Bella's POV

My surroundings were definitely of my house but my mind wasn't quite registering that still. I think I'm working in slow-mo right now.

"Do you want anything dad?" He shook his head.  
"No thanks, Bells." He answered and I thought about excusing myself to call my mom but he distracted me. "So you went out with Edward tonight?"  
"Yes," I squeaked awkwardly, Charlie's question caught me off guard.

"You never mentioned that." He said, his face glued to his newspaper but somehow it was as effective as if he was still talking to me face to face.

"I didn't think about it." Lie.

"Bella, I want to know everything—no matter how minimal it is or you think it is." He said, folding his newspaper, tucking it under his arm.

"Okay, I will."  
"Okay, go ahead." He let me go and I ran up the stairs plopping onto my bed. Charlie already has his suspicions again; he doesn't have to tell me for me to notice. Today was great, I really enjoyed being out with Edward, just laughing and joking around—not fighting not bickering. It was a difference and it was nice to see we could be actual civil people a complete difference from the other night's events. And he told Tanya he didn't want to get back with her. _I think I enjoyed that conversation more than I was supposed to._ I couldn't lie, it felt great knowing he wasn't going to go back to her to have sex and bring her around whenever she wanted, it made me feel happy at the thought that she's out.

My phone lit up and my new wallpaper caught my eye letting a huge smile spread across my face. He took the picture of us and put is as my wallpaper, a silly one that made anyone at least smile with one look at it.

I'll call my mom tomorrow when I'm not feeling all giddy inside that way I can actually pay attention when she talks.

**************************************************************************************************8**

**A/N: Love you all ! **

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**


	18. Brace Yourself for the Unknown

Ch 18 Brace Yourself for the Unknown

Another rainy day in Forks, most likely meaning that summer was nearly over. It was foggy and the humidity was attacking everybody today with no mercy. Jacob was over my house, raiding my refrigerator while I was writing down a checklist for what to pack for college. Dorming was right after my birthday which means there wasn't much time left. It was ridiculous to actually think that a whole summer passed by since I arrived here from Phoenix. It seemed like this whole vacation was a dream—a nice, happy dream. I saw two of my best friends, Alice and Jacob, met new friends, built a relationship with my father and ended up having feelings for my best friend's brother.

I wasn't all too enthusiastic over the latter one, but I've grown more accepting towards my feelings for Edward. I know they're there and I probably should've gotten rid of them before when they weren't as strong as they are now, but now they just grow and grow. He still angers me over everything, but he's been different lately and not just different towards me, but an all-around different person. He's not as much as an asshole as he was when I first arrived and now he actually thinks things through before he spits out remarks and comments.

"'Ello," Jacob waved a hand in front of my face in a fake British accent causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled going back to my checklist.

"You look a bit distracted there." He took note and I shrugged.

"Thinking of things to pack is quite the task." I replied back and he shook his head.  
"Thank god I don't have to worry about this; it looks like such a pain." He leaned back on the chair and propped one of his legs on top of the other.

"I'm a little envious." I shook my head and I noticed he was looking at pictures of motorcycles. "Why are you looking at motorcycle pictures?"

"I have an old rusted one that used to be my ol' man's." He answered jerking his head to the back of Billy's head that was bobbing from side to side because of the ridiculous low game score. "I like the rush of it. It's exciting and gets your body pumping. He used to take me riding when I was a kid, mom used to always yell at us to be careful." He chuckled and I pictured the scene of the outdoors with a really young Billy, a little Jake and his mother—the woman from the picture leaning on the doorframe chiding them to be careful and not hurt themselves while little Jacob ignored and laughed at the excitement from the engine purring. "It fell apart after a bad ride and I'm tryna fix it up."  
I felt bold and daring to ask the question that popped into my head. "Can you teach me?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean teach you how to ride a motorcycle?"  
I nodded giving him a 'yes are you slow' look. "Yes."  
"I'm going to go ahead and ask why, even though I know I shouldn't." He closed his eyes, putting his fingers to his forehead.  
"I want to learn how to ride it because I want to feel that rush of adrenaline you're describing. It was always interesting to me, a lot of kids in Phoenix had one but Renee didn't like me even getting near one."

"So you want to do it because you want to feel a rush?" He questioned. Well sounds a lot less spontaneous when you say it like that.  
"I want to experience it."

"Are you an adrenaline junkie that I don't know about?" He joked and I shoved him lightly.  
"No! I want to give it a try though. Come on, please." I begged my mind really settling on trying this out. If I didn't like it then I wouldn't do it again, but it's all about experimenting with new stuff. "Please Jake."

"Do you think Charlie would let me teach you? He'd kill me!"

I rolled my eyes. "We don't have to tell him!"

"I don't know I like my head on my body."

"Come on, please Jacob." I insisted and he groaned, meaning I won. I wanted to do a little happy dance but that'd be embarrassing.  
"Fine, but if Charlie finds out, I'm not dying alone." He warned and I laughed.

"Okay okay, sounds good to me."

The rest of the day consisted of moans and groans from the two men that sat down moping about the loss from the game. I rolled my eyes, men. Billy finished his beer and walked over to Jacob and me.  
"C'mon Jake," Jacob got up and nodded, taking the keys from his father. Charlie came over with his ginger ale in his hands, sulking like a little boy. My father didn't touch alcohol since I've been here and that made me beyond proud of him—he was strong enough to resist and move on with his life. "We'll see you next week, Charlie." He and Billy shook hands while they both complained about the unfair loss causing me and Jake to want to slam our heads against the kitchen counter.

Once they left I cleaned up the cups and chips spilled all over the furniture, feeling like I was cleaning up after two kids. "Your mom called." Charlie said, holding my phone. His voice was strained and his eyes were tight almost pained. I took my phone, averting his gaze the both of us standing in the living room awkwardly. Charlie broke the silence swallowing. "You should call her back, you know how she gets." He gave out one rough laugh before turning and walking back into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

My mom called again within seconds and I had no choice but to answer or she'd keep insisting. "Hi mom," I answered and she took a breath of relief.

"Bella finally, I called and you didn't answer."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was cleaning up the living room." I took a peak but my dad was still in the kitchen, the sound of a soda bottle opening.

"How have you been baby? It's almost your birthday. I wish you could be with me for that." I groaned, hearing the mention of my birthday.

"Don't remind me. I hate making a big deal out my birthday so please don't mom." I hated that this little celebration people wanted to make huge parties out of, there's no need.

"Stop being such a Debbie-downer." She scolded. "I won't see you turn nineteen, let me be excited. One of us has to be."

"I'm excited mom. I just hate the huge extravagant stuff." I replied and she sighed.

"Yes I know, but let me at least gush over it over the phone, especially that day."  
"You're lucky I love you."  
She laughed. "I love you too, Bella. Is Forks muggy yet?"

"Oh yeah, summer's definitely close to ending." I laughed and she joined.

Alice's POV

"You and Jasper still aren't talking?" Rose asked over the phone and I sighed, feeling depressed all over again. I don't know why Jazz has been acting so weird since Rose's incident which was almost a week ago. We barely have talked, it's like he's been avoiding me and I don't want to think the worst because it can't be that bad, and if it is I'll be crushed. I really loved him he became a part of me and no, it's not just teenage obsession it's different. This is really love, not something that was just a crush during high school, its real.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Bella made a noise and I frowned. "I wonder what's gotten into him."

"I wish I knew." I trailed off. He's barely showed up at my house, just when he came to help Edward and Emmett put the new lock on our front door since they broke it. We didn't even speak there either, he kissed me and other than that left without saying much of a word. He looked weird, almost anxious but I wasn't too sure.

Esme told me that it would all be okay and that I just had to give it time that maybe Jasper's still shaken up over the recent events. She convinced me to not think negative and that's exactly what I was trying to do, think positive.

"I'll talk to him." Rose said. _"No thanks, mom, I'm not hungry." _She said on the side, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "Sorry. But yeah, don't worry."  
"No, it's okay. Let it be." Edward appeared in the living room and I lowered my feet and patted the spot next to me for him to come and sit. He did as instructed and I leaned in close to him with the phone next to him.

"So Bella, your birthday's soon." I started giggling and just as I expected she groaned. Edward looked at me confused and mouthed 'what happened.' I put up a finger telling him to wait. "Oh shut up, I know you hate making a big deal," Edward caught on. "Out of your birthday but it's a celebration!"

"When's your birthday?" Rose questioned.

"September 13th." I answered for her.

"Thanks Al." She replied sarcastically and I was bouncing in my seat.

"You're welcome! So you and Rose can come over my house that day and just spend a little time together, just the two of us." I looked over at Edward and he covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"What about the guys?" She asked in a hurry almost as if by accident. _Aha!_

"Oh Emmett, Jasper and Edward are all going away to a little vacation before school. They did the same thing last year." My cuticles needed to be taken care of soon. Edward bumped my shoulder not knowing I would joke around to that extent and I shrugged him off.

"Oh," She sounded dejected and I knew it had barely anything to do because of Emmett and Jasper but mainly because my dearest brother 'wasn't going to be there' on her nineteenth birthday with her. She tried to cover it, but she couldn't lie to me, I picked it up like a radar. I smiled. "Sure, I'll go."

"Perfect!"  
"I'm going to learn how to ride motorcycles." She blurted and I gasped causing Edward to go into an annoying panic next to me, constantly shaking me asking me what happened.

"Did I hear you right? You're going to ride motorcycles?" I exclaimed and Edward suddenly shook his head, wagging his finger at me to tell her not to.

"Yes."  
"Do you know how dangerous that is?!" People died from motorcycle accidents every day, they were dangerous and I didn't want Bella to get hurt.

"It's fine, Al." Sure, keep trying to downplay it Bella, it's not going to work.

"Who's going to teach you?" Rose asked over the phone not as worried as I was. Rose was sort of a daredevil. She liked to do things you wouldn't expect and liked high speed vehicles, but I had no idea Bella became one too.

"Jacob."

"Nuh uh, there's no way. Get that idea out of your head." I said and she tsked.

"Sh, I'll be fine. Don't even worry about me. I'll be in one piece." She assured me to try to comfort me but not only was I worried but now so was Edward.

"After they glue you back together."

"Can you please not worry? I'm going to be perfectly okay." She whispered and I huffed, feeling frustrated. Why must she use that soft voice, it was like a baby talking.

"Fine. But I want you back in one piece, not one half not one million. One piece." I repeated slowly and she laughed.

"Yes captain."

We finished talking and hung up Edward giving me an incredulous look. "Why didn't you try to convince her?"

"Because I'm not her mother," I answered standing up.

"It's dangerous; it's not safe for her."

"Then you should've taken the phone and told her that Edward!" I snapped fed up with his complaining and he looked shock. My tolerance level hasn't been very good lately and his whining was just annoying me until now when he kept badgering me.

"Whoa, sorry Al." I sighed shaking my head.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just in a grouchy mood."

"Jasper?"

Before I could answer him, my phone vibrated and there was a message from him right now. My heart leapt into my throat my hands scrambling to see what he said.

_'Come outside.'_

_-Jasper_

"I'll be right back." I told Edward as I opened the front door to see Jasper standing by my front steps, his hands in his pockets, his honey blonde hair falling over his forehead, his blue eyes shining brightly but his face was anxious almost determined.

I shut the door behind me and slowly walked up to him. "Hi," he said and I grabbed my arm unsure of what to do.  
"Hi."

"How are you?" What is this? He seemed nervous and my mind already jumped to the worst. He was breaking up with me that's what it was. I felt the need to run back inside and lock my door to ensure he wouldn't come in after me. Jasper's the type of guy that wouldn't want to hurt a woman's feelings and would do anything in his power to fix it if he caused it.

"I'm—good." My voice was thick and stuttering. Be strong, no matter what. "How are you?"

"I'm all right." It went silent for a few minutes as we both kind of gazed at each other, no words said before he sighed. "Al, come take a walk with me." No…

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter but it just felt like it was a nice way to fit Jacob into the story a little more with some more about him and to fill in with why Jasper was acting so weird towards Alice! I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Read Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**


	19. Celebrating in Happiness

Ch 19 Celebrating in Happiness

Edward's POV

Alice was taking too long and I didn't hear anything from the outside, I was starting to get worried. I hope it was Jasper and they patch things up, she's upset that he's been acting strange towards her; I don't even know the reason why. I thought it was because of Rose but it's been almost two weeks since the incident.

Five minutes passed by and nothing. That's it I'm going to see where she is. I walked outside to the front porch to call her back in but she wasn't outside. I craned my neck and saw what looked like two shadows of bodies at the end of the block. "Alice!" I shouted and the bodies got up and walked towards me, revealing it was Alice and Jasper. They were together, holding hands and they both looked radiant, like they found out the best of news.

"I'm guessing you guys are okay?" I questioned examining their joined hands and their wide smiles. Alice also looked like she just finished crying, her eyes were a little glassy.

"I'm going to tell you something, but I want you to be happy okay?"

I didn't like the direction where this was going. "Okay."

"I'm engaged!" She squealed happily and my mouth dropped to the floor not being able to believe what my ears just heard. Engaged? Alice is engaged?

"To who?" I choked the words almost coming out in a cough. She rolled her eyes and lifted both her and Jasper's entwined hands to visible view.  
"To Jasper, of course," Words weren't coming to me as I tried to absorb the news she had just given me. In my mind, this was all a dream or at least my hearing wasn't right.

_"Maybe we should throw cold water on him."_ That little devil whispered to Jasper who chuckled and I suddenly snapped back to reality, throwing her a little glare.

"No thank you!" I said before smiling and engulfing her into a huge hug, her little arms around my neck. "Congratulations, Al. You deserve it you little brat, I love you." I murmured into her ear and she pulled herself closer to me. I pulled back and shook Jasper's hand firmly sure this was the right choice for her. "Jasper, I trust you with her."

He grinned, taking Alice back into his side beside him and nodded. "I'll love her 'til I die."

Turns out my parents knew about this because Jasper went to them asking for her hand making me the odd one out. Alice immediately called Bella and Rose and I heard their screaming and squealing all the way from my room that day, as Alice shared details from the moment that it happened until the moment she told me.

It sounded like Rose and Bella couldn't be happier for her and she was living in a cloud the next couple of days, humming all day and wiggling her ring finger that contained a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle that glistened when the light caught it on the right angle.  
Emmett was excited for the happy couple and came over the next day to congratulate them.

They were already talking dates and Alice was begging Jasper for a winter wedding, explaining how beautiful the scenery would be with white snowy flakes on the ground. I would laugh and walk away shaking my head going back to thinking about this weekend. Bella's birthday was this Saturday and the plans were still going as followed, with Alice directing of course.

Bella's POV

I finished zipping up my first luggage and plopped down on my bed. Ah, the sweet relief after a long day. I had to leave in the next few days, classes were next week and I was feeling queasy already. First thing's first, I have to get over my birthday before I start worrying about my birthday.

I was going over Alice's to see her engagement ring and hang out with Rose tomorrow, after almost a week of not seeing each other. I looked over at the clock and sighed, midnight. _Happy birthday to me._ Right as my eyelids were closing my phone rang loudly once, indicating I had a text. I reached over to my night table to get it and saw it was Edward who had texted me.

_Happy birthday Bella! Nineteen years old, huh? You're a big girl now. I'm sorry I won't be here for your birthday._

_-Edward_

Edward's message made me laugh but feel sad all over. As much as I hated celebrating my birthday, I had the small hope that'd he be there tomorrow so I could have a good day, but he's probably on his way to his vacation with Emmett and Jasper. He's probably going to get with so many girls over there and get drunk and—.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. _At least he wished you a happy birthday that was nice of him_ my mind reason and I had to agree. I didn't even know he knew when my birthday was, Alice probably told him—speaking of which, my phone vibrated again with a message from her.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, you smell like a monkey and you live in a zoo! _

I laughed loudly, singing the lyrics in my head.

_I love you so much Bella, enjoy your birthday with us today. See you later and get some sleep because I know you're reading this._

_-Alice_

I really believe she's psychic, how does she know that? I decided I would answer the texts and listen to her.

_Thank you Edward, it means a lot to me and yes. I'm a big girl now!_

_-Bella_

I click sent and went on to Alice's message.

_I love you too Al, thank you so much! And all right, I understand I'm going to bed you stalker. Love ya, night._

_-Bella_

I plugged my phone into the charger and turned on my side allowing my eyelids to close.

_"You're mine, my property. I can do whatever I want." There was almost like a snarl like noise, like if a tiger was angry and the noise was erupting from his chest. _

_"Stop!" I screamed, pushing back hoping to get break free but with no such luck._

_"If you don't stop being a hassle, we'll have problems." _

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, feeling the cold sweat on my forehead and my heavy, accelerated breathing echoing throughout my room. Once my surroundings were familiar, I relaxed and slowed my breathing, hoping it'd go back to normal.

"Happy birthday to me," I muttered looking at the time seeing it was only seven am. I could try to go back to sleep, but I'd rather not have another nightmare. Charlie will be up soon, he's going to spend the morning with me before he drops me off at the Cullens and heads off to work.

I saw I had a missed call from my mom, so I decided calling her would distract me and make time pass by quickly.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" She squealed into the phone blowing me kisses and talking in a baby voice. "My baby's nineteen today, I can't believe it. You're so grown up and I'm so proud of you. You're going to college and you're going to be an amazing woman in your career field. I love you baby." She gushed and my cheeks warmed up as she basically said a wedding speech to me over the phone for my nineteenth birthday.

"Thanks, mom, I love you too. I miss you." I confessed into the phone really feeling the absence of her presence because usually on my birthday she's up and dancing around in my room singing until I wake up.

"I miss you too, Bell. I wish I could see you." She whispered and I felt her tears coming on any second so I decided to change topic.

"Where's Phil?"

She laughed lightly before snorting. "He's sleeping. He said if he didn't wake up on time to call you with me, he'd call you later honey."

"Okay."

It went silent and that was never a good thing with my mom, she came up with questions to ask. "So, any boys?" I knew it.

"Uhm," I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"There _is _a boy, oh! Tell me! Who is he? Is he nice? Does he treat you well?" I heard a knock on my door and turned to see it was Charlie, looking down at me with happy filled eyes and a warm smile.

"I gotta go mom, I'll talk to you later!" I hung up and Charlie took a couple of steps in.

"I'm hopin' I didn't interrupt." He apologized and I shook my head.

"No, dad, it's fine."

He stood by my door, his hands behind his back hiding something with his expression almost slightly embarrassed. "Bells, I haven't done this in a while, so let me know if you don't like it." He pulled out three books stacked one on top of the other with a red ribbon tied around them into a neat bow placed nicely on the top. "Happy birthday, kiddo," He gave me the books and I immediately untied the bow, moving it out of the way in order to read the books' titles.

They were amazing, I loved them already. Charlie had gotten me Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, and Mansfield Park. I read Pride and Prejudice years ago when I first transferred into high school in Phoenix for a research paper and fell in love with her style of writing, wanting to read more books by her, but I never got to it. I skimmed the cover of the books with my fingers letting a small smile color my face. "Dad," I breathed. "These are literally perfect! Thank you." I kneeled on my bed and hugged him. He hugged me back, chuckling roughly.

"Happy birthday, Bella." He repeated. "It's great to be celebrating your birthday again." He whispered and I tightened my hold around him.

"Wear something nice, we might go out to dinner." Alice said over the phone while the sounds of cups clattering together were heard.  
"You didn't mention that." I replied, raising an eyebrow and she groaned.

"I told you now, so hurry up and get ready."

"Dad is it cold out?" I screamed from the top of the steps and he answered back after opening the front door.

"No, it's pretty warm out which is unusual. You're lucky!" I nodded and put on my favorite outfit. It was a cream colored skirt that reached a little above my knees with red, blue and yellow small floral patterns that blended beautifully, with a matching brown belt and a thin dark blue short sleeved shirt giving the outfit color. I matched it with a pair of tan open toed heels Renee had gotten me last year for my birthday. Alice said going out, and knowing her she wanted a nice outfit she would approve of, I think this will do. I just hope I don't fall on my face today.

I looked at myself in the mirror, adding some mascara to my eyelashes and yanking a brush through my hair, combing out all the knots until the bristles smoothly went through my hair. There.

I slowly walked down the stairs, holding onto the banister for dear life and my dad cleared his throat. "Wow, Bells." He helped me down and I blushed, feeling a little too dressy suddenly. "You look great. You sure you just going to Alice's?" He joked raising an eyebrow and I laughed.

"Yes, dad, if anything we'll probably go to dinner." He smiled and nodded as we walked outside, greeted by the sun that was starting to set and the last of the summer's warm air seeping into our skin.

"Let's go." He pulled out the cruiser and drove all the way to the Cullen's house. When we arrived I saw Rose's convertible parked outside in all its glory, shining against the sun. "Let me know if you need me to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay dad, have a nice day at work." I kissed his cheek and got out of the car, feeling I had my balance a hundred percent before I made my way to the door, knocking twice. Esme opened the door, her face brilliant and her hair pulled up into a beautiful bun.  
"Bella, come in!" She gestured letting in. "You look beautiful dear, happy birthday." She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Esme." I looked around to see the living room spotless but empty, neither Rosalie nor Alice in sight.

"Where's everyone?" I asked and she giggled leading me to the kitchen by the hand. I felt confused as we kept walking but again the house seemed empty, when she turned the corner the lights suddenly flickered on and everyone jumped out screaming "Happy birthday!"

I almost stumbled backwards if it weren't for Esme and I had my suspicion that's why she took me by the hand, but then stared in awe at all the light blue and silver balloons pinned up against the wall, everyone had birthday hats on and there was even a cake in the middle!

I felt so surprised as I took everything in and I slowly walked inside. There was Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and even Jake!

Jake was wearing a small happy birthday cone hat on his huge head, clapping enthusiastically. I looked around but Edward seemed to be missing, causing my hope's to die again. Alice skipped over and hugged me tightly against her small body frame.

"Happy birthday!" she took a step back, admiring my outfit with a positive look and gave me a thumbs up. "I'm in love with it."

"I can't believe you guys did this…" I walked over saying hello to everyone. "It's amazing. Thank you."

"But it's not over." Rosalie smirked and I noticed her face was better. The swelling wasn't there anymore; her bruises were faintly there, just faded purple marks that she hid with her makeup. Her lips were in better shape but I couldn't tell about her neck, because she wore a small silk scarf tied around it to cover it. But even over that, she looked more beautiful. She looked—happy.

"We have another surprise for you that might just knock your socks off." Emmett said laughing and I furrowed my brow. What could it be that they're talking about?

"You can come in!" Alice shouted from Jasper's arms, giggling and I turned around to see Edward rounding the corner, a beautiful smile on his gorgeous face. "He made this whole party happen. We wanted to surprise you with it though."

He walked over to me, wearing a tight fitted blue shirt and light washed jeans, his hair over his forehead and his emerald eyes shining on me—analyzing me.

"Happy birthday, tiger," He whispered and hugged me tightly, surprising me. I slammed softly against his chest and his warm body invited me so I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back. He did this for me, I can't thank him enough.

"Thank you." I mumbled back and everyone clapped pulling me in different directions for hugs. Emmett and Jasper fought over who would give me birthday punches first and Alice scolded them for being 'idiots' in her exact terms. I laughed and Carlisle shut off the lights, lighting the candles and chanting happy birthday, along with everyone.

Edward's POV

"Make a wish." Esme whispered near Bella's ear and I watched as she closed her eyes shut, smiling—making me wonder what she was wishing for—and then she blew out the candles making everyone clap and whistle around her.

"Time for presents!" Alice chirped running over and getting her present first. She passed Bella the white envelope and smiled as Bella carefully opened it so she wouldn't get a paper cut. "This is from me, dad, and mom!"

Bella gasped her eyes a little watery and she hugged them tightly. "A ticket for a week in Phoenix?"

"We thought you might miss your mom sometime and you'll want to visit her." Alice said patting Bella's back.  
"Thank you, I can't believe you guys would get this for me." She mumbled and Esme waved her hand in dismissal before she put it back on Carlisle's chest pleased with Bella's reaction.

"Nonsense, we wanted to do this for you, you're family. You don't have to thank us."

Jasper and Emmett got her a cook book and an a hundred dollar visa gift card for whatever she wanted since they weren't sure what to get her. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull when she read the amount they spent and she immediately argued with them, but they ignored her saying it was no big deal. Rose got her a beautiful bracelet with matching earrings and Jacob told her, her present would be the assurance of him teaching her how to ride a motorcycle, which she was a little too-happy over while I was not.

"This was great I can't express how thankful I am. Especially to you Edward since apparently you were the mastermind behind all of this." She gestured to all the small decorations with a brilliant smile on her face and I couldn't help but feel satisfied that I had brought a smile to her face over a simple gesture.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." She assured me, our eye contact never breaking.  
"Who wants cake?" Alice asked rubbing her hands together, breaking the silence and the awkward stares that everyone was exchanging.

"Me!" Emmett volunteered with a challenging Jasper and Jacob behind him. Everyone followed behind them but I grabbed Bella's wrist shaking my head.  
"Wait, I want to show you something."

Her eyebrow furrowed but she nodded. "What is it?" I pulled her hand up the stairs and I could feel the slight restraint from her hands because she was getting the wrong idea of where I was taking her.

"Relax. It's not what you think." I soothed and she stopped pulling away so much, letting me lead her into a door to the furthest corner of the hallway, where no one would ever think of going in because it was just a door—nothing special or out of the ordinary about it. The room had been unused for years now and it felt like a brand new air going back in there. I turned around and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"You'll see." I carefully turned the doorknob, pushing the door inward into a dark, lightless room. I felt around for the lights and flipped the switch on, lighting it up instantly. I heard Bella gasp from behind me and when I turned to see her, she was walking in on her own, examining the room in wonder.

"What is this place?" I walked in after her, seeing my reflection on the glossy tile floor. The walls were a rich crème color, surprisingly clean after it was vacant for so long and two huge mahogany book shelves on the far right of the room with a small couch next to them for lounging. Bella's attention immediately was captured and she basically skipped over to the huge grand piano in the center of the room. "Who's is this?"

I walked over to her with a smile and placed a finger against a key, letting the sweet noise ring loudly through the walls. "Mine." I pressed another key and it's as if everything I ever played flooded back into my head, resurrecting from being hidden. "I used to play piano mom and dad put me in classes since I was six." I laughed recalling my first teacher Ms. Susie trying to teach me where to place my hands. "Mom made this room for me when we moved here, saying I needed a room all to myself so I could practice comfortably. I played all the way up to sophomore year in high school. I got used to going out with women and friends that I didn't pay much attention to it before I stopped playing all together. I haven't played since then." I murmured and her arm slid across the smooth black top and traced small circles.  
"I didn't know you could play."  
"Would you like to hear?" I offered and her face held surprise at the least at the sudden question, but without even thinking about it, she said yes. I took a seat on the bench, pressing my finger against another key to test it out. Perfect.  
I took another deep breath, closing my eyes briefly. I hope I didn't forget how to play.

Bella's POV

Edward's eyes were shut and he looked to be concentrating hard on something before he let his hands press against the keys without him saying a word. In the beginning his movements were very wary, almost cautious but after a while his hands flew swiftly over the keys with ease, his posture more relaxed and the tune sounded more effortless—more natural. The melody was beautiful, a soft song that was almost like a caress.

He turned to me for a second nudging his head towards the spot next to him and I sat beside him, watching closely the music that was being played in front of me. There was a small smile on the corner of his lips and the song slowed coming to an end as I sat there in amazement at the little show he put on for me.

"Edward…That was beautiful!" I exclaimed my eyes moving onto his face which was slightly flushed.

"I'm a little rusty—"

"It was so good, you're really good."

"It was Esme's favorite song that I learned. I used to play it for her often until I stopped. You're the first girl I've ever shown this. No one knows about this."

"Why not?"

"No girl ever sticks around for that, it's something too personal." He confessed piling all the music sheets into a neat pile over the piano top when it hit me. What's so different about him showing me?

"Then why'd you show me?" I blurted out but I can't say I regret asking. I really wanted to know. He grinned and shook his head.

"You're blind." He stated and I was going to press him into telling me what he meant when suddenly Esme appeared by the door, her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Edward, you played again!" She walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. "It's been so long since you've been in this room."

"I know." He sighed. "I've been a dunce, but I want to play more often now." She beamed happy with his response and nodded.  
"This is your room, dear." Esme turned to me, her smile still on her face. "I'm so happy he's showed you his playing."

"He's amazing, I had no idea he could play."

"He likes to keep it a secret for unknown reasons to me, but it looks like he's a little more open about it now." She hinted before she walked out leaving us alone again.

"She's really happy." I said watching after her with a small smile when I felt Edward inches away from me.

"Bella," he whispered softly into my ear and a shiver ran down my spine to the tip of my toes. It was a nice sensation and it almost left me willing to anything. "I want to tell you something." His lips moved to right above my ear and I felt the thudding of my heart in my ears, banging loudly like bongos. "I—"

"Bella, want to help Al—ooh," Rosalie's voice sounded from the doorway and I turned to see her looking apologetic for some reason and I jumped up from the bench making Edward almost lose his balance for a second.

"What does Alice want?" I asked acting like nothing out of the ordinary but a friendly moment was happening with Edward seconds ago.

She looked away, before sighing. "She wanted to know if you wanted to help her pack her luggage."

"Sure." I volunteered, shrugging. I needed a breather, I was letting my feelings for Edward blind me too much and bubble up to the surface and it isn't good. I followed Rose out of the room and walked into Alice who had boxes scattered on her bed that she was separating what she would take and leave. A photo frame was laid on her pillow and the silver framing caught my attention. I grabbed it, sitting down and turned it towards me, seeing Edward in his yellow graduation robe, with his diploma in his hand. His hair was already in his 'mess' phase, flopping over his head and he had his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders who was smiling brightly, with her black shoulder length hair, holding onto him tightly—proud of her brother. It seemed Alice took steps before chopping off her long locks.

"Edward graduated that day and I loved that picture. I'm not sure why." Alice shrugged and I suddenly wanted to see more about them since I was gone. The events they had captured behind pictures to visit back and relive those moments like if they were just yesterday.

"Do you have any more?" I asked and she passed me a huge black album that weighed quite a lot for just a book of pictures. I opened it to see pictures of me and her in there, her and Rose, her and Edward, her and Jazz and even her with Emmett. There was one section with her in her prom pictures. She wore a beautiful black strapless gown with her cropped hair combed neatly and sophistically. Jasper stood behind her, his arm around her waist with his love and adoration basically radiating from the picture. Next was a picture with her and Edward at her graduation. Her spiky hair was sticking out from underneath the cap and Edward was hugging her similarly to how he did in his own graduation picture. I couldn't help but stare a little longer at Edward's face it was less childish now, having more definition and angle to it. His stare wasn't shy and reserved anymore, it was confident and devilish. He looked like a mischievous man that lured you in with his many secrets until you were trapped in his webs.

Even through all of that, he still looked gorgeous. I involuntarily smiled until I heard a sweet voice by the door. "Oh no, you've brought out that album out again." Edward groaned walking in and sitting at the edge of the bed while I tried really hard to keep my eyes on the album, avoiding any contact with him in fear I'd give myself away.

"Oh shush," Alice replied moving one box into her large closet. "Bella wanted to see more pictures."

"Do you have pictures of your prom Bella?" Rosalie asked ignoring the two like if they were flies on the wall and I physically froze, the page still in midair refusing to turn.

"No." I sounded like a strangled cat for the love of Pete. "I didn't go." I answered and Alice shot me a glance before continuing her packing.

"Why not!" Rosalie seemed genuinely surprised and I had to remind myself that this was a custom everyone did, it was more out of the ordinary to hear that someone didn't go than hear that someone did go.

I didn't know exactly how to answer that. There was no way I was able to tell her. Both she and Edward stared at me, waiting for my answer. "I didn't want to."

"That sucks. Prom's an amazing experience." She smiled probably recalling her own prom and I felt envy at that second. I didn't get the chance to experience prom even though it was by choice, and I was jealous that they got a chance to do things normal teenage girls did. They'll be able to look back at that and think nothing but happiness.

Edward's eyes were on me, I felt them, and I suddenly felt very shy over my movements. I was like a lab rat under observation and I didn't know how to react. "Uncle Aro's going to come wish us a good trip tomorrow." Alice mentioned and Edward sighed, not looking too pleased with the news.

"Great."  
*******

I said goodbye to everyone, thanking them again for my amazing party and made my way home with Edward driving because Jake left early. The car ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward for some reason, it was actually kind of comforting.

I wrung my hands thinking of what would happen when I'd go to college. Would I get good grades? Would my life stay as peaceful as it has all summer? Will I forget about liking Edward there since I'll be in a new environment, surrounded by new people? Deep down inside, I think I knew the answers to all those questions but I didn't want to think about them, not sure how I felt about them.  
"Bella," Edward called and I woke up from my little day dream realizing I was outside my house.

"Oh." I said. Hopefully he hasn't noticed I've been out of it for too long. I looked at my house feeling almost reluctant to leave the seat in this car next to him I was currently occupying. It was like I wanted an excuse to stay just a little longer, but I had none. I had to make my way inside and start a new day. I placed my hand on the handle, waiting just a minute before turning, feeling strong fingers on my other wrist. Edward was looking at me intensely, his green eyes boring into my plain old brown ones. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I suddenly closed the door, sitting back in my seat as his hands slowly lifted away from the steering wheel, caressing my face and my heart started pounding hard against my chest. The blood pumping faster and hotter than ever, most of it heading straight to my face and I was suddenly nervous and anxious for the next.

His thumb traced slightly over my cheek and I closed my eyes, relishing this, believing I was actually at home dreaming all of this when suddenly I felt the slightest amount of pressure against my lips. My eyes snapped open and I saw Edward's warm lips were against mine, waiting for a response. My mind was hay-wired, not knowing what to do. _Don't do this, _one part of me yelled with ringing bells. _Just do it, you know you want to. There's nothing bad with this_ the more evil side of me smiled and I gave in to temptation.

I let my eyes close and pushed my lips against his, sensing that current flying everywhere, making me feel almost brave enough to push this a little further. Edward started moving his lips and mine followed his pattern, moving against him at a steady pace. I felt nervous not sure if I was doing it right, I hadn't kissed anybody in so long and I was scared to know what he'd think. Edward's hands moved from my cheeks to the base of my neck where they held me to him and I placed my hands over his, rubbing slight circles over his knuckles.

I've wanted this since I knew I liked him. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted it but now I'm even more nervous about the aftermath of all of this. I was worrying too much over this, _just relax and enjoy it for now. You'll worry about the rest later._ My mind was right; I needed to just take it in right now it might be the first and last time.

We kissed a little longer, the kiss growing more intense but then Edward suddenly pulled away. His hands were still at my neck and his forehead against mine, his breathing a little heavier than normal as I clutched at my heart trying to stop the world from spinning so I could see straight. My stomach was doing summersaults and the butterflies were just flopping away viciously.

"Wow." He whispered, his vanilla breath from my cake fanning against my face making my mouth almost water.  
"Edward, I—" He put a finger over my lips, shushing me and kissed my forehead.

"I need to explain this." He said, his eyes looking over to my house to see if Charlie was there. "Bella, I like you." My eyebrows shot up and I pulled at the fabric of my shirt feeling strange. "I don't know how, I really don't. I've never liked someone like this." My ears were extra sharp, trying to catch every word that came out of his lips. "You've done something to me I—I can't explain." He stuttered his hands grabbing my own on my lap.

"I don't think you like me." I said and his face fell making me want to slap myself on each cheek. "You're lusting after me. You're used to getting everything you want." I whispered fearing that he'd agree but what could he see in me? An abnormal anxious girl who wasn't even all that compared to the girls he's been with?

"No." He said sternly. "I wasn't lying when I told you that I am not after you for those purposes and that's a first. I've never been with a girl if it wasn't to sleep with her, but with you I want to be with you for you, just for you." He murmured. "We laugh and joke around and you shut me up when I'm being an asshole. You're not the typical girl that throws herself on me, you have respect and morals.

"You're kind and just all around great. I don't know when I suddenly saw you with different eyes but when I did, I knew that I couldn't get with you if I just charmed you and slept with you. I wouldn't have thrown a party for any girl." He added softly but with a raised eyebrow as if it should be an obvious fact. "With you, I didn't force myself to do it or be chivalrous whenever I could be. It came naturally; it was something I wanted to do to see you smile. I like it when you do you know." He smiled, lifting the corner of my lips up with his fingers making me smile unwillingly. "I just want to know after I told you all this. How do you feel?"

**A/N: I definitely hope you liked this chapter I realized I didn't put the actual reason why Jasper was acting weird with Alice last chapter lmao I completely forgot it was this one! But it was all happy saps for them ! I'll see you guys in a couple of days with another chapter! Thank you :)**

**Review and Subscribe !**

**~Nessie**


	20. Holding Back

Ch 20 Holding Back

His face was taut and anxious while he waited for my response. What do I answer? I can't be normal, he hasn't noticed that yet, but I do like him—a lot. I decided the truth should be an easy solution for me.

"Edward." His face never changed expression and I wanted to hug him tightly against me. "I do like you too." I confessed and his features lit up. "But being with you would be hard for me." His face fell again and I lifted it back to me shaking my head. "I have a past; it's hard to start over. You have one too. You could be toying around with me until you get bored because I won't give you what you want." I said. "I wouldn't be able to deal with being used."

His eyes grew bright and his face was fierce as he pulled my chin close to his face. "I would _not_ play you out, Bella. Ever. I thought about this decision really hard. I considered letting you be and staying single or chasing after you, not sure of what the outcome would be. I never thought about something so hard in a long time, because I didn't want it to be a bad move to play you out, but I realized that I wanted to chase you and that I wouldn't hurt you. I know I won't. I've known it since my mind was set on trying to see another side of me." His eyes burned with honesty and I could see there was no lie in what he was saying, just truth. "Let me show you that your guesses are wrong."

I lowered my head, looking at him from my under my lashes. Something about his face, the way he talked made me believe him. I knew I couldn't take off on this right away, but maybe things will be different now.

"Okay." I whispered and his face broke into the biggest smile I've seen on his face. He grabbed me tightly, crushing me against his chest and I nuzzled my head against it, feeling his breathing on my head.

"Thank you, Bella." He looked back and laughed, jutting his head out the door. "You better get inside. Your dad's looking out the window." I turned to see the blinds pulled back and Charlie's dark brown eyes scrutinizing the silver Volvo.

I laughed too and turned to leave before Edward stopped me. "Nuh uh," He bent down and pecked my lips leaving me blinking rapidly. "I'll call you." I nodded my mind in a daze and let my legs carry me into the house while I heard his contagious laugh echo out of the car as he drove away.

That didn't just happen. I couldn't keep the stupid smile off my face as I entered the house hearing Charlie scattering, trying to find the remote and look casual. "Hey birthday girl, how was your day at the Cullens?"

"It was really nice." I replied sitting on the love seat and watching my dad run his thumb over his mustache.

"Hm, what were you and Edward doing outside for so long?" Oh, you don't want to know I'm not even sure I'm breathing right now.

"We were talking, dad."  
"Hm,"

"I'm going to go call mom, so I'll be back down in a bit."

Phil called me as soon as I entered my room and wished me a happy birthday and checked up on me. We talked for a little but soon enough I told him I wanted to eat so I'd call them tomorrow. After I came out of the bathroom I heard my phone ring and I groaned. It's probably Renee, wanting to wish me happy birthday again and again and again. I clicked answer without even reading the name, almost gasping when I heard Edward on the other side.

"Edward." I breathed and I heard his low chuckle in response.

"I told you I would call." Yeah, but I didn't think you were serious.

"I know."

"Can we continue talking about us like we were in the car?" The way he said 'us' was so lovely. It felt like it was right, almost.

"What about us?"

"I'm guessing if I asked you to be with me you'd say no now." The boy was good, like if he could read minds. "I'm not that inconsiderate. You said it had to do with a past, what is that past?" My lips went dry as well as my throat. It suddenly felt like someone opened my window in Antarctica with how cold it got. He waited patiently over the phone for my response, hoping I'd give him an insight of what I alluded to before.

"I really don't want to share it. I hope you understand, Edward." He let out a breath of disappointment.

"I understand, hopefully one day you'll open up to me." He suggested but I said nothing, not assuring him of anything. I don't think I could do that. "But since you probably won't agree to be my girlfriend now, I'll work up to it until you're definitely positive you want to be with me."

That surprised me, the fact that he was willing to show me I wasn't a fuck buddy and that even though I would say no he'd still try to convince me to say yes. "That sounds nice, I like that." I agreed and I could almost sense that gorgeous smile he had, over the phone.

The rest of the night we talked until almost midnight when I told him I was tired. He let me go, but first told me he'd pick me up tomorrow to hang out at his house.

This day had gone perfect, from the party to the little piano concert to that kiss. It was perfect. The best birthday I've had in a really long time.

Edward's POV

I finished the lunch Esme had cooked for us, picking up my plate and setting it in the sink.

"Thanks mom, the food was great." I said, picking up my keys and she gave me a questioning look.

"Where are you going?" She asked taking a bite of her chicken.

"Bella's coming over." I responded and her face immediately brightened with a knowing look but didn't insist on it.

"Did you ask her if she wanted to come over?" Carlisle was used to me and Alice pretty much arranging Bella's outings and he preferred it if she had a choice.

"Carlisle." Esme susurrated touching the top of his hand with hers. He removed his eyes from me and they exchanged a look, their own private conversation through their eyes. "I'm sure they did."

Carlisle said nothing more, falling vulnerable to my mother's soothing voice and Alice giggled behind her cup of iced tea. I gave a kiss to my mother's cheek and jogged out the door, heading to go pick Bella up. I finally kissed her, after so long of wanting to and I can't say I regret it. It was great—even better than I expected it to be. When I arrived outside of her house, I got out and stood outside, seeing the police cruiser gone. Moments later, Bella opened the door tripping on the rug at the entrance of her house. She stabilized herself, muttering a few curses under her breath before rushing over to me. The sight of her in her forest green cardigan made me smile. I lifted her face to mine seeing her shy doe-like eyes staring back at me. "Hello beautiful," I greeted and pressed my lips gently to hers. She breathed in once before she responded with her lips against mine, a small smile coming from her in the middle of our kiss.

When I pulled back she was smiling widely, from cheek to cheek and I couldn't help but feel happy. "Hello Edward."

"Let's go." I opened the door for her and we drove back to my house, laughing the entire time. When we arrived, I walked next to her but I restricted from grabbing her hand. I agreed I would give her time and work myself up to get those benefits.

"I think he just arrived." I heard Esme say from the kitchen.

"Oh, finally, I've wanted to see him." My first instinct at the calm voice that followed was to groan. It was Aro, my father's brother. He was a nice guy, but he could be the most annoying person in the world. He was very nosy and almost always snooped in everyone's business. He found out about me and Jane since he was close to her father Caius and he always asked me about her. He approved of her as a woman, saying she was beautiful and well mannered, a well-educated candidate.

Although I was glad he hadn't said anything to my parents about her and me, his constant nagging and interference had me fed-up. "Bella!" Alice squealed from the stairs and Bella immediately skipped over and kissed her. They got into a conversation, entering their forbidden girl world.

Esme poked her head from the kitchen and waved me over to join them. Reluctantly, I walked over to them and round the corner to see Aro standing tall with his hands behind his back smiling down at me.

"Edward," He basically sang and I gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"Uncle Aro," I shook his hand greeting him before shoving my hands back into the pocket of my jeans.

"How are you my boy?" He asked.

"I'm well, how are you?"

He laughed once and nodded. "I've been absolutely grand." He replied and I felt as though every time I was with him I had to carry around a thesaurus because his vocabulary was very extensive and he could sometimes say words that didn't even sound like they were English. "I hear you're going to college with your sister?"

"Yes, we're dorming."

"That's good. I presume you're going to look after her?" He raised a black eyebrow and this time Carlisle interceded, politely.

"Edward always takes care of Alice, Aro. This is no different."

"Of course, of course, you and Esme raised him to be chivalrous, especially towards his sister."

There was a bang from the basement that captured both Esme and Carlisle's attention. "Oh dear, I hope the laundry machine didn't decide to act up again." They both walked down and left both me and Aro alone. May I have a round of applause for myself for the next few minutes of him trying to point me to the "right" direction?

"So, Edward how is Jane?" He asked with a cynical smile on his face and I had to remember not to lose my cool, he was after all a blood relative.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her." I replied and he shook his head.

"Why not? I ran into her and Alec the other day, she seems genuinely upset that you haven't visited her."

"I'm not with her anymore. She's probably upset over that."

"Why would you give her up? She's a perfect woman, wife material indeed." Now we've moved onto marital conversations, if I was his son he probably would've sold my soul to the devil by now. "She would be someone to bring home to Carlisle and Esme." He noted walking over to pour himself a glass of water, his back towards me.

Jane was definitely not someone I wanted to bring home. It was easy to get with her and that's not something that's presentable let alone lifetime marital type. Besides, I was twenty, I wasn't thinking about marriage yet. I was still young, right now, working on getting to be Bella's boyfriend was my goal.

Aro turned around sipping on the water when his eyebrows shot up behind the glass. "My, oh my, who is this?" I turned around and saw Bella hiding half way behind the wall of the kitchen, her lips captured between her teeth, her eyes looking down at the floor. "Come here young lady, I don't bite." He joked to himself and Bella slowly shuffled over to him, her gaze still on the floor of the kitchen. "I don't think I've ever met you before. What's your name?"

"Isabella."

"Isa-bel-la." He tested the name as he analyzed her. I grabbed her and pulled her next to me with comfortable space between us. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady." He bowed in an old fashioned gesture probably older than my grandparents and offered his hand to her. She took it quickly, pulling away after.

"Bella!" Alice called running into the kitchen. "There you are!"

"Alice, this is your friend I suppose." Alice looked at him and nodded in affirmation.

"She's my best friend, uncle." She took Bella's hand ready to leave when Carlisle and Esme came back.

"Stupid laundry machine, now we have to call the plumber." Carlisle muttered while Esme sighed heavily.

"Oh I see you've met Bella!" Esme said kissing her cheek. "She's like one of our daughters, like Rosalie."

"I did have the honor of meeting her, and hopefully we'll see each other again." She gulped and Alice took her by the hand, leading her out.

"I think I frightened her." I wanted to just go and see why she looked so upset but I couldn't leave until Aro was done speaking to me.

"Maybe it was all your fancy talking!" Carlisle mocked, laughing at his brother's expense, dialing the number for the plumber.  
"You're so funny, Carlisle." Aro replied with no humor in his voice folding his arms. There was no way I was going to stay here anymore, they weren't talking to me.

"Excuse me."

"Go ahead, dear." Esme permitted shooing me and I made my way to Alice's room, seeing them sprawled out on the floor.

I knocked on the door and their heads shot up to see me. "Come in, Edward." I made my way in and sat down on the floor with them seeing a whole bunch of nail polish bottles on the floor aligned in color coordination.

"I don't like this color either." Alice groaned at the bright pink color that was painted on her nails. "I'm going to get another bottle of acetone. Keep her company, Edward." Alice shot me a devilish smile and I threw her a small wink.

Bella said nothing, just kept picking at her nails. "What's wrong?" I asked her and she shrugged. "Don't lie." I poked her and she squirmed.

"That was your Uncle Aro?"

"Yes."

"He knew about you and Jane?" Her voice was very careful the way she asked the question but I realized why she was upset. She must've overheard Aro's constant mentioning of Jane being marriage material, sheesh even I felt depressed at that thought.

"Yes, it's not what you think though. He knows her father. They used to work together and are really close friends of years. He met his kids and I came up in a conversation, Jane must've explained we were seeing each other."

"Does he always try to tell you to marry her?" She questioned, her voice normal again and her eyes finally looking up at me.

"No, I mean, he's always telling me she's girlfriend material. A 'candidate,' but this is the first time he's mentioned marriage. He's crazy. I told him I don't see her anymore."

"You don't see her either?"

I shook my head, grabbing her hand. "No, my time's dedicated to you." I confessed and her cheeks flushed a little as she struggled not to smile. "Come on, smile." She let it go and it satisfied me. "There we go little tiger."

"Is tiger your nickname for me now?"

"Yes. Since it's the first name I gave you so long ago, I felt it sounded right." She giggled and shoved me lightly. "Bully." I snorted and this time she laughed a real laugh.

"Always." She winked and Alice rounded the corner with an expectant smile.

"I think I'm going to stick with red." She commented acting like she was frustrated when in reality she could care less what nail color she was wearing at the moment. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Last day here guys." Bella sighed with relief and sadness.

"Finally." I said not being able to wait to get out of here. Forks had been my home for four years now and I just wanted to go out and see something else instead of the same forest every day outside of my house.

"I'm going to kind of miss it here…" She whispered and I gave her an 'are you crazy look.'

"Why?"

Alice grabbed the red nail polish and dipped the brush into the polish, gliding it carefully across her nails into a blood red color.

"I met my friends here, got to spend the summer with my father after so many years apart and…" She took a breath. "I got to be in peace here." Alice touched her shoulder and I remembered that night Bella was crying in Alice's room. Her sobs were heard vibrantly through the walls all the way to my room like she was in serious agony. "Forks may be small, but it is my home."

"We'll be back whenever we can, Bells, especially on the special occasions." Alice mentioned and Bella seemed pleased with the idea. "Which, by the way, we need to leave either later tonight or really early in the morning because admissions are at nine am."

"I'd have to say goodbye to Charlie and Jake." She said and the mention of Jacob's name was a pang of distaste to my stomach.

"It's not late. You can go now and we'll pick you up around seven pm. Rose, Emmett and Jazz are coming too."

"Where are we going to sleep? Seattle's only three hours away and housing's the next day." Bella was right, but we could always pull over and spend the night somewhere.  
"We could pull over at an inn or hotel and spend the night." She shrugged. "I don't want to leave at five in the morning from here. There's going to be so much traffic."

"Okay." She sighed. "Then I have to go and say goodbye to Jacob before I leave, so I'll see you guys later." Alice jumped up and skipped with her.

"I'll drive you there." I opened my mouth to protest but she held her hand up, cutting me off. "Uh uh, shh. You've hogged up my best friend enough." Bella looked a little disappointed but giggled, leaving next to the she-devil. _I'll get you back for that, Al._

Bella's POV

We got into Alice's car after saying an awkward goodbye to her parents and visiting uncle. He was scary-looking. The total opposite of Carlisle, actually; Aro had short black hair with thick black eyebrows while Carlisle had his young blonde hair combed to one side. They were like night and day it took a while to believe they were siblings.

Alice giggled randomly driving towards the reservation. "What's going on between you and my brother?" There goes to making it discrete. I swallowed, letting my hair fall over the side of my face so I didn't see Alice's gaze on me, trying to push the answer out of me. "Don't think I'm blind, Bella."

I sighed. "I know you're not blind, you're too attentive some times." I said sarcastically and she seemed content with that response. "We're trying things out." Confessing to her would probably get her off my back for the next month and I was willing to take that proposition.

She squealed making me afraid she'd jump on me while she was still driving, so I stared at the steering wheel for any sharp movements of her detaching from it that way I could lunge and save us.

"Really?"

"Yes, he asked me for a chance."

"I'm so glad, Bella. He likes you a lot you know." She commented looking at me quickly from her peripheral vision before turning her eyes back towards the road. That's the second time I heard that and this time from a different person. "I know it's hard to believe because we all know how he is—well more like was, he changed.

"I'm not telling you to be with him, it's your choice Bell. But don't deprive yourself of it if you do achieve happiness with him."  
I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, not sure what to say. "Ali, you know how I feel."

She nodded. "Of course, I understand why you're reluctant but listen to me, can you really refrain yourself from being happy forever? I'm not saying Edward is your ultimate happiness." Her voice was soft but effective. "Maybe he is." Her voice raised an octave higher before dropping again. "Maybe he isn't. But if he is or isn't it doesn't matter. I know you're meant to be happy, Bella. Even through everything, you are—but you can't hold back because of fear. You're smarter and wiser now to avoid horrid situations."

"I—" I was stumbling over my words listening as she was making sense. I couldn't be holding back forever, if I was meant to be happy then I had to let it happen. I couldn't force myself to be a nun, in easier terms.

"I've never seen Edward like somebody. I think you're the girl that really changed his outlook. It's great to see him act like a normal guy, give it a chance." She whispered pulling up on the dirt, putting the car into park. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't, but if it does." She grinned. "Then it does."

I grabbed her hands and nodded, smiling. "You're right. I'll see where things go." When I got out of the car I felt like I just finished having a session with Dr. Phil, letting out all of my feelings and having a sudden epiphany.

Alice walked over to the front door and ran the doorbell twice. There were heavy footsteps by the door, revealing Billy. His long black hair tied back into a ponytail with some grease on his overalls. "Oh hello," He said surprised, wiping his hands with a towel he had in his pockets.

"Hi Billy," I greeted waving and Alice extended her hand.  
"Hi Mr. Black," He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Billy…Alice." He forgot her name and lucky enough guessed it right. "Mr. Black was my father."  
"Okay, Billy."

"Is Jake here?" He didn't come out and I didn't hear the refrigerator door slamming so that was odd.

"He's out in the back, in the shed." Billy pointed to the direction of a red shed, and I saw multiple tools thrown around the floor at the entrance. "We were fixing up my bike you caught me when I came for a drink. What do you need Jake for though?"

"Well I'm leaving for Seattle tonight with everyone." He raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight? It's only a three hour drive."

I shrugged and Alice chimed in. "Dorming admissions are at nine am and we'd have to leave around four to make it on time if there were traffic."

Billy nodded. "Ah, Bella, your dad's sure gonna miss you."

The thought of being away from my father again after briefly reuniting again made sadness overtake me. I almost didn't want to go to college.

"I know. I'm going to miss him more." We walked over to Jacob and saw that he was lying down fixing the tire of the silhouette of what's going to be a bike. It looks like they're rebuilding it from scratch. "Ay there," I screamed and he jolted backwards with the tools flying out of his hands.  
"Holy shit, I hate you Bella!" He grabbed the tool and put it on the desk, getting up and picking me up into one of his huge hugs. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I see you're fixing up the bike." I noted reminding him of our little exchange. He rolled his eyes and made a face.  
"I haven't forgotten, shut up. What brings you around here?" He kissed Alice on the cheek and went back to fixing his bike.

How do I say this? I'm leaving? No. That sounded rude. "I'm coming to say goodbye." His head snapped towards me as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah, we're leaving for Seattle tonight. Dorming is early in the morning tomorrow."

"Whoa." He breathed. "Time flies by, eh, Bells?"

I nodded starting to feel the emotional moment starting to come on. "It was nice that we got so close in such short time."

He stood up and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you, man." He murmured and I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. They expelled from my eyes, soaking his white wife beater but he didn't move.

"Me too, Jake."

"This isn't a goodbye though; it's more like a 'see you later.'" He was right, I wasn't leaving forever and I certainly wasn't going to lose contact with him. I sniffled and I saw Alice's weak smile, probably remembering the time when I had to say goodbye to her like this. At that time, I really did think it was a 'goodbye,' I didn't believe I'd see her again, but luckily I was able to see her again and act like nothing's changed, progressing our friendship.

After some tears, Jacob made us both laugh and it was time for us to go. I still had the hardest goodbye to say to still. Charlie.

"See you later, Bells." Jake waved with a grin on his face and I waved back.

"See you later, Jake."

Alice pulled up in front of my house and put her hands on my shoulders. "Can you do this?" She asked worried for my reaction with my father and I nodded.  
"Yes."

"Okay, I'll pick you up from here at six. We'll go say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and be on our way after that.

"Sounds good." I got out of the car and she halted me for a second.

"Remember, six o'clock." I nodded once and headed inside seeing Charlie getting off the phone with the station.  
"Hey Bells," He messed my hair and I laughed.

"Hey dad," I greeted before preparing myself to give him the news. "Dad,"

"What's going on, honey?" He asked stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"I'm going to Seattle tonight." His hands froze, stopping all movement and his face held shock.

"Tonight?" I nodded and after a few seconds his face didn't change. "Why tonight? I thought its tomorrow when you were leaving?"

"It was originally but the dorming is really early and we'd have to leave in the middle of the night to get there on time."

"I could drive you tomorrow, Bella." He tried to suggest and I knew he just didn't want me to go, making this whole process a lot harder.

"You can't miss work tomorrow dad. Plus, we'd probably hit traffic."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"We'll pull over in a hotel and spend the night. I'll call you and mom from there." I touched his shoulder seeing as his face held an unexplainable emotion.

"I dreaded this moment since the day you arrived." He mumbled and I couldn't help but hug him, seeing hurt on his face.

"This isn't the last you're going to see of me." I whispered and he tightened his hold around me, when I suddenly felt warm liquid seeping through my cardigan. Charlie was crying! The thought of my father crying caused the lump in my throat to build up while I tried to push it back. He was a strong man, and him crying over me again made me cry along with him. "I'm going to be here whenever I can, especially on the holidays." I added and he chuckled pulling me back to arms-length.

"I expect you home for Halloween then." He joked and through our hazy eyes and tears and the cracks in our voices we laughed. Charlie even helped me with my luggage while I waited for Alice to show up.

Edward's POV

"He's going to kill us." Emmett muttered all the way since we left the house. Alice went to go pick up Rose letting me go pick up Bella. Emmett was nervous about meeting Bella's father, almost crying at the fact that he had a gun. Can't say I blame the guy, just in the position it hangs in does it make you crap your pants.

"He's not going to kill us!" Jasper rebuked rolling his eyes and Emmett snorted.

"Maybe not you because you guys can talk about guns, but me and Eddie are dead." I glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"My name's Edward." I said through gritted teeth and he smirked. "Plus, you're all on your own buddy he knows me and hasn't killed me." Emmett groaned and sunk down in his seat when he saw Bella's house.

I honked twice, watching as both Bella and Charlie walked out onto the porch with a load of luggage in their hands. We all got out of the car, walking up to them to say hello out of respect when I noticed Bella's eyes were bloodshot. She had been crying.

"Hello Chief Swan." I greeted shaking hands and he nodded once.  
"Hello Edward."

Jasper walked up and shook his hand too, giving him firm eye contact. "Jasper Whitlock, sir,"

Charlie seemed impressed by his collective character, shaking his hand back. "Charlie Swan, Jasper."

Emmett looked like he was being pulled by the ear when he said hello. It was ridiculous to see such a huge guy so timid over meeting his friend's father. "Hello Chief Swan, I'm Emmett."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "Charlie Swan, Emmett."

"Ready to go?" I asked Bella and she nodded. She turned around and hugged her father tightly around the neck and he did the same, his eyes going glassy.

"Love you, Bells." He whispered.

"Love you more, dad." Her voice cracked and she pulled back giving him a kiss on the cheek before we all mounted my Volvo with her luggage. As we drove away, Charlie Swan watched the car that carried his daughter inside depart with a sullen face, making his way back inside of his house.

"I survived!" Emmett screamed when we were in reasonable distance from Bella's house and everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on top of hers and she nodded.  
"I am." I smiled and entwined our fingers, the action not going unnoticed by Jasper who just smiled out the window to the trees.

"Goodbye my darlings." Esme soothed containing her calm character for now. She had been preparing for this moment for a long time, crying the first three times she practiced, but now she seemed upset but accepting. Plus, Carlisle reminded her that we'd come home often that we were never truly gone. Once we leave I'm sure she's going to cry though.

"Bye Esme, bye Carlisle, bye…Aro." Bella struggled with the last name, sounding unsure if she had permission to call him by his first name.  
"Goodbye dear, have a lot of fun and visit soon." Esme said with her hands cradled around Bella's cheek and kissed her forehead. It made me happy the way Esme loved Bella, like a true member of this family.

"Yes, visit soon. This house will always be your house." Carlisle smiled wrapping his arm around Esme who looked to be sniffling a little bit. _Uh oh, she's cracking._

"Goodbye." Aro waved enthusiastically and we all departed. Against my will all the girls piled into Alice's car and the guys came with me. Again, part of Alice's evil twists.

After an hour and a half of driving I became exhausted and Emmett took my place, being the designated driver while I lied down in the back. The sun was setting, turning the sky a variety of colors, ranging from blue to purple to light pink to even a peachy orange. It was the end of this long day, the black night sky coming out for the next couple of hours.

We passed the welcoming sign that said, 'Welcome to Seattle' in bubbled letters and suddenly everyone's excitement was passing onto the other. We pulled in at the nearest hotel and checked in the bell boy took our stuff up to our room as we followed him.

He slid the passkey and passed the card to Rosalie who he was constantly checking out. "Thanks." She said walking in not taking another glance in his direction.

"Enjoy your stay let me know if you'd like anything!" Emmett shut the door in his face with great pleasure and I had to remember not to laugh.  
"Finally, a nice comfy place after three hours!" Alice spun around before falling onto one of the king sized beds, sighing in contentment.

**A/N: There's an update ! I decided starting college was necessary haha so here are the six friends heading off! But I hope you liked Bella and Edward's initiation. If anyone's confused, no they're not boyfriend and girlfriend. They're dating each other and 'trying' things out but let me know what you think :)**

**Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**


	21. Seattle University Made it Official

Ch 21 Seattle University Made it Official

"All right, chop chop. Get ready for bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and it starts early." Alice warned wagging her finger, disappearing into the bathroom.  
"She needs an off button." Emmett muttered throwing a pillow managing to hit the door though.

"Or a snooze," I added and Jasper laughed careful not to say anything that she could hear. Bella was in the corner by the window, looking down at Seattle with the phone by her ear. She had already called Charlie and they had a short conversation. Now, she was on the phone with her mother and her mother was almost like another Alice from what I've heard.

Bella said goodbye to her mom and sighed sitting next to Rosalie who was moisturizing her neck that barely had any marks left. "So how's this going to work?" Emmett wanted to know how the six of us were fitting into three beds. Obviously, Jazz and Alice would sleep in one bed together but that still leaves us out.

"Me and Bella will sleep together in one bed and you and Edward can sleep together in that bed." She pointed to the bed we were both sitting on and he almost choked.

"I have to sleep with him?" Rosalie nodded.

"I don't think Bella wants to sleep with that one over there." She mocked making Bella's face flush a pink color. The thought of sleeping in the same bed with Bella sounded great, but remember, don't push it.

I jokingly glared at Rosalie, half insulted by her. "So we're on those terms again!" She laughed and Alice skipped out in a pair of pants and t-shirt shooing Bella in.  
"Time for bed." Alice pronounced shutting off the light and both Emmett and I lied down on our backs, facing the ceiling with our arms crossed across our chests.

"This was _not_ how I planned this night to be." Emmett grumbled from beside me and I rolled my eyes in the darkness.

"Shut up." There was a small light peeking out from the bathroom meaning Bella was still in there. There were light snores coming from beside me and from Jasper's bed and I knew these two were knocked out. The lights flickered off and I stood up quietly making my way over to the entrance of the bathroom. She turned to close the door quietly and gasped loudly when she bumped into me. "Sh!"

"You scared me!" She hissed accusingly at me. Her eyebrows were probably scrunched together, with her lips pursed tightly as she glared me down and I smiled. I apologized and grabbed her face bringing it up to me, her lips meeting mine. Finally, I've waited all day for this. She pulled back, her shadow looking around nervously and I thought I pushed it for today. "They'll see us!"

"No they won't, now come on, let me lead you to your bed so you don't kill yourself." I whispered only half-jokingly. I really didn't want Bella to fall but knowing her, she's capable of that and much more. I took her hand, feeling the ground so we wouldn't trip and placed her in bed kissing her on the cheek before going back to my bed and sleeping, content with my night.

Bella's POV

We finished eating breakfast and paying our night in the hotel, packing our bags and setting off at eight am, to Seattle University. We passed by the grand Seattle Escala, gazing at its awestruck beauty. The way the sun shined off the building, illuminating it as the center of attention as we passed by was fantastic. The people that live there must know the beauty they live in and feel great pride in it.

We finally arrived, parking in a corner outside of the campus since we didn't have the pass. We all gazed at its beauty, the tall buildings, the green grass, the fountain that spilled water in an abstract artful design. Edward came by and stood next to me.  
"Whoa." I breathed and he nudged me with his shoulder.  
"It's nice, huh?" I just nodded as we made our way into the main building to get our rooms sorted.

"Name?" A middle-aged woman with fake black hair asked rudely.  
"Alice Cullen." The woman looked through a stack of papers, her giant, glamorous engagement ring rock shining brightly—blindingly.  
"Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan?" She called her eyes never moving from the papers.  
"Here," We responded and the lady passed us a key.

"Enjoy, these are your room keys and you'll have one more roommate with you. She already checked in." It hit me that Alice had arranged so that we'd dorm together! I don't know if we could even do that as underclassmen but all I know is, if we don't get sick of each other here, then we won't ever.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper seemed to be rooming together as well, although I noticed the lady was kinder to them than she was to us. Perhaps _too_ kind. My eyes narrowed at her as she smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth at them, laughing at her 'accidental' room key drop. I walked over to Edward and stood as close to him as possible. Alice did the same, clutching Jasper's hand—marking her territory.

Rosalie gazed at Emmett from underneath her lashes but made no movements. When the lady grabbed the cars, her smile from her face fell. She handed over the cards and we swiftly moved on to get our programs.

Rose and I had a class together, but other than that I was completely alone in my schedule, starting the first day of high school nerves. I smiled, remembering that day how I just wanted to stay home and never leave, but it turned out okay. I met my best friend that day and nobody stared at me weirdly.

We settled in to our houses, meeting our roommate. Her name was Angela Webber. She was a pretty girl and very nice. She was tall with tan skin, similar to Jacob's, maybe a shade lighter and dark curly hair. Her eyes were hidden behind glasses but she had a friendly look to her, very welcoming.

The first night away wasn't too pleasant I'd say. I had a nightmare again and woke up in the middle of the night, thankfully not screaming so I didn't wake the girls up. The following day of classes was all right, I had the typical girls and guys in my class, the ones who were stuck up and the ones who didn't care. The nights and days passed by and everything seemed to be going fine, it seemed to be getting better—I was adjusting. The six of us always hung out after classes if we could, even inviting Angela once in a while.

Things with Edward were…wonderful. He'd been the same guy he was when we left Forks and has been taking things slow, as promised. He was kind and thoughtful and being with him every time made me happy, made me look forward to the next day. He had stayed true to his word though—the most important. He really was only talking to me, he hadn't paid any attention to the girls that talked to him in any way other than friendship and avoided the girls that literally threw themselves in his direction to steal a conversation.

"It's going to be a month, can you believe it?" Jasper said in wonder at the thought of being here for a month already.

"I know, it's been crazy," I was left with Edward while Rose, Em, Al and Jazz went for a walk around their second class of the day began. The leaves were now a deep burgundy or orange color, falling off the trees leaving them naked and alone.

"Hey wake up," Edward joked and I laughed, laying my head on his shoulder, watching the birds migrating south away from the cold. The sun was suddenly blocked by two men and I stood up straight staring at the two men before me.

"Eric," Edward greeted with the tradition guy 'pat on the back' move, proceeding to do the same with the next one. "Justin."

"Edward man, are you ready for that exam?" The guy Justin asked and Edward laughed.  
"Let's hope that studying paid off for something." He replied and suddenly their eyes went towards me, like if I was a new rare creature they'd seen.

"Who's this?" Justin asked and Edward grabbed me to my side as if out of instinct and responded without hesitating.

"This is Bella, she's my girlfriend." My eyes widened at the fact that he'd just called me his girlfriend, feeling odd—in a good way of course, but I didn't do anything strange to give myself away. I just waved my hand and they nodded in acknowledgement.  
When they left, I turned and grabbed Edward by the shirt softly. "You introduced me as your girlfriend."  
He cleared his throat, averting my gaze looking embarrassed and I couldn't help but smile. "I know." He said. "Did it disturb you?" Did it bother me? No, Alice's advice stuck in my head. She said if I felt happy not to shy away from it and I gave her props, I wasn't going to shy away. If I was happy, let me have that chance to be it. I suddenly wanted to be Edward's girlfriend, to see how perfect we could be together.

"No. Not anymore." I responded and he smiled, pulling me closer by the waist, his lips brushing against mine.

"Good because you're my girlfriend." He sealed that with a kiss. A kiss that meant so much more, it was a new step in my life and I was silently praying it would work out. Edward was my boyfriend. Mine. Who would've ever thought I would end up liking my best friend's player brother?

I smiled against his lips and threw my arms around his neck, twisting the hair at the nape of his neck around my fingers and he hummed quietly.

When we pulled away someone cleared their throat and we turned to see it was Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett back from their walk. They all had their eyebrows raised staring back from me and Edward, waiting for someone to speak. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly next to him.

"Bella's my girlfriend." He stated proudly, a huge smile gracing his features and I couldn't help the feelings I felt as he said that. Girlfriend. That's going to take some time getting used to, but it sounds so fitting.  
"Finally," They all breathed in relief and I bit my lip. Seems like everyone was waiting for this day besides Edward and myself. Everyone laughed and the day just seemed to get a lot better from there.

In my English class I found myself dozing off various times, smiling like an idiot at nothing. The girl in front of me Jessica Stanley, I think her name was, kept shooting me worried glances probably wondering if I needed psychiatric help. Jessica had said hello to me a few times since class started but she wasn't all too friendly, very sparsely. She was pretty, tan, brunette with brown eyes and she was studying journalism too.

"So class, I want a full report on your favorite Shakespeare play and I want you to describe in full detail why you oppose to the common opinion of that particular book. For example, in Greek mythology Eros, or as you know him Cupid, scratches himself with his own arrow and falls in love with Psyche. After she is brought to him, he tells her that he will stay with her as long as she does not try and see him. After Psyche's curiosity got the best of her, she finally saw Eros and he flew away angry, upset at her lack of trust. Most people call that romance, but find a different opinion and support it." Professor Gia explained, placing all her paperwork into her tote and getting ready to head out.

One boy raised his hand and she called on him. "That wasn't Shakespeare." She smirked and nodded, snapping her fingers.

"Good observation. I know, but I wouldn't give you an example of the same topic, you could use it for your own paper." She laughed dismissing us. She was a smart lady, very passionate about her teachings. You could tell she enjoyed teaching English Literature. As I placed my bag over my shoulder, I heard Jessica talking to the girl next to her about a guy she found attractive.  
"He's absolutely gorgeous, Lauren." She sighed dreamy-like. "He's tall, muscular, the whole package."

I wasted no time with their secrecy finishing packing my bag and heading out. On my way out, Jessica almost squealed whispering quickly at her friend Lauren. "That's him!" I looked up to see them talking about Edward! Why was he here? He was supposed to be in class!

He was leaned against the wall, his lips spreading into a wide smile after he caught sight of me and the butterflies in my stomach started flapping away again. Jessica walked up to him, introducing herself, cutting off our eye contact and I immediately narrowed my eyes. I walked up to him and he turned away from her, bending down and kissing my lips.

"Hey baby," He greeted, his emerald eyes shining. My lips were tingling from our recent kiss and my cheeks felt a little warm realizing we just kissed for the first time in the school hallways. It felt like high school when certain people stopped by to gawk and others minded their own business not caring about what's going on around them.

"Hi." I squeaked and from the corner of my eye I saw Jessica's mouth on the floor, her eyes wide as she stared like a gaping fish at me and Edward.  
"Jessica, this is my girlfriend, Bella." Edward introduced politely and she nodded, closing her jaw.

"Yeah, I have class with her. Hi Bella."

"Hi Jess." She awkwardly walked away, leaving me and Edward. "What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" I sounded like a scolding mother probably what Esme would say, if she were here and he rolled his eyes.

"Class was let out early, mom." He muttered and I poked his side giggling. "I wanted to come see you." His tone was earnest so I couldn't help but melt and hug him tightly.

"I loved the surprise, thank you." He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"Anything for you,"


	22. The Reappearing Twins

Ch 22 The Reappearing Twins

We were all outside of campus grounds, sitting down in the night talking. Halloween was in two weeks and Charlie expected me home for that, so I'd be visiting Forks soon.

"I think we should all go out to a dinner." Alice mentioned with a strip of grass in her hands she kept picking at.

"That'd be nice." Edward said from behind me. Rosalie and Emmett had become close friends lately and were even more comfortable joking around with each other than before, if that's even possible.

"We're going to be the odd ones out with you guys smooching all over the place!" Emmett exclaimed laughing and Rosalie soon followed suit.

"Yeah seriously," she agreed and Emmett turned to her with humor glinting in his eye.

"Fuck it we'll go together as a date." He said to her and all of us gave a quick exchange of looks, smiling slightly waiting for Rose's answer. She seemed stunned for a few seconds before smiling and nodding.  
"Yeah, we'll go together." Underneath the humor on Emmett's face, he had a joyous expression wanting to bust out. He was a happy man that Rose had agreed to go as his date, even if it was just a simple dinner between friends.

"Perfect!" Alice clapped and we all laughed, lying down on the grass.

"Let's go!" Alice hurried us putting her strappy sandals on. It was our last night on campus before we went back to Forks for the weekend to spend Halloween and we were spending it with that night out we planned the week before.

I capped my mascara and ran my fingers through my freshly curled hair Alice decided to use hot rollers on. Those had to be the scariest ten minutes of my life, the rollers were steaming hot and they got so close to my face I kept wincing making her scream at me. Alice looked beautiful like she always did. She wore deep burgundy colored pants with a white jeweled collared blouse and a pair of suede taupe heeled booties. I rolled my eyes, classic Alice.

Rosalie was no let down either. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a gray plunging neckline blouse and long heeled boots. Now that Rose was completely recovered she had no problem showing off her strong, daring, feminine side. She mentioned, "Now I have nothing to hold back for anymore."

I wore my favorite pair of skinny jeans that fit nicely. The ones I wore the day after I spent the night at Alice's and she told me she was going to help change my wardrobe and a simple button up black sweater with a white tank top poking from underneath to protect me from the brisk wind that was howling tonight. Unlike the two models I had as friends, I wore flats still dreading heels after the night I twisted my ankle at the club.  
I smiled at the memory finding it ironic how mad I was that night but how amusing I find it now.

Angela went out with Eric when he invited her for a walk around. The door knocked and Rose opened it to reveal three GQ models. They all looked great, like they were ready to strut on a catwalk. Edward looked gorgeous with his faded jeans and tight blue shirt. His appearance made me groan and want to go change. I couldn't match up to him; I looked so bland and ordinary next to him right now.

"What's wrong?" He asked his brows furrowing with concern and I shook my head.

"I look so average next to you right now." I whispered and his face softened as he pulled me into his chest.

"Not at all, if there's anyone who looks average here it's me." He replied all jokes aside, he was serious and I wanted to scoff. _As if. He couldn't be average if he even tried._ "You look absolutely gorgeous right now. I love it." He gave me a once over, his eyes shining with approval and I suddenly didn't feel so shy or out of place next to him anymore.

I reached on my toes and pecked his lips, making him smile. "Aw!" Alice murmured with the phone in her hand. "This picture came out great. Tell me why didn't I study to become a professional photographer?" She joked and showed us the picture of us kissing.

"Because you like medicine, Ali," Jasper replied laughing and then we were on our way out. We planned to go out and eat in a restaurant outside of campus for a change, a chance to really get to see Seattle.

We went to a restaurant called, "The Lemongrass." It was a Vietnamese restaurant with bamboo accents and mint walls giving it a very airy feeling. We sat down in a corner and ordered our food, discussing plans for Halloween. I had already told them that I had to go back to visit Charlie and they agreed saying they'd take time to visit their families as well, except for Emmett. He wasn't close to his mom and he told me his father left them when he was young so he could care less about the 'bastard.'

"Edward?" A familiar feminine voice called and we all froze, really thinking if this was happening. "Edward!" The voice screamed with excitement and we all turned to see it was Jane. The same girl that I saw the first time in a restaurant too, it felt like déjà vu. Things seemed to be repeating themselves. Her hair was slicked back into a pin straight pony tail and her brother Alec was standing next to her, his eyes automatically flying to me.

He smiled and bowed his head. "Jane." Edward stated with no emotion in his voice, his hand flying to grab onto mine. What is she doing here? She doesn't go to college here and I really doubt she lives here.

"Finally I get to see you after all this time." She breathed with relief and everyone started shifting in their seats uncomfortably. "We have a lot of things to catch up on." She whispered seductively with a mischievous smile on her face and I clearly understood her double meaning to that statement.

"No we don't." Edward replied coldly and she pouted, resembling a puppy that just got denied his bone.

"I don't think we should settle this here." She glanced at us again, her blue eyes narrowing at me and I couldn't help but wonder if she was either blind or she purposely decided to avert seeing our entwined hands on top of the table.

"We don't need to settle anything. I told you over the phone a long time ago it wasn't going to happen again. That I didn't want any type of connection with you."

"You didn't say that when we met at my house over the summer when you were stressed." She sneered venomously and that hit me real hard in the pit of my stomach. Over the summer? When? That was real question that I was dying to ask. My hold around his hand loosened and he noticed, squeezing it once, but I gave no response. My mind was starting to process and draw out how long they were together in the summer.

"Did I not tell you that I wanted nothing over two months ago?" Edward kept clutching at my hand, desperately telling me not to let go. I didn't let go—but I couldn't tighten my hold, I felt sick. My appetite was gone. Nobody in the table said anything and even her brother stayed out of it.

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing!" Edward let go of my hand only to wrap his arm around my shoulder. "This is my girlfriend you've met her before. Bella," Her crystal eyes flared with a burning fire wishing I was probably writhing in pain.  
"Your what?!"

"Girlfriend," He repeated and the word gave me an underlying satisfaction. _I_ was his girlfriend not her and she surely looked less than pleased about the news. I pulled the courage to smile seeing her twitch at my gesture from the anger that was seething through her ears.

"You're a liar." She accused and this time I spoke up.  
"Nice to see you again," I started and everyone stared at me. "This isn't a lie and like I said the last time we met under these circumstances, I don't want to hear your bullshit so please take it somewhere else."

Jane's eyes were blazing and Alec seemed to notice because he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Let me go, Alec!" She fought back and the table around us started whispering amongst themselves.

"Jane, that's enough!" He hissed sternly. "I will not allow you to embarrass yourself, embarrass us anymore over your little whim." She glared at me before giving up and stomping away beside Alec. The murmurings of others ceased and they went back to their normal scene, but it was still quiet at our table.  
Emmett whistled once and I immediately retracted myself away from Edward. Just hearing that he was with her over the summer sickened me. "Talk about awkward situations." Rosalie jabbed her elbow into his abdomen and hushed him.

"Emmett, don't say stupid comments." She whispered and he remained quiet. When we received our meals everyone ate in silence, paying our check and walking out. When I was about to go into our dorms, Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back the rest walking ahead of us.

"Bella, you've been quiet the entire night after what happened with Jane." He started. "What's going on?"

"You saw Jane over the summer?" His face paled a shade looking a little nervous before he nodded.

"Yes." That was probably the worst yes I've heard so far.

"And you didn't tell me?" Besides the fact that he probably slept with Jane over the summer more times than I could count, he kept it from me. He shifted the weight from his feet and sighed.

"When I saw Jane over the summer you were fairly new."

"When?"

"Do you remember that week that you spent at my house when I was barely home?" Yeah, the week when he and I rarely spoke, he acted strange. That's when I remember seeing so many mixed emotions on his face. "I was with Jane most of that week." He admitted, swallowing and I blinked in disbelief. Should I be grateful he's coming clean honestly or be upset that this actually happened? The mixture between anger and satisfaction on his face now I know why.

"Oh," Was the only response that escaped my lips and he grabbed my shoulders.

"It happened for that week, I was confused and frustrated by you Bella. I didn't know what to do so I resorted to what I did best back then. Jane called and I just wanted to release some frustration." He looked down. "That was the last time I saw Jane in that way, I swear. When I told you I didn't talk to any other girl, I meant it."

A part of me believed he was telling the truth but the small wounded part didn't, it was screaming that it was a lie and he could tell that I was thinking that by the look on my face. "I owe you an answer to something." My eyebrows knitted together waiting for more secrets to be shared and he smoothed them out with the tip of his index finger. "I promised you that if and when the important thing happened I would let you know." He was referring to the time he didn't show up to take care of me when I twisted my ankle and he suddenly raised my curiosity, momentarily distracting me from everything else.

"The important matter I was taking care of was you. I was deciding that entire weekend if my feelings were strong enough to take a chance, that's when I decided you were worth that shot no matter what the answer was. I put a stop to Tanya, Jane and any other girl I had been with and talked to. That's when I told them I didn't want connection or anything to do with them. It was all in a process to change." He whispered and his voice was soft, like velvet. His eyes were unguarded and flashing with sincerity and I believed him. "When I went to Jane it was long before I made any decisions for you, it was long before _you_ even became a part of my life. I know it upsets you and you're angry at the fact I didn't tell you, but it happened way before us, you can't hold that against me."

He was right. What would holding that against him do? It happened before we were even together, it's just the thought of him being with her that bothers me, irks me and pokes at my insides. I sighed and cradled his face in between my hands. "It's just the fact that she said it so easily and that I didn't hear it from your mouth but rather from hers that angered me. I'm new to this my feelings are all over the place." I confessed to him feeling like a weakling after I said that. Relationships are a whole different experience for me and with Edward it makes me that much more nervous.

"Baby, I understand, but I'm new to this too." He replied kissing the palms of my hands that were on either side of his cheek. "You're my first girlfriend. Trust me when I tell you, you're the one in my life now. There are no more secrets." A sudden wave of guilt showered over me when he said that because I wasn't being completely honest, and open with him. But it was for my own good and his. It would save us both the embarrassment and mortification. "Can we forget about this and pretend it didn't happen?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts and I plastered a smile, nodding.  
"Agreed," He smiled and bent down fluttering little pecks all over my face while I giggled, the guilt not gone but moved to the back of my head. He led me back to my dorm where Al, Jazz, Rose and Em waited for us patiently, taking a breather when they saw us walking hand in hand.

"Thank you." Emmett jokingly prayed and we all laughed saying goodbye to the guys, getting ready for our busy weekend.

I finished stuffing my suitcase with the necessary for this weekend, shutting it and placing it by the door next to Alice's. We had no class this Friday, so we decided to take off earlier. Rose grabbed her sweater and put her hood over her messy gold locks that were pulled into a ponytail.

"See you guys when you come back." Angela hugged us goodbye, smiling and going back to doing her biology report. The guys were waiting impatiently with their hands in their pockets.

"Finally!" We rolled our eyes ignoring them and placed our luggage into the trunk. Edward argued with Alice over me, saying he wanted to me to go with him in his car this time and she obviously disagreed but soon enough gave up because we were wasting time. Edward smiled triumphantly and pulled me along with him so I sat in the passenger seat beside him while Em sat in the back.

"I'm begging you do not make me want to jump out of this car while it's moving." He pleaded and I laughed telling him not to worry about it. Edward tried to torture him by trying to kiss me randomly but I would push him away, making him face the road again. Once we finally arrived in Forks I felt at home, the mug and rain welcoming us back.

They dropped me off at Charlie's and I noticed he was at work so I thought about surprising him with dinner. Mash potatoes and steak, his favorite. I got to work chopping up the potatoes and boiling them, dancing around the kitchen until the food was ready. It was five and I sat on Charlie's recliner waiting for him to show up, hearing his cruiser pull up just like I predicted.

I anticipated seeing my dad's expression when he saw me and I heard the door knob rattle before he pushed the door open, stomping in, stopping to take a whiff of the air. He turned and saw me, smiling widely and throwing his equipment onto the floor. "Bells," He greeted walking over and hugging me tightly against him. "How's it been kiddo?"

"It's been great dad." The relief of knowing he was healthy, the way I left him satisfied me. We ate dinner, exchanging stories. He told me about some incidents that happened while I was gone, Royce being sent to jail for one. Good, he deserved it. I told him about my college life, telling him about my classes and my most recent report leaving out details of me and Edward of course. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell Charlie, Edward might not like that and I wouldn't want it to be an awkward situation.

"The truck's still waiting for ya." Charlie said picking up and washing the plates. I peeked to see that he was right. It was still standing there in all its old glory just the way I left it.  
"I see."

"Indefinite loan," He reminded me and I laughed. Alice called later that night and asked to come over because her parents wanted to greet me and I agreed letting Charlie know. He wished me luck and I drove off in the old Truck, feeling it rumble harshly underneath me. A feeling I had missed.

When I arrived I saw Emmett's Jeep and Rose's convertible parked beside each other outside. Edward opened the door as soon as I turned off the engine and helped me in. I felt so scared suddenly. I was Edward's girlfriend but neither did Esme nor Carlisle know. Do I behave like I used to or would that make it too obvious?

"Bella!" Esme greeted walking away from Rose and kissing me on the cheek. "Hi honey,"

"Hi Esme, hi Carlisle,"

"Hello Bella." He smiled and I bit my lip, fidgeting with my fingers. Edward came beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him, causing me to still.

"Mom, dad." He called and they looked at him. "I'd like to tell you something." I looked up to see him grinning from ear to ear. "I'd like to present you to my girlfriend." Esme and Carlisle's face were both stunned, they gazed at each other examining each other's reaction and Rosalie smiled, proud. Esme was the first to crack, she broke into a breathtaking smile hugging me and squealing.  
"Dear, I am so happy." She turned at Edward, wagging her finger. "I'm glad it was Bella, it couldn't have been a better choice." Esme's words made me feel shy but Edward's eyes held nothing but pure happiness even before she said that, as if saying he already knew this.

Carlisle patted him on the back congratulating him, saying it was the best decision. "Thanks dad."

Esme's happiness over our relationship never wore out that night, she would throw us motherly smiles and her eyes gazed at Edward lovingly and warmly when he looked at me.

Before I left Edward advised me he'd be over my house tomorrow for Halloween and told me it was time to tell Charlie about us. He was crazy, I didn't know how Charlie would take it but he seemed so determined that I agreed.

Charlie had taken the day off for Halloween to spend together and just as planned Edward arrived right on time. "Edward, how are you boy?"

"Very good Chief Swan, how are you?"

"Good good." He patted Edward's back. I don't know how he's standing there unfazed with the fact that my dad had a gun in the house and could use it if he didn't like the news we were going to give. _Jeez you sound like you're about to share the news that you got knocked up, _my mind spat sarcastically.

"Dad," my voice cracked slightly and Edward patted me, Charlie's eyes noticing instantly. "Edward's my boyfriend." Charlie went quiet, his lips pressed together and his breathing barely noticeable. Oh no, he doesn't like the news. I knew it, I knew it, I really hope he doesn't decide to pull the gun and kill Edward.  
"Chief," Edward moved closer to see if my dad was even alive when he let out a gust of air from his mouth.

"I thought you said I had a long time before you came with the whole 'meet the boyfriend thing.'" Edward placed his hand on the small of my back for confidence and I felt reassured that this was the right thing to do.

"Things are different." I replied and Charlie rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand.

"Damn, well I wasn't expecting this." Clearly, "Can I have a minute alone with Edward?" My eyes flew to his and Edward nodded once, letting me know everything was okay.

"Go ahead, Bella." I walked away leaving the two guys alone and hoping that there would still be two when I came back. After about fifteen minutes of anxiously waiting and biting my nails down to the bed, they came back seeming totally fine but I stood up and double checked anyways. All limbs and organs looked to be in place so I sighed in relief.

"Edward's going to spend the rest of the day with us." Edward smiled and held my hand, kissing the back of it. Everything had gone well, the families accepted our relationship and our happiness was blooming. It was perfect.

**A/N: Sorry guys, i've been bombarded with school work and i've had no time for updating! but i'll be updating more freqquently hopefully. let me know what you think :)**

**Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**


	23. Frustration at its Finest

Ch 23 Frustration at its Finest

Just as Charlie had said, Edward spent the rest of the day into the night with us. The doorbell constantly rang with the little kids that ran around in search for candy. Kids were dressed up as witches and angels, devils and monsters and even more often, they were dressed up as vampires. With white make up, fangs and fake blood dripping out of the corner of their mouths. Edward took charge of the candy bowl and distributed it evenly to every kid that knocked, making funny faces at them and having small conversations with them so they'd laugh.

I leaned against the doorframe as another little vampire came up to the porch with her small pumpkin in her hand only half empty. She was only about five or six and an older boy ran up to her and stole half of her candy from the pumpkin. She looked down at the pumpkin that was nearly empty and her eyes watered with sadness, making my heart turn at the sight.

"Hey," Edward said in a light tone, touching her shoulder. "Don't cry."

"He took my candy." She answered in a baby voice that was too adorable for words.

"How about this," he squatted down to her level with a smile on his face. "I'll give you the last of the candy that's here because you're the coolest vampire I've seen all night." He whispered and I smiled at his kindness.

The little girl wiped her eyes, blinking up at him. "The whole thing?" Edward nodded. "Yes the whole thing, but only if you keep it a secret, okay. If not my girlfriend and her dad will kick my butt." He mocked, jutting his head towards me and I rolled my eyes. The little girl giggled and nodded. "You'll have more candy than them now." He poured the rest of the candy bowl into her pumpkin and the girl smiled, throwing her arms around him taking him by surprise.

"Thank you." The scene was so heartwarming, so natural. She turned and looked up at me. "She's really pretty." She whispered to Edward as she stared at me with her big baby eyes and he smiled up at me, his eyes gazing into mine. "She's beautiful." "Thank you, miss." She squealed running off and Edward stared after her while I watched him. His heart was so big and thoughtful even though he tried to portray it otherwise before. Edward's transformation has been incredible I wouldn't have it any other way. The most amazing thing about him is he's not only gorgeous. He's outstandingly bright and generous with a pure heart; he cares for a lot of people and would do anything to see them smile. He can be a romantic but still contains part of his hissy attitude; he was attentive towards me and made sure I was happy around him all the time. Edward's perfect—there's more to him than just a perfectly chiseled face there's a real man, a man I've…fallen in love with.

My eyes widened at the secret I just revealed to myself. I…loved Edward. I can't believe it, have my feelings really grown that much for him? _Yes_ I automatically answered in my mind and I knew it was a lost case now. There's no turning back from here and I convinced myself it would be okay, remembering Alice's words of advice. Let happiness be part of me if it will.

I wasn't going to tell anyone, let alone Edward in fear he might feel creeped out by it thinking it's too soon. His reactions could sometimes be more unpredictable than my own. I'll keep this little secret to myself then. _I love you Edward._

His hands suddenly were behind my neck and his thumbs caressed over my cheek bones. "You okay there tiger?"

"Oh," I said clearing my throat. Remember secret. "I was dozed off."

"I can see." "That little girl was so happy with what you did." I noted and he chuckled.

"The boy was a bully like my girlfriend sometimes." He mocked and I shoved him jokingly knowing that's why he called me a bully. "See!" He laughed and then kissed me. "But I'll deal with it." He mumbled against my lips and I smiled. _Oh, you're making this hard to keep to myself Edward. Don't make me blurt it out to you._

We sat down against the couch, his back leaning against the arm rest and my head nuzzled against his chest comfortably. Charlie had gone out to buy more candy and warned Edward to behave making me want to roll my eyes. My dad could overreact sometimes.

"I have an essay to do on Shakespeare." I said staring as Edward played with my fingers in his hands.

"For?"

"A different opinion on a play of our choice, I'm stuck between Hamlet or Romeo and Juliet." Edward moaned and I asked him what was wrong.

"I hate Romeo and Juliet. Worst love story of all time." He stated and I gasped, leaning back on my elbows to stare him straight in the eye.

"It's an amazing love story! There's so much realism behind it all, a man and a woman going to all extents of choice and decision for their love, even if it was extreme." His green eyes never left my face and a weird emotion seemed to flash by his eyes quickly—but so quickly that it was gone when I processed it.

"You really do love that story, not just the movie?" I nodded. William Shakespeare was an absolute classic of all love tales, with a twist in tragedy to his protagonists. "Well then I think you have your answer." He kissed me and all thoughts of the project left my head. _Nice talk._

When Edward left he shook my father's hand and kissed the back of my hand. When I pouted, he whispered that he didn't want to push his luck with Charlie until he was more used to the fact of us being together. "Bella." Charlie started taking a seat and I looked to him.

"Yes?"

"Edward Cullen and you, huh?" I nodded. "I told him not to hurt you." He said hanging his head. "I would kill anyone if they did." I swallowed uncomfortably at my dad's confession but smiled to play it off.

Edward's POV

"Back to college, wooo!" Emmett yelled in excitement from the car window. He explained on the ride back that he had a terrible time with his mother and he was counting the seconds until we were on the road again back to Seattle.

"Someone's obviously excited." Rosalie mumbled giving him a strange look and he nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to get away from home." He grabbed his and her luggage and took it to her dorm first. Bella got out of the car and I smiled at the weekend we had. Esme and Carlisle couldn't have been happier that I had a girlfriend to present to them after all this time, especially that she was Bella. Esme went on that whole night when Bella went home explaining in deep detail all the attributes about Bella that were wonderful. But they weren't even close to as wonderful as she really was. Everything she did was wonderful; there was no doubt about that.

"I have to get inside and start working on that project, it's due by the end of the week. I don't want to do it last minute." She told Alice and they excused themselves after kissing both Jazz and I goodnight.

When I went back to the dorm I noticed that our roommate John was gone, so we took that into advantage that we had the room to ourselves. Emmett stripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor near his bed and laid back, sighing.

"So you and Bella are really doing this?" Jasper questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"We thought you'd be forever single." He laughed and Emmett joined him while I threw a pillow at his head. These past few months were pretty much heaven for me. I lived a great life and had the most amazing woman in the world as my girlfriend. I don't know when this girl I'd known years before became such a needle in my side, someone I wanted to see at all times. Someone I wanted to make happy, someone I wanted to be with—something that's never happened to me before.

Every other girl was sex and hook ups here and there. They knew how I worked and they didn't care, they were more than willing, but Bella—she was respectable.

"Looks like you've got the eyes of love." Jasper joked laughing again but this time I didn't laugh, smile or throw any objects at him. I repeated his words in my head over and over again. _No, that can't be. I agree, I like her but I—. _I've never felt love other than family wise, I don't know what it is, or have anything to reference from. Whenever I've heard about it or asked Jasper they all say "_It's an overwhelming feeling that can crush you skin deep if you're not ready for it, it can take you by surprise. It's the feeling when you wake up with a smile on your face because of them and can't wait to see them or at least hear their voice. It's when even when they piss you off or make you want to bang your head you still find them perfect. It's love when you envision yourself with them for the rest of your life as your equal and are more than happy, anticipating the moment."_

Bella, my little tiger, has become my love…

Bella's POV

Finished! I breathed finally able to let my fingers rest from typing so much on the computer now that my report on Shakespeare was done. It had taken me a solid two days due to 'Barbie distractions' because of Alice's strange urges to dress me up for no reason sometimes. After a while she went on her laptop and started searching up wedding dresses for herself, finally staying quiet in the corner.

"Done, phew, that took me a while." I hit save on the computer and shut it off. I'd print it later. Alice shut her laptop and grinned.

"Let's hang out with the guys." I groaned not too fond of the idea. The past couple of days Edward was, acting strange. He seemed anxious and scared as well as very isolated and my mind was already panicking with negative thoughts. When I told Alice she told me to relax that everything was more than perfectly fine, but that I had to stop overreacting. That's what I've been doing the past couple of days, relaxing and not thinking about anything related to Edward's strangeness.

"No, I'm not really in the mood." She huffed, placing her hands on her hips and Rose laughed.

"Well I'm going to go hangout with Emmett and Jazz." She mentioned and both Alice and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's not what you guys think" "Mhm, sure it's not." She stood up and walked towards the door, flicking us off when she stopped.

"What do you need, Edward?" My head snapped to the door seeing Rose's body blocking the door way, but I heard his voice.

"Well hello to you too, Rosalie." His voice came out sarcastically and she waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, what do you need?"

"I'd like to see Bella if that's okay." She stepped to the side letting him in and both Alice and Rosalie disappeared from the room leaving Edward and me alone.

"Bella," He ran over to me and lifted me off my seat, holding me against his muscular body and kissing me hard. "I've missed you baby." He mumbled and my heart melted not even bothering to remember his strange attitude. "I'm sorry I was weird I was a buffoon going through my period." He joked and I giggled. "Forgive me?" His eyes were so intense under his long black lashes that I found myself hypnotized by them—two beautiful, powerful emeralds.

"Yes." I kissed him and he more than happily obliged, letting his hands roam up and down my arms. The day remained innocent, just kisses here and there—other than that it was all laughing and talking and I brought up Rose and Emmett.

"He does like her a lot." Edward affirmed and I nodded.

"I knew that from the moment I met them. Do you think they'll ever become something?" He shrugged running a hand through his hair. "Rosalie had many boyfriends since I've known her, she's hardly kept any for long—just three, I think, including Royce."

"She is a very beautiful woman." I whispered imagining the many jaws that dropped when Rosalie first moved to town. The guys were probably drooling and fawning over her like meat.

"Which leads to the following question," Edward said with humor in his voice. "How many boyfriends did you have?" the smile on my face faded completely.

"I'd rather not talk about that." I stumbled looking down at my hands.

"Why not? Just tell me a number." He insisted and I closed my eyes.

"Three."

"And how long were you w—"

"Edward, please." I cut him off before he went on. "That's enough. I don't want to talk about it anymore." My answer was very cut off and rude, I could tell by the look on his face but I needed him to stop poking into the past.

"Sorry Bella."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That was harsh, I'm sorry."

"I pushed it. You'll tell me when you want." I didn't answer but just leaned my head against the crook of his neck. Just hold me tight Edward, just hold me tight.

Later on that night after I finished printing out my report, I decided to check my email since I haven't in a couple of days. I had three new emails, two from my mom and one from Jacob.

_Bella,_

_You haven't called, is college getting any easier for you? I made Phil send some clothes to the dry cleaners and when he came back, he brought home the wrong ones—I didn't know if I was angry or dying of laughter in that moment. Anyways, how's Edward? _My eyes rolled at her mentioning Edward. I told Renee about my relationship with Edward and even stranger than her expected reaction which was squealing—she cried. She started hysterically crying over the phone and I thought she was going through something and was starting to worry me, but she was just happy for me and asked me if he made me happy, which I of course answered yes to. She's been begging me for a picture and I promised her I'd send her one for Thanksgiving. _Write back to me soon honey._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I scrolled down to her other email and her tone sounded impatient.

_Isabella,_

_Do not purposely ignore my emails when I try to contact you. I am your mother and want to know what you are doing and how your life is going. Contact me as soon as you read this which means two days before I start calling you in the middle of class._

_Love,_

_Mom _

The date said two days ago and I immediately let my fingers fly over the keyboard in response before she started calling me constantly. If she called in the middle of a class, besides mortification, I'd get kicked out and I couldn't afford to get kicked out and still have to pay for a class.

_Mom,_

_Relax, I'm alive and breathing. I've just been busy with writing a report for English lately. Wow, well that's Phil for you. Did you get your clothes back? And Edward's fine, he told me to send his regards when I spoke to you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I click sent relaxing at the fact that now my mom could live in peace that I answered. I went on to check Jake's email.

_What's up, Bells? I'm letting you know that since you've been away I finally finished the bikes and they're up and ready to ride for your next visit. Which by the way, I hear you go out with Cullen now? I think you have a lot of explaining to do Missy._

_Jacob Black_

I groaned knowing it was Charlie's big mouth that told Billy and Billy passed on the news to his son. Jacob didn't hate Edward but he certainly wasn't all too fond of him because of their awkward first encounter.

_Hey Jake, _

_Sorry I've been busy with school that I haven't been on to check my emails, if you could I'd say ask my mom she already threatened to call every second of the day if I didn't answer her. No way! You finally finished them? I'm actually really excited right now, this sounds so fun I can't wait to try it out! And …yeah Edward's my boyfriend, I didn't see you so I didn't get a chance to tell you. Be nice, Jake._

_Bella_

Hopefully he won't make a big deal out of this and just be as accepting as everyone else. Cross my fingers. Strong arms wrapped around me and I jumped in surprise hearing Edward's soft chuckle by my ear.

"Oh, you scared me." I said clutching at my heart.

"Gotcha!" He touched the point of my nose with his index finger as if I was a kid and I smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked looking over at my screen and reading my emails. Edward and I read each other's email and had the passwords to all of our stuff. We were honest, well I was as honest as could be—I had nothing to hide now, but I hoped Jacob's message wouldn't upset him. "Jacob emailed you." He stated his voice losing any sense of humor and I winced. "Nice that he knows that you have a boyfriend."

I turned around running my hands down his chest and nuzzling my nose on the base of his neck. "An amazing, caring boyfriend." I felt him smile from above me and I hugged him tightly.

"You're going motorcycle riding?" I nodded but I heard the edge in his voice. Oh boy, world war III was about to explode in this dorm. "That's dangerous. I don't want you doing it and getting hurt."

"I won't." I countered.

"You don't know that. I don't want you to test it out though." I pulled away from him and stared at him.

"You can't stop me, I've agreed to this for a while. I want to do it." I answered stubbornly and his mouth formed into a tight line.

"You won't go visit him then." He stated and I stood up roughly, pushing my seat away.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't have you risking your life for some stupid scraps of metal that will let you have fun for ten minutes." He hissed and I stepped away from him, amazed at his response and audacity to tell me what I could and couldn't do.

"Listen Edward, don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do. I can do whatever I want and I've already agreed to this, you can't stop me." He lifted his chin and I stood on my toes to see him face to face.

"I won't allow you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt!" I shouted and his nostrils flared.

"You don't know that, you can't see the future!"

"Jacob will take care of me!"

"I don't trust him!"

"I'm not having this discussion with you; I'm going for Thanksgiving weekend to learn how to ride a motorcycle end of discussion." He stomped his foot and turned on his heel walking towards the door.

"Do whatever the hell you want." He spat angrily as I felt the blood in my own body boil with anger. The room had gone from light to tense in the matter of 2.5 seconds.

"I will." He slammed the door on the way out and I sank in my seat, grabbing at my hair screaming. Who does he think he is telling me what to do? No one will ever do that to me again.

Edward's POV

Stupid, frustrating woman, I'm trying to protect her and she goes all ballistic and yells at me. She defies me while I'm looking out for her and then she has the balls to get madder. I hit the wall next to me as I heard her yells from inside the room. I don't understand what's the matter with her?

Why the sudden need to feel this rush? She wanted to try something so daring meanwhile she had trouble standing still on her own two feet without tripping.

"_You have no idea what Bella's been through and for you to do that reminds her of—"_ Alice's words suddenly popped into my head from that night at the club in Forks and I sighed. What have you been through Bella? Why are you so sensible to everything? My anger suddenly evaporated from my body like smoke and I just wanted to go back inside the room and hug her.

I slowly made my way back into the room seeing her small figure huddled over herself on the seat. I made my way over there and crouched to her level pulling her arms away from her face.

"You make me want to punch babies you know that?" I said and she snorted.

"You make me want to punch you." I grinned, _and that's why I love you. _

"I could imagine. That's why we're one for the other." I whispered and kissed her, living in the now. She didn't push away; she smiled and kissed me back making us both happy once again.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating ! I've had so much school work, but its lighter now so I'll be updating a lot more than I have :)**

**Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**


	24. Plans Pushed Further

Ch 24 Plans Pushed Further

"Class dismissed." The professor dismissed our class a few minutes early and I made my way over to Bella's class on the second floor, hearing her teacher compliment a report. "The detail of Romeo and Juliet's love was absolutely intriguing, definitely an eye opener to anyone who ever doubted about their love, or wanted to know what love really was. Excellent job Miss. Swan," The teacher pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, smiling to herself before turning and dismissing the class.

The sounds of paper shuffling and laptop screens being shut echoed in the room before people started filing out onto their next class. That girl that was in Bella's class, Jessica I think her name was, came out and immediately jumped when she saw me, flashing me a huge flirtatious smile. I wanted to roll my eyes at her actions knowing she was hooked on me, but I wasn't rude, so I nodded to her in acknowledgement and her smile fell, seeming unsatisfied with my response. Bella came out last, a huge brilliant smile on her face as she ran over to jump on me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Her enthusiasm immediately rubbed off on me and I loved the way she greeted me. "Hi baby," I pecked her lips and she grinned wider.

"Hi babe,"

"Why are you so smiley?" I traced my finger over her bottom lip and her breathing hitched for a second.

"I—I got a good grade on my report." She showed me the paper and I saw the huge 'A+' on it with complimentary comments beside it. She was so proud of her work and I was proud of her.

"It's because you're a genius."

"It's because I like Romeo and Juliet." She argued laughing and I growled playfully.

"I could get used to getting greeted like that you know." I whispered suggestively and she shoved me with her hips.

"I'll try to remember that." She winked and we walked over to look for Alice who decided to skip her class for some unknown reason. When we reached her she was sitting down by the water fountain dipping her fingers in the water, splashing it out. "Why aren't you in class?"

She started swinging her feet. "I didn't want to go." She turned to me and had a grim smile on her face. "I talked to Jazz about our wedding."

"And?"

She sighed. "He said that he wanted to wait until next year to get married because he wanted to raise a little more money. He doesn't want to completely depend on our parents and abuse." She scoffed as if it was a big deal and Bella giggled taking a seat next to her.

"Understand him, Al. You guys are going to have to be supporting each other once you get married; he's getting a hang of things now. Plus, a wedding can be expensive I don't think anyone would feel comfortable if they paid nothing." She tucked a piece of Alice's hair behind her ear and kissed her head.

"I know," Alice said sounding dejected at Bella's logic. "Don't get me wrong, I see nothing wrong with that it's just I wanted to be married to him."

"It's not like you're not getting married, he's not going anywhere." Alice rolled her eyes and I laughed. "Yeah trust me, that boy is stuck to you for life."

Her face softened and she nodded. "I know." "Maybe you'll get your winter wedding now." I suggested jokingly and she suddenly squealed happily. "That's what Jazzy said too! I'm so excited to plan it now." Bella and I gave Alice strange looks at her sudden mood swing before we laughed at her watching her babble along.

I dropped Bella off at her dorm room, still laughing at Alice's constant chatter about her wedding plans for the next year, already picturing a hall and wedding dress. The girl was absolutely insane and I wondered from where those genes came from. "I hope you're not like that when we get married." I said jokingly and Bella stopped laughing, her hand freezing on the door knob, all funny matters gone. "Bella,"

"Edward, no, I—I can't get married." She stuttered and my eyebrows furrowed for some reason feeling oddly displeased with her answer.

"Why not?" She just shrugged. "Because," She kissed my lips and ran inside the room, without saying another word back to me. I was left standing there, stunned without words as she basically shut the door in my face. Jeez, I was joking, what's the big deal with that? I mean, marriage could scare anybody, but her reaction was not normal. _Remember Edward, she does come from a separated home. _That's right, not everyone got a happily ever after when they got married. Maybe that's what happened to her. I made my way slowly back to my room, the shock slowly leaving my body back to normal.

"Alice told me," I mentioned to Jasper who was reading his favorite book as I passed by him after entering. He groaned and shut the book.

"At first, she wasn't the happiest camper. But I don't want to only depend on my parents and your parents' money to have a wedding. I want to be able to pay for some of it. After some intense and detailed explaining, she agreed."

I raised an eyebrow as Emmett laughed from his bed where he was wrapped around the sheets. "And you promised her, her winter wedding."

"That too," he agreed nodding and Emmett howled in laughter.

"The pixie always gets what she wants." Boy was he right. There was rarely a time where she didn't get what she want, or at least get a form of what she wanted originally.

Rosalie sat in her BMW texting back some guy she'd been seeing occasionally since the end of Halloween. Rose sees guys here and there but nothing serious as does Emmett, and for some reason they're somehow able to control their jealousy around each other. They're odd people. We were back in Forks for Thanksgiving and everyone was stuck in my house as usual. Bella was with Alice upstairs and both my parents just left to get some wine for tomorrow.

I walked inside up the stairs to find Bella strolling in the hallway. I tip toed over to her and grabbed her around the waist, causing her to squeal. "Baby." I murmured into her ear and she hummed in response causing my body to suddenly ache just at that sound escaping her lips.

I grabbed her hand and led her into my bedroom for the first time. A real shocker. She gasped loudly as she walked in, letting go of my hand and heading straight for the stack of canes and vase I had in the corner, alongside a stereo system.

"You must have a ton." She said her fingers tracing over the covers of some original CD's I had, my face suddenly feeling a little warm when she stopped over my Debussy CD. Like I said, I was a fan of the classics, especially the music. "Claire de Lune is my favorite song." She whispered. "My mom used to listen to it when we first moved to Phoenix in a way to bring some good aura into our lives so she said." She added idly, her fingers still skimming over my collection. "They're in alphabetical order too!"

"I got bored one night." I admitted rubbing the back of my neck and she threw me a smile. She grabbed the Debussy CD and played Clair de Lune, the sweet melody filling the air as she closed her eyes briefly. My hand shot out at hers and by impulse I pulled her close to my chest, catching her by surprise and starting to move to the rhythm of the keys.

"I can't slow dance very well." She mumbled under her breath, her cheeks turning bright red and I laughed at her sincerity noticing that she did have two left feet.

"Well, darlin'" I said in a strange southern accent. "I can always make you dance." She looked at me confused and I picked her up, placing her gently on top of my feet. "There." "I'll crush your toes!" She argued trying to get off, but I held her tightly twirling us in a little square seeing a smile take place of her fighting attitude.

"See dancing." I repeated and this time she giggled, getting off when the song ended. I bowed and she curtsied running over and taking a cane in her hands, running to me with it. I bolted around jumping over my bed, the cane nearly missing me by a chance of luck. I ran around the bed before she could stand up straight and pulled the cane away from her, throwing it to the side and pushing her to the bed, tickling her. She laughed, screaming pushing my hands away as I poked her flat tummy all over the place, my finger landing on the hard metal in her belly button. I pulled away hastily thinking I hurt her, but she looked at me as if I had three heads.

"It's just a belly ring." She revealed the same silver jewel I saw months ago for the first time and ironically, I had the same reaction. I felt slightly aroused by the sight of it on her body; it was doing some weird things to me. I cleared my throat and sat beside her on my bed, my eyes never moving from it.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was real hot." I said without thinking and I mentally slapped myself. Yeah, because that was the smoothest line in the book, "It's my favorite piercing on a girl." I kept on going when I really should be shutting up.

"I thought it would be nice when I got it." She replied, pulling it slightly and this time I had to look away. "By the looks on your face it seems to be having the same effect on you." Her voice was playful. She pulled my face to her and I saw she was smiling. "I'm not blind, I do know when certain things arouse you." "Well that's a first. I thought you were supposed to be all pure?" "Can't avoid the obvious," I laughed and tackled her onto my mattress kissing her all over, my lips going down to her neck, hearing her light moans and I stopped in my tracks. My eyes snapped opened and I sat up quickly, before I got carried away.

"No more. I don't want to make you go any further." I said my voice sounding hoarse struggling to regain control and her eyes seemed to be sparkling with a brand new emotion. Desire. Welcome to the world of desire, love—a world that can really torture you to the core of your body.

She said nothing, but just focused on regulating her breathing before fixing her now mussed hair. "I want to bake a pastry for your Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." She said suddenly.

"You don't have to."

She touched my arm shaking her head. "I want to. I'll make it and you give it to Esme tomorrow for me." Bella was going to make a small dinner for Charlie and herself tomorrow night so that meant I wouldn't be seeing her tomorrow. "I'm going now, so I'll see you later." She skidded off the bed and I stopped her grabbing her wrist. No way is she leaving me now when I can't see her tomorrow.

"I'll go with you." She smiled and nodded, making our way out while Alice warned us to behave since Charlie was at work and we'd be alone. Usually, I would take advantage of that and do what I had to do, but now, I had no intention of disrespecting Chief Swan's house or Bella for one night. _No more sex mad Edward._

We arrived at Bella's and she flew up to her room getting changed into a pair of sweat pants and tank top, still managing to look as gorgeous as always. I don't understand how can someone so flawless exist? And be mine? She tied her hair into a bun, indicating she was going to be doing pretty hard business in the kitchen right now. Time to sit back and observe the master in her element.

For a good hour and a half she scattered back and forth in the kitchen, from the oven to the sink to the oven and back. Her once tight bun, now a loose hanging ponytail, curled at her collarbone. "Can you check my email babe?" She asked and I grabbed her phone, clicking the home button seeing our first picture of us still programmed on her phone. Our first date night—a perfect ending, compared to the time before that. I nearly shuddered at the memory. I clicked the email app and refreshed it seeing three new emails. One from her English professor, congratulating her on her excellent essay, another from her mother asking her for that promised picture of me and her for Thanksgiving. I grinned. And lastly was from a contact I'd never seen before. It was not familiar and at first I thought it was Jacob with another email address but when I opened it, it had a different name.

"Bella,"

"Yeah?" She called back taking out a crystal bowl in her hands, singing a random tune.

"Who's Laurent?" There was a crashing and my eyes snapped to see the bowl that had been in Bella's hands moments ago was now on the floor shattered into little crystal fragments, glistening dangerously.

"La…uren…t?" She stumbled looking out into space and my grip on the table started to tighten.

"Yes."

"No!" She suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs, bending over her stomach. "No!" She repeated frantically.

**BAM**


	25. Digging Deeper

Ch 25 Digging Deep

Bella's POV

Laurent? No! No! No! That's impossible, it can't be, it's—it's my mind playing tricks on me. I'm still asleep and I'm having a nightmare. "Wake up." I murmured. "Wake up." Edward bolted from his seat like flash and ran over to me but I pulled away from him. "Bella, what's wrong? Who's Laurent?" He said that name again. It can't be. It's real. It's coming true, no…

I looked around frantically seeing nothing to help me or tell me that this was all a sick prank. The door seemed to be getting farther away so I ran out of the kitchen, headed for the door, when suddenly I was clasped around the waist, pulled against a hard chest squeezing to keep me in place. "Bella! Tell me what's wrong now!" I sank to the floor not able to hold my emotions in anymore and let the tears I had choked up spill out over my cheeks onto my knees and the wooden floor. "Please baby," Edward begged his voice soft and pained as he touched my cheek. "Tell me."

His face looked tortured as he took in my reaction and all I wanted to do was disappear. I wanted to grab Edward in my arms and run away far far away and never let go. "Please." He whispered and his eyes looked pained. Green emeralds dulled with sadness and I realized now that everything I felt in this very moment, he was experiencing with me. He didn't know what was wrong with me, what caused me to react like this and cry like a madwoman. All he knew was that I was crying for an unknown reason to him and he was a bystander, helpless on the sidelines. "You can trust me." I could trust him he had shown it to me for months. He has been honest, open and truthful with me since I've given him a chance. I knew he wouldn't tell anybody, but that's not my biggest concern anymore. Now my fear is losing him. He's going to leave me—I know it, but as I looked up at his mourned face I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I had to be honest with him, as painful as it was and will be after I reveal it to him.

I took a deep breath, swallowing back the tears and exhaled. "Laurent is James' friend. James is my ex-boyfriend." I said looking down at my hands. "I knew Laurent for a year before I knew James. He was a nice guy sometimes, but I didn't talk to him much just in chemistry. One day, I met James by accident after bumping into him nearly making us both fall onto the ground. I apologized profusely while the kids in my school laughed loudly." The vision of me with red cheeks, ready to cry from embarrassment tainted my mind. "He said it was no matter and asked if I was alright, proceeding to introduce himself.

"Laurent said my name was Bella after I remained silent. I was always a quiet soul." I cleaned at my eyes with my fingers. "Days later, I saw James again and he started talking to me as friends. I wasn't a nun who knew nothing about dating. I didn't lie to you when I said I had three boyfriends." I murmured, risking a look to see a confused but intrigued Edward. "They were when I first moved to Phoenix and didn't last more than a month or two. I didn't mind, I wasn't into commitment. But then I started talking to James more, and soon enough he somewhat swept me off my feet. He was amazingly nice and immediately met my mother, kissing her hand and talking in a fake Italian accent to make her laugh. Life was great and I thought that maybe, just maybe, life had turned for me after my departure from Forks."

"When was this?" He asked quietly and I stayed silent before answering. "Senior year,"

"James then asked me out and we made it official. He would drive me wherever I wanted to go and take me out on exclusive dates. He sure was a charmer." The face of a blonde kid came to my mind but I shook it away not allowing it to enter any further. "We dated for a while, for a good five months. But during the first two months, I saw a difference, a change in him—for the worst.

"He went out partying every weekend and his attitude became more aggressive, more domineering from when I met him and I was starting to get scared. I didn't know what to do." I closed my eyes, fisting my hands at my temples and I felt Edward's hands on top of mine pulling them away. "I went to Renee for advice I told her he was acting weird and that I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with him. Renee liked him a lot, and she was so happy to see me with someone that she advised me to stay with him that things would change." His eyes flashed with recognition and I knew what he was thinking. My story sounded strangely similar to Rose's. "My mother was more of a friend than a mom. Don't get me wrong, I don't resent it, but now I see the real problem with that."

I stopped talking knowing the direction of the story that it was about to take. It was headed downward, spiraling and I had to grab control of my sanity, knowing I was going to relive the moments I pushed away for so long again. "Edward." He looked at me and I stood up. "Follow me." We went upstairs to my room and I walked to the corner of my bed where my textbooks where thrown on the ground, picking up my old high school year book. I dusted it off and brought it to Edward who was sitting on his knees against the floor. I sank down in front of him and opened it to the page in the year book I almost ripped off many times. It contained the picture of a blonde boy with devilish hazel eyes and a mischievous smile. He was surrounded by arrogance and cockiness feeling superior.

"Hunter Matthews." I said pointing to a picture of him where Edward examined. "That's his real name, his middle name is James and he liked it so much more so he told everyone to call him that." I recalled my voice suddenly cracking again and the tears started to spill over my face.

"He used to yell at me, a lot, especially when we fought. He ordered me around on what to do, what to wear and how to wear it." I recalled wearing anything too tight was immediately a sent back home to get changed. "One day, he came over while Renee and Phil were outside. We were watching tv and he started kissing me roughly, shoving my face against his. But I pulled away because he was scaring me and everything he did was distasteful. He started yelling and getting exhilarated, pulling me up and shaking me vigorously like a rag doll while I pleaded him to stop. When he lifted his hand, Phil walked in." I whispered lowly. "His hand was suspended in midair as Phil looked horrified, his face turning to straight out fury and James chuckled, smoothing my hair and kissing my cheek. He said 'I would never hurt you baby girl, I'm just kidding.' He kissed me and left before Phil could catch him. I begged him not to tell my mom and somehow I convinced him that it was better off not to, that if it happened again I'd say something." I risked a peek at Edward to see his face looking crumbled and angry. "Phil prohibited James the entrance of the house which I was relieved over but Renee opposed and they fought harshly for days over that. I felt guilty they almost split because of me, because of my lack of courage to say anything."

My eyesight was completely impaired because of my tears and I was now sobbing wanting to crawl underneath the floorboards for the next part. "I managed to stay away from him for a while, but weeks, later Renee was going off to work and Phil was going to drive her. I was going to head off to work later but told them I'd catch the bus. When they left there was a knock at the door and I remember every living second of that moment." I caught my breath, fisting my hand on top of the yearbook. "I rolled my eyes thinking it was Renee who probably forgot something, but when I opened the door it was him." My voice squeaked, fear starting to be released into my body as I concentrated on telling the rest. "He was smiling, but it was a weird smile, a wicked one. He came in and asked me why he wasn't allowed back but I remained silent." Edward was now on the edge of his knees, his fingers gripping tightly at his jeans, his fingers turning blood red. "He started saying things that we'd been together for a while and that he had rights, that he owned me and could do whatever he wanted. When I turned to run he…" I gulped. "He grabbed me and pushed me down on the sofa, pouncing on me like a lion catching his prey. He held onto my neck as his face kissed my abdomen my neck and I begged him to stop." Edward's hand shot out to comfort me but I couldn't stop now, if I did I wouldn't tell this story again.

"When I almost got free he held me tightly against the cushions, digging his fingernails into my hips making me scream at the pain." I could still feel the sharp edges cutting into my flesh with the amount of pressure he used.

"Stop Bella," Edward croaked, his face looking pale white. "You don't have to say anymore. You don't have to go through this again." I shook my head fighting away the tears that kept outpouring.

"I need to finish." I answered softly, not the firm response I wanted. "His hands…roamed…downward." I whispered and Edward's head snapped up at me. "He ripped the buttons of my jeans and stuffed his hand down my pants, his fingers going—" I couldn't even bear say it out loud, through my crying I was now panting for air, anxiety kicking in on full blown. I remembered the alien feeling of intruding fingers making me cry out in pain as they hurt me viciously, all while he groaned in pleasure. All while I was pinned underneath. Edward's face blazed with absolute fury, his expression was murderous and cold as ice as he punched the floor once. "How fucking dare he!" He screamed. "How dare he take advantage of you? How could he?" His voice was spitting venom and I couldn't help but keep crying.

"Renee came back within minutes with Phil because she forgot her ID and she gasped at the sight of James on top of me with his hands down my pants. Phil grabbed him off of me and took him outside. I don't know what happened after that, but my mom cried beside me blaming herself for this happening. At first, deep down I did somewhat blame her. If I didn't listen to her advice, I would've left him and everything would've been okay, but then I realized I was my own woman to make my own mistakes. Renee was there every day from that day on. We got a restraining order on him and went to the hospital to check my scratches." I sniffled. "I pray thankfully every day that I didn't get raped, that I was lucky enough to have a forgetful, careless mother who walked in right on time. Who would've known what could've happened if she didn't forget her ID and never came home? Something much worst."

Edward's expression was hateful, it was killer-mode and if he had James in front of him he would kill him. Now was the real moment I wanted to avoid. His disgust and abandonment, who wants to be with a weak girl who was sexually assaulted, by her ex-boyfriend? No guy. I wasn't this strong girl that everyone met on my return to Forks, but that's who I wanted to be. "Edward," My voice was thick with the tears I kept shedding. He turned to me his expression softened and I prepared myself to let him go. "It's okay…it's okay to leave." I cleared my throat and his eyebrows furrowed his face going even paler than before, ghostly white. "Being with me will disgust you, I understand that." I sniffled. _No, strong. Don't give him a reason to stay for pity. _

"Bella!" His voice panicked as he reached out for me, crushing me to his chest as he kissed my head repeatedly and I started crying all over again. "Don't you ever say that again do you understand me? I am nowhere near disgusted with you. You didn't ask for that, it was that sick bastards fault there's nothing for me to be disgusted over."

"I'm not as pure as you thought." I mumbled feeling James' gruesome fingers lingering on my hips and shuddering. No, I'm with Edward, not James I'm okay. He pulled back and grabbed my chin in his hands, his eyes staring intensely into my own.

"You are as pure as I think. You're the definition of pure, because his fucking dirty fingers touched you like the piece of shit he is does not make you worth any less than you are. You're so strong to have survived and lived through it with your chin held high."

I placed my cheek on his shoulder. "Why aren't you leaving yet?"

"I am _not_ going to leave you, no. You're way too important to leave, want to know why? I love you, Bella. I love you, more than my life." His revelation caught me by surprise making me cry harder. Edward was still here with me and he's willing to stick by me, he loves me…

I hugged him hard as he hummed a soft unknown melody in my ear, combing my hair. Two bodies sunken on the wooden floor, with fear and happiness mixed into one big mess. I didn't have the voice or courage to tell him my feelings for him so I just let them speak through my tears feeling calmer at the strange lullaby.

Edward's POV

I confessed my love for Bella probably at the worst timing possible, but she had to know that there was no way I could leave her side. She was too important for me to lose and it was ludicrous for her to think her revelation would cause revulsion in me for her. She cried harder but I somehow let her calm down, I hummed to her and ran my fingers up and down her back lightly and her sobbing ceased. Now she just sniffled, wiping at her blotchy cheeks. The sight of her crying was heartbreaking, her whole past was.

How dare that stupid piece of a bastard called a man assault her? That was his girlfriend! A girl he shared his life with for five months, how can he still be alive? All I wanted to do in this very moment was jump on the first plane to Phoenix, find him and kill him. Beat him until he felt an ounce of the shame he caused Bella to feel since that day. She was tucked under my arm as we were leaning against the footboard of her bed.

"Is that why you came to Forks?" I questioned quietly trying not to rile her up again, but now was the moment of confessions. I wanted to know every detail, let her get it off her chest. She nodded, not raising her head, embarrassed.

"Yes. He didn't leave me alone after that. He tried to contact me so we put the restraining order and I told my mom I was leaving during the summer. I couldn't deal with any memories from that place. It was torturous." My arm tightened around her waist as I dreadfully took in the information she gave out when it finally hit me. That night at my house, the sobbing, her begging Alice to stay quiet, Alice's slip up! "_You have no idea what Bella's been through and for you to do that reminds her of—"_ It reminded her of James. When I pulled her away so aggressively and spit in her face what I thought was wrong, I was behaving like James. Like the bastard himself.

I was repulsed at my behavior. How could I do that? No wonder she hated me. "That night you cried to Alice in my house, you told her this?" She stilled not saying anything. "I overheard when I was going to the bathroom, not the story though."

"Yes." She scratched at her arm nervously and I pulled it away from her nails. "I had a nightmare that night." A nightmare? "I got them when it first happened all the time, now I get them occasionally. From time to time." I can only imagine what terrorizes her in those nightmares. Her memory reminding her of those events, engraved deep in her mind.

I bet my life that Chief Swan doesn't know, because if he did he wouldn't let me date her so calmly. He would be on top security mode. "Why haven't you told your dad?"

"He doesn't need to know. He wasn't around when it happened. Why worry him with the past?" She wanted to keep him out of the loop, in the darkness, so he wasn't ashamed of her.

"Bella's he's your father!"

"He doesn't have to know. You weren't even supposed to know." She murmured. "This is my past, something I can't forget so easily. I've always had serious commitment issues you know that. My parents' marriage failed in my early teenage years so horribly, it not only affected them, but also me. I was ripped apart from my life here." She whispered looking up at me, her eyes rimmed red. "I never held it against my mother. Ever. I had to grow up fast; I didn't enjoy my teenage years like I was supposed to. I've watched marriage crumble before my eyes, I can't even think of going through that pain. I don't want to. After James, my commitment issues got worst. I don't even believe in marriage anymore. That's why I didn't go to prom, he was going to be there and I was afraid. I just chose to skip out on the event."

"You can't base someone else's experience for your own." I replied combing her hair back away from her face.

"It's just a force of habit. The word marriage kind of scares me. I mean after all, it's just a piece of paper. But after James, my mom convinced me weeks later to change my outlook on life, to be more guarded, and boost up my confidence. That's when I cut my hair to give it life and highlighted it and that's when I became really vocal when I didn't like something." Comparing Bella back then to her now, I would've never thought that there was so much she dealt with to become the woman she is now.

"That's why you winced when I mentioned marriage to you." She nodded looking gloomy.

"Yes, I have issues Edward I'm not completely normal in a sense. But for some reason, with you, some of my issues go away. I'm not so afraid to be committed, I actually was able to be with you and I'm more than happy with you, you have no idea. But I also do understand if you want to leave, I wouldn't hold it against you. I'd understand." She was trying to push me away, make me leave her because she was still unconvinced of my loyalty to her after this. She held it in for so long that this seemed unreal, that someone actually understood her.

I grabbed her face looking deep into her chocolate pooled eyes seeing all her fear spread. "I'm not going anywhere. Stop trying to push me away." She bit her lip looking down and I leaned in and pressed my lips onto her cheek, feeling the dry salty tears beneath me. It really made my heart hurt at the fact she has been hurt before. I controlled the tears of rage that threatened to come out, taking a deep breath, filling my lungs with air. The rest of the day I stayed with Bella comforting her just staying by her side in case she needed anything.

"Edward? What did Laurent want?" She asked closing her eyes and I had no answer for her, I never really read the email because of Bella's reaction. "I'm not sure; I didn't get to read it." I responded running my fingers down her arm.

"Can you get it?" I moved from her side, feeling a little stiff when I got up to get the phone, coming back up immediately to see she was still seated in the same position.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She nodded. I opened the mail and started reading it. "Bella, it's me Laurent, it's been a while. Let me tell you, it's taken me a long time to finally get contact with you. It's like you disappeared off the face of this planet. I'm just writing to let you know James' is looking for you, he wants to find you. He said he needs to discuss matters with you so be prepared."

Her eyes were wide with fear and I placed the phone on the side engulfing her in my arms. "I'm scared…"

She sounded so vulnerable I couldn't take it. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm going to protect you." That was the truth. She whimpered into my shoulder but said nothing else on the matter. Charlie arrived home and it was amazing to see how Bella acted like nothing happened and pretended to be happy around him, finishing the pastry when Esme called. She invited both Bella and Charlie for tomorrow and while Bella argued not wanting to impede, Charlie agreed. "Fine but I'm helping her cook." She grumbled and I smiled kissing her temple.

**A/N: It took so long but its finally out ! phew ! I'm a little glad myself, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**


	26. Holiday Joy

Ch 26 Holiday Joy

When I arrived home I saw Alice lounging on the couch with the remote in her hand, looking for her favorite show to watch. "Alice, can I speak with you?" She turned to me curiously, her face changing when she registered my expression. She excused herself and followed me upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind us.

"Bella told me everything." I stated flatly taking a seat on my bed and watching her tense. "The secret she told you. She told me."

"Why?"

"James' friend contacted her. She had a nervous breakdown and decided to tell me." Her eyes widened with panic and she grabbed her cell phone out to call Bella, when I stopped her. "She's okay. I spent the whole day with her and I managed to make her relax."

"Edward, I don't understand." "Now I know why she hated me that night at the club, why you were so furious at me." I hung my head feeling that awful feeling of guilt in my stomach.

"I couldn't tell you, I promised her. And it wasn't my story to share." She whispered and I knew that she did the thing Bella would've done for her if the case were reversed. Alice was just being a good loyal friend to her.

"She tried to push me away. She basically wanted to break up with me because she felt that now I had a different, negative opinion on her that I know the truth." Alice walked closer, afraid of my answer. "I'm hoping you didn't listen to her."

"Of course not!" I replied forcefully making her flinch. "I told her I am not letting her go because I love her, Al." Her face softened and a small smile spread across her face.

"I know." She answered and my head snapped to her. "Edward, I've known since the beginning that you were going to end up together. I knew you loved her before you knew yourself."

She was certain about her answer but it definitely took me off guard. "My outlook on her is the same. She's still the perfect, pure woman I love. That won't change." She nodded once firmly. "Give her time Edward. This wasn't supposed to be known and now telling you this probably opened up a new can of fears for her. She'll believe the idea that you aren't going to leave her soon. Time, that's all." The saying "Time heals all wounds," is said to be true. I would help Bella leave the past behind and move forward never looking back on it.

The talk I had last night with Alice really made me certain for my love for Bella. I was sitting down in the living room with Rosalie watching with a smile on my face as Bella cooked with Esme and Alice 'observed.' Bella was noticeably better, she was smiling from the moment she came in and ran straight to me hugging me tightly making me happier than ever to have her in my arms.

"The turkey will be done soon, where is everyone?"

"My parents will be here in a few minutes, Esme!" Rose answered checking her phone again. Ten minutes later there were knocks on the door, Jasper, Emmett both standing outside and behind them parked Rose's parents and Chief Swan in his cruiser. The sight of a cop car in my driveway made me want to chuckle, but I repressed it and invited them in, the turkey bell ringing and both Bella and Esme bolted towards the kitchen. "Take a seat everyone." I stood standing as everyone seated waiting for Bella. When she walked out of the kitchen I pulled her chair out for her but Alice stopped us.

"Wait! Picture!" She took the camera from Jasper's hands and put it to her face. "Get together." I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her near me and she wrapped hers around my waist and the other she placed on top of my chest, leaning her face in. I smiled widely and Debra and Richard looked at us with warm eyes whispering amongst each other. "I love it." She said and let us see it. It really was beautiful, Bella looked spectacular and she requested a copy to send to her mother.

We all took a seat and Esme took out the huge turkey placing it in the middle of the table as everyone stared at it hungrily. The smell was mouthwatering and all those hours of waiting and starvation seemed to pay off. Carlisle stood up with a glass of wine in his hand and started the dinner with a toast.

"First I'd like to thank every single person for being here today on such a special occasion. A day for being grateful for everything around us. I am eternally grateful for my beautiful wife, my wonderful kids and my life. I am here to present a toast to life and love, wishing everyone happiness and love for the rest of their lives. Don't let the sky be the limit, go beyond that." Esme smiled at him holding her glass out. "Thank you for being here. Let us eat." We all clinked our glasses together, Bella and I exchanging small glances at each other.

We all dug in and I have to say the smell did not give the taste justice. The turkey was the most delicious thing I have tasted and I had to thank Esme and Bella's amazing cooking skills for coming together to create this masterpiece.

Bella's POV

After everyone finished their meal satisfied looks crossed all their faces. Esme brought out the desserts and everyone fought for a piece of each, moaning at the taste of each one. _Guess they like them, huh? _

Edward kissed the back of my hand the entire dinner, showing off as much public affection as he could now that had the right to do so and the families were okay with us dating. Esme cleaned up the table and we all excused ourselves, Edward and me going up to his room. I had to talk to him about the night before. He kept on surprising me, when I thought that he would leave he told me he was staying put and most of all confessed his love for me. I'm not sure if it was because of the emotional situation or if that was my real reaction to his confession, being all choked up. In top of that, he made an effort to calm me down. I was grateful for him in my life, for whatever magic force put him in my way I was thankful.

His huge bed had a golden duvet and I climbed on watching him walk closer to me to sit beside me. "Edward, I want to thank you for being there for me yesterday." He didn't say anything but his eyes said 'stop thanking me it was no problem at all.' "You confessed something to me yesterday." I said staring at my legs in front of me.

"I did."

I took a deep breath. _Do this_. I turned and sat on my knees smiling. "I want you to know that I love you so much Edward. You're the only thing I've really had as my equal in my life. You don't expect me to be an adult and mature you encourage me to be myself." His jaw dropped and I giggled shutting it for him.

"I love you." He breathed after a while and I beamed.

"I love you too." We lied down against the pillow snuggled up against each other just enjoying each other's company on this special day. He turned on his lap top and I emailed Renee the picture of Edward and me, he also made it his phone background while I argued saying that I was keeping our first one as ours. Jake also emailed me telling me we could go out riding tomorrow and although Edward's face didn't seem too pleased with the idea he didn't oppose it.

"Let's go home, Bella!" Charlie called and I said goodbye to Edward making my way home with Charlie. "Great dinner, Bells." I thanked him and I went home to clean up my room and finally take a nice peaceful sleep for the night.

Bright and early I rode over to Jacob's where he managed to escape with the bikes from the house so Billy wouldn't question him. He took me to an empty road on his reservation and set up the gear, explaining my every movement and what gear to use.

"Ready to go?" I nodded feeling all excited. I was literally jumping waiting to feel the air running through my hair. "Okay slowly let go of the clutch." I let go and the bike purred to life aggressively jolting forward. "Slowly Bella," I tried again and this time the roaring was smoother and I started to feel myself flying through the air seeing the trees woosh past me.

Jacob was right, this feeling is indescribable. It kept every bone in my body on edge and wanting more, more speed, more fun. My hair whipped around my face and I started laughing feeling so liberated and being grateful I didn't listen to Edward or Alice. I would've missed out on a great experience.

"Bella stop!" Jacob shouted from behind me, chasing after me with his own bike and I did as was told, stopping a little too harshly almost flying off of the bike. My fingertips felt cold as ice from holding on so tightly to the handles and they were jittering from the thrill as Jacob stopped smoothly next to me.

"That was great! Why did I have to stop?"

"Take it slow Bella you were going way too fast for a beginner. I don't need you killing yourself." He was starting to sound like everyone else and I rolled my eyes. I was fine I knew what I was doing, "Just slow down for now," Party pooper. He got back on his bike and we started again, this time taking it slower as he asked so he wouldn't reprimand me again.

We took a break sitting on the ledge of a cliff and just stared at the water in front of us, the dark gloomy sky reflecting off the waves. "So how's Cullen treatin' you?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow while he raised his hands up. "Edward."

"We're great, Jake. I'm really happy with him." "He's being a gentlemen right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good you deserve nothing less than that and if he ever breaks your heart I will show him what it's like to go through life without a pretty face." He threatened pounding his fist against his hand and even though he was being completely serious, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The sound of Jacob threatening anyone sounded so strange, he was a nice guy and I don't think I've ever seen him lose his cool in all the years I know him.

"Don't worry, Jake. Hopefully I won't ever need you for that."

"I hope not." We went back to seeing the back waves crashing against the rocks roughly and that meant I had to go home. I helped Jacob load the bikes on his other truck and said goodbye, thanking him for teaching me and reminding him to keep this a secret.

When I arrived home Charlie's cruiser was gone and I went inside to my computer to check my email. I had no new messages since the other day and my mouse hovered over the message Laurent sent to me. _What is it that James wants from me? And is this a warning from Laurent?_ I'm not sure how he got my email, but I'm glad it was him and not James. I debated answering him to find out what he meant by 'discussing matters', but that wouldn't be a smart idea. It'd be basically opening the door for fear and unhappiness.

I clicked out of the inbox and shut off my computer taking a breath. He has no way to find me no one knows where I am from Phoenix.

Rosalie's POV

As our last night here before heading back to campus, Alice invited us to go out. Edward and Bella declined preferring to stay in tonight so it'd only be me, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I was okay with that, Emmett and I were on great terms now that we could actually talk and not have to worry about an overly possessive boyfriend ready to bark down my throat. My attractiveness to Emmett grew a lot since I've been getting to know him; I've seen another goofball side of him, a childlike side that makes me soft at the sight of it.

He could be really amazing and in the beginning he actually cared for me and offered to listen to me, something I don't think I've ever experienced. He was so sincere I think that's what warmed my heart up to him to be as comfortable as I am with him now.

Since the beginning of school, I've been single. I just talk to guys here and there and see them but nothing out of the ordinary, I don't think I want to be with another fucker for a long time. I stared down at my phone to see I had a message from a guy I'd talked to in school, Stefan. He was pouring his heart to me of how he wanted to see me and I snorted. _Go waste your time somewhere else._

My phone vibrated again and there were two text messages. One from Alice cancelling coming with us, apologizing repeatedly and Emmett telling me he was outside waiting. I gaped at my phone feeling really pissed off at Alice. Not only did she make me get ready and cancel on me, but now Emmett's outside waiting for me!

I screamed frustrated and ran a brush through my hair deciding to go downstairs and tell Emmett that plans are cancelled. When I walked outside, Emmett's jeep was parked in front of my house and he was leaning against it with a smile on his face and it made me almost sad to tell him he could go home. "Hey Em," I greeted and he nodded.

"Hey Rose, ready to go?" I shook my head and he frowned.

"Alice cancelled the plans on us, she didn't tell you?" He rummaged his pockets and took out his phone, sighing.

"Jasper texted me cancelling too," I'm going to kick this little girl! She knows I hate being stood up, it's the most frustrating thing in the world even if it's by a friend. "We could still go hangout…" He suggested with a small smile and it didn't sound like a bad idea. After all, he was here and we were both ready so might as well.

"Okay." He helped me into his jeep and drove away from my house, racing through the empty streets like a madman, yelling with excitement. The speed was welcoming and instead of being scared of crashing and dying I giggled like a child and threw my hands up in the air. We came to a full stop in front of a pastry shop and I looked at him confused. "What are we doing here?"

"I wasn't sure where to go and although it's not the season for it I thought about getting an ice cream. If not something sweet, everyone loves sweets." Anything sweet was my absolute favorite especially desserts. We both walked in and the smells of cookies and cakes tackled me and it was like a little candy shop. Emmett led me forward by placing his hand on my back while I was contemplating what I wanted. "Get anything you want, Rose. It's on me." "No, no, it's okay you don't have to pay for me. I brought money." I waved my wallet and he gave me a doubtful look.

"I don't doubt you have money, but I'll get it. I want to." He was being so kind and I couldn't remember the last time someone bought me something out of their heart and not because they were obligated to. "What do you want?" I looked at all the pastries and settled for a plain chocolate ice cream cone. He ordered two and paid for the both of them without any sign of displeasure on his face.

"Thank you." I whispered to him and he smiled. "No problem." We stayed in the bakery for over an hour and a half laughing at the jokes he was saying when we finally decided to go. Before opening the door of his jeep I turned around to thank him again when I noticed we were pretty much nose to nose. We were literally so close to each other but we made no movements to move away from our proximity. By a strange urge, I ran my hand up his chest all the way up to his shoulder seeing him close his eyes, grinning. I always wanted to see how hard his muscles really were and now that I finally had the chance, they didn't disappoint.

Something even weirder happened, as if on instinct I leaned up just a fraction of an inch and did something I never would've thought to do like this. I kissed him. He wasn't surprised or shocked, his lips immediately responded to mine and he pressed my back closer to the jeep door and I moaned loving the feeling of this.

His hands never moved from my arms like if they were glued to the spot and deep down I was thankful not sure how I'd react if he tried anything else. Why am I kissing him? Usually it's the other way around, why am I enjoying this the way I am? I pulled back to see him smiling from ear to ear and his dimple smile was contagious, because I caught myself smiling like a fool as well. I don't know what that was exactly but I do know that I loved it a lot. Probably more than I should have.

"I'm sorry." I murmured and he chuckled lifting my chin with his finger.

"I didn't mind." That made me feel a little better so I got in the jeep and Emmett drove me home, not discussing the kiss or making it awkward between us. When I got home I greeted my parents before going up to my room and touching my lips with my fingertips smiling involuntarily thinking his lips were on mine again. I called Alice and both she and Bella were in her room with me on speaker. "I'm going to kill you bitches!"

"Why?" Alice said too innocently and I growled.

"You cancelled plans on me."

_"Alice!" _I heard Bella hiss at her to hear her giggle like nothing.

"I know I had to do something with Esme at least I told you before Emmett got there."

"Not really, he was outside when you sent me that text." I scoffed. She asked where we went and I told her all details up until the kiss. "We kissed." I whispered and they both gasped.

"No way!"

"Ah!" They weirdly too giddy for me so I hung up with them after a second and decided to go downstairs to talk to my mom before I went to bed.


	27. Showing Her Claws

Ch 27 Showing Her Claws

Bella's POV

Edward had asked me how the motorcycle experience went and I told him I loved it and even though he didn't agree he was glad I had a good time. Before we left back for campus, Esme said she expected us back for Christmas at her house, with Charlie no discussion and who was I to go against her wishes.

We settled back into our dorms greeting Angela who looked a little down. "What's wrong, Ang?" I asked and she shrugged looking down. "Eric and I broke up." Her voice held sadness and I felt upset for her. She really liked Eric and they looked so happy I wonder what went wrong?

"Why?" Alice asked and she sighed.

"Things just weren't…working anymore. We weren't compatible; it didn't feel like it did in the beginning." Alice and I both hugged her and she patted my back. "Which by the way Bella, I would be really careful with Jessica. She is set on getting Edward. I overheard her talking about it in the halls." I sat up straight frowning. The thought of Jessica trying to get with Edward was too unsettling in my stomach. It was like awful tasting medicine—the bitter cherry flavored one.

Alice snorted. "What'd she say?"

"I didn't hear much, I just heard her say that she wanted Edward and she was going to get him no matter what." "She can try all she wants and see who I am." I threatened without thinking and everyone turned surprise at my sudden outburst. It was a strange protective feeling.

"Just watch her, I'm not saying Edward would do anything but she has tactics. I went to school with her since junior high and she had the label of home wrecker." That didn't come to a surprise to me, it seemed believable especially with this new secret Angela overheard, but I wasn't okay with her trying to separate me from Edward. No.

It's been a few weeks since Thanksgiving; school life's been getting pretty hectic with the holiday break in two weeks. Teachers have been mounting on essays and research papers that I've barely had time to see Edward. I've been busy doing another English paper that had to be at least five pages long and he had to do a massive amount of math and an essay on speech and government for his political science class.

Everyone's been in their own corners with their laptops clicking the keys away that it's been quiet. As for me, I've been a better mood besides the amount of work. Renee loved the picture I sent of Edward, gushing over how good looking he was which I laughed over. Edward has called me every night that he hasn't seen me and whined over how he misses me making me blush and tell him that I love him, the incident over Thanksgiving almost forgotten. He never brought it up again and it still surprised me that he stayed by my side and understood me.

My phone rang loudly and I immediately picked it up after Alice threw her pillow at me shushing me. She was working on an important anatomy research paper that was making her irritable at everything so I ignored her and Rose until they closed their laptops later at night. "Hello?" I whispered so I wouldn't have other objects thrown at me and Edward's voice flooded over the line.

"Hi baby,"

He sounded a little tired but happy. "Hi babe,"

"Can I come see you? I miss you. I haven't seen you in almost two weeks!" I could literally picture him pouting like a child and it made me want to kiss him all over.

"I'm still writing, Edward." He huffed into the phone angrily, muttering a few curses under his breath. "How about tomorrow I see you at this time?"

"No excuses?" I laughed loudly allowing me to get another pillow thrown to my head.

"Sorry!" I whispered to them covering the phone while I rubbed my head where the pillow had hit. "Nope, no excuses, are you done with your paper?"

"Yes, that's why I wanted to see you!" Trust me, I want to see you too, but I don't want to push all this work for last minute. When I was with Edward time flied past us in a breeze without me noticing until it was midnight. He usually persuaded me with those huge green eyes to stay with him and my will always seemed to fade away when I was around him, giving into him.

"I'll be done for tomorrow, I have no classes so at this time we'll hangout." He agreed and blew me a kiss before hanging up. Alice was grumbling on her bed and I turned to her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I am so tired of this essay! I don't know how to bullshit it anymore!" She groaned and placed it to the side and I laughed walking over to her, seeing she only had three pages of the six she needed done.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know how to expand this explanation on why medicine can affect different parts of the body differently." She rubbed at her eyes roughly and I shook my head. "Here I'll help you." She gave me the information she had and I explained to her different ways to expand it by giving examples and giving details. Once I finished helping her she was in a visibly good mood and hugged me hard.

"Thank you!" I patted her head glad to help her remembering Jacob's comment about writing essays not being for everyone.

None of us but Angela had class today and Rose said she was going for a stroll outside after being locked inside four walls for so long. Alice was still sleeping in past midday but I didn't bother her knowing she was exhausted after finishing that essay and I just felt happy that I'd finally see Edward today.

I hopped into the shower washing my hair and feeling the warm water relaxing any tense muscles. When I stepped out I put a blue robe around and a white towel wrapped around my hair. I heard some groaning and yawning and I knew sleeping beauty was waking up. "Wh-what time is it?" She asked.

"One thirty five." I answered and had the joy of seeing her bolt up in bed with her hair all over the place.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" She scrambled to her feet to go shower and get changed. Who knows where she's going. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt leaving my hair in the towel when there was a knock on the door. Probably Rose. When I opened it there was Edward standing there his face hidden by a small bouquet of different colored flowers only giving himself away because of his bronze messy hair.

"Edward…"I was at loss for words. He lowered the bouquet a gorgeous crooked smile on his face. He looked more beautiful and I was starting to think being away for so long is just going to make him more gorgeous to me.

"Hi, love." He leaned down and pecked my lips the towel falling over my face and onto his making him laugh. "Nice hair."

I smacked him lightly. "Hi Edward." "That's how you greet me after two weeks of not seeing each other?" He said in mock horror and I rolled my eyes, throwing my arms over his neck and pulling his lips down onto mine. He immediately groaned and wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. I played with his hair, twirling it in my fingers feeling how soft it was.

"Well that's not something I expect to walk out to." Alice's voice spoke from behind us causing us to break apart to look at her, her hands were on her hips and a slick smile on her face. "Are those flowers for me?" She clasped her hands under her chin and Edward pulled them further away from her.

"Nope, they're for Bella." He gave them to me and I felt all mushy smelling the sweet aroma that came out of them, each color having a distinct scent. "They're all beautiful, similar to you, but only similar because you're more beautiful." Alice smiled and waved her goodbyes probably headed off to see Jasper.

Edward and I went for a walk around the campus hand in hand, feeling the chilly breeze hit our faces. "Is that Rose?" I asked seeing a tall figure with blonde hair standing next to what looks like Emmett. Edward squinted to get a better look and nodded. "Looks like it." Those two have spent a lot of time together. It's just a matter of time before one of them confesses their feelings for each other. Edward distracted me by nudging his nose against my cheek and I caressed it, nuzzling my face against his.

"Do you want to visit your mom?" He asked watching the sun go down taking me by surprise at the question. I missed her but I wasn't sure about going to Phoenix. It's too early.

"I'm not sure I want to go to Phoenix."

He gave me a weak smile. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. He wouldn't get close to you."

"I know. But it's…I'm not ready. Maybe later," We dropped the topic and just enjoyed the night as innocently as possible when the curiosity got the best of me. "Have you ever been with a girl this long and not slept with her?"

Edward's head snapped towards mine, watching my face to see if I was serious. "No. I usually gave it a total of at least two weeks. If I didn't get it by then then I'd leave." He confessed nonchalantly and I tried to not let it bother me. He was an asshole, everyone knew this, but still I didn't know all his ways.

"You don't want to take me to bed?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "You sound so ancient saying 'take me to bed.'"

"Stop mocking me!"

He rolled his eyes. "I still have urges but I respect you, like I told you. I wouldn't do anything you don't want and I wouldn't push it, especially after finding out what you told me." I looked down and bit my lip but he lifted my face back to look me in the eye. "Don't look down. You're perfect."

When I got back to the room Alice was online shopping for the remaining Christmas gifts and I suddenly freaked out, I forgot about Edward's gift! What do I get the boy that basically has everything?

"Al, I don't know what to get Edward." I admitted and she stared up at me from under her lashes and laughed.

"He's easy, Bell." She sat cross-legged next to me. "He likes sentimental things. Anything that is from the heart he'll love. I assure you. Get creative." Great, creative, not a very good side for me but hearing Alice talking about it got me excited to go back to Forks to celebrate Christmas.

**I'll be updating during the weekend lovelies ! **

**Review and Subscribe**


	28. Looking Forward

Ch 28 Looking Forward

Rosalie was looking exhausted in her hoodie and sweatpants but still managed to look stunning. She scrambled into Emmett's jeep catching us all by surprise but we said nothing just taking off for Forks for the holidays finally feeling relieved that our work for class was submitted. I called my mom and she said that she sent me a gift to Charlie's address but to wait until Christmas morning. She also sent her regards to Edward who took the phone and talked to her like old buddies while he was driving making me go through mini heart attacks each time I felt the car speed up.

I'm the daughter of the Chief of Forks, I was raised to abide by the traffic laws and Edward was breaking at least three. He passed me the phone and I raised the volume on Claire de Lune letting it fill the car, noticing Edward smile from the corner of my eye.

When we finally reached Forks, he dropped me off at Charlie's who was waiting outside on the front porch for and waved at him. "Dad," I greeted him with a hug and he kissed my cheek.

"Hey Bells," He grabbed my luggage and I told him how ecstatic I was to be off from school for a month and that I'd be spending time with him now instead of waiting for every holiday. He laughed and nodded, telling me he ordered pizza because he didn't want me to cook after such a long drive. We ate our pizza in silence and he told me that my mom's package arrived but he hid it until Christmas morning when I could open it. I rolled my eyes at that but said nothing, I hate surprises.

Alice and Rose came over later that night saying hi to Charlie who was watching the game, engrossed in it. "Tomorrow we have to be up early, we're going to get our hair done." This was news to me. "I'm telling you now, so don't start whining." She said to me before I could even complain. "I need a haircut. This is getting too long for my taste now." She ran her hands down her black hair that now reached her shoulders from when I originally saw it. I hadn't even noticed it grew so much over the months. "I could use something different too." Rosalie added.

"Plus you need to re touch your highlights, they're outgrowing." Alice said pointing out the obvious. I was going to get to it eventually! _No you weren't._ "Eight am sharp I'll be here picking you up. We have a busy day for Christmas eve tomorrow."

I called Edward telling him of Alice's plans and he laughed saying he knows she can be a pain. "It's because she can actually do make up and has money to get her hair done that she's worst then when you knew her freshmen year."

"Little pixie." I muttered. "Tell Esme I'll be over bright and early tomorrow to help her cook,"

"Great, I'll have you all to myself." He laughed cynically and I snorted.

"I said Esme." I teased and he whimpered.

"I'll just kidnap you." I looked at the time and saw it was eleven o'clock. Going to bed was probably the smartest choice so I had some energy for tomorrow.

"You keep coming up with that plan; I'm going to sleep so I can endure this day with your sister."

"You're going to be with me all night tomorrow so I don't care. But I love you, good night love." He murmured softly into the phone and I smiled still getting the butterflies with the way he said he loved me.

"I love you too, goodnight, Edward."

I slept a peaceful night with no nightmares and I was starting to think Edward was my Talisman. With him, my nightmares seemed to never happen and I always had a wonderful sleep. Just like she said, Alice was outside at eight am sharp and I flew into the car before she could honk and wake Charlie up. "Good morning, Bella!" She squealed too happily in this morning and Rosalie glared at her from under her hood, her eyelids barely staying open.

"Good morning Al, Rose."

"Morning, Bells." Rose yawned and shut her eyes until we got to the hair salon in Port Angeles.

"Angelo!" Alice greeted to a guy who was standing by the hair dryers and he turned with wide eyes and hugged Alice.

"Alice! How are you, girl?" He asked taking a quick glance at Rose and me.

"I'm good. I came here to put you on business. We need new do's." He nodded and clapped a couple towards a couple of girls, waving them to come over. They wrapped us with some apron looking coat and we got our hair washed at the sinks.

"What to do with you honey?" The guy Angelo asked and I didn't really know. I did this maybe twice and my mom advised me both times. Anything that suited me or made me look nice was okay with me.

"I guess keep the highlights...actually no…Whatever you see fit for my hair." He grinned and nodded walking away to get hair dye ready. When I looked up I saw the waiter from "La Bella Italia" Riley. He finished getting his hair cut and looked up to see me, his eyes freezing. I forgot, I acted rude and he probably took it personal. I waved at him and gestured him to walk over watching as he slowly made his way over to me. "Hey Riley,"

"Hi…" He sounded awkward and I didn't know if to feel insulted or laugh.

"You look kind of surprised when you saw me."

"No, just the last time we met you looked a little mad. I'm sorry if I messed up your food."

I shook my head. "It wasn't you. I'm sorry about that. I was angry at the guy that I was with, Edward." His eyes suddenly sparkled and a mischievous smile crossed his face and I knew he forgot about the misunderstanding now that Edward's name was in the picture.

"Oh that delicious hunk," I laughed and nodded. "What'd he do?"

"He was a jerk what else is new."

"Oh but he is a good looking one." He winked. "You guys looked good together. Was he your boyfriend?"

"Not at the time, but he is now." He smiled.

"I'm glad, honey. I hope to see you guys soon maybe this time no fighting." He raised an eyebrow suggestively and I felt my cheeks warm up so I muttered my agreement lowly. "Bye baby doll!" I waved at him and Angelo came back with the preparations for my hair.

"Let's get to work!"

Edward's POV

I was sleeping when I felt a nudging on my side. I groaned and turned over to my side hoping it'd go away and let me sleep. I sighed thinking it stopped only to have it shove me.

"Edward, dear, wake up." Esme's soothing voice sang softly into my ear and I really wanted to groan because I just wanted to sleep but who could be upset with a mother like Esme who woke you up by singing?

"What time is it?" I said groggily and she chuckled rubbing my arm.

"Ten thirty am. Bella's downstairs, but she didn't want to intrude on your sleep." I jolted up falling over my own two feet feeling like Bella, hearing Esme laugh while I rushed to brush my teeth. Ugh, how embarrassing, I'm not even ready for her.

When I walked out she was sitting down on my bed with a huge smile on her beautiful face. Her hair was different, she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was a darker shade of brown cut into layers with side bangs crossing her face, her highlights gone. Her hair color emphasized her eyes and Bella started giggling as I gawked at her like a creep then I realized I'm not even wearing a shirt, just my pants. "Good morning," She said laughing and walked over to me sliding her hands up my chest to around my chest. Her touch made me shudder and I had to clear my throat to regain my control around her. "Good morning, love." I kissed her lips and she moaned making me feel slightly heated. She drives me crazy with desire. "I love your hair." I mumbled and she smiled.

"Me too," She turned and headed for the door while I held my hand out for her so she could come back. "That's all you're getting until later on, I'm going with Esme." She skipped out and I was left alone, wanting to kiss her more. _My little tiger._

Hours passed and it was nearly seven o'clock which meant people are coming. Alice came into my room and gasped. "What are you doing lounging?!" She pulled me to my feet and pushed me into my closet. "Get dressed!"

I picked out a green button down shirt with black slacks and settled for some cologne. When I walked downstairs everything was transformed for our little gathering. Alice's hair was cut again to her pixie do and she was wearing a light purple dress with Jasper standing beside her. Rose's hair seemed a little shorter and lighter but I'm not sure why. I'm a guy that's a good enough excuse. She wore a dark blue strapless dress and Emmett sat across from her checking her out every five seconds. Bella came out with the dessert to put over the table with a red dress and a pair of black stilettoes on her feet.

I was surprised to see her wearing heels again after her face almost broke her landing at the club, but she looked pretty sturdy in them, no doubt Alice's choice. Everyone arrived and we all ate in peace, enjoying our company and complimenting the chefs.

It was five minutes before twelve so we all gathered around the huge Christmas tree in my living room and counted down the seconds 'til the clock struck twelve where everyone hugged and kissed each other. I grabbed Bella and kissed her deeply her response was welcomed and I was suddenly in an urge to give her half of her gift.

After everyone gave their gifts I walked with Bella upstairs, leading her into my piano room and sat her down on the bench next to me, turning around and closing my eyes letting my hands do the talking.

Bella's POV

Edward brought me back into his piano room and I got overly excited just being here. It was so big and peaceful and just the sight of the piano alone made me feel happy. It was a beautiful instrument. He started playing a melody that sounded familiar to the tune that he was humming that day when I told him the truth, it was so happy and it almost felt like a story, but he stopped halfway and turned to me.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"It's not done. It's only half your present." He ran his thumb over my lips leaving hot traces. "It's your lullaby. It's for you." "For me?"

"Bella's lullaby." He repeated and I kissed him fiercely showing him how thankful I was. After that I gave him my present, it was a small scrapbook with all of our memories and he loved it, he put it on his nightstand and thanked me a million times for it, saying it was the best present he'd received. Alice was right he does like the small things.

When I got home Renee called me and both her and Phil wished me a merry Christmas and I saw they got me a new camera. It took amazing pictures I loved it. This has been the first Christmas I've been truly happy in and I can't wait to ring in the new years the same way.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan." Edward shook Charlie's hand and Charlie smiled.

"Edward, my boy, call me Charlie." They were really comfortable with each other now, even more than before that they've moved onto first name basis. "What brings you here today on this snowy day?" I looked outside to see Forks covered by a mantle of white snow, making the road nearly invisible. How on Earth did Edward drive here?

"I'd like to take Bella out for a little?" Charlie nodded and I left with Edward warning him to drive slowly please. He did as I asked and we stopped by a small sidewalk and walked around in the snow.

"Yuck, it's so wet." I complained, kicking some of the slush and he laughed. "Don't like the cold?" I shrugged.

"Not too fond of the snow." He looked away nodding before I was lifted in the air and almost thrown into the air.

"Like this?" I clung to his neck squealing loudly as he spun me around laughing, setting me back on my feet, kissing me, while the snowflakes kept falling around us. We held hands walking around when we heard our names being called.

It was Augustus. He jogged over to us and greeted us. "I see you guys are together." He noticed rudely and I clutched onto Edward's hand tighter.

"Yes." Edward replied coldly. Augustus smirked.

"Is he lying to you to get into your pants?" He asked me, not even glancing in Edward's direction once but I saw him tense up. "Or did he already get in them?" Edward ripped his hand out of mine grabbing Augustus by the lapel on his jacket shoving him into a huge tree.

"Say that again, Augustus. I fucking dare you!" Edward was furious, his back was towards me hunched forward in the stance of a predator ready to attack, and for once Augustus actually looked a little nervous of his reaction.

"Calm yourself Edward," He dusted the snow off his jacket trying to shrug off this reaction casually and stood straight, before Edward pushed him back into the trees.

"Next time, you even _think_ about disrespecting Bella I will fucking destroy your face. I will not fucking hesitate anymore." His threat was so low but fierce that I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. _Relax Edward, relax._

Edward turned around and took me with him back to the car where he blew air out of his mouth from frustration. "Edward." I touched his shoulder and they relaxed, releasing themselves from their tense stance.

"He won't disrespect you like that again." He said coldly almost space-like staring off into the distance. I snuggled into his side thinking of the difference between Edward last time with Augustus and now. He was my protector when I needed it.

"Thank you." I calmed him down after an hour and later on that night Rosalie called us saying she had to confess something to us.

"I…had sex with Emmett." She admitted in a hushed tone and both Alice and mine line went dead with no response. I was kind of hoping that they got together would be the news, but I guess they took it a step further. "Hello?" She called and I blew air.

"Wow." I said, what else can you say? Was it good? That's beyond creepy.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. We were in his house just goofing around because his mom wasn't home and I kind of pounced myself on him. He was worried he would hurt me."

Alice suddenly giggled. "Well hot damn, how was it?"

"Alice!" I hissed not wanting to know any of the details but she ignored me.

"Great! You really have no idea." Rose sighed in a dreamy state and I suddenly felt uncomfortable in this conversation. "You won't get so shy when you lose your virginity Bella."

"Eh,"

"Do you like him?"

She sighed again. "I do, I've always liked him—" ha ha knew it! "But with Royce and parents it was impossible and after him being there for me after that whole incident I liked him more. I don't usually have sex with people you know that, but with him I don't regret it I'm not sure why."

Rosalie liked Emmett a lot probably more than she thinks and that's why she's so confused, hopefully they end up together happily or there's going to be a broken heart around here or a broken face.

"Happy New Years!" Esme and Alice screamed when the ball dropped and I turned to Edward to give him my first kiss for new years and he smiled, placing both his hands on my back. "Happy New Year's love," He mumbled kissing my nose and I hummed hugging him tightly feeling completely content with the way my New Year's started out.

The Cullens and my dad are always together for holiday parties because of Edward and me and they got along great. Now we don't have school until the first week of February so it was a huge break for all of us and finally no work in between to see each other.

Alice slept over on the first so now I was taking her to Jasper's before heading to Port Angeles to get some groceries, I told Edward when I was on the way already. "Thanks for dropping me off, Bells." She thanked as I dropped her off and I shook my head.

"It's no big deal, chick." My phone rang and an unknown number flashed on my screen, Alice and me exchanging weird looks. I clicked answer. "Hello?"

There was a deep chuckle and I froze. No.


	29. A Bitter Gnawing Feeling

Ch 29 A Bitter Gnawing Feeling

"Hello Bella, how are you baby girl?" The voice was deep and rough just like a remembered it and Alice looked at me worried.

"James."

He chuckled again. "Very same how are you?"

"How'd you get my number?" He 'tsked' and I knew he wanted something. That's why he called. That's why he always called.

"I have my ways. You did take forever for me to locate you though. I need you to do me a favor." As if. "Meet me in the café in Port Angeles next to the hair salon." The phone almost slipped out of my hands and my hands went ice cold. He was here. After all this time, running, it was good for nothing.

"And if I refuse?" "Then I'll go find you myself. You wouldn't want Charlie to get hurt. That is your dad's name right? Charlie?" My worst nightmares, James is here. My past is meddling with my present.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay baby girl, don't you worry. I'll be here sitting real tight." I pressed end on the phone my mind flooding with different questions that had no real answers to them. I turned to an equally terrorized Alice, who mirrored my same expression.

"I have to go…" My voice cracked and she shook her head.

"No! Take the police, he needs to be arrested."

"No, Al, he'll hurt Charlie. I'm going can you keep this a secret for now? I'll tell Edward when I leave him and go over, okay?" She didn't seem convinced but agreed.

"Fine." I kissed her cheek goodbye and drove off quickly to Port Angeles. The quicker I see him, the quicker I get this over with.

I arrived there right on time and parked next to a plain black car, feeling like my legs were jello as I stepped out of my truck. I clutched at my heart and took multiple deep breaths praying that everything would go okay and he'd disappear forever after this.

When I walked in my eyes immediately picked him out from the crowded café, he wasn't hard to locate. He was sitting in the middle of the café, like in the movies and I took a seat seeing he had ordered me an orange juice that looked disgusting. "Bella." His eyes sparkled as he got up to kiss me but I leaned away not being able to smell his atrocious odor of malice and disgust. "Nice to see you again after," He chuckled and I wanted to slap him. "All this time."

"What do you want? Laurent told me you had matters to discuss with me." His eyebrows knitted together and he huffed angrily.

"Traitor." He muttered before composing himself. "Yes, it seems we have a problem. I need you to remove that order of restraint against me." I wanted laugh. _Ha!_ That's the only thing that can guarantee my safety, well except for now of course…

"Why?"

"I want to go into the enforcement career and I need my record spotless for that. I know someone who can clean it but first I need you to order the removal for it." His hazel eyes were serious but his face held that arrogant smile as always.

"No." I said simply and his smile fell.

"Excuse me?" I stood up ready to walk out and leave this pointless meeting. "No, what part don't you understand so I can break it down for you? I will not remove that order you should've thought of that before you hurt me." He grabbed my wrist harshly and I wanted to whimper feeling the same nails that dug into my skin before dig into my wrist.

"Sit down," He hissed. "Don't make a scene. It'll be bad for you." I reluctantly took a seat knowing he was serious, no one paying attention to our exchange. "I need you to do it."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "No." If he asks again I might just slap him, it will sure put my twitching hand at ease once it's fulfilled its urges. He put his finger to his lip and raised an eyebrow impressed with my defiance.

"Well you certainly are a tough cookie now aren't you? You sure as hell got better than when I last was with you." His eyes raked over me and I felt the need to cover myself while he laughed. "Still a little nun, huh? Well guess what sweetheart you haven't been all too pure since my fingers were inside you." He lifted up and wiggled his fingers, the ones that once hurt me and I flinched remembering those moments of despair.

"That's not even the matter." _Don't mention anything about Edward, leave him out of this_. "I'm not giving you it, that's final."

He banged the table and I jumped. "I fucking need it, you're going to fucking give it to me or you're going to fucking give it to me. I don't have time to play your little games. I'm working on a deadline."

I took out some singles and left it on the table standing up. "I am too. A deadline when you're finally out of my life for good." He stood up ready to stop me again but this time I wouldn't let him manipulate me. I turned around to warn him. "Don't follow me. The restraining order is still intact." I walked out feeling lightheaded, not as brave as I felt inside, but still good. I did it. I really did it!

Edward's POV

My phone vibrated and I thought it might be a text from Bella but it was from a number with no name.

_Edward, its Tanya, you're little girlfriend is not so innocent. She's sitting in a café in Port Angeles with a boy talking pretty closely. If you think I'm lying then how would I know her car is a beat down old Chevy red truck and she got a new hair cut?_

_-Tanya_

The phone slipped out of my hand and I felt sick to my stomach. Bella told me she was going to pick up groceries after dropping Alice off, this can't be true. But how would Tanya know all of this? Bella's with another guy right now. She lied to me…

Anger bubbled up on my surface and I ran downstairs glad my parents weren't hope and grabbed a bottle of liquor my father had and brought it to my room, pouring myself a glass. I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love. This is why I didn't! I fell for Bella and I love her so goddamn much only to have her lie to me! Why! I banged my fist against my shelf and the CD's moved some knocking over. She'd be over later and that's when I'll confront her.

I waited for an hour and a half, hearing Carlisle and Esme come home but not bothering to say hello I just kept pouring more drinks. One after the other, drowning the pain into numbness with liquor.

"Hi Esme," I heard Bella's cheerful voice greet and my heart stopped for her. It called to her to just kiss her but no; I had to get the truth.

"Hi dear, how are you?"

"Good, thank you. Is Edward here?" "He's upstairs, he hasn't come down all day." There was a silence before light steps were heard coming closer to my room. My door opened and Bella gasped.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She asked concerned and I turned to see her picking up my CD's.

"Leave it." I said icily. My voice was so cold it felt like I could pierce someone with it. She stopped looking at me stunned and that's when she noticed the glass of liquor in my hand.

"You're drinking…" She looked almost disappointed but I couldn't worry about that. There were bigger matters she was going to clear up for me.

"You lied to me." Her eyes widened and then she blinked.

"What?"

I put my drink down taking a step closer to her and she stepped back looking afraid. _Relax. _"You said you were going to go grocery shopping but you went to go see another guy!"

She nearly stumbled backwards. "How'd you find out?" so it was true? She admitted it!

"Tanya texted me." Her eyes suddenly blazed and she looked furious.

"Tanya?"

"She's not what we're discussing!" I screamed and she cringed at my tone of voice. "Why!"

"Edward I didn't lie to you." I barked a laugh and clapped my hands. "Then what did you do? Because you told me you were going to one place but ended up in another."

"I dropped Alice off and I got a phone call from an unknown number and I answered it. It was James, Edward; he threatened me to go meet him so I did. I was going to tell you when I left." She clasped her hands looking afraid. "That's what I came here for."

James? Tanya said a boy. She didn't describe him, but it couldn't be James, he doesn't know where she lives. She disappeared! She's lying.

"Why didn't you tell me while you were on your way?" I tested her.

"Because I don't call while driving." I snorted although it was the truth. "I came now to tell you."

I grabbed her arms and shook her somewhat roughly feeling all the anger burn up and heat me from my core. "Why did you do this to me?! Don't you know I love you? Why Bella?" I shook her again and this time she pulled away hastily looking angry, lifting her jacket back up her shoulder that had slipped off, when my room door opened violently, slamming against the wall.

"Let me the fuck go!" She screamed and Carlisle stood looking at me with a surprised face after he examined the scene in front of him. I looked like a ravaged animal. "Let her go, Edward. Relax." Carlisle placed an arm on her shoulder moving her out of my way so I wouldn't try to grab her again.

"I'm sorry." I apologized knowing shaking her was wrong, that's not how any woman deserves to be treated. "I shouldn't have done that." "It's fine. Edward, believe me."

When I looked at her face all I saw was pure sincerity, pure love and hope. It made me want to believe her but then I thought about what Tanya said and the jealous, hot tempered side of me was blinded by rage by absolute fury and wasn't listening to reason.

She noticed the debate on my face because she looked surprise, tears forming in her beautiful eyes. "You don't believe me…" She stated her voice cracking and that's when I knew she was telling the truth. Her face held sincerity. I pushed away all negative thoughts and let my trust for her come out. When I opened my mouth to say something she closed her jacket tightly around her and nodded. "Then this has no point. We're done Edward." As the words left her lips, I still couldn't believe it, all I heard was the shattering of my heart as the pieces fell to the floor.

"What?"

"It's over." She repeated trying to be stern, but the tears in her eyes told me this was hard for her too. No, she can't leave me. I need her, by my side. Forever. I was never going to leave her even when I was blinded by rage I wanted her by my side, she can't quit on us now!

"No!" I shouted flying to her, but Carlisle blocked me, scared of what my temper could do. "What do you want me to stay for, you don't believe me!" She screamed letting some tears fall. All my life and love felt like it was being pulled from underneath me like a rug and I was falling down into a pit less fall.

"I do—"

"Good bye Edward," She wiped her tears and ran out of the house without looking back once. I stood up and tried to run after her, but Carlisle restrained me, putting his hands firmly over my shoulders. "Bella!" I screamed letting the tears of anger at myself and sorrow spill as I sank to my knees.

"Son, you can't go out in this condition." "Bella!" I screamed running to the window. Her truck was still here, but her figure was far away. "Bella!" I shouted like a madman and Esme ran in, her eyes all glazed when she saw my appearance and she ran over to me, cradling me to her chest as we both sank to the floor. "Mom," I cried.

"Oh, my dear," She mumbled combing my hair with her fingers, passing Carlisle the bottle of liquor with her other hand. "Get that away from here. You know I hate it."

"Mom, I love her."

"I know, dear. I know." I stood up and walked over to my canes, wobbling slightly from the alcohol that still buzzed in my system and from the numb feeling that was spread to every inch of my body when Bella left, taking one in my hands gripping it tightly and crashed it against my vases hearing them shatter like my heart. Esme ran over to me and hugged me, ripping the cane away from me. "Stop, dear. Stop."


	30. Despair

Ch 30 Despair

I stayed there for about a good hour crying ignoring all phone calls. Coped up in my room seeing the mess I made and just wishing I could go back in time and believed her from the start. Why would I believe Tanya with her bad intentions? I want to fix my mistakes to get her back.

She's the air I breathe, I never knew about love until her and I don't want to lose it without her. My phone rang again but nothing, I didn't move from my spot. I probably looked dead. Esme and Carlisle came to check up on me when his phone rang. It was probably from the hospital. "Yes?" his eyes held horror and surprise and I felt a gut wretched feeling. "How is she?" _She?_ "I'll be right there." "Who was it?" Esme asked and Carlisle hesitated before telling, making me feel even more scared. "The hospital…Bella got hit by a car." I heard nothing else after that. Bella…Bella, Bella, Bella! I stood up and pushed past them getting in my car and racing to the hospital at top speeds the tears spilling all over again practically clouding my vision when I almost crashed into a car, nearly missing it. I don't care, take me! Take me, not her! My grip on the steering wheel tightened until my knuckles were white like chalk and looked like they could cut through my skin. The way to the hospital seemed to be longer than usual, the road endless with constant traffic stopping me. _This is my fault._ If I wouldn't have yelled at her and just believed her _none _of this would've happened! She wouldn't have left and she wouldn't have gotten hit by a car!

I ran a red light and a car honked swerving away from me. Flashes of a car hitting her invaded my mind and I pushed down on the accelerator harder feeling the car fly by. When I finally arrived at the hospital I ran in looking from side to side frantically seeing a stretcher, being pushed into a room in the far back. I ran over to it when a paramedic grabbed me and pushed me back. "Where do you think you're going boy?" He took a good look at me and shook me. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"That girl," I pointed to the stretcher that had been there just seconds ago. "Was she a girl that got hit by a car?" He looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, poor girl," My heart sank into my stomach and I fought against him trying to break away but he held tightly onto me, pushing me into the waiting room where all eyes turned to me.

"Let me go! I have to go to her!" Carlisle rushed through the hospital doors in his white medical coat and the nurses rushed to him with a file in his hand. "Edward."

"Dr. Cullen," The paramedic said nodding his head and Carlisle nodded back.

"Dad, please, let me go see her!" I begged and Carlisle shook his head placing his hand on my shoulder. "Son, I can't let you in now. I have to go see how she is. I'll let you know." He turned around and walked fast with nurses beside him into the room. The paramedic let go of me and told me to relax before disappearing.

Relax? How the fuck can I relax, when I have absolutely no clue how the woman I love is inside? Charlie arrived moments later with Esme and Alice, all of them looking panicked.

"How is Bella?!" Charlie asked frantically and I stood up, clearing my throat.

"My dad hasn't told us anything." I couldn't even look at Charlie in the eye. I felt so responsible to see him so worried for his daughter. Alice pulled me to the side and questioned me. I told her what happened and she shoved me against the wall, throwing little punches into my stomach.

"How could you not believe her? You moronic imbecile," She whisper-shouted, "She had no reason to lie to you! She loves you!"

A sob erupted through my chest. "I know! I do believe her, and I tried to tell her but it was too late, she left and wouldn't hear me." Alice was furious and cried in the corner next to Esme until Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett showed up.

They were filled in on what happened and looked shocked at the turn of events. I sat on the chair impatiently shaking my leg waiting for Carlisle to come out and tell me she's okay. I needed to hear those words.

Carlisle finally came out and gave his nurse the file in his hand. "How is she?" I asked jumping out of my seat before anyone else could respond.

He sighed. "She has a broken leg and some bruises. I examined some fingernail marks on her wrist but they're almost faded. She seems to be unconscious. We'll wait for her to respond." He hadn't said she was okay, I couldn't see clearly. The worry was killing me and it certainly didn't help that my patience was running thin.

It was almost four am when I walked outside the hospital seeing that it was pouring rain. The drops fell onto my face and I couldn't hold in any anger for myself anymore. Memories of Bella from when she left years ago, invaded my face. A thin little girl with short brown hair, to years later when she arrived a confident beautiful young woman, _"Isabella Swan, nice to meet your acquaintance." _The little glint of humor in her eyes when she introduced herself for the first time after years of being away, played again in my head.

The moment when she agreed, to be my girlfriend and our kisses, her confession and fear of me leaving her. How could I be so stupid? I punched the brick wall next to me. Our Christmas, our New Years. Our date when we walked around in the snow. Her cold little nose, red from the snow, nuzzled against mine. Her face was pale from the cold smiling down at me with loving eyes, switching to the look of disbelief when we fought earlier.

A single tear of pain and anger fell and I turned and punched the wall repeatedly over and over feeling the pain as I hit it. The rain soaked me completely and I leaned against the wall feeling the anger at myself almost gone after punching the wall. I had to see her. I walked in with everyone around me sleeping in their seats uncomfortably and I walked into the room they had Bella.

Her limp figure looked so fragile, as she lied on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. Her hair was all over the place and her leg was sticking out wrapped in a cast. Her arms were placed softly on top of the sheets with bruises and her expression seemed disturbed. The sight was heartbreaking and I sat in the seat beside her bed and smoothed her hand with my other hand, kissing it. "I'm so sorry Bella. So sorry. Please wake up, love. I love you; I don't want to see you like this. Please wake up little tiger." Her face didn't move and I just put my face against the mattress and let all my frustration settle now that I was around her. Time passed in the room and nothing happened, but I didn't want to leave. Right as I thought that, I felt a slight pressure on my hand. My head snapped up immediately and I saw her eyes screw tightly together before they fluttered open. They looked unfocused and dazed before they settled on me a little smile forming on her face.

"Edward…" She whispered so low it was almost inaudible. The beeping of the machine was the only sound in the room and it was louder than her. "Bella," I cried. "You're awake, love!"

She looked around confused. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." She looked down at me and gasped in horror.

"Edward, what happened to your hand?" I looked down to see the skin from my right hand was split open and had dry blood over it. It must've happened when I punched the wall without me noticing. I flexed it causing me to wince. _Shit, I must've fractured it._ "You broke it." She whispered slowly grabbing it between her hands making me flinch. It hurt. "Sorry." She ran her small fingers over the forming bruise on my knuckles. "Good morning, Bel—" Carlisle's voice was cut off and he came over to stare at us. "Edward, what are you doing here, I didn't authorize your entrance."

"I came in the early morning." I answered in a monotone and Bella let go of my hand wincing at the sudden movement. "Easy, love." I soothed and Carlisle nodded. "No quick movements please. You need to rest. Besides you have a lot of visitors to attend to." She groaned slightly. "Especially a very important one," I turned to him but he gave me no hint.

"Who?" Carlisle smiled and opened the door.

"Bella!" A woman with short sandy brown hair exclaimed. She was pretty and very similar to Bella that had to be her mother. Renee.

"Mom," It felt very awkward and Carlisle invited me for a coffee. This was no time for introductions.

"What did you think you were doing there without authorization?" He asked taking a sip of his black coffee.

"I needed to see her."

He sighed and nodded. "I know son, I understand. But you should've let me know." I placed my hand on top of the table and he looked shocked at how gruesome it was. "Edward, I need to examine that." We went to his office and he took a look at it. I broke it and he stitched it back up after cleaning the dry blood.

When I left his office I went back to Bella's room where I overheard her mom's voice and hers. "Yeah that was Edward." Bella's voice said. "Very good looking," There was no response and for some reason it worried me. "You know honey," Her mom sniffled. "You can come back to Phoenix for the vacation and go back to school after. You can come back home with Phil and me."

The thought of Bella not staying in Forks or going back to Phoenix on vacation was like a constriction on my heart. I wanted to bust in and tell her mom that there was no way she could take Bella away because I needed her in my life. "Whoa mom, no, I've missed you like crazy, but there's no way I can go back to Phoenix."

"Sweetheart, James is here—"

"I know, but I'm a big girl now. My life's Forks, it's here. It always has been. I'm able to make my own choices now and I can't leave again." Bella's reassurance made my edge leave slightly and I made my way back to the waiting room.


	31. One Way or Another

Ch 31 One Way or Another

Bella's POV

My mother tried to convince me to go back home with her, but there was no way that I'd leave Forks. James may be here, but I've never felt more at home then where I've been now. She understood and then the rest of the family and friends came in to visit me.

Alice looked so stressed and tired but both her and Rose, were so happy to see me. They made me feel better and Carlisle reminded the guys not to touch or get me too overly emotional because I still needed to repose. Edward had been around during every visit—except Charlie's—in the back, never taking his eyes off of me. His hand was swollen and bruised in a cast, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. I wondered what happened, all I wanted to do was take care of him and make him feel better but I couldn't, more like I couldn't allow myself to do it.

We were finally left alone after Carlisle told me I'd only be here for two more days. "Finally you'll be home." Edward came with a smile on his face and kissed my lips briefly making me almost cry.

"Edward." My voice cracked. "Nothing's changed." His smile on his face fell and I had to use all my energy to maintain my seriousness and decision or I'd hesitate. "After I leave the hospital, I don't think I'll see you anymore only if it's unavoidable, but my decision still stands. We're done." My voice squeaked at the word 'done' making it hard to believe that these words were really coming out of my mouth. Just yesterday we were fine, and now we were breaking apart. I wanted him to leave so I could sit down and cry and his expression mirrored my internal reaction.

"No…" I shook my head.

"It can't work." He had no trust in me whatsoever, how could we withstand a relationship where he doubted me at the first text or phone call he received. It wouldn't work and that's why I had to pull away from this—I had to leave him, for our own good. He ran over to me ready to say something when Renee walked in.

"Oh, sorry I interrupted." I pulled my hands away and shrugged.

"You didn't. Edward was just leaving." He winced, looking hurt his eyes searched mine to see if I was sure and I nodded. He slowly stood up and left the room, making the atmosphere suddenly cold, dull and empty. Just the absence of his presence took a toll on me, even if I wasn't with him.

Renee said she'd be leaving after she dropped me off at Charlie's when I was released. Esme came in with a smile on her face and offered me anything to eat which I was thankful for because hospital food was disgusting.

The two days literally flew on by and Alice, Rose and Esme were getting me ready to go home. Alice brushed my hair, Rose cleaned my face and Esme brought me some clothes to wear. Walking was impossible now, especially with this bulky cast on my foot; I needed the help of someone all the time. Edward and Emmett walked in with smiles on their faces. "Somebody called two strong good looking guys?" Emmett asked jokingly and we all laughed.

"Not with that specific description, but you could say that." Rose answered laughing.

"Thank you, dears." Esme said helping stand and Edward came up and picked me up bridal style. I was surprised but everyone else just kept on laughing.

"Déjà vu," He grinned and I rolled my eyes remembering the time I hurt my ankle and he did the same thing.

"This doesn't change anything." He sighed.

"I know." I got into the car with Renee and Phil and they followed Charlie back to my house. They helped me get adjusted back at home before saying their goodbyes.

"I leave you in complete care for her Charlie, please don't doubt in calling me." Renee pleaded and Charlie nodded, looking away. I don't know who I felt more sympathy towards. If for my father for his everlasting love for my mother or Phil who watched as two people who loved each other talked awkwardly while he stayed in the back without saying a word.

"Of course, Renee," Renee turned to me and cradled my face.

"Are you sure you're okay here?" I nodded again. There was no way I was leaving. "I'm going to call you every day. I love you Bella." I said my goodbye's to both her and Phil watching their car leave the drive way. Charlie offered me some soup or water but I declined not feeling hungry or thirsty. I felt nothing honestly. I missed Edward and all I wanted was for him to be back by my side but I knew that couldn't happen.

Days passed by and if I thought the feeling of loneliness and insanity would go away, I was completely wrong. If there was ever a time I felt alone, it'd be now. Even in a room filled with people who cared for me, I have never felt so alone—so isolated.

I sat up on my bed looking out on the cold winter day watching the snow fall onto the road making it a white blanket. Every day was dragging by, all I wanted was school to come so I could distract myself but it seemed so far. Alice came over four times a week and tried to entertain me and talk to me about Edward but I always changed the subject.

Edward called me every single day multiple times throughout the day without fail but I would always let my phone ring until it stopped. My voicemail must be full. Charlie asked why I wouldn't take Edward's calls but I wouldn't tell him why I just let him know I didn't want to see or talk to him.

"Charlie, please let me see her!" Edward's soft voice was pleading from downstairs and my instincts went on alert. I got a thrill from hearing his voice.

"I'm sorry Edward. She told me she doesn't want to see you." The voices lowered to a murmur until the front door was shut closed. I closed my eyes and let the sadness overwhelm me.

Jacob came by a couple of times as well and he was ready to kill Edward. He didn't know exactly why, but he knew if I didn't want to see him something serious must've happened. He kept me comforted and I felt slightly more at ease with him.

Charlie didn't know what to do either. I rarely left my room and when I did our conversations were very short. I had no energy to really talk. "Bella, you need to be yourself. I don't know why you're so upset."

He was right. I made this decision; I was a strong woman who never needed a man in her life. Why was this so different? I knew the answer to that one. Because Edward became like a tattoo on my heart.

I crawled into my bed and grabbed my phone. I had twenty seven voicemails pending and the picture of Edward and mine from so long ago lit up my phone. We looked so happy, without knowledge of the world. My finger hovered over the delete button, but I pressed cancel. I couldn't do it. Even though being with Edward was out of the question, I couldn't delete our memories. I couldn't let go of this just yet. _Keep torturing yourself, Swan. _

Edward's POV

There was a knock on the door and my fingers slammed onto the piano keys roughly causing a dark echo in the room. "Dear, may I come in?"

"Come in." Esme walked in with a pained look on her face but I avoided it. I wasn't myself lately I was not even a shadow of who I was. My days consisted of calling Bella, going to visit her or playing the piano to get any emotion out. I was probably as miserable as all the people I used to make fun of, and I now see that there was no exaggeration behind it.

"Edward," Esme took a seat next to me. "You need to get out of this house." She pushed my hair out of my face. I wasn't coped up this bad the entire time, in the beginning when Bella first went back home I tried to go out. I tried to convince myself that Bella didn't want us together and go back to my old life, but when it came to do it, I didn't want to. There was no other woman I wanted to get with, relationship, hook up or sex wise other than Bella, so I resorted to staying indoors.

Alice tried to talk to me but I usually cut it off right away. Jasper and Emmett texted me saying they were on their way and there was no excuses. "If I go out I'll end up going to Bella's." I murmured and this time Esme didn't look so sad for me.

"This is enough, Edward." She said sternly. "You're my son and I love you but Bella's been a daughter to me, I care for her as well. It's time you own up to your responsibilities. There was a reason this all happened. You need to wear big boy pants and fix it or move on. This purgatory you live in affects all of us." Her eyes were firm and the vision of strict Esme came into play.

The doorbell rang and heavy footsteps walked up. Esme kissed my temple. "Now go outside and talk." She whispered before getting up and walking out of the room. I went and saw Emmett and Jasper sitting in my room making themselves comfortable.

"Wow dude, you look like shit." Emmett commented and I shrugged taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"What was the sudden urgency to see me?" I asked and Jasper sat forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"What is this? You need to live again." I scowled at his words but said nothing. "It's time you talked to us."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," I went on explaining to them how the many times I made fun of people who moped around finally hit me, how the loss was hard to cope with because it's not like I'll never see her again.

"I told you I didn't want to end up heartbroken." I murmured and Emmett sighed.

"No one ever does. But you're getting a taste of what love really is. You had the good lovey-dovey side of it, now you have the darker side that deals with pain and anger. You're getting a taste of what you've put some women through."

"He's right. Have you ever thought of some of the women you really played out? I'm not talking about recently, but in the beginning." I hung my head. There were women I played out horribly because I never took into account their own feelings, just my own. "We know you're suffering and we know you miss her. Who would've known Bella would've ended up being someone so special to you. What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to just talk to her if she'd let me." They looked genuinely surprised.

"Wow to think that it's Edward Cullens' turn to try and attain something that takes him longer than two weeks."

Bella's POV

Alice and Rose were over after Jake left and they came with different movies to watch, "How about the Titanic?" Rose asked and I shook my head. I saw that movie too many times and it was long, I was in no mood for that.

"Bella, stop being so depressed." Alice huffed and I glared at her. "Why don't you just talk to him if you want him so badly?"

"Because no."

Rose smoothed my hair and sighed. "If you make a decision, you have to battle through the consequences."

"He's sor—" I put up a hand and stopped Alice knowing the direction of her comment. She was going to tell me how sorry and apologetic he is, but I didn't want to listen.

"Don't, Al." She pouted but nodded not saying another word.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Bell." Alice and Rose kissed my head and showed themselves out. I reached out and grabbed my Wuthering Heights book thinking about reading for the rest of the day when my phone vibrated violently against my night stand. I picked it up and read the name _EDWARD _in big letters flash.

_He's calling me again. _I debated answering, my finger hovering. I should answer, just to hear what he says. The music dulled and ended. I almost picked up, almost. I slammed my phone against the mattress and turned to reading until it was late and I fell asleep.

There was a bang and I shot up looking to see Edward standing in the corner next to my dresser. He was still handsome from when I last saw him, his eyes were glistening brightly against his face and he had a wide smile spread across his face. He looked happy, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Edward…"


	32. First Taste of Fresh Air

Ch 32 First Taste of Fresh Air

He walked over to me without saying a word and sat down next to me careful not to hurt my broken leg. "How'd you get in here?"

He smirked, "The window." I noticed the window was wide open and blowing wind through it. The darkness of my room dimmed his face out slightly and I wanted to turn and desperately switch the light on. He leaned over and let his fingers touch my face. There was a strange feeling about them, but they made me feel better. "Come back to me." I looked up and saw his expression persuasive. His fingers lingered on my cheek and I almost melted at his will. "Let's try again."

I opened my mouth to tell him yes, to start all over again forget everything when a strong wind knocked through my window and made us both turn quickly. Another figure stood by the window and Edward was gone. His fingers were missing from my cheek and his presence was gone from my room. I woke up gasping for air and turned on the light to see everything in place.

The window was still shut tightly and there was no sign of Edward around. _It was just a dream, a wonderful dream. _I put my head on my good knee and let out some silent tears. I missed Edward, it now affected my dream world, my only escape from reality and in the dream he asked for another chance—another chance I was more than willing to give him. How much longer must I go through this before it's all over? Before this pain in my chest is gone? Before I can act like nothing happened?

"Bells, honey, wake up." Charlie's voice sounded and I groaned waking up unwillingly. I don't remember when I fell asleep after last night's dream but all I know is that I definitely didn't get enough sleep. My body felt heavy and tired, my eyes fluttering shut. "It's midday." I sat up and felt the brisk winter air in the room so I wrapped the blankets around me. "Do you want breakfast? Or lunch?"

"None, I'm not hungry dad." The dream from last night still haunted me and I had no energy to eat. Charlie sighed at my reluctance to eat…again.

"You don't eat anymore; I wouldn't be surprised if you lost weight these past two weeks." I didn't answer, my eyes just focused on the textbooks still piled in the corner of my room. My high school yearbook was back in its same position teasing me over my unhappiness. "You need to go back to school in two more weeks what are you going to do? I can't chase you there."

"I'll be fine, dad." I said in a clipped tone.

He huffed angrily taking a seat next to me. "You're hiding something from me Bella. I don't know what." You don't need to know dad, no one else needs to know, ever. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk to Edward?" He tested and I bit my lip.

_Yes._ "No." Charlie sighed.

"Won't you tell me what happened? Did he hurt you?" _Yes._ Charlie's expression turned angry but I shook my head.

"No. Don't worry, dad." Charlie eventually gave up on trying to feed me so I stayed cooped up in my room staring outside the window as always noticing some of the trees were bare from the harsh winter. I wonder what Edward's doing? Is he thinking of me, even if just a fraction of how much I'm thinking about him? Probably not. He's probably out there being his old bachelor self again. The thought pinched at my heart but then the picture of a carefree Edward appeared in my mind and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I reached over to the phone and dialed his number thinking if I should press call. I want to hear his voice, just once…then it'll be over. No Bella, he's probably already over you not thinking twice about you, sucking on the next woman's neck that crosses his path. I put down my phone and sighed. _It's my turn to move on. _

There was a knock on my door and Jacob peeked through. "Jake!" I greeted with a smile and he laughed.

"Hey, Bells." He shook a carton of ice cream and two plastic spoons. "I brought lunch." We ate the chocolate carton as he told me of stories in his reservation. Apparently Emily and Sam were expecting their first child and everyone in the reserve was ecstatic with anticipation for the new little child. Jacob's eyes even gleamed when he talked about the baby and I could tell he was a baby lover. I asked when we could ride the bikes again and he laughed at me.

"Really? You haven't even healed yet!" I looked down at the ugly bulky cast and snorted.

"It'll get better eventually."

"Let it heal first." He seemed a little opposed and I wondered why.

"Why do you seem almost against it now?" He sighed.

"I don't want to get you hurt. I saw how everyone cared for you at the hospital and these things are dangerous, I don't want to put you there." He murmured and I smiled at his kind words.

"Jake, I'm in there all the time regardless but nothing's going to happen."

"My dad would kill me if he found out I took you out to ride a motorcycle. He stopped riding when mom died because she would always complain how it was dangerous, so he quit shortly after." I felt sympathy for Jacob when he would talk about his mother. He sounded like he missed her and that's when I thought, 'every person needs a female figure in their life.' "Still not talking to Cullen, eh?" I shook my head. "I don't understand why Bella, you seem so depressed it's ridiculous. At least come to the reserve and hangout with all of us." I pointed to my cast and he rolled his eyes. "We'll all take care of you, jeez." I sighed. It wouldn't be a bad thing if I went out just once.

"Fine," He grinned and helped me down the stairs into his car. Charlie was all smiles when he heard I was going out and encouraged Jake to take me out the whole day.

When we arrived Embry, Seth and Emily all met us and greeted us kindly. "Hi Bella," Emily kissed my cheek with a smile on her face.

"Hi Emily," She helped me with my cast as she led us back to her house where she seemed to be baking.

"I'm baking some cookies for the boys." She confirmed and helped me sit down on a chair beside her. "So are you and Jacob together?" She asked suddenly taking me by surprise and I shook my head hastily.

"No just friends." I cleared up any doubts and she laughed while peeling some potatoes.

"He said the same thing." She nodded putting on an oven mitten to take out some cookies. "Have some if you'd like. They're chocolate chip." They smelled so mouthwatering but it's like my stomach was full off of air because I had no motivation to eat any. I kindly refused and she placed them on the counter with a lid over them.

She sat down in front of me with a smile. "Congratulations on your pregnancy." I whispered and her smile widened.

"Thank you." She looked truly happy and even had that mommy glow around her making her even more beautiful than she already was. Sam crept up behind her and kissed her cheek. That's what love looked like. That's what mine looked like a while ago, that's what probably Renee and Charlie's looked like at one point and that's certainly what Carlisle and Esme's still looks like until now. Renee's words flooded into my mind, _"It's not because of lack of love, but because of lack of timing."_ I understood now what my mother was trying to say. I'm not with Edward because I don't love him but because of his lack of trust for me—it just wasn't the right time I guess. I looked away seeing as Paul and Embry wrestled again as part two from the last time, Paul still beating Embry.

"Dammit!" I giggled lowly at his frustration finding it somewhat funny. I spent the rest of the night at their house before I asked Jacob to take me home, I was feeling tired and just wanted my bed. He dropped me off at the front door where Charlie immediately took hold of me and hugged me gently.

"I'm glad you had fun. See you later, Bells!" He threw a wave out of the window and backed out of the driveway.

"How was it?" Charlie asked.

"It was nice. Fun. I hung out with Emily while the boys did their own things." I giggled again seeing the image of Embry losing to Paul once again. It was comical for some unknown reason.

Charlie nodded. "I'm glad. Are you going to be going there again tomorrow? Because you have my complete permission to do so,"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No dad, I'm not going out all the time. Just for today until I go back to school. I can't even do much with my leg." I stretched out my leg to remind him I had an uncomfortable cast and he sighed remembering.

"Right," I slowly made my way up the stairs on my own for once and freshened up getting ready for bed. I told Alice she didn't have to come today that I was tired and she huffed and puffed but agreed.

Alice was scared and I knew that. She thought I was going to leave her because I wasn't going out with her brother anymore, that's why she insisted on being over at all times until her mom called her. She was ludicrous because that doesn't change a thing. I still loved her like the best friend she was to me. Silly girl.

Surprisingly enough throughout the end of the week Jasper and Emmett visited me multiple times. Some times with the girls, where I noticed Rose and Emmett constantly flirting and some on their own, my dad getting used to their constant company. They made me laugh with their stupid stuff and definitely made me forget about any depression while they were here until they brought up Edward. Then it would come back full force and I would cut them off before they could begin. They respected my decisions and would just go back to entertaining me. Emmett the Teddy-Bear and Jasper the clown.

"Bells, I'm going to work!" Charlie called from the bottom of the steps.

"Okay, bye dad!" I heard the door open and I thought he must've left. I plugged in my headphones to my iPhone and played Claire de Lune by Debussy, humming along with the melody as I brushed my hair.

There was a knock on my door and I lowered my volume and invited them in. It was probably my dad or Alice.

"Hi dear," A sweet voice said and I froze looking up immediately.


	33. An Unexpected Visit

Ch 33 An Unexpected Visit

There stood Esme tall in her boots with her caramel waves pulled away from her heart shaped face, letting her flawless skin shine through. She was smiling at me and I felt happiness at the sight of her. Esme was like another mother to me, and I adored her so much.

"Esme," I turned around and wobbled my way over to her to hug her small frame tightly but without me hurting her and her hurting me. She chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"How have you been dear?"

"Good." _Lie._ "How about you?"

"I could be better." She smiled grimly before looking down. "Bella, I've come here to talk to you." Uh oh, I knew exactly where this was going.

"Please, I don't want to talk about Edward." She put up a hand for me to stop.

"May I just take ten minutes of your time?" I couldn't deny Esme that, she was too kind to me since I've known her. The least she deserves is this favor and my respect. I nodded for her to proceed. "I know what happened the night between you and my son." I winced and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I also know he's been trying to contact you."

I nodded. "I haven't taken any of his visits or calls."

"I know that too, honey."

I felt the need to explain to her why I wouldn't allow him near me. "I don't want to hear flimsy excuses. He thinks it'll make a difference."

"Bella," She grabbed my hands. "Can you hear him out?"

"Esme, please no. I don't want to see him or hear him." She didn't look insulted by my response but rather understanding to my surprise.

"Would it be difficult for you?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"Don't you think all of this needs closure? Or a chance at a rebirth?" Closure? We never did end on the right terms…

"Maybe."

"Better sooner rather than later."

I groaned unconvincingly not sure what to do and she tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "You don't have to take him back; I'm not asking you for that. He is my son, but he was wrong, we acknowledge that, but please dear I'm just asking you to hear him once in full. If his explaining is rubbish then you have every right to turn him away, no one will hold that against you—no one. We promise and we won't ever bring him or this subject up again." Her voice was strong and truthful and I knew that if Esme said she wouldn't bring it up again, she wouldn't. She was a woman who kept her word. She just asked me to hear him once, not even to take him back—just hear him once. Could I do that? _You're dying to do that _my mind chuckled cynically and I found my will being completely evaporated in this matter. Esme has won me over. It's the Cullen's ways with words that persuades everyone.

"At least think about it." She smiled fondly at me and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad to see you're okay and walking better on your own. Carlisle will be happy to hear this news."

I smiled. "Can you please send him my regards and my gratitude? I will go by and visit before school to personally thank him." She nodded her eyes happy with my news of stopping by.

"Of course dear, we'll be waiting for you then." She grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder. "I'll be visiting you again, darling."

"Thank you Esme." She blew me a kiss and shut the door, showing herself the way out. I paced back and forth slowly thinking. Was this a smart idea? Would it be easier for me to let go and say goodbye to him if I saw him once more? Maybe it could quench this crazy urge. _There's only one way to find out. _

I dialed his number pressing call for the first time since I considered it and heard the ring on the other side. I waited anxiously for him to pick up and when it rang two times I was about to hang up dejected until I heard shuffling on the other side. "Bella…" He breathed and at the sound of his satin-like voice I held my breath feeling all jittery and nervous. I had no idea what to say, it felt like I was talking to my high school crush for the first time.

"Edward," His name leaving my lips felt so right. I hadn't said it in so long, just thought about it. "Can you come over? We need to talk to be in peace after." There was a small silence over the line.

"Of course, when would you like me to go over?"

"Charlie's not home so you could come now, but only if you're available. I don't want to interfere or intrude on any plans." I laid a foundation to see if he would fall into the trap and spill on anything he was doing. Like if he was out and about with women.

"Bella, you're no interference or intrusion of any kind. I'll go over right now. I'll see you there." I smiled slightly at his remark of me not being interference in his daily life. At least I wasn't pushed to last resort after all that's happened between us.

Edward's coming I have to look somewhat decent. I wobbled over to the dresser and fixed my hair, running a brush through it again yanking out any knots until my hair was completely smooth. The darker hair color really brought out my skin and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not today. I rarely slept through the whole night, so I had bags under my eyes and my skin wasn't in great condition. Ugh.

I noticed on the side there was a little tube with a note sticking onto it. It was from Alice.

_I had a feeling you would need this for a while. Apply very little where necessary, thank me later!_

_-Alice_

It was a tube of concealer and I sighed in relief. Boy does her weird know it all abilities come in handy sometimes. I dabbed very little under my eyes and I looked slightly better than before. I don't know why I'm getting so ready, but I don't want to look so horrible around him.

I sat on my bed wringing my fingers in between my hands. What do I say when he comes? I guess I should just stand far away and say hello to him. That sounds civil enough.

Edward's POV

I felt my heart pounding against my chest loudly as I made my way over to Bella's house. Her phone call really surprised me; I literally stumbled against everything in my room to grab my phone before the call ended. If I didn't answer, she might've not answered me if I called her back. Weird girl logic.

She wanted to talk and I felt panicked. I hadn't seen or heard her voice in three weeks although it felt like an eternity to me. I didn't want to mess this up so I had to give her her space no matter what. _You only have one chance, don't fuck it up._ I turned and parked on her driveway shutting off the engine. I took a deep breath to see if that would help my heart rate decrease, but it didn't if anything it made me feel more nervous.

The fact that she was actually going to accept my visit is what scares me. Anything can happen here today. _Whatever the choice is you have to respect it, even if you don't like it. _I walked up to the front door and with a shaky hand knocked twice.

I heard loud thudding from the inside and the door knob turned revealing the most beautiful person, Isabella Swan. Although it was her she looked awfully tired and stressed out, like if she didn't sleep for days. Her leg was still wrapped up in a bulky cast and she was wearing sweatpants. But even with all these things she looked stunning.

Bella's POV

There he stood, Edward in all his beautiful glory. He looked better than I remembered him and even better looking than in my dream. My imagination did him no justice to his strong jaw and straight nose—but most of all my mind failed to imagine how brightly and intensely his emerald green eyes shined against his skin under his bronze messy hair.

I was rendered speechless just taking in his full appearance and he seemed to be doing the same. I was probably a disappointment though; I looked nowhere as good as him, especially these few days. He looks like he's kept up pretty okay, just looks somewhat pained. My eyes flew down to his right hand and I saw that it was still bandaged up pretty tightly.

"Hi," I said breaking the silence.

"Hi," He replied and I stepped to the side, gesturing to my house.

"Come in." He walked in and I shut the door behind him. _Don't forget your manners. _"Would you like something to drink?"

He turned to me and shook his head. "No thank you." Guess there's no time to procrastinate.


	34. I Almost Do

Ch 34 I Almost Do

"Bel—"

"Edwa—" We both spoke at the same time. "You first,"

He smiled and gestured to me. "No, no, ladies first." Always the chivalrous guy.

"I know you've tried to contact me and I think it's time we talk it out." His smile faded but he nodded once. "I don't really know how to start…"

"I'll start. I've been trying to reach you, to talk to you. To explain everything to you, but each time you refused—"

"I wonder why." I said sarcastically remembering seeing his disbelieving eyes when I told him James was here. "I had every reason to."

"You didn't let me finish." He replied calmly. "I understood why you didn't want to talk to me, because I acted like a piece of shit, like a complete jerk off."

"Insulting yourself is not going to get me to change my decision like it has before." He rolled his eyes.

"Can I finish before you start criticizing me?"

"Go ahead."

"Things haven't been the same since our separation." He murmured and I had the urge to scream at the top of my lungs, 'I KNOW.' "It's been…difficult. I mean I've seen a different side of love I had no idea really existed."

"You're going to tell me that your first reaction wasn't to go out and do your old self again? To call Jane or _Tanya,_" I basically spit at the name. "And go back to your old routine?" He sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Bella, I did think about going back to being me. But not with them, I thought about going out and re exploring the town."

His confession made me want to punch something even though I basically had no right to be mad. I did let him go after all—he was single, but I couldn't help the bitter feelings I felt when he said that. "I knew it. You went out and had fun. You forgot about me!" I started breathing heavily and he scowled.

"What did you expect someone to do?! Any guy would've left to do his own thing." I didn't want to hear him anymore, I just wanted to get this closure over with and start over, without him. "But I didn't." I looked up at him surprised to see his expression was torn. "My first choice wasn't to go out like you said, I tried to contact you but you refused so I tried to convince myself that you didn't want us together and go out, but I couldn't. Just the thought of me being or even seeing any other woman that wasn't you made me sick. I didn't want to do it, so I knocked my former self out of any options. I just kept insisting on talking and seeing you." My mouth was on the floor from his confession. He couldn't do it—he didn't do it! He still wants me.

"What did you want to talk to me for Edward? I told you it was over between us…" I avoided any eye contact with him as I said that in fear of what I would see on his face or what he would see in mine.

"The night you ran out, the night you…you got hurt." He swallowed and I noted he walked a few inches closer to me. "You left ending things, without letting me tell you anything."

"Your distrust hurt me…" I whispered. "I didn't have a reason to lie to you when I told you something so dark about me. And then later you didn't believe me when I told you the truth!" The anger from that night resurfaced again, bubbling up.

"I know! I wanted to tell you—"

"Tell me what? That you believed Tanya and not me?! That you trusted her in a blink of an eye instead of me? That you believed your ex fuck buddy then me when I was your girlfriend?!" His nostrils flared and his eyes blazed as I spit the truth out to him.

"I understand I believed Tanya, Bella! I understand! I didn't in the beginning but she described your appearance and truck and…and—"

"And what?" I pressed angrily tired of all this 'beating around the bush' crap.

"I was blinded by jealousy!" He shouted and I stepped back feeling muddled. "When I thought of you with any other guy, with anybody else taking you from me, the one woman I have ever loved in my life, I—I lost it. I didn't think straight, I just wanted you to come over so I could confront you about it."

That night he was drinking and he seemed almost unstable, like he wasn't in his right state of mind. "Great confrontation,"

"Then you left me."

"What did you want? You didn't think I was being truthful. Did you expect me to stay by your side after that?"

"I did believe you!" He screamed interrupting me halfway. I gave him a disbelieving look. As if, he was so doubtful. He even laughed at me.

"Yeah right,"

He growled, grinding his teeth obviously losing his patience by every second ticking by that I tested him. "I did! I do admit that in the beginning I didn't believe what you said. I thought you were trying to cover up for getting caught. I didn't think the story made sense; James didn't know where you were. But when you looked into my eyes I saw the sincerity shining in your eyes, clear on your face. When I tried to tell you, you took off. My blind rage caused my doubt but just imagine losing someone you learned to care so much about. Just imagine that they disappeared or left you. You feel almost insignificant. You're the only thing that was real in my life Bella, the only thing tangible that the thought of you not being with me enraged me." I knew exactly what he was talking about. I felt that way next to Tanya or Jane or any other woman who's been with him. And I've felt like that a lot more recently. "I never wanted you to leave, ever."

"What, were you going to stay with me while you thought I 'cheated' and 'lied' to you?" I put air quotes over those words to show him they weren't lies. His face looked almost ashamed to say the answer and I gaped at him. He is absolutely insane if he thought staying together after that would've worked.

"Leaving you wasn't an option."

"I did it for you. You look fine to me." He ran over to me placing his hand on my cheek. His forehead against mine as my breathing hitched from our proximity. His smell—the smell of cologne and Edward filled my nose, intoxicating my senses.

"You broke me."

"You're fine." I muttered and he shook his head rubbing his lips together. "There's no point without you. I know it sounds like I stole it from a cheesy movie but it is the truth. There is only you." His breath fanned against my face and I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. "I wanted to chase you when you left but Carlisle didn't allow me because of some of the alcohol in my system."

That night the one thing I wished was for Edward to come after me like in the fairytales, but I remember he never did—but it wasn't by choice. He took a deep breath and stepped back. "When I heard you got hit by a car I flew to the hospital, I'm surprised I didn't kill anyone on the way there, or get arrested. All I wanted was to go back in time and believe you just a few seconds earlier, so none of this would've happened."

"Edward…"

"Then when you denied my visits and declined my calls I thought you had moved on, that it was truly over and you hated me." I swallowed back the lump in my throat, trying to feel powerful and strong enough not to crack.

"Did you ever think that maybe I couldn't see you anymore? That I didn't know how I would react when you left all over again." The fear of being even more broken hearted killed me and always stopped me when I wanted to see him again. "I debated so many times whether to call you or not!" I said feeling my strong façade crumble. A sob erupted from my chest as we only spoke truths from this point on.

"If only I would've told you before you left, things would've been different." His eyes held pain but determination and his voice was earnest. He sighed and lifted up my face with his finger. "I see now that I can't be selfish. That I can't request anything when this was my fault." He blamed himself and his eyes seemed to harden with an unnamed emotion that passed through his eyes. His lips tightened into a thin line. "You don't have to take me back Bella, I understand. I just wanted this chance to talk to you—to explain to you everything that I didn't get to that night. Thank you for listening to me I won't be a hassle for you anymore." He leaned in and pressed his lips onto my forehead hard and I felt my eyes water up. This was it, our last goodbye. Closure as Esme said.

He pulled away and turned heading for the door not looking back once. Edward was letting me go. Even though he was telling the truth and wanted to fix things he was willing to let me go at my own wishes. He was being selfless. I'd never see him again after this if he left now—I had a strong feeling about it. He'd move on with his life, see other women, be a great brilliant man—and I wouldn't see any of it. I wouldn't see him flourish.

_This is what you wanted to move on, _one side of me said. _You'll never feel the way you do about someone the way you do about him_ my other side chided. Love happened at any time but it was up to you to know which one is worth it and true.

"Edward," I called towards his retreating figure and he halted.


	35. Inseparable Realization

Ch 35 Inseparable Realization

Edward's POV

At the sound of my name I stopped my hand freezing above the doorknob. "No Edward, don't go." She whispered from behind me. When I turned around she had wobbled her way over to me and threw her slender arms around my neck, pressing her face into the crook of my neck. "I don't want this to be closure. I don't want closure, I want you."

A huge smile spread across my face when she spoke those words of pure joy for me. She wanted me! I felt warm drops on my neck, sliding down my shirt and I heard her small sobs. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pressed her tightly against me, feeling the way her body perfectly matched mine.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered by her ear and she cried harder hugging my neck tighter to her.

"I love you so much, Edward." Finally. I pulled her back and brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it tenderly as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. I grabbed her face in between my face and tipped her head back leaning down to kiss her pink plump lips. The feeling of being away for so long made me forget how much I really missed this. Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling slightly and I groaned against her mouth, pressing us together tighter careful not to hurt her leg though.

She allowed entrance for me and our tongues danced together, breaths mingling in a kiss of reunion after so long. Even in the way we kissed we fit perfectly. I pulled back to get some air. I was panting and leaned my forehead against hers to steady my breathing. She nuzzled our noses and hummed in appreciation. Everything seemed perfect for now.

We were seated on the couch snuggled up talking and I asked her the question I was dying to ask. Why'd she get hit by a car?

"My car wouldn't turn on when I left so I decided to walk somewhere until I could get a ride home."

"Couldn't you ask someone like Esme?"

"While I was walking I was pulling the jacket closer to me because it was cold, I remember hearing some laughter and rustling. Stupid me stood there to find out what was going on instead of leaving. It was three guys." She shut her eyes scrunching her nose up to remember. "They were drunk as hell and could barely walk in a straight line. I turned and ran for it, but I think that invited them to follow me because they chased me. I crossed the street in my attempt to run away without looking and I guess I got hit there. I don't really remember anything but a horn blaring." she rubbed her head and sighed.

"Rose and Em fixed your truck." I told her how the two of them fought over repairing it until they helped each other out and she laughed lightly making me hug her closely, kissing her everywhere—her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her forehead, her beautiful eyes, everywhere. She giggled and I kept going because the sound of her laughter was my favorite tune, the tune I wanted to hear it all day after so long.

The door slammed open with a huffing Charlie stomping in and hanging his equipment, his jaw falling when he saw me and his daughter sitting embraced on the couch. The scene was probably odd. She didn't want to see me up until today and now we were back to being the same as before.

"Edward, Bella…" He stood without words and I tried my best not to let the chuckle that was crawling up my throat escape.

"Hi dad!" Bella chirped brightly making his jaw drop further towards the ground.

"Hello Charlie," I greeted politely.

He shook his head and banged his head against the palm of his hand. "What's going on here?"

Bella stood up unwrapping herself from me and smiled at her father. "Dad, would you believe that things got better and I'm okay now?" Charlie looked at her doubtfully through suspicious eyes.

"What happened for things to get better?"

"We cleared up a misunderstanding." I said standing next to Bella and the funniest expression crossed his face. His jaw was slacked and his eyes were wide like he has experienced it all and Bella giggled making her father snap out of it. "Can I go over to your house?" She asked me and I beamed.

"Of course, love, you know my house is yours." "Can I go dad?"

"…Yes." She kissed his cheek and excused herself to go get changed leaving me and Charlie all alone in a small silence. "Edward."

Uh oh, "Yes?"

"I think we need to talk." He cracked his knuckles and I had to admit I felt a little nervous. There was a gun hanging on that wall and Bella's dad didn't look like a wimp. "Bella was really weird lately, I don't know if it had to do with you, but I don't want her to go through that anymore. If you're only going to hurt my daughter you need to leave her alone. I like you boy, but my daughter comes first. She's my prize and an important part of my life, if you can't commit to making her happy then I order you to stay away. I am the Sheriff of this town." There was no teasing or mocking in his voice, it was flat and firm with seriousness and I remained calm. There was no reason to overreact, he was her father and was going to protect her through everything.

"Chief Swan, believe me, I love your daughter and this misunderstanding won't ever happen again. I am here to only make her happy and that is my goal for every day. With all due respect, I completely understand your orders but they're unnecessary because my job is to love and treat your daughter the right way. You won't get complains about me." Charlie studied me to see how truthful I was being.

"Okay, we can go now." Bella breathed dressed in a baggy shirt and a pair of jeans with her cast on top.

"Maybe you can eat something at the Cullens before you become air." She rolled her eyes and I noticed that she did seem to lose some weight. Maybe three pounds, her bones were a little more pronounced than before. Oh, she's going to eat.

"I'll work on that, Charlie." He nodded and we got into my car riding back to my house. I turned up the heat for her due to the snow outside and she leaned back into my car comfortably the whole ride there.

Bella's POV

We entered the house walking straight into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were conversing over their mugs of coffee. When they heard us, they both turned to us their faces lighting up noticing that Edward and me were together.

"Bella, I'm glad to see you here." Carlisle said kindly quickly glancing at my leg. "And your leg looks to be doing better. We'll get that checked so that way you can get that thing off." He winked and I let out a breath of relief. I hated this bulky ass thing. Besides it being extremely ugly, it was uncomfortable and made it difficult for me to put clothes on.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I am forever grateful for you taking care of me in the hospital." He waved his hand in dismissal and laughed.

"Please, it was no trouble I am glad I was the one that could help you." I smiled gratefully and Esme came over to me with a huge smile on her face. She raised her eyebrow silently asking me how it went.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. She hugged both Edward and me. "This time, take care of her." She murmured to Edward and he nodded. "Why don't you guys go upstairs? Alice is locked up in her room." Edward led me slowly up the stairs still being careful with my broken leg, to her room where we knocked.

"Come in!" We opened the door and saw her all tangled up in her sheets from head to toe. "Don't come to be a mopey pain Edward." She sneered and he snorted.

"Oh Ali," I sang and she shot up turning to me startled.

"Bella!" She screamed jumping and running over to me when Edward's arm shot out in front of me stopping her. "She's hurt, can you be more careful." She flicked him off ignoring him and hugged me. "Oh Bella, finally you show your face here. You're on your feet and everything." She put me at arms-length before looking towards Edward. "You guys are together again?" I smiled, nodding and she squealed. "I knew it!"

She hit Edward on the back of the head and warned him just like Esme causing me to laugh. After a few minutes Alice asked the question no one has yet. "What did James want?"

I grimaced. "He wants me to remove my restraining order against him." I answered and Alice gasped.

"Why would he want that?"

"He said that he wanted to go into the law enforcement path." "He needs a clean record." Edward answered before I could finish. "When you work anywhere near politics, or with the government your record has to be spotless and an order of protection could fuck up that career."

"He said he had someone that could wipe it for him but first I'd have to order the removal."

"What'd you say?" Alice looked worried but I still felt proud of my courage that day. "I told him no. He wasn't happy about that. He recalled certain events about me and reminded me that I'm not all that pure anymore." I bit my lip and Edward's good hand balled up into a fist on his lap. "You _are_ pure don't believe that motherfucker." I said nothing, this topic taking an uncomfortable turn. "Bella let me see your wrist." My wrist?

"Why?" He grabbed it on his own accord and ran his fingers where the marks of James' nails were that day.

"I let go of my promise." His face was contrite. I kissed his cheek. "No you didn't."

"All of this for an order of removal?" Alice wondered not convinced completely of his motivations. "He would break the restraining order just to tell you to remove it?" She didn't know what he was capable of. He was very headstrong.

"This has been his passion for years and when he's determined he gets what he wants. It's always been like that." Although as I thought about it, it started to seem like there was another intention. Something else he wanted besides my acceptance of removing the restraining order. "I don't know what else he wants, but he's in search of something else." Edward put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his side protectively. What could it be that he's after?

Alice couldn't contain her excitement anymore of Edward and my reconciliation so she called all our friends. The guys showed up quickly right after Rosalie did. Rosalie was ecstatic for me, hugging me and congratulating me repeatedly, as were the guys. They weren't a letdown with their sighs of relief and constant hugging. "Thank god, hopefully everything will go back to normal." Rosalie sat closely next to Emmett on the couch, flirting with him. Edward sold me out and asked Esme to prepare me some food for me while I glared at him.

"Really?" I said forcefully and he lifted up his hands in surrender. "Chief Swan's orders." Brown nose.

"I'm not hungry." I rebuked really not having an appetite and he raised his perfectly arched eyebrow sarcastically.

"Humor me." I knew I wasn't going to get away with this, let alone stop Esme from cooking so I huffed and turned to talk to everyone. Esme made me sliced chicken with rice and a side of salad, placing it in front of me. It looked absolutely delicious and suddenly my appetite was back. I grabbed the fork, digging in feeling in heaven at the taste. Esme was an amazing cook, but this was by far one of my top ten favorite dishes she's made.

"It's delicious," I complimented, cleaning my mouth. She smiled, thanking me. When I finished I took it to the kitchen to wash, feeling Edward behind me, watching over me. "I'm perfectly capable of walking a few feet away without a body guard around me all the time." I mentioned nonchalantly placing the dish in the dishwasher.

He turned me around leaving me breathless, his face held his infamous crooked smile. "I think that's up for debate." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I am very tempted to stick you in that dishwasher myself for mocking my lack of coordination skills." I raised an eyebrow as did he, his expression amused.

"Feisty little tiger, you're already being your little threatening self."

I shrugged. "Mhm," the thought of sticking him in the dishwasher somehow ended up me breaking a bone in my mind. Guess that idea was out of the question. "I don't know how you're not ready to throw me out the front door." I said jokingly, but deep down there was a hint of seriousness to it. How did he not get rid of me with my attitude, especially when we were separated all this time?

"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough." He rehearsed and I couldn't help but bend over laughing at his response, gripping onto the counter for support.

"That's from a song!" I replied after I managed to catch my breath. He smirked and picked me up off the floor so we were face to face, my legs dangling in the air.

"Shut up." He mumbled and pressed our lips together making me smile both from the unoriginality of his response and the feeling of his lips against mine. It was a safe feeling, the feeling that filled the empty pit in my stomach. Just in a snap of an instant all of my depression, pain and frustration disappeared by Edward's radiating happiness.

Carlisle shooed Edward off the seat next to me so he could sit down and examine my leg. He took off the cast, my leg feeling the breeze and awfully lighter than before. Everyone sat behind him like an audience, craning their necks to see what the results would be. Carlisle pressed his fingers lightly over my leg, nodding to himself a lot. He turned my leg and smiled nodding once more. "So what's the diagnosis, doc?" Emmett questioned hovering directly above him for a better look. "Your leg seems to have healed perfectly. I think I can take the cast off for you tomorrow." Everyone clapped and I felt happiness wash over me. "You won't have that thing when we go back to class, Bella." Alice chirped and I grimaced at the mere thought of walking around college campus, well more like hopping around.

"Thank you." I completely forgot about college. It started next week that it was really hard to believe that almost a month passed by in our vacation.

Edward took me back home promising that I'd wake up to the truck back in my driveway tomorrow when I woke up. I couldn't even argue with him because of this stupid cast I can't drive. I have to be chauffeured around at all times. _Joy._

Charlie was waiting in front of the door with crossed arms and Edward kissed my cheek going back home. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes." I answered honestly. Charlie looked relieved somewhat probably throwing a prayer of grace that I was back to normal. I sat down in my bed and sighed, feeling ease for once in a long time.

I was at Rose's house with Alice and I had to admit it felt great to actually be out and about again instead of being hoarded in my room. Rose's room was large and feminine but had a very daring feeling to it, it wasn't preppy as I thought but very mature. She was venting to us about Emmett, complaining how he refused to have sex with her after that first time and to our surprise she was very frustrated by that fact.

"How is that a bad thing?" Alice questioned her and she shrugged.

"It's just annoying. You know I don't go sleeping around but something about him makes me want to keep going back." She answered slamming herself against her mattress. "He says he doesn't want to make me feel like he's using me and he sure as hell doesn't want to make it seem that way, I quote." I giggled combing her blonde locks with a brush. "Maybe he wants something else." I suggested innocently knowing perfectly well that he wanted to _be_ with her, not just have sex with her. She groaned and continued to complain throughout the whole afternoon, while the sudden talk of sex stuck in my head.

Sex, hmm. Edward has been so patient with me I had to be thankful, knowing him I would've never guessed that. He told me once, "Sex isn't necessary in a relationship, if it happens it does. But it's definitely not a necessity. I know that goes against everything I used to do but it's the truth I've recently learned."

We later went to Alice's house so Carlisle could finally remove this cast. I was literally bouncing in my seat. Finally, I would be able to walk straight and be able to drive on my own! Edward kissed me quickly taking me to Carlisle who waited patiently downstairs. "Hello Bella," I smiled. "Hi Carlisle,"

"Let's remove this thing shall we?" I nodded vigorously biting my lip as Carlisle easily removed the ugly thing from my leg. He moved my leg from side to side and bent it, my limbs feeling very loose from being stiff for so long. "I want you to be _very_ careful with your leg, just for a while longer until your body gets accustomed to it again."

I stood up with his help, my leg bending almost immediately. He was right it would take a few hours of adjustment again. Carlisle set me straight and I shook my leg gently feeling the blood circulate freely again. Edward grinned at me.

Rose and Alice went on a coffee run but I decided to stay with Edward cuddling in his room. My arm was wrapped around his abdomen while his was wrapped around my waist keeping me tightly to his side. "Do you have Tanya's number still?"

"No, I deleted it from my phone." Good. I reached up and kissed across his jawline, to his chin feeling the slight stubble from him not shaving under my lips. I kissed around his lips up to his nose and he moaned his fingers pressing tightly into my waist. That was the incentive that I knew what I was doing was good. He bent his legs, trying to hide the obvious and I turned onto my front gripping his shirt in my hands continuing to kiss down his neck to his collar bone. "Stop…" He said breathlessly but I didn't want to. His reaction was encouraging me to continue, I got my own little pleasure out of this. I wanted to kiss him all over and satisfy this weird thirst that built up in my body urging me to continue. "Bella," he moaned and that's it. I felt aroused and it was starting to get way too hot in this room, there should be an open window in here. Edward's hand was on top of my shoulder, pushing me back so he could face me. I noticed his green eyes seemed darker, staring at me with desire pouring from them. "What do you think you're doing?"

His voice was husky and I bit my lip nervously. I didn't know exactly what to tell him. What caused me to do that the way I did? His finger pulled at my lip setting it free from the grasp of my teeth. "That drives me crazy." I blinked rapidly not feeling as daring as I did a few seconds ago.

"Sorry." I muttered not knowing what else to say and when his eyes settled back to normal he looked amused.

"Listen I'm not complaining but let's try not to do that before you kill me from a lust overdose." I chuckled, sliding back into his side innocently. I heard some muffled voices around me and I opened my eyes seeing myself still in Edward's room. It was dark, just lightly lit from the lamp on the side of his bed. I must've fallen asleep, I better get home or Charlie will kill me.

"Hey," Edward walked over to me smiling with a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. His face looked refreshed and his hair was all over the place. "Good morning." I sat up realizing I was still in the clothes I arrived in.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight," my eyes almost popped out of my skull. Crap, crap, how am I going to explain this to Charlie? I scrambled to my feet, fixing my hair trying to shake the dreary sleepy feeling away thinking of a million excuses to tell him.

"I have to go. Charlie's probably going…insane." Edward grabbed my wrist. "No, love, Alice called him and told him you fell asleep."

"He's all right that I fell asleep with you in the same bed?" Somehow I don't think that would fly past him no matter how much he likes Edward. He rolled his eyes.

"We left that part out but Alice convinced him." Of course he fell relentlessly to her persuasion as always. "Come back to bed." I scanned his shirt it seemed out of place for him, usually he's bare chested from the times I've seen slept over.

"You're not shirtless." I stated and he looked down grimacing.

"I didn't think you would take sleeping next to me shirtless to happily." On the contrary, that sounded pretty enjoyable actually. "Alice set out some pajamas for you." He pointed to the light blue clothing folded neatly on his desk.

"Carlisle and Esme are okay with this?" It seemed almost embarrassing to sleep here with them in the house. What would they think of me?

"They know I respect you and I'm not going to do anything. Plus, they already threatened me enough." He pursed his lips. "If you don't want to sleep with me, I understand. Alice said you could sleep with her if anything." I turned on my heel and grabbed the pajamas.

"I'll be right back." I made my way into the bathroom, stripping out of my red blouse and jeans and into the dark blue shorts with the light blue short sleeved shirt. I splashed some water on my face looking around for anything to help me feel fresh. There was a spritz bottle in the corner that was probably Alice's so I spritz some over me and welcomed the smell of vanilla.

When I walked back into the room, Edward was seated at the edge of the bed with a huge smile on his face looking at me from my head to my toes. "Beautiful." I blushed at his comment and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling our noses, "Ready for bed?" I nodded climbing into the left side feeling comfortable and settled. Edward slid in next to me making sure there was no space between us, sighing in satisfaction.

"I love you, Edward." I murmured yawning and I felt lips at my hair as the sleep took over me hearing humming at my ear again.

**A/N: Sorry I've been delayed and slow on updating but I've been super duper busy! I'll try to make it as fast as I possibly can from now on! **

**Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**


	36. Stereotyping'

Ch 36 'Stereotyping'

The glare from the sun woke me up on a freezing Forks morning. I saw that the sun was just rising over the gray, gloomy sky brightening it by a tone. I looked to my side and saw it said six am in bold numbers. _Talk about your early bird, _I wasn't tired anymore so it's not like I could shut my eyes again. My head was lying on Edward's chest, his slow shallow breaths the only thing heard throughout the room. His chest rose and fell gently in the same pattern and I smiled.

I looked up to see him curious about how he looked when he slept. His face was peaceful and innocent, his features seemed more relaxed, his pink lips were parted just a little bit, his eyelashes were almost like feathers skimming his cheekbones and his hair flopped over his forehead. He was the vision of a sleeping-god so sound in his dream.

I shifted over to give him some space but his arm tightened around my waist like iron not letting me go and he frowned in his sleep. I moved closer to him to see if he would have any reaction. He let out a huge breath, his features relaxing once again. He may be asleep but his subconscious is awake and well aware of his surroundings.

Edward woke up late. I couldn't stay in bed for another six hours until he woke up. I'll just wait until Alice wakes up, she's another early bird. I lied resting in his strong embrace, his arms like a shelter for me where it was easy to imagine serenity and a life with Edward. _A life with Edward? _The sudden turn of my thoughts did stun me. I don't think I've ever thought of those words in a serious matter. A life with someone always freaked me out but as I thought of it now, it only made me eager to make it happen.

Certain things have changed over the last few months. While I was so focused in my thoughts I didn't feel Edward's breathing pattern change. He knew I was awake so he groaned a little and buried his nose into my hair smelling it. "Vanilla," he murmured softly. I looked up at him to see him tired eye so early in the morning. "Go back to sleep, you look tired." He shook his head, yawning.

"No, it's okay. I actually don't want to sleep until midday." He retracted his arms from my body and stretched them over his head. "This had to be the best sleep of my life." He kissed my forehead tenderly and I grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because I slept in the same bed as you without you freaking out," he joked chuckling. "If I would've told you this a couple of months ago when you first arrived you probably would've cursed me out." He has no idea that would've made me want to punch him because he most likely would've been very cocky about it and more than sure that it would happen. "So you're going to tell me that out of all the women you've slept with I'm your best sleep?" I said sardonically. He pursed his lips to think about it.

"Yep," he answered truthfully. "Out of any women I've been with sleeping in bed, you're the best."

"And we didn't even have sex for you to say that." I laughed and he joined me. "All right, I'm going to freshen up, I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek not wanting to kiss him without brushing my teeth and flew to the bathroom.

As I walked out of the bathroom I bumped into Esme. "Oh I'm so sorry Esme." I apologized, suddenly feeling odd that I was in pajamas in her house and slept in her son's room. She didn't mind, she laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, dear. Good morning." "Good morning." I shifted my feet. "Dear, don't be embarrassed we don't think any less of you." It's like she read my mind. "Really, don't even worry about it." She kissed my cheek and flitted into the bathroom while I made my way back to Edward's.

He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants with a gray shirt making his bed. When he saw me he smiled and extended his hand for me to take. "I saw your mom." I mumbled.

"And?"

"She said for me not to worry that I slept here today that she doesn't think any different." He probably rolled his eyes at my response but it would be the same feeling if he tried to sleep over at my house. I do emphasize the word _try_ because he wouldn't get that far.

"Told you,"

"Don't think this is going to happen again." I looked up at him and his eyes widened. "I want to do things right." He sighed but nodded.

Around eight thirty, everyone was up moving around the house. I offered my services to help Esme cook with Alice while Carlisle and Edward talked about college classes. "How about you Bella, do you like Seattle University?" I put the toast into the toaster before answering him.

"Yes, it's great to kind of be on your own." My life revolved around taking care of my mother and myself for a long time. Working, studying and trying to make ends meet was a task, so being away from all that concentrating on just my own work and stress was a different atmosphere.

"Lots of essays?" Carlisle asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh yeah, my English literature teacher assigns one almost once a week. Most of them are about opinions on certain novels or discussions we have in class." He nodded impressed.

After setting all the food on the table, everyone licked their lips inhaling the scents.

The rest of the week flew on by; I spent the last remaining days with Charlie and even a couple with Jacob. I explained to him about my reconciliation with Edward, his expression was not completely happy but he was glad that I was back to normal. Now we were going back to school, vacation was over and I was glad.

We split up between Alice and Edward to hit the road. My mom called on the way asking me how I felt since the accident. It took me a good ten minutes to convince her that I was walking completely straight on my own and that Charlie didn't forget to take care of me. "Oh honey, I miss you." She grumbled sadly into the phone. I looked down at my lap feeling the sudden absence of my mother.

"I miss you too, mom, a lot." Edward threw me a sideward glance until I hung up.

"Why don't you go visit her?"

I turned up the heat temperature, rubbing my hands together to warm them up. "I have school."

"Carlisle and Esme gave you tickets remember? You don't want them to expire." That's right it was my birthday present from them and Alice, I have yet to use them. It'd be ungrateful of me if I let them go unused.

"Would you come with me?" He smiled.

"I'd have to find a ticket."

"If you find one for spring break then we'll go. Besides, she's dying to really get to know you." He barked a laugh but kept on driving.

Rosalie's POV

We arrived back to campus watching many other students arrive as well from their vacations. Edward was helping Bella with her bags back to dorm and I felt a wave of happiness for the two love birds that they finally got back together. They're meant to be, it was easy to tell from an outsiders perspective how happy they were. Who would've known they both were going to turn their worlds upside down to end up together?

I heard my name called and I saw Stefan run up to me. I groaned not understanding why he wasn't getting the hint that I wanted nothing serious with him. We went out twice but I never gave him a sign that I wanted to take it a step further, I don't know exactly where got that idea from.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Stefan," I closed Alice's trunk, seeing Emmett's eyes suddenly on us.

"I missed you all vacation long." I just gave him a tight smile. _I didn't miss you._ "Do you want to go out sometime this week again? You could come back to my dorm…" He trailed off lifting his hand dragging it down my arm. I snatched my arm away feeling furious at his audacity. That's why he wouldn't go the fuck away. He wanted to have sex with me.

Emmett stood straight behind me but I didn't need his help. "How about this," His face glowed with the possibility that I might accept. "You can go fuck yourself and let me know how that is, now goodbye." I pivoted on my heel and stomped away with my luggage in hand. The anger must've been visible from a mile away because everyone moved out of my way whispering when I walked by.

A strong hand wrapped around my arm, my instincts kicked in telling me to get one good swing and run away. After Royce I've been more overly cautious, it's not by choice but more by body command. My fist balled together and swung to whoever was behind me, hoping it was Stefan so he can get a physical image of my rejection. "Whoa," Emmett's deep voice reached my ears. I looked to see I hit his huge bicep, it made my hand look like an eighth compared to how big it was. "I don't want to be a casualty."

"What do you want?" The tone of my voice was rude but the anger wouldn't go away. He didn't seem very fazed by it.

"Why'd you yell at that poor kid?"

"Because getting in my pants was his prerogative." I scoffed. He lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye. "I hate this." I pointed to myself and he looked confused. "I hate how no one takes me seriously because of my beauty." I'm not being conceited, I knew I was attractive, men noticed it since I started to develop at the age of twelve. I liked it up until I reached fifteen now I despise everyone's reaction towards me. "Don't get me wrong, I like being attractive but what do you think when everyone sees me? They think 'blonde, dumb, bimbo I want to get in my bed.' I'm most likely easy and get with a lot of men so I should be no hassle." I continued feeling angrier than before, but Emmett stayed by my side the whole time. His face soft, as he listened to me ramble on.

"I'm not!" I said forcefully. "I'm not stupid, I'm not a whore. I'm tired of people stereotyping me, never taking the blonde serious. I'm getting sick of it, everyone including Royce treated me that way but I won't allow it anymore." He hugged engulfing me in his huge arms that swallowed me whole.

"Rose, you're definitely none of those things except the blonde. You're intelligent, well-educated with a forceful character." My arms wrapped around his waist feeling serene with him. _Oh Emmett…_ "You're beautiful, but that doesn't withdraw who you are. Don't think that, because—"

"Emmett!" A high screechy voice called from behind him. I looked over his shoulder to see a short girl with long red hair running towards us. That had to be the girl he was seeing, Ana. I broke our embrace thanking him and walking back to my dorm.

He can't even take me seriously. I ran into the bathroom to drench myself in water, forgetting about what happened. Being weak like that is not like me, it won't happen again. My words to him were that I wasn't a whore and didn't sleep around but in his mind he probably doubted that considering I had sex with him. I don't know exactly how it happened that night, we were just laughing in his house joking around like two friends. Emmett was the person who was there for me after my accident at all times, listening to my constant complains. We got too close and then we kissed again, just like the night he took me out. It got heavier with a lot of groping when we ended up in his bedroom. He did try to stop saying that I didn't have to do this but at that moment that's all I did want.

I sat under the shower remembering how Emmett's firm strong hands cared for me that night, made sure I was comfortable. He was tender and gentle making me feel absolutely overwhelmed. The knock on the door startled me and I dropped the soap. "Rose, hurry up we all want to shower!" Alice complained. "Be right out." I rubbed the water on my face shutting off the faucet and heading out to find Bella, Angela and Alice all over a pile of wedding dress magazines. No doubt for Alice and my cousin's wedding. That was the big celebration and day I couldn't wait for. "Looking for wedding dresses, Al?" She nodded flipping the page over concentrating intensely on it.

"Yeah, I want to get a date in December. We're planning on December tenth." I put on a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt sitting next to them.

Edward's POV

The days in college rarely dragged which I was grateful for because I usually got to see Bella after classes if I couldn't pick her up. We were all seated around a table for library researching different topics for our major. Bella and Rosalie were in the far left studying for one of their tests for journalism testing each other until they answered every question right. Emmett would peek over at Rose who never looked in his direction once and he seemed upset by her indifference with him.

I kicked him underneath the table making him turn to me. I jutted my head towards the girls and he shrugged. "I'll be right back, babe. I'm going to pick out a book." I whispered into Bella's ear. She nodded not removing her eyes from the huge textbook once so I kissed her temple and dragged Emmett with me. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew!" He rubbed at his face in frustration.

"Did you do something to her?" He knew what 'her' I was referring to because he sighed.

"Not that I know of, we were talking then she suddenly left and now…this." Emmett has been this way for Rosalie for a long time I could only imagine his frustration. "I don't know why a girl I don't even go out with makes me feel like this."

"Rosalie is…" how do I describe her without sounding cold and rude, we were on good terms now after all.

"Yeah I know," he sighed.

"Well you've still been dating other girls so forget about her."

He cracked his neck and I knew there was something he didn't tell me. "I slept with her."

_WHAT! _I choked on my own saliva not quite comprehending if I heard him correctly. "What?"

"Yeah, it happened at my house once." Well this sure does change things it's not just an innocent attraction anymore. He had sex with her and was still interested—damn.

"So you guys are uhm," again, at loss for words. "I don't want to say fuck buddies but you know what I'm trying to explain." His jaw became taut, his eyes hard not liking my comment. "No." He said through gritted teeth. "It happened once and I told her I wouldn't do it again because I didn't want her to feel used." My eyebrows shot up at his honest answer, but then again Emmett wasn't all like how I was. We had many similarities in our attitudes but he never abused the fact that women fawned over him like I would—he really did have a soft spot. "What do I do?"

Pft, what can you do is the bigger question. "Bella and I can argue over a lot of things but we're always honest with each other on how we feel." Maybe if they confessed their feelings for one another there wouldn't be a wall of tension between them now. "I'll help you out." I walked back grabbing a random book from a shelf so it didn't seem suspicious. "Come on, love." She looked up at me with curious eyes. She must've seen a clue of why I wanted us to leave because she played along, even dragging Jazz and Alice with us.

"Okay." She took her book tucking it under her arm clasping our hands with her hand. "We'll see you back in the dorm." We turned and walked away before Rose had any time to refuse with a lame excuse, leaving her dumbfounded. We all laughed quietly when we left the library at her expression. "Now why exactly did we leave her there?"

"Hopefully Emmett can get what's wrong out of her." Understanding flooded everyone's face.

"I wish him luck." Jasper commented 'tsking' to himself.

"He's going to need it." I added while Bella nudged me in the stomach with her elbow. "Be nice." She warned and I chuckled kissing her temple.

Rosalie's POV

I watched as their retreating figures exited the library leaving me alone with Emmett—I felt insulted, they didn't even offer me to tag along! _Just focus on remembering this last piece of information for tomorrow and you'll be out of here._ Emmett sat across from me, but I tried to keep my eyes away from him until I heard his seat screech against the floor tiles.

"Sh!" The librarian hissed from the front desk, glaring at him from under her thin silver rimmed glasses. He made his way over to me immediately distracting me from my 'studying.'

"Can I ask what's wrong?" You can ask, doesn't mean you're going to get an answer.

"Nothing," I replied blandly tossing my hair over my shoulder.

His back leaned against the table and he sighed. "Don't take me for an imbecile."

I snapped shut my book slamming it roughly against the table. Time to leave. "Sh!" She glared at me but backed down when I threw my 'fuck off' stare. I made my way outside from the library forgetting about studying. I'd improvise tomorrow when I had the test in front of me.

"Rose!" he wasn't going to give up so I turned to him. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm not in the mood."

He scowled. "Is it because of what happened today with that kid who you talked with?" I wanted to laugh, boy was he blind.

"Partly,"

"What's the other part?" I picked up the sleeve of my shirt debating how far I could get away from him if I just booked it right now. I don't feel like being interrogated.

"Can I ask what your interest in all of this is?"

He placed his huge hand on my shoulder concern etched on his face. "Because Rose, I care for you." For some reason, the girl Ana kept appearing in my head. Her smile was huge when she saw Emmett and I didn't like it. I didn't want anyone to look at him like that, if anything I wanted to be the only one to see him like that.

"I didn't exaggerate when I said I wasn't taken serious." My voice was hard and realization seemed to dawn on his face that I was talking about him.

"You think _I _don't take you seriously?" He sounded insulted at my choice in words.

"It's okay to just have sex with me once, try to still be around me at all times but see other women." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we've been seeing other people all of the time we've known each other since when is it this sudden upset feeling?" _since I like you._

I shook my head, putting my palm on my forehead. "You're right."

"And do you see why I told you it'd be better if we didn't have sex again, because it'd make you feel used? Is that what you feel?"

"Yes—no, I don't know."

He groaned. "Rose, don't you see, I don't want you to be some girl I occasionally sleep with." I didn't necessarily know how to take that. "If anything, I'd want you to be _my_ girl." His voice lowered to barely a whisper I managed to catch. My head snapped up to see his brown eyes boring into mine with sincerity.

"Wha…t…" I felt breathless at the moment. "Rosalie, I've liked you for I don't know how long. Since you've been with Royce, you're very special. You're more than just looks you're honest, generous and kind; you're also sarcastic and rude, but that's what makes you, you. I didn't want you to wake up one day and feel like this was the wrong decision you made and feel low about yourself. That's why I didn't allow it again. Trust me, it took a lot of holding back on my part, you're no sheep in bed." I cracked a small smile both from his little joke and his sudden admitting of his feelings for me, feelings I have grown to match his.

"That's why?" the smile didn't fade from my face but Emmett did stare at me like I was delusional as he nodded. I jumped on him, kissing his lips, his arms wrapping around me supporting me in the air securely. "I've grown to feel the same for you, the total opposite in character of what I've always had—wanted. You're this funny goofball with a warm presence. I don't know how you did it." His expression remained shocked until a slow smile spread across his face, his white teeth gleaming.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The question that I hadn't heard in a while popped up. His expression was hopeful so I just kissed him again. "That should be a suffice answer." He picked me up higher laughing, kissing my collar bone. _Finally._

We walked around the campus before heading back to dorm and I confessed to him about Ana. "I told Ana she wasn't anything serious before but she's persistent." "Well things are different now." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist feeling the chilly Seattle wind whip my hair violently against my face.

Bella's POV

After the boys dropped us off in the dorms Alice and I were still laughing. "Sounds like you guys ate a clown." Angela commented putting her phone on the nightstand.

"Let's hope the mood is like that for everyone." We sat down on our beds discussing Alice's wedding plans. She had the date, now she was planning the minor details until we went back to Forks.

"Uh, I don't think I'm going to Forks on spring break." I forgot to mention this. Her face looked lost.

"Why not?" She demanded.

I wrung my fingers continuously making sure I said the right words. "I'm going to Phoenix to visit my mom." She raised her eyebrows but nodded.

"That's very nice, you must miss her." Angela encouraged.

"Edward's going to go crazy that week without you." She mused mindlessly flipping through wedding invitations. Oh boy, here goes nothing.

"Well," I started. "Edward is coming with me if he can find a ticket in time." Her head snapped up before the last word left my lips. Her face had surprise and written all over it as she absorbed my news.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"My mom wants to really meet him and he said he had no problem with it."

She laughed softly. "I'm sure he doesn't, it's just strange to hear he's going away with a girl to meet her mother. This is a first." I beamed widely loving that I was his first in this matter. "I'll help him find a ticket." She winked and we all laughed when we Rosalie walk in.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Alice Mary Cullen," Alice and I both flinched while Angela's lips formed a small 'o'. Full names, we're in definite trouble.

"Yes?" We squeaked watching her eyebrow raise higher than before. Alice and I exchanged murderous looks towards each other, knowing exactly what we meant. _The boys are dead._

"Do you know what happened?" Alice cleared her throat shaking her head.

"No, should we?"

"Well don't you know it all?" It got very silent in an instant, now we were just waiting for the big wrath explosion. I hate the calm before the storm because the anticipation for the worst kills me. "We got together." She whispered, her features softening and a small smile playing on her face.

Alice and I were gaping at her in astonishment that it really worked. _Finally!_ Angela got up to congratulate her while we slowly shook off any surprise, beaming and congratulating her.

"Thank the world!" Alice prayed hugging her and we all laughed, the good being carried on throughout the night.

Emmett and Rosalie were absolutely perfect together. They walked hand in hand together showing the world their happiness for them to see. The boys would sulk and groan under their breaths when they passed by while the girls would shoot her death stares. They seemed completely content with each other. Unlike the first time I met her, Rosalie wasn't the miserable blonde anymore, but now she was always happy that she could literally sing. She had this gleam in her gray eyes as did Emmett. They seemed to understand each other fully, to the full extent of the word. The past weeks have been great being together in couples.

One thing about them though, they had _a lot _of sex it was uncontrollable, they were insatiable. Edward and Jasper usually scrunched their noses up when they were around kissing, turning their attention away from them. They would just laugh, not caring it was really funny.

"We should go out for Valentine's Day," Alice suggested and we all shrugged. It didn't sound like a bad plan. "We could go out for a nice dinner." I gave her the 'are you serious' look making her raise her hands in defense. "Hopefully no _incidents _happen this time around." She emphasized the word incidents towards Edward who was looking away, whistling innocently.

"That sounds like a nice idea, darlin'" Jasper agreed.

"Yeah, why not?" Well the last few times we went out it's always ended up taking an unexpected turn.

"Fine, fine," I replied giving up knowing perfectly well there was no way to talk Alice out of this idea. She grinned, content. "Good, we will be getting all dolled up." I groaned but she threw me a glare. I have no will when it comes to outings and getting dressed up.

**Sorry I haven't updated in weeks guys my internet has been down for the longest! We just got it back so I hope you forgive me! :)**


	37. Three's the Charm

Ch 37 Three's the Charm

"So class I hope you enjoy your Valentine's Day weekend and I'll see you all next week." Professor Gia clapped her hands and dismissed us. Jessica craned her neck suddenly rushing to collect her things together, throwing me a smirk before she jogged out the door. Well that's normal…

When I walked out I saw Edward standing in his usual spot with an irritated expression while Jessica deliberately rocked back and forth, twisting a strand of her hair in between her fingers flirtatiously. That's why she was in such a hurry to leave the room.

"Oh Jessica, what a surprise to see you here after you were in such a rush to leave," I smiled to her watching her eye twitch. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed my head. "Hi baby," I greeted not removing my eyes from Jessica's face once.

"Hi love." He mumbled into my hair. Jessica swallowed once, laughing, a sound that was too fake for words. "Oh I was just leaving when I caught up with Edward here." She gestured to him.

"Of course, but we have to go or we'll be late to class," I looked up speaking to him and he thankfully smiled, nodding. "Happy early Valentine's Day Jess," I waved watching how her face turned with frustration. _Sucks to be her._

"Ugh, I love you." Edward said, hitching his arm around my neck kissing my cheek repeatedly. I giggled, liking this reaction from him. "She was boring me half to death. I wasn't even listening."

"She has her eyes on you." I winked and he snorted.

"I have my eyes on you." I reached up placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled back, stopping in our tracks patting his pockets.

"Wait I have some news." My eyebrows knitted together not sure what he was saying. He pulled out a white envelope smiling from ear to ear, yet my expression remained the same. "One ticket for Phoenix for spring break," I smiled from ear to ear. He was coming with me!

"You're coming with me!" I squealed and he nodded, chuckling. "I said I would, tiger." He bent down, kissing me long and hard. This news was perfect, now it seemed that I was even happier to go to Phoenix knowing he'd be right by my side.

After two hours of being tortured by Alice, all her makeup and hair tools, we finally saw the boys. Now we were off on our way to restaurant to celebrate Valentine's Day on a triple date. The restaurant was fancy, very well organized and large. The host settled us into a nice spacey booth, distributing the menus letting us be. I placed the napkin neatly on my lap and nudged Edward's shoulder.

"So is Jane going to appear again? Three times is the charm." He frowned not enjoying my bitter joke. "Or is there any ex girl that I should be worried about?" His frowned deepened and I decided I should stop pushing his buttons; this was a very special outing. _That hopefully won't be ruined. _

"Hopefully she won't appear again." He replied ordering himself a coke. "And you have no other woman to be worried of. Now moving on from the distasteful jokes," Jasper laughed at our exchange and Edward glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Oh it's absolutely hysterical." He continued with Alice smiling affectionately at him. "You have to be the only person not part of the family that can say that to him and shut him up without him getting mad." He praised me and Emmett joined in.

"Yeah, after so long somebody that's up to match with him." He snickered, clutching onto Rosalie's hand. I blushed slightly that my jokes now caused the mocking between the boys. Edward growled next to me and Alice chimed in.

"All right boys, enough. Time to act our age," She patted Jasper's hand gently and he immediately relaxed on command. "Let's focus on what to eat."

We all ordered our foods after a good five minutes. Our waiter was extremely kind and patient for the people with huge indecisive appetites. Not going to say any names—_Emmett._ As we all ate we all discussed matters for Jasper and Alice's wedding, and our spring break plans.

"I'm going to visit Jazz's parents with him." She said nuzzling her head onto his shoulder.

"Bella and I are going to visit her mother." Edward mentioned placing his fork down onto his empty plate. Emmett's chewing slowed.

"Well now I'll be stuck home, oh yay." His tone was sarcastic. Rose's brow furrowed.

"What's the problem?"

"I hate being home. My mother and I have a very distant relationship." She stayed thoughtful for a second before she smiled.

"You could come over and meet my parents." Emmett swallowed his mouthful of food hard the question catching him off guard.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I think they have a right to know who I'm dating now." They shared a look before he smiled, nodding.

"Okay." She kissed him briefly then returned to her food.

Alice ordered a strawberry cheesecake for dessert for all of us. She cut everyone a slice and I stole a strawberry since it was my favorite fruit. The cake looked delicious, it was white fluffy, creamy and simply dissolved in your mouth.

"Mm," I moaned watching Edward's eyes turn to me swiftly. I swallowed whatever I had in my mouth lowering my eyes onto my plate avoiding his piercing dark stare. It was clouded with desire. He grabbed the spoon from my hand, slicing a piece of cake and holding it over me.

"Tip your head back, open wide." His voice was low but soft so I followed his orders. I closed my mouth around the cake that now tasted even better that Edward fed it to me. When I looked up Edward's eyes were even darker and everyone around us had smirks. I blushed profusely and he cleared his throat. "I think we should go." We ordered the check, paying evenly amongst the six of us.

When we got back to the dorm Edward kissed me, his hands at my hips. "I hope you like what's inside." He whispered against my lips, walking away chuckling. I stood watching after him confused but entered the room when his figure was gone. There next to my bed on my night stand stood an enormous bouquet of red roses in an expensive looking crystal vase, with a note sticking out from the top. "Whoa," Angela breathed removing her glasses to rub her eyes. Alice squealed passing me the note because I was walking 'too slow' according to her.

The note was inside of a white little envelope with a golden seal. I opened it my heart thumping in my ears.

_My dearest little tiger,_

_On this special day, I want to tell you thank you for stepping back into my life to change it around completely, making me a better person and for loving me. I love you more than I can ever express it Bella, this note doesn't have enough space where I can write even a quarter of how much I feel for you. The roses are a true red to represent my love to you; hopefully one day I can add different shades to complete all the meanings. Bella, I love you my little tiger and you're going to hear it way more than just for this day. This is just the start. _

_Edward_

A single tear fell onto the corner of the note, fading the last "d" in his name while my stomach fluttered with butterflies of pure happiness. This gesture was the absolute perfect thing he could've ever given me—a description of how he feels for me. I hugged the note close to my chest smiling through the small tears that fell out of my eyes.

"What was it?" Rosalie asked curiously. Alice snatched the note letting her eyes scan it quickly before her face visibly softened when she finished.

"I'm so impressed with him." She mused. "He really loves you Bella." She added and I nodded.

"I know," Rosalie smiled after she read it as well, passing it onto Angela. "I love him too." I whispered walking over to the huge roses. _True red for lovers._ I chuckled to myself, taking a whiff of them smelling a rich, sweet scent that brought happiness to whoever smelled it.

My fingers dialed Edward's number and he answered on the second ring. "Hello?" I sniffled into the phone making him immediately worry. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Baby, I love you so much." I answered into the phone, hearing the girls still gushing over my roses in the background. I could almost picture the smile that probably crossed his face right now.

"You liked it?"

I wiped my nose taking another whiff of the red roses. "I loved it. Thank you, this means so much to me."

"Not as much as you mean to me." He was literally melting my heart with his sweet words.

"Edward Cullen, I love you."

"I adore you Isabella Swan." His voice rang clearly through the line like if that was the one thing he was absolutely certain of.

"Bella, how are you going to get sick two weeks before spring break!" Alice whined like a child at the sudden cold I'd managed to get due to the change in temperature. I wrapped the blanket around me raising an eyebrow at her.

"Trust me, I didn't decide this Alice." I answered knowing perfectly well that I didn't want to go to class today. I wouldn't be able to concentrate and if I can't concentrate there's really no point of me going. I'll see if Rose could let me copy her notes for today. She left earlier in the morning for her first class with Angela by her side. Alice was getting ready to leave now in her skinny jeans and high heels, looking more like she belonged on a runway then on her way to class.

She pouted placing a small pin into her hair to keep any baby hairs away from her face. "Blah, fine, I'll be back during break to check up on how you're doing. No straining yourself." She pointed her perfectly manicured fingernail at me. I rolled my eyes knowing this was the side of Alice that came out whenever I wasn't feeling a hundred percent okay or when I was harmed. This was her nurturing, mommy side. "See you later, chick." She kissed my forehead before strutting out of our door.

I snuggled closely into my pillow feeling weak. _Ugh I hope this sleep will make me feel better._ I closed my eyes and slowly drifted away. There were footsteps in the room followed by a bang and a small groan. That must be Alice, is it really break already? I opened my eyes them focusing on bronze messy hair.

"Edward…" I called groggily and he stood up straight forgetting about the foot he'd hurt against the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi baby," He greeted kissing my forehead. "I heard you were sick so I brought you soup." He held up a small bowl in front of my face that smelled really appealing. I licked my lips instinctually and he laughed taking some soup onto the spoon. "Open." I opened wide and like the night for Valentine's Day, he fed me again, except this time it was all caring without desire or lust butting in. The hot soup burned my throat on the way down warming up my insides. I immediately started to feel better and even Edward noticed it.

"Don't you have class?" I put the bowl on the side as he accommodated himself next to me on the bed. He draped his arm behind my head supporting me while he shook his head.

"I only had one in the morning because I switched my other class to a different day. So when I heard you were sick, I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to care for you." He bumped our noses together.

"I hope you don't get sick."

"I don't get sick." He bragged proudly. "Plus, you're looking a lot better so I doubt you're contagious anymore."

"I feel a lot better." It was the truth. My body was warmer now, less tense and my headache was gone.

"Good." He lied down with my head on top of his chest. I closed my eyes drifting away again into another sleep. When I woke up Edward was awake, his arms still wound around me. I'd only fallen asleep for an hour, he must be so bored. His face was calm, handsome and freshly shaved leaving him looking drop dead gorgeous. I let my fingers trace down his straight nose to his lips, following their curve like if it were painted there by Picasso. He closed his eyes under my touch and I followed my urges, putting my lips over his. He responded without hesitation, his lips following my rhythm for once. It started getting a little steamier, my hands pulling at his shirt silently begging him to take it off which he did in one movement to my surprise. Our legs tangled with one another's under the sheets. His hands roamed down my waist to the hem of my shirt where he stopped, not moving another muscle from that spot.

I was getting increasingly frustrated that he suddenly decided to stop his hands from moving, so I pulled him closer by his shoulders to urge him to continue, feeling the strong definition of them under my fingers. I ran my hands down his chest to his abs where he groaned. _One thing was to see his muscle; another is to feel them completely bare under my fingers._ His hand was still motionless, the complete opposite of his lips, driving me crazy so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I reached with shaky fingers to the hem of my shirt ready to pull it over my head when Edward's strong hands encircled my wrists, restraining them from accomplishing their task. He pulled away moving onto my ear.

"Don't Bella," He whispered huskily into my ear as he kissed it ever so tenderly. How does he expect me to be totally okay with being a nun when he does things like _that_ to me? I almost whimpered trying to push past the daze that my mind was in right now.

"Hm why?" He sat up sharply next to me all trace of warm pleasure now gone. His green eyes stared at me as I tried to catch my breath and slow down my heart rate.

"Because," I sat up next to him perplexed by his strange attitude and neglect towards this. He was the man that basically had sex all the time before me and now all of a sudden that stopped? It sounded like a great thing in the beginning, now it's actually starting to piss me off.

"Because what?" I pressed angrily watching as he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Bella, do you think I could honestly do this with you while I know your past?" His words were harsh as he spoke and they hurt me. He basically said he didn't want to have sex with me because of what happened with James. I pressed my lips into a tight line, feeling the unwanted feeling wash over me. "No, no, no. Not like that." He amended reading my expression. "What I meant was do you think that I can treat you like any other girl because lust consumes me when I know you're not ready because of what James did to you." His face was cold, his jaw taut and clenched.

"I would never treat you the way I treated some girls Bella, I want you to be more than sure that that's what you want. I don't want you to wake up and think that this was a bad idea—I want you to be ready. A repeat of James won't ever happen to you, I'll make sure of it. So no." My jaw hung open feeling a lot of things at once in a huge jumble of a mess. He was looking out for me—but it's hard not to want someone when they're sitting half naked on your bed looking like they were photo shopped!

"But—"

"No buts," he argued pressing his lips softly against mine before tugging his shirt back on. I pursed my lips, pouting not happy about the fact he said no and that he really put his shirt back on! Ugh men, you can never understand them. "Besides, when and if it happens I want it to be romantic and alone, not in the dorm room of my sister and your friends when they can walk in and out as many times as they please." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're unfair."

"All's fair in love and war." He grinned crookedly while I glared at him through narrowed eyes. He remained completely amused the rest of the time he was here at my reaction finding it comical.

"Oops," Rose said turning around covering her eyes. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Rose, we're doing nothing." He responded while I rolled my eyes.

"Not by my choice." I muttered sarcastically and he threw me a complacent look. Alice stepped in minutes after not looking surprised to see Edward here so I knew she must've let him know I was sick. She clapped her hands gesturing him to move away and he did as ordered, untangling himself from me.

"Someone doesn't look too happy." She mumbled placing her hand over my forehead to feel my temperature. Rose hovered over me next to Alice, giggling.

"Ask your brother." I replied jerking my head to him. His face feigned innocence like he didn't know what I was talking about. "What'd you do?" She sighed and he shrugged not answering. "Edward." She insisted.

"She's cranky because she's sick." He retorted nonchalantly. Rosalie didn't seem convinced; she just gave him a look before combing my hair with her fingers.

"Alright, well it's time you leave so we can spend time with Bella. We'll take care of her." Rosalie shooed him and he rolled his eyes planting a quick kiss on my lips before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Rosalie turned to me with an expectant expression and I gulped knowing very well she was going to press answers out of me. "So now why is it that you looked annoyed while he looked like he was enjoying it?" Well this became just a little awkward. She and Alice sat down next to me getting comfortable meaning they weren't going to move until they were satisfied with my answer.

"Come on, Bella. We're best friends, we tell each other everything." Alice huffed at my hesitant, nervous expression.

"Well I kind of wanted to have…sex?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, not quite the tone I was going for. Alice and Rose exchanged a look before giggling.

"Are you asking us or...?"

"No, I wanted to."

"But," Rose continued slowly as if she were talking to a toddler.

"He doesn't want to because he thinks I should be more than ready so I don't regret it." It was a dumb reason to be annoyed at because he was being caring but I couldn't help being irritated he kept turning me down. Anybody would!

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing." Rose said honestly after a small silence. "At least he's being considerate of you."

"I know…"

"But you obviously aren't too happy with that." I shook my head. I was really conservative when it came to sex not wanting to end up getting used or knocked up, but now I was sure I wanted to be with Edward, in all extents of that word.

Alice placed her small hand over mine softly. "Understand him," her eyes giving me an underlying message that said, 'James'. "He's trying to do the right thing for the both of you. He doesn't want to mess up."

Not that I didn't know that, but I guess hearing it from a different person makes you really reflect that it's not because he's being cynical. I relaxed, letting go of my annoyance and finally understanding the same point he tried to explain to me before. "You sure you want to do this with Edward?" Rose tested worried just like Edward was if it did happen would I end up regretting the decision. "You don't have to. Edward has been with you for so long without it, I don't think you have to rush into things." Her expression was very cautious and I knew Rose was worried for me and I had to be thankful for that.

"It's not about _having _to," I started. "I'm aware that I don't have to but it's something that's come naturally into play and I'm ready for. Just like you guys said, 'you know when it's right.'" They suddenly smiled warmly at me, nodding once.

Edward's POV

Professor Grange dismissed us from our late class wishing us a happy spring break. I jogged into my dorm watching Jasper close his luggage releasing a huge breath while Emmett laughed setting aside his clothes to pack. "Edward, man, ready for tomorrow?"

I grinned. "I'm actually leaving today, our flight leaves tomorrow first thing in the morning. We're pulling over at a hotel nearby." Bella and I agreed that sleeping somewhere nearby would work out better for us than trying to drive down there in the early am hours. Emmett's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Getting freaky?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I scowled, my mouth twisting towards the floor. Jasper shoved him.

"No, Edward respects Bella."

"Jeez, I was joking." Emmett rolled his eyes. "We all know Bella has kept Eddie here on a tight line. A true woman." He was right, she's the first woman I've been with for so long that hasn't bored me due to lack of sex. It's not necessary for me to stay interested in her, she's perfect and I vowed from the beginning I wouldn't taint her with my foul old ways. Of course I desire Bella in that way, she drove me crazy with the little things she did, with her shy innocent attitude that turned to a dangerous fierce tiger, when she bit her lips with her teeth softly, when she tried to seduce me—it drove me off the wall and it would take all my self-control to stop and pull away. It was weird to be the controlled, strict one for once. She had the perfect body that screamed to be touched at all times, even if it was innocently. All these attributes made up that beautiful woman.

"I'm leaving." I said grabbing my luggage in my hands, ready to leave. Emmett and Jasper came and shook my hands, patting my back.

"Good luck Edward." Jasper wished sincerely and I thanked him.

"Let us know how it goes." Emmett added with a mischievous smile and I knew where his thoughts were headed. "You too, both of you let me know how things go." They nodded and I departed loading everything onto my car when I heard girly giggles behind me. I turned around seeing Bella, Alice and Rosalie walking arm and arm with some luggage towards my car. "Okay, have lots of fun, Bell!" Rosalie kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly.

"And we hope you have lots of stories." Alice snickered into her hand and Bella jabbed her elbow into her side. I was obviously missing an inside joke between them. "Bye Edward. Call me when you're in Phoenix." She hugged me and I kissed the top of her black hair.

"Of course,"

"Bye guys!" Bella waved buckling into the passenger seat of the Volvo as we left the college campus on our way to the hotel where we'd be spending the night. Bella sighed relieved turning up some music, entwining our fingers together as I drove peacefully down Seattle.

"The bellhop will show you both up to your room. I hope you enjoy your stay and don't worry your wakeup call is set for tomorrow." The concierge at the desk said smiling at us, passing us the room key for us. "Sebastian! Please escort our guests to their room." The young boy Sebastian nodded following commands piling our luggage onto a golden cart taking the elevator to the eighth floor to our room.

Bella remained close to my side after we argued for a good fifteen minutes about the price of the hotel. She didn't want me to pay for her but I somehow convinced her although now she's determined to buy me a lot of things in Phoenix so she didn't look like a leachy girlfriend. That caused me to snort because she was taking things out of proportion as always but if it helped her feel better then let her be.

"Here you go," I gave him a tip for his help thanking that I saved up some money besides whatever my parents gave me. Bella was slowly walking around examining each item with the most awe I've seen on her face. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder lightly, rocking us from side to side. "What do you think?"

"It's so lovely…" Her voice was filled with love. "It's such a nice place." I remembered Bella still wasn't used to all these things, she was the worker of her small family for years that having someone pay for this came to her as a shocker. "Go on, go check it out." She skipped through the room into the shower staying there for a while that I started to think she drowned with her luck. After twenty minutes I knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," she called back. "I'm taking a bath before bed." I groaned low enough so she wouldn't here. Bella was bathing in the same room as me, this was absolute torture. "Edward, can you leave my blue bag by the bathroom door."

"Sure." I picked up the blue dark bag and left it at the entrance of the floor walking over to the window where I looked out seeing the dark blue sky shine brightly with the moon's light against it. Bella remained in the bathroom for a while longer so I called Alice advising her of my arrival to the hotel. I pressed the end button hearing the bathroom door creak open. "Finally you're ou—" Bella stood biting her lip wearing a pair of dark blue silk shorts with a matching spaghetti strap silk top. It made her light skin stand out beautifully in contrast to the dark color also bringing out the pink hue that was spreading all over her cheeks. She suddenly giggled and I snapped my jaw shut trying to stop gawking at her long legs.

"I was showering." She walked over to me and hugged me the silk material rubbing softly against my skin. She smelled of fresh flowers and the smell itself was enticing so I pulled away and sat down in bed reaching for the remote to turn on the tv. She crawled in next to me snuggling into my side while I tried not to move too much.

For the next ten minutes everything was perfectly peaceful and I relaxed slightly, paying attention to a mindless cooking channel she insisted on watching. Her thin fingers suddenly slid up my neck to my face where she grabbed it and brought it down to hers, kissing me fiercely. I cradled her face, kissing her back cautiously trying not to let the lust overcome me. "Bella," I said sternly taking a breather. "No." She sat up onto her knees pulling me with her.

"Edward, stop."

"Bella we talked about this already…"

"I'm ready Edward."

"You're just being driven by desire." I knew the feeling all too well, it had a mind of its own. She shook her head, smiling, from side to side.

"Maybe I am being driven by desire, but I want to do this with you. I love you so much; this is something that's happening naturally. I don't feel forced in any way. I have thought about this clearly Edward."

My mind suddenly hesitated over her argument. "I don't want you to feel like how James—"

She leaned over placing her finger lightly over my lips to quiet me down. "You _aren't _James, Edward. I can't feel that way with you because that was something horrendous and forced whereas this is something special happening on its own. I mean that's at least how I would feel about this…"

She was worried I wouldn't see this as anything out of the ordinary, how ludicrous. I cupped her cheek, feeling the warmth of the blood under my touch. "Bella, you're the most special thing in my life—this would be the most memorable thing I do." I said sincerely. "I just want you to be ready." Her doe eyes bore into mine before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I am ready." She repeated firmly her eyes set and I gave up, letting her get her way. I closed the space in between us and kissed her long and hard enjoying her reaction. Her hands tangled in my hair tugging softly making me moan and feeling her press her lips harder against mine. My hands roamed down her arms, to her waist, down to her hips as hers unbuttoned the buttons on my shirt, pulling it off swiftly pulling me closer to her. I worked on her next, slipping off the tank top looking down to get a good look at her. She didn't meet my gaze, and I could tell she was embarrassed; this was after all her first time. She was perfect however; every single inch that my eyes ran over her newly bare skin was beautiful that it left me awestruck. My eyes followed down every curve on her body really taking her in when I saw the silver belly button ring that has taunted and teased me so many times dangling in the same place and my body couldn't wait anymore. I had to give Emmett a pat on the back for packing condoms in my wallet every time he got a new load, even when I was with Bella, saying 'you never know'.

"Beautiful." Her eyes never looked up at me so I lifted her face to mine. "Don't be ashamed you're so utterly gorgeous." She smiled pulling my lips down to hers, her hands caressing every feature of my face while I worked slowly so she would feel comfortable and cherished. I kissed her shoulders, down to her collar bone all the way back up to her ear back down to her lips. "We're going to take this really easy and slow Bella." I warned. "If I—if I hurt you, you have to tell me okay?"

She nodded once and I hoped really hard that I would be as gentle as possible with her.

Bella's POV

Edward's lips were on my throat seducing me in a way I didn't know he could and now I understood why women threw themselves on him. The feeling when he went inside me for the first time stung slightly and I clutched his shoulders tightly, digging my nails into his flesh screwing my eyes shut. He groaned breathing really harshly. "Are you okay?" He asked in a rough voice that was coated with concern. "Yes…" I breathed. "I'm better." He buried his face into the crook of my neck and resumed his earlier movement. Through the small pain I felt sudden pleasure of this whole experience. It was like something new, great and full of love.

Edward picked up his movements, his breathing becoming panting as I moaned at the feeling, running my nails around his waist to get him as close to me as I possibly could. He groaned in response tipping us both over the edge leaving us breathing heavily as he flopped on top of me. I felt complete now, my emotions too happy to even be on a meter. I cradled Edward to my chest, softly rubbing my fingers through his hair as I smiled towards the ceiling. He had been so gentle and tender yet so firm and filling—no pun intended. He really did know how to please a woman and I don't think I've ever felt as great or overjoyed as I have now. Edward propped himself up staring up at me, his eyes filled with adoration towards me, a small tired smile on his features.

"I love you." He whispered into the darkness of the room. I bent down and kissed him passionately, his hold tightening on me making those feelings he made me feel before stir up all over again.

"I love you." I replied watching his smile grow wider. "It was…great Edward." Great seemed like an understatement but I didn't know how to describe it—magnificent, wonderful, enjoyable? None of them sounded like the right word.

He chuckled lightly nuzzling our noses. "It felt amazing for me too. I'm glad that you are the only person to ever make me feel this way both with my body and my heart." I yawned accidentally and he shifted us so that he was underneath me his strong arms wrapped around me. "Go to sleep, baby. You're tired." I said nothing but let myself go into a deep sleep hearing the low humming of my lullaby from Edward's lips.

**Hey guys I'm back from a long recession ! Enjoy :)**


	38. Blissful Morning

Ch 38 Blissful Morning

My body woke me up from my sleep and I opened my eyes to find myself in the hotel room we'd stayed at yesterday. I relived the events from last night as if it were a dream, experiencing every caress and touch all over again. Edward's arms were still around me with my arm across his chest. Edward took a deep breath stirring from his sleep before fluttering his eyes open. "Good morning." I greeted with a small kiss on his lips. He grinned, showing off his set of white pearly teeth, running patterns up and down my back with his fingers.

"Good morning beautiful, I could get used to being woken up like this." He murmured stretching. "What time is it?"

"An hour before our wakeup call," I replied nuzzling my head on his chest. He pressed his cheek into my hair kissing the top of my head. "I think I should get up and get ready." He groaned holding me tighter and I laughed in response. "I'll be right back." When I rolled to get off, I felt awfully sore. My limbs ached slightly and Edward looked over to me curious. "Look what you did to me," I said jokingly and he laughed when he noticed I had no serious tone to this.

"I'll get you something for that." His smile was mischievous and my eyes widened at his comment wondering how my body would take to sex all over again right now that I'm sore. Strangely enough, I wouldn't mind it at all. Actually I'd like to experiment it for myself to find out. "Joking, babe," Edward amended misreading my expression.

I gathered the sheets around my naked body still not comfortable with walking around nude. I don't think I'd be comfortable with that for a while. He grabbed a fistful of the blanket in his hands, smirking. "You're wearing a blanket?"

"Yep," I tugged on it harder sticking my tongue out at him strolling into the bathroom to jump into the shower. The water definitely made any soreness more bearable and I kept on smiling at nothing remembering last night. If you would've asked me to have sex with Edward months ago or let alone sex in general, I would've freaked out, but I'm more than glad that it was with Edward. It felt right, we fit in that sense too and I can't bring myself to regret that choice at all. The more I thought about it, the more convinced I was that it was the right decision.

I walked out dressed in a pair of jeans and white flowy shirt, running a towel through my damp hair to make it dry faster. Edward smiled walking over to me with a glass of water and a pill in his hand. I raised a questioning eyebrow to him and he laughed. "It's Advil, for the soreness."

"Seems you dealt too much with this," I said sardonically making him grin but he kept quiet like the smart boy he was. He jumped into the shower while I finished packing getting the wakeup call that was now unnecessary. "Thank you." I hung up and Edward walked out from the steaming bathroom with a towel wrapped lowly around his waist. He looked delicious so I walked up to him and kissed his chin.

"I like these greetings I get." He murmured running a towel through his hair. I snatched it from his hands and rubbed it through his hair for him, taking a peek underneath to find the expression of an innocent boy with the most beautiful green eyes smiling back at me enjoying this little gesture. He grabbed my hands that were still on his hair and pulled me in for a kiss, igniting desire to bloom in the pit of my stomach. I pulled back and pushed him to the luggage.

"Get dressed!"

We checked out just in time and managed to catch our flight to Phoenix. I laid my head against his shoulder after he popped in his headphones to watch the movie that was being played and tried to sleep, drifting in and out from time to time. The flight attendant walked around with a cart of snacks containing pretzels, granola bars, chips and nuts. I kindly declined but Edward took a bag of pretzels eating the bag in less than five minutes.

_"We are now reaching Phoenix, our destination." _I looked out of the plane window seeing the sun shine brightly onto Phoenix, the heat basically seeping through the plane into the inside because I was already starting to feel hot. There was the place that I lived in and ran away from, this is the place that started it all. There was a heavy feeling that sank into my stomach as we started landing making me cross my arms instinctually, in a protective notion. Edward kissed the side of my neck noticing my reaction.

"Can you do this?" I didn't know how to really answer this question. Could I? I don't know. Did I want to? Yes, I wanted to be able to see my mother without horrible memories flashing back into my mind.

I swallowed deciding not to worry him over something so silly. "Yeah," the plane landed safely causing everyone around us to clap loudly. We made our way through the airport, claiming our luggage. Edward grabbed my hand. "You ready?" We would see my mother on the other side of this wall and a side of me wanted to just run over there and hug her.

"Yes." He led me through the slow walking people to the outside where we were greeted with tan faces of Phoenix people.

"Bella!" I heard a woman call loudly. When I turned it was my mother jumping up and down with Phil by her side waving over to us. Edward smiled leading me towards my mother who ran over to me hugging me tightly. "Oh baby, you're here. You're finally here." She whispered lovingly into my ear. Phil took me next, messing the hair on my head.

"'Ey there bud." I laughed and hugged him only realizing now how much I really did miss my mother and Phil.

"Guys, you didn't get to really meet my boyfriend the last time you saw me," _Because he wasn't my boyfriend at the time._ I pushed those ugly thoughts away concentrating on the now. "But mom, Phil, this is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend." Edward walked forward with a huge smile on his face greeting them both with a handshake.

Phil studied him through narrowed eyes but Edward showed no sign of discomfort which he liked. Renee moved his hand away and hugged him saying there was no need to be so formal. Behind his back she winked at me and threw me a thumb's up causing me to laugh. Obviously she approves more now that she actually knows him.

The dry, arid heat of Arizona hit us and Edward immediately let out a deep breath. I laughed at his reaction, he wasn't used to the heat so this definitely was a lot hotter than he expected. "I blame Forks for not preparing me for this." He murmured and Renee laughed.

"That's the same way me and Bella felt when we first came here," I nodded. "We got used to it." Phil and Edward loaded the luggage into the car and we drove to their house with Edward's window rolled all the way down so the breeze blasted him in the face at all times.

My old house came into view, still simple and small but at the same time it seemed so foreign. While Renee and Phil took out the luggage I gave Edward a tour of the house, stopping lastly at my room. Everything was the way I left it last time, untouched.

"This was my room." I said as I dropped my duffle bag on my bed. "Very Bella-like," he answered with a smile on his face.

Renee made Edward feel more than at home, she was already fond of him and they talked like family it was sweet to watch. Phil was very analytical over him, not quite trusting any guy near me but Edward wasn't surprised and remained calm the entire time.

"We can go to the beach tomorrow, right honey?" Renee asked Phil and he shrugged taking a sip of his water.

"Sure, why not. If Bella here doesn't mind," He chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him. He knew I didn't particularly like the idea of strutting around the beach in thread.

"Oh I'm sure she won't mind. She can take a tan back to Forks."

"Mom!" I whined. She was like another Alice with her crazy plan arrangements and I heard Edward snickering beside me. I threw him a glare and he shut up.

"Oh shush, it'll be fun!"

I blew some of my bangs out my face in resignation. "Fine," She grinned triumphantly while I pouted like a little child.

Edward slept in the small guest room next to my own not wanting my mom or Phil to get the wrong idea of him. The hot air in the middle of the night kept me up, beads of sweat forming on the back of my neck. I turned over on my side and gazed out the window hearing the crickets in the night. I focused on the constant cricking to daze off.

In the morning everyone was up and getting ready to go to the beach. I opened my luggage hoping I packed a bathing suit because I refused to wear one from when I was fifteen. I thought orange polka dots were cute at that time. Rummaging through my clothes, deep in my luggage my hands found a thin black halter bikini top with a matching bottom—if you could even consider them bottoms! They were barely a scrap of material I'd be surprised if I could fit both cheeks in there. Damn you Alice!

Renee knocked on the door to hurry me. "Going!" Reluctantly I pulled on the small bathing suit surprised that it actually fit to the exact measure, but just exact, leaving no extra room. I grabbed a pair of loose fitting shorts and a green shirt to throw over when there was another knock. _Jeez mom, I'm going. _

I opened the door and Edward's green eyes were shining brightly as they looked at me happily. "Good morning, babe." He kissed my lips and I smiled.

"Good morning baby." Phil hurried us and we both ran into the car before they bit our heads off.

Edward's POV

Bella's mom and Phil set up the blanket by the beach while Bella scrunched her nose up in distaste at it—like if it were a foul object. The blazing heat of the sun was killing me so I took my shirt off not being able to stand it anymore. Bella's back was to me as her mom was basically pouring a bottle of sunscreen on her.

"Mom I look paler than ever with all of this." She complained rubbing it into her skin so it would be invisible. "Take off your clothes so I can get the rest." Bella remained silent then shook her hand.

"No." Her mom raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to wear clothes at the beach?" Again no immediate answer, then she nodded. I chuckled at her stubbornness not understanding her reluctance and shyness. Renee leaned over and whispered something in her ear having a private exchange. Phil walked over and patted my back taking my attention away from them.

"How's the heat treatin' you?" It's melting me to be honest. Sad enough to say I missed the cool breezy temperature Forks or Seattle provided.

"It's hot," he laughed nodding. "I'm hoping I don't melt."

"Nah, you'll be more accustomed to it by the time you have to go back to Seattle." He replied staring off into the water. "'Ey look who got their way!" He said suddenly and I turned to see Bella pouting in a black bikini strutting off her captivating body.

My jaw literally dropped and her eyes stopped, staring straight at my chest. I think we were both mesmerized by each other like this. Her body wasn't nearly as great as when I saw it yesterday exposed for me but this definitely was not a bad choice either. "Have fun kids." Renee waved us off and I grabbed Bella's hand placing it in my own and strolled with her down the beach seeing kids running around with buckets of sand building castles. Others were lying down on their backs sun tanning the day away, enjoying the heat.

"You look great." I said to her and she smiled. "Can't say you look bad," she winked making me laugh, while wrapping my arm around her waist and putting my nose in her hair. The smell of sea water was welcoming and just like Phil had said the heat was becoming a bit more tolerable now although I still feel myself being cooked.

Bella suddenly skipped away her dark hair flying behind her making her look like a model. "Bella, come back." She turned giggling and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow trying to hide the smile on my face.

"Nope," She turned around and started running, her school girl laughter being heard as she ran away. I chased after her, dodging the kids that ran towards the water somehow staying about a few inches away from her. I reached out to grab her and she turned around squealing when she saw my proximity, running straight into the water. The water slowed her down and I grabbed her around the waist spinning her around, the water splashing around us wetting us both. She laughed loudly with me and I held her closer to me. She stood straight her feet dug into the sand under the water that was around her hips. She hugged me closely kissing my shoulder and I loved the feeling of her warm lips on my skin, it felt pleasurable. I placed my hands on her hips enjoying the beautiful smile on her face.

"You're gorgeous." I murmured and she blushed slightly. "Thank you." We swam in the water for a while since we were already wet. I felt like I was sixteen with Bella watching as she truly enjoyed herself, her attitude definitely changing then when she first arrived. We got out letting the sun dry the sea water on our skin when she pulled me away from the beach.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to use the bathroom." She laughed misreading my expression.

We went into a little restaurant not too far away and Bella begged to use the bathroom. When she came out her hair was completely dry in beach waves and her skin was a light gold now with a pink hue over her nose and cheeks. I held my breath really taking her in. It's like I couldn't get enough of her, I was always examining how beautiful she was and how lucky I was to have her.

Her smile suddenly faded from her face as she stared at something beside me, her skin paling and I immediately got worried. "Bella?" A male voice called from behind me.

I turned and saw a guy around my age standing behind me. His complexion was dark and he wore braids in his hair. Bella had taken a step back away from the guy—looking uneasy around him and I immediately went on defense mode. I walked over to her, blocking her with my body as I stared him down. "Bella, it is you. What are you doing here?" His voice was deep and Bella's hand flew to mine for comfort.

"Who are you?" I questioned towards him, not understanding what about him made Bella react so jittery.

"Laurent," He answered politely. My mind immediately remembered the terrible day Bella received an email from Laurent causing her nervous breakdown. The reason she revealed her past to me. So he's Laurent. Bella took a deep breath before moving forward so that she was now beside me instead of behind me. "Who are you?"

"Edward,"

"Nice to meet you," He didn't seem like somebody that would harm another person, what about him terrifies her?

"Nice to see you, Laurent," Bella said in false compliment which he immediately picked up by the look in his eye.

"You know it's not nice. You don't have to lie to me Bella." She ignored his remark.

"Now that we've seen each other we have to leave." She said in a hurry getting ready to leave when he stopped us.

"Wait." He called. "Did you get my email?"

Bella stiffened. "Yes, I did. He found me."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Already? He works fast…"

"I told him you warned me about discussing matters." His eyes widened not liking the fact that she did that. He seemed almost angry.

"Why would you tell him?" He demanded and I immediately took a step forward only to have Bella's arm hold me back. "Because,"

He sighed seeing there was no point in arguing whatever was done. "I'm guessing he didn't like it."

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Not at all,"

"No matter; what did he want?"

His expression was expectant like he already knew the answer before she responded to him. "For me to remove the order of protection against him,"

"Ah, right his career." He nodded to himself. "Did you agree?"

"No."

"Looks like you've grown up." He said to her. "He's not going to stop. You need to understand this Bella. You and I know him—we know how he is and you know that he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants." His voice was thick and he raised his chin slightly. "And besides the order of protection there's something else he wants." "I don't know what it is."

He gave her an 'are you serious?' expression letting her think about it long and hard. Now I started wondering about it as well. If he doesn't stop, then he likes a challenge, what would be challenging enough for him to try to get. My mind wandered and I put myself back into the shoes of my old self a couple of months ago. If I wanted a good challenge I would want something that I know would fight me and wouldn't be easy to maintain. Something I could feel proud about when I did obtain it and even brag about it. Like how I was determined to chase… Bella… That persistent bastard was after Bella!

I turned to see that she was still thinking her face confused while mine was in horror. "You," I choked out. Her eyes snapped to mine. "He's after you."

Laurent turned to me surprised. "Your friend's intelligence can come in handy can't it?"

Bella's eyes started to flutter with her mouth wide open but without any words coming out. "I—"

"Listen, I'm not sure if that's his true goal Bella. But remember, he never did get where he wanted to with you. I would just say be careful."

"Why do you care about what happens to her?" I attacked him and he looked at her sympathetically.

"James has grown worse than before. After whatever he did to Bella he didn't stop there, he's been doing it to many girls and I can't be associated with people like that."

"But you're friends with him of forever." She said.

"He's not my friend. I emailed you after finally getting your information which was hard to attain, might I add."

"That's how it was supposed to remain Laurent, and with you finding out he found out and sought me there." She continued and I remained amaze at the exchange that was going on in front of me. I thought these things only happened in a Hollywood movie, but apparently not.

"I had to let you know. I overheard him say it and he spoke to me about it sometime before when we were still friends." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing heavily.

"Thanks, I'll see what happens."

"Good luck."

"Don't—" her eyes were screwed shut as she took a second to think over her words. "Don't tell—"

"You don't have to worry about that." He walked away, leaving the small restaurant and Bella leaned against me for support. "Edward, this is never going to stop."

"You have to tell your father Bella, he can help you get him arrested. It'd be over then." She shook her head viciously. "No, I don't want anyone knowing my past with him."

"But Bella—"

"No!" She erupted. "I don't want anyone else to know, is that so hard to understand?" The fierce tone in her voice left me speechless. I watched her stomp out of the restaurant, heading back for the beach while I stood there dumbfounded.

She was completely against the idea of anyone knowing, but this could be her safety. What a stubborn girl! She makes me want to pull my hair out and bash my head into the wall.

I walked out following her figure that was hunched over her chest in a protective notion, something she would do often when she felt uneasy or upset. I wanted to run over to her and talk to her, but right now I know she needs some air and her space before I speak to her or we'll end up fighting. And this trip is supposed to be for her to enjoy, not to be angry.

Bella's POV

I walked all the way back to where Renee and Phil were, ahead of Edward, keeping to myself. My choices were _mine_, not anyone else's so there should be no questioning what I do or want to do. Renee took a glance in my direction, whispering something to Phil in his ear. He nodded and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Enough of the sun?" Phil questioned and I nodded once, no words coming out of my mouth. "Yeah, sometime in the shade wouldn't hurt." Edward answered politely in a low tone. I didn't even turn to face him. I had no desire to continue arguing right now.

Renee grabbed some sunscreen, smothering it over her arms taking her straw hat to place it on her head. "I'll be right back, Phil. Want to accompany me to the bathroom?" She wasn't asking, it was her mother's way of saying 'come with me, we need to talk'.

"Okay." We walked towards the direction of the bathroom, to make it believable, when she sighed.

"What's going on? You and Edward haven't crossed one word to each other since you've come back."

"Nothing mom,"

"Bella," she said scolding raising an eyebrow.

"We crossed paths with Laurent here." Her eyes widened not expecting that. "He wanted to see if I was okay and how things with James went. Edward's worried James won't leave me alone and insists I tell someone—like dad. He thinks Charlie can help in arresting him." I left out the whole 'he's going to keep going after you' thing so she wouldn't have her paranoia attacks.

"Edward was present?"Her voice went high in surprise.

"He knows everything mom." She was quiet, deep in thought after what I said with her lips twisted. "Maybe he's right." She finally answered. "Maybe Charlie would be the best choice in helping him leave you alone."

"No." I cut immediately. "I will not endanger Charlie over that." "Bella it's your safety we're talking about. James is still lurk—" Renee was using hand gestures to provide a more visual effect while she spoke.

"No, do you know how much danger that would put him in, mom?"

"That's what he joined that career path for, honey." Renee mumbled begrudged and suddenly flashbacks from when they fought played in front of my eyes.

_"Renee didn't want me to work as a deputy of Forks in the first place but she soon enough got over it."_

_"She didn't want to deal with my career, with me. She wanted to start a new life away from Forks. She spit in my face that she hated Forks and that she didn't get to live the life she wanted here."_ Charlie's miserable confession reminded me that this was the wedge that cracked their relationship from the beginning. I don't think my mom will ever forgive him for joining that force—for breaking their marriage.

"Yes, but James will get tired eventually." My words were a contradiction to what I told Edward before. She looked at me with doubtful eyes, seeing clearly through my lies. "This is my problem, if it gets too heavy, I'll do something about it. I can handle it."

"So Edward knows about James and everything that's happened?"

"Yes," I responded. Renee was probably having trouble believing that I spoke to someone about something I tried to keep so hidden and buried in the back of my mind.

"You can't be mad at him." She tucked a stray hair behind my ear, patting my cheek gently. "He cares for you a lot. It's visible in the way he looks at you—his eyes sparkle, in the way he smiles at you. It's something genuine."

Hearing that was a compliment, something I never got tired of hearing. "I love him."

She smiled. "Oh, I know. You look at him like he's the only thing that keeps you sane and in control in the world, like you would be lost without him." Either my mom has the power to read minds or my emotions are spilled onto my face for everyone to see. "That is exactly why you can't be upset with him." She added and I frowned. "If it were the other way around you'd react the same way. He cares for you Bella can you blame him for being so over protective when you opened up to him the way you did?"

Not necessarily… "No,"

"It may not be what you like, Bells. But that's what a relationship is, it's no longer just you, it's a together thing. Everything you do affects the other and if you want to continue together then you need to stop being so stubborn." She laughed carelessly. "A trait you definitely inherited from your father. Charlie was the most stubborn person in this world—you're definitely his kid." She joked. "Be patient and try to understand things because it's not just Bella anymore. It's now Bella and Edward. I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it honey. I wasn't the greatest mom during your time of need. But you're only nineteen let someone look after you for a change." Her face was contrite, her voice filled with guilt and I knew my mom still blamed herself for persisting me to continue my relationship with James.

Renee was right, relationships are built up together and even though I don't like something I can't react so furiously how I did. Edward was being caring, it would be worst if he was frigid and cold towards me so I had to be the one to behave now. "You're right."

"I really think you should tell Charlie, Bella. If not let me tell someone here the order of restraint is still intact and him being in the same place as you can get him arrested."

"James is probably gone, mom. If he's back in Forks I'll tell Charlie, but not now." She looked resigned as she rubbed her lips together.

"Okay baby." We walked back to the beach where Edward and Phil were engaged in a conversation, until Phil saw us over Edward's shoulder.

"That was one long trip to the bathroom ladies." Phil said sardonically, raising an eyebrow and Edward looked at me, his face holding no anger towards me whatsoever.

"We had to go to the one after because this one was full." Renee replied, stepping on his foot with a fake smile on her face. He winced, covering his mouth with his hand. "Is everyone ready to leave?"

We all picked up our stuff and started walking back to the car, Renee and Phil ahead of us. "Edward," I called and he stopped turning to look at me. I hitched my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face under his arm smelling his scent and the smell of sea salt mixed together. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I know you're worried about my safety."

His arm draped over my shoulders, holding me to his side tightly. "I don't want anything happening to you. It can happen at the most unexpected time, I think alarming Charlie could be the best way to just have more eyes looking out for you."

"Edward, please—I can't tell Charlie." He'd be so ashamed because I know I sure feel ashamed about it. "It'd be…hard for him."

"You're his daughter, love. He'll understand you no matter what."

"I'll tell him if I start feeling uneasy." He shook his head. "All right, Bella." He kissed my temple and I knew I was forgiven.


	39. Playful Futures

Ch 39 Playful Futures

"All right, baby. Study hard in school and visit us soon." Renee's eyes were all hazy with tears welling up in her eyes. Oh no, here come the tough goodbye's. She sniffled smiling over at Edward who was holding my hand gazing down at her kindly. "Both of you visit soon again."

"We will, Renee." They were on first name basis, incredible—all in the matter of a week. "Goodbye Renee, goodbye Phil." Phil shook Edward's hand and hugged me. "See ya, Bella. Be good and safe." I looked up to see Edward's eyes on me and I smiled knowing I was safe as long as he was around.

"I will, Phil." We waved them off and strolled lazily into the terminal, waiting to board our flight.

We arrived late in Seattle, so we decided to sleep in the hotel we stayed at before our departure. The hotel where Edward made love to me, the thought made me smile instantly as I played with my lips. "What are you smiling about, tiger?" He murmured from behind me, his lips lingering on my neck, sucking slightly making me moan in pleasure.

"When we were here a week ago," He chuckled against my neck, his breath fanning against the wet spot on my neck causing a cool sensation that made my knees buckle. "Edward," I groaned and he kissed up from the hallow base of my neck, up to my jaw, nibbling slightly on it, with his lips caressing after every bite. I fell back against his chest and decided it was my turn. I turned my face up to his and starting planting small kisses along his jaw line feeling him tighten his hold on me and hearing his breathing become strangled.

He turned me swiftly crashing his lips onto mine with so much intensity it left me breathless. He crushed our bodies together as close as he possibly could, so there was no space between us. I had one hand tangled in his hair at the nape on his neck and the other on his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. Desire was blooming in the pit of my stomach, making me act on its own accord.

Without breaking our kiss, I pulled his shirt off, running my hands down his chest feeling him shiver underneath my touch. He stripped me off my clothing and softly lied me back against the mattress still kissing me with heat and desire. He disappeared from my view for a second and I heard the ripping sound of plastic before his lips crashed onto mine again. He lifted his eyes to meet me, gazing intensely into them. "Are you sure?" I didn't answer, just pulled him down to continue kissing him, not being able to get enough of him.

He took my incentive as my answer and slowly worked his way inside me. The pain was even more minimal then the last time and I was able to ignore it with much ease as he kept up his movements. He gripped my thigh tightly and I threw my head back, letting my nails lightly scrape his back. He groaned heavily moving faster and soon enough I was ready. He kissed my forehead once before pressing more pressure onto my thigh and letting out a half breath, half strangle. I cried in pleasure feeling completely wasted. He flopped down next to me, dragging me with him and I hummed in satisfaction.

This was happiness, with me in his arms—it was the castle for the princess in the fairytale. My home. I moved my arms not feeling that heavy soreness from the first time, in fact I felt great. Like my muscles were made out of jelly, expanding to the new pleasant feeling. Edward chuckled underneath me. "What are you doing?"

"Checking if I'm sore," I answered placing my arm securely around his neck to hold me to him. "And,"

"I'm feeling quite jelly-like." I couldn't see his expression but I did feel his laugh rumbling in his chest. "Don't laugh at me you jerk."

"Such harsh words," his voice feigned hurt and I rolled my eyes knowing perfectly well he couldn't see me.

"Always baby." We turned on the tv enjoying the shows, naked underneath the bed cuddled until we both fell asleep wrapped around each other.

In the morning I sat up with the blankets around me, reaching for the pajamas I made sure I left within reach of the bed for the morning. I pulled on the shirt and shorts and made my way into the bathroom hearing Edward still snoring softly in the room. I was in the shower, singing low enough so no one would hear when the door rattled open. My instincts kicked in and I covered myself as I peeked around the shower curtain to see Edward standing by the sink with a mischievous gleam in his green eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. "What are you doing here?" I hissed trying in a meek attempt to cover myself. Boy would I enjoy more than two arms right now.

He walked close enough so that he was standing in front of the curtain, his face centimeters away from mine as the spritz of the water hit his face. "I heard the shower and some singing so I decided to check up on how my girlfriend was today." The word girlfriend still made me smile and that's what happened now. An involuntary smile spread across my lips and he grinned, pinching my cheeks. "She looks absolutely ravishing with that smile on her face." He continued speaking in third person and then the setting of me being naked mid shower with him in here crossed my mind.

"She's doing amazing on this morning and she sees her boyfriend looks too handsome for words with that just woke up, sex hair look." He grinned at the compliment. It was no joke. Sex hair was great on him, it was even messier and more volumized than before falling in front of his gorgeous eyes. I'm a lucky gal that gets to see this Edward all the time now and I don't have to wait for his call or he for mine like booty-calls. "But she'd like to finish showering."

His smile turned into a smirk. "I can help her if she'd like." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I reached back splashing some water on his face, laughing.

"Shoo!" I said through my laughter.

He pouted like a little boy. "Aw come on,"

"No, go!" His pout became more pronounce and I bent forward placing a quick kiss on his lips, his pout instantly disappearing. "Go, you have to shower next. We have to be on the road to go back." The water was splashing onto my back turning now warm.

"We could save time and shower together…" He suggested looking at the tiles on the floor and I laughed. Nu uh, that's a no no. That's for another time; it's not going to be so easy to get everything you've gotten before at the snap of your fingers Mr. Cullen.

"I'd prefer to shower alone thank you." He pouted trying to hide the smile that was threating to come out.

"Ugh, fine." He turned around walked out shutting the door behind him. I continued showering, still snickering at his usage of words to try and shower with me. I turned off the faucet, wrapping myself in a white fluffy blanket. I felt brave and taunting enough to walk outside without getting dressed in the bathroom like I always did and Edward turned around, groaning like a little boy. "You're no fair."

"All's fair in love and war." I repeated the phrase he once said to me, shoving him into the bathroom.

When we checked out the elderly woman eyed us in a disapproving manner. In her mind I was young and had no business in a hotel with a man, unless he was my brother which Edward did not portray with his constant kisses. We loaded the Volvo feeling the cold breeze of Seattle hitting our faces. Edward took a deep breath enjoying the weather. "I'd never thought I'd say I missed the cold before." When he sat on the driver's seat he literally started rubbing the steering wheel, cooing to it as if it were a baby. I stared in disbelief as he started _talking_ to it now. "I missed you baby." "You're serious?" I questioned still not believing what I was seeing. He looked up at me and nodded once. "Men and their toys," he took off on the road heading back to campus.

I sent the text to Alice that we had finally arrived but when I looked up she was already there. They all were! They all stood next to each other with huge smile on their faces and Edward turned off the car. We got out and Alice immediately tackled us, cradling us in her slender arms. "Hi guys, it's so nice to finally see you!"

"Hey Al," I hugged her. Can't say I missed her overly excited attitude because Renee was just like her, but I did miss her in general. Edward messed up her hair and she head butted him in his chest.

"Don't mess up my hair." She spoke each word through her teeth and we laughed. The rest of them greeted us, Rosalie hugging me to her, welcoming me back and then we all put our luggage away in our dorms to hang out.

We were all sitting down in study hall wasting the day away talking about our break. Rosalie and Emmett's dinner with her parents went great, he swore up and down that they didn't like him at first making Rosalie scoff, but then they took a great preference to him seeing how he treated Rose. Alice said that when she visited Jasper's mom, she helped her cook a meal that impressed her making her thank me repeatedly for showing her a few tricks, now the conversation turned to us.

"So how'd it go?" Jasper asked his arm draped over Alice's shoulder, entwining their hands as she leaned into the crook of his neck feeling at total ease.

"It went great for them, it had to! They even got tans!" She said laughing her tinkle laugh enjoying herself while I glared at her, remembering I had a bone to pick with her.

"You," she stopped laughing looking at me. "What type of bathing suit did you exactly pack for me?" Her eyes went wide as all eyes turned to her.

"A nice one,"

"Very small," I finished using the correct word that described it. I liked the bathing suit, it fit nice but it was so _small_, it was the most revealing one I've worn sad to say.

"Oh shush, I bet you anything that you liked it." My eyes narrowed at her once again because she was right and Emmett laughed. "Oh Bella, I bet you Eddie _loved _it." Emmett sang in a taunting voice and I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. I couldn't tell what Edward's reaction was but it must've been something to make Emmett shut up. I took all my hair in my hands and twisted it over, so it draped over my right shoulder when everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked alarmed at their reaction when Emmett burst out laughing. "What the hell did you guys do in Phoenix?" I looked up to Edward to see his eyes wide.

"Looks like things got a little…_frisky._" Jasper chuckled but I remained clueless. What was on my neck? Rosalie noticed I was completely lost so she passed me her small mirror she carried around in her purse. I opened it, placing it in direct view onto the side of my neck seeing the red, slightly purple bruise that lingered there. Edward gave me a hickey! It looked fresh, how didn't I notice? _I think you know the answer to that question._

I stared up at him to see him pressing his lips together to hold back his laugh. "It's not funny." I said through gritted teeth but this only caused him to laugh out loud.

"Uh oh," Rosalie murmured to Emmett sensing my mood was not taking this as a joke.

"Bella, it's not that bad." Edward said rolling his eyes and I couldn't believe he was so nonchalant about this. "I didn't ask you to _brand _me, Edward." I spat, the fact that he was taking this so calmly was pissing off. Not even the hickey was making me mad anymore that was a minimal level.

"I didn't brand you." He replied immediately, frowning.

Em, Jazz, Alice and Rose all stood up awkwardly. "Uh, we'll be right back…we forgot…the uh…"

"Thing!" Rose finished lamely. "Yes the thing! Be back." They scattered along leaving us alone to argue to the death like always.

"Stop taking it so calmly." I ordered and his face twisted.

"What's the big deal it's a hickey. I've given them—" He caught himself before finishing his sentence, his eyes wide because he knew he just stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Finish it, go ahead." I tested. "You've given them to every girl you've fucked right. Jane, Tanya? I wish I had more names to list." I sneered. "I didn't mean to say that. It's just no girl ever made such a big deal over it."

"I'm not any girl Edward, I don't like this stuff and the fact that you're okay with it because no other girl has a problem with it pisses me off."

He stayed deep in thought for a moment. "I've never experienced this reaction. I'm honestly really sorry." He whispered and my anger slowly started to fade. _Damn it, why is your voice so soft?_

"It's fine." I said shaking it off and he kissed my cheek placing his forehead to my cheek, his chin rested on top of my shoulder.

"I won't do it again unless asked for." "That's all I ask." Just like always, the four of our friends appeared just on time when we fixed everything. It's like they time us.

"Better?" Edward and I both nodded, wrapped up in each other. They released a breath and we laughed at their reaction. The term, _'duck and cover' _seemed to be a perfect phrase for them.

We went back to our dorms and Alice flitted over to her drawer to rummage for something. "What is she doing?" I asked Rose when Alice came over with a little cylinder in her hands. "We're going to cover that hickey up." She answered and Alice opened it, pouring a dot onto her finger tip that was extremely light.

"Won't this be off colored?" The color was obviously too light and wouldn't cover anything up. "Sh,"

"We got this." Rose explained with another tube, now her fingers replacing Alice's. They kept dabbing, rubbing and patting the hickey on my neck, I was worried they might just form another bruise on top of it. "There." I turned to the mirror noting the hickey wasn't there. My fingers ghosted on the area of the hickey—they covered it up amazingly! "We'll freeze a spoon and scrape it later." _Scrape? _I gulped and she immediately saw my expression. "You've never gotten a hickey before?" I shook my head and she chuckled.

"Scraping doesn't necessarily mean to make you bleed, Bells. The coldness of the spoon scratching over the hickey lightly will allow blood flow to go through again and allow it to disappear faster." Alice explained like if I were a patient and I laughed, both at her formality and of relief. I didn't like the way _scraped_ sounded.

Edward's POV

"She was going to bite your head off, man." Emmett said as we walked down from the girl's dorm across campus. The temperature was warmer than before, not as warm as Phoenix's thankfully, but warm for Seattle with a small breeze.

"Don't remind me." I answered. Bella was angry with me at the fact that I gave her a hickey. I've never had that reaction from a girl before. Usually they would freak out over their parent's noticing it, not because I gave it to them, then they moved onto covering it up expertly with makeup. I don't remember giving her one and I don't know why I didn't notice.

Jasper waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked. "I've seen girls get upset, but Bella looked like she wanted to knock you out." "Thanks Emmett," I replied sarcastically.

"A lot of girls don't like that." Jasper explained sternly. We all looked at him wondering when he became 'Mr. Know it All.' "Alice has told me." Too much information.

"Well you did leave it in an obvious place." Em rolled his eyes at my stupidity and I glared at him wanting him to shut the fuck up.

"Yes, because I purposely planned to leave it there." I spat back rudely, feeling my patience running thin. "I didn't even notice I left it."

"I don't know how, it was pretty obvious." It must've been the night at the hotel, me and Bella got so lost in our own little world…our own passion…A small smile escaped as I remember those tender nights. She trusted me completely, in all sense of the word—she even trusted me enough to be her first. I was content without it and waiting for her, I said I would respect her, but I won't let her ever regret this choice, it was more than just sex—it was actual making love—the first time I've ever really experienced such a happy, sappy moment during sex.

"Hello, anybody home?" Emmett knocked on my forehead pulling me out of my thoughts, into the present. "What was that about?" I shook my head.

Jasper looked at me suspiciously with his lips pressed tightly together and a raised eyebrow. "Edward." He said and I knew that was the tone of voice to be worried about. That meant man to man interrogation, _fantastic._ "What did you and Bella do on your vacation?"

Bella might not want me to share that with the guys, so I decided playing dumb was the best. "Well, if you really want to know," I started. "We went to her house, I met her step-father and her mother, we went to the beach and—"

"Did you have sex with Bella or not?" Emmett cut me off mid-sentence. He was very blunt and liked to be very straight-forward about things, he hated when people beat around the bush.

"Uh…" Emmett and Jasper are basically family, I'm sure that Bella's probably telling Alice and Rosalie it's okay that I tell them—I have to tell them because if not I'll honestly explode from happiness. Emmett's face was patient but expectant as they waited for me to respond.

"It's a yes or no."

"Yes." I admitted and both their faces lit up. "Wow man, a virgin?" Emmett chuckled.

"That's not what I cared about Emmett." I glared at him with narrowed eyes. "I love this girl. I love her with everything I have."

"Oh, we know. We were hoping one day you found someone to at least tie you down in a relationship for a month or so just so you could get the feel of it." Jasper shrugged. "We never expected that Alice's best friend that you already knew—and would say wasn't all that—would be the girl to anchor you down for this long—let alone have you fall in love with her!" He grinned. "Bella is honestly a great girl, I think we can all say that we've all grown close to her and grown to love her for the short amount of time we've known her. We're glad it was her and not someone like Tanya."

I snorted. "Neither Tanya nor Jane were anything serious. They were both there for different purposes and they were content with that as was I. Bella's different, I actually don't mind spending every month with her I want more to go by in fact, so that we get even closer."

Jasper nodded. "You were her first so you're something special to her."

"She's something special to me." I whispered and Emmett smiled clapping his hands. "Good?"

"Emmett!" Jasper warned shaking his head as we started to get closer to our dorm.

"What, I want to know."

"She made me feel completely different about myself. It wasn't about getting complete pleasure for only myself anymore, it was about making her happy, but being as gentle and tender with her as possible. It was about making it memorable and expressing my love for her."

Emmett blinked in disbelief. "You guys are turning into saps with this mushy crap." He groaned. "But no, I completely understand you. Rose makes me feel the same way." Emmett had realized he'd fallen in love with Rose and confessed it to her, only to have her admit it as well to his surprise.

"That is love, my friend." Jasper sighed with a smile on his face and for once, I had to agree with him wholly.


End file.
